Icarus
by D0ubleFelix
Summary: Ninten has a gift; the strange ability to connect with dragons, which live freely among Nowhere. He is the Dragon Whisperer. Ness is on the run; he's an ex-witch's familiar and a thief. He is the Rogue Crow. Lucas and Claus are a pair of incredibly rare dragons. If any ragtag team can find the mysterious Alpha, the Dark Dragon, it's surely this one. The flight to the sun begins.
1. The Rogue Crow

**Hello! First things first, this is an experiment. If you guys like this idea, please tell me, and I'll keep going.**

 **I've wanted to write another fantasy-esque story for a while now, and I've been wanting to specifically do my dragon AU for ages. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **WARNING: This story may not be suitable for all readers. This story includes:**

 **-Strong/Adult Language**

 **-Violence and usage of weapons**

 **-Cartoon Mischeif**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The Rogue Crow

Ninten considered himself one hell of a damn fine dragon breeder. Of course, being a confident young fellow, he considered himself one hell of a damn fine anything. But seeing as his name was renowned throughout the kingdom of Nowhere for his gift in all things Draconology, he stuck with that.

Despite having a reputation as a talented, intelligent Draconologist, Ninten's life was fairly peaceful. He lived in a small little podunk village; quite literally named Podunk. But ignoring the laziness of whoever founded and named the town, it was a lovely place to live. With tame winters and just-right summers, a fair sized but controlled population, and streets that hadn't seen crime in ages, Ninten figured his parents had struck gold when they decided to move here. But with both of his parents working overseas protecting the borders, he lived in the small house with his two younger sisters, who he served as the direct caretaker for. Seeing as he lived in such a tiny village tucked away just near a large mountain range, his fame was barely noticeable in his personal life. While Ninten absolutely loved the attention, he enjoyed the convenient peace as well. It gave him more time to be with his dragons.

On the surface, he was just a normal young fellow who had a gifted interest. He could just be mistaken for that particularly handsome dragon breeder living in the west end of the town. There was no doubt that he was a pretty creature, with his honey coloured doe eyes, his scruffy but sharp face, and his charming, doofy, heart melting smile. One look at his long, blueish black hair falling over his face, and one could easily be hooked. One could say that he was a bit conceited, but this could easily be looked over. Ninten was well known around the village for being an outgoing, endearing, and incredibly friendly person. Sure, he had a habit of talking a bit too much, but no one minded, as he always had interesting things to say, even if said things were often about himself. But as everyone does, Ninten certainly had his fair share of 'quirks'.

Dragons were not common in Podunk, or anywhere around it. Thus, Ninten was often the only link the citizens of Podunk had to the creatures. Ninten was classified as a few things. A breeder, a raiser, a rescuer, a researcher, and a whisperer of dragons. He didn't just study them; he had an odd, almost supernatural connection to them. Dragons seemed to be drawn to him naturally. He had the odd ability to command them without any training needed, even truly wild ones. Perhaps it was the way he looked, or something in his voice that entranced them. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew a small amount of common Psionic magic, but that had been proven to not affect dragons. It baffled almost everybody, including Ninten himself. However, he chose not to question his talent, and instead used it for his passion. His gift allowed him to build up quite the impressive collection, and had earned him the title of Podunk's only dragon keeper.

He had a wide array of species, ranging from common types all the way to priceless legends. Some he'd bred himself, some he'd found, and some he'd rescued. Ninten had pledged to never keep a dragon against its will, but to his surprise, none of them seemed to want to leave. This was, of course, helpful for keeping his collection large and plentiful. But even if every dragon in the flock were to take off, Ninten would still be one of the most famous Draconologists the kingdom had seen. This was because despite every species he had collected, he would always be in possession of two particular dragons that had once only been described in myths. A pair of littermates that displayed incredible traits.

Lucas and Claus, two smaller dragons, had the ability to use Psionics. The idea of non humans being able to use said abilities was previously unheard of, but somehow, these two brothers managed to. PSI required an incantation to be uttered in order for it to work, but seeing as dragons couldn't speak human tongue, this would seem impossible. But Ninten could feel the psychic auras, he'd seen them perform the spells. He could consider the two his most prized dragons, and his closest friends. He'd found Lucas and Claus alone in a forest years ago when he was just a child, and they stayed by his side ever since.

Ninten was right where he wanted to be. He had his sisters, he had his home, and of course, he had his dragons. Many had insisted that he take his talents elsewhere, to expand his knowledge and his reputation. While the idea seemed tempting, Ninten didn't want to leave anybody behind. For now, he was happy with staying in Podunk.

The only reason he would want to leave would be to search for his magnus opus; the dragon to complete his collection. This, being the dragon who towered over all; the Alpha, or more commonly named, the Dark Dragon. From limited knowledge, it was a shapeshifter who was able to take on several forms. Ninten knew that if he managed to find it, he'd be satisfied. But of course, there was no information on it, as the Dark Dragon hadn't been seen in years. Some figured it lived in the sky, some thought it may be underground. Not even Ninten had any reasonable explanation on where it was. But he knew that if anybody was going to find it, it would be him. All he needed was a clue.

But until that clue came, in Podunk he would stay.

* * *

The forest surrounding the small town was silent that night. It was warm out. The breeze was gentle. Plenty of creatures were awake within the endless crowd of pine trees, all hidden in plain sight. One in particular took advantage of the darkness, blending nicely with the black. A sleek, jet noir crow was settled upon a thin branch a fair distance above the ground. His sharp eyes focused on the town before him. Only a few street torches were still lit. He'd be hidden well. He tilted his head to the side; he saw no movement. He took a moment to lift his wing and preen a bit. If he was going to complete his goal, he might as well look his best. Once satisfied with his feather job, he reared back, planted his claws, and took off.

He made his way over the town, before letting himself fall near the ground. He landed lightly on the dirt road, ruffling his feathers to rid himself of the dirt that had settled on him. He looked around for any signs of movement, and upon seeing that there was no one, he dipped his head. A cloud of black smoke suddenly washed over the crow, as his feathers scattered and his small body was engulfed in the dark magic. As the display of dankness settled, replacing the crow was now a slender, crouched young man.

Propping himself up with his hands, he took another look around. He shook his head to get the remaining dust off of his face, before slowly and silently rising to his feet. The boy was graced with tanned skin and dark hair that was just as scruffy as one would expect. His purple eyes gleamed with the same spark as that of his previous avian form. Along the undersides of his arms and up his neck were the remaining feathers that didn't go away after the transformation. Still clad in dark clothing, he was still well hidden as he began to briskly jog his was through the roads. Each movement was nimble and graceful.

He glanced down at his palm, where he'd scribbled over it with a pen earlier.

' _Fourth house from the forge. Huge array of stalls behind it._ ' He thought, relaying the instructions to find the right house.

It didn't take him long to find the small cottage, which sat in front of a huge stable. Victorious, he instantly ran to the stables. Upon listening closely, he could hear the shifting and quiet purrs of dragons.

' _Bingo_.' He thought as he searched for a way in.

He managed to find a space between two planks of wood, and quickly squeezed himself through. He stumbled into the musty warmth of the wooden structure. Upon looking around, his eyes widened. From the moon's light, he could see what looked like a million scales gleaming back at him. He was surrounded, from every corner, with dragons. The rumors had been right, he thought. This 'Ninten' kid really did have an impressive collection. He smiled in satisfaction, before toeing his way around one of the sleeping creatures. His heart pounded in his chest as he carefully made his way over one of the stalls, desperate not to make a sound. He knew that dragons had an incredible sense of hearing, and if he disturbed a fire breather or an ice shooter, he'd be done for.

As he quietly browsed the line of stalls, his eyes strained to try and spot what he was looking for. He only needed one. He squinted in a desperate attempt to see better. Deciding to take a chance, he held out a hand and murmured a silent spell.

"PK Fire..." He whispered. Instantly, a soft flame engulfed his palm, filling the room with a golden glow. He observed the sleeping animals around him. A few seemed to stir a bit, but to his relief, none of them woke up. He gasped silently, thinking to himself, ' _Holy shit...they weren't kidding when they said he had rare ones..._ '

Around him, he saw dragons he'd only ever seen in books; some with unmatchable rarity. He couldn't help but feel jealous. However, his envy didn't last, as his eyes suddenly landed on a particular object. He dimmed the flame and quickly rushed towards it, crouching to get a better look.

' _Perfect._ ' He thought. Before him, just beyond the fence and nestled in a shaped pile of hay, was an egg. It was pale red. A common egg, he thought. Probably a typical firebreather. But even such a common species could sell in an area where dragons were rare. Dousing the fire, He leaned forwards and prepared to make his heist. Pulse racing, he stuck both gloved hands through the fence, carefully making sure not to accidentally wake up the mother. Once his finger just barely touched the delicate surface, he internally celebrated his success.

His victory was short lived however, as he heard a sound. It was too natural and deliberate to be the wind. He sharply drew back his hands, instantly backing away and scanning the area around him. He held his breath as his eyes darted from place to place. Another sound, this time much clearer, echoed from a few paces away. He jumped, startled. He prayed that the darkness was enough to cloak him. Above him, he began to hear patting sounds. A bird, perhaps? He looked up, and once again saw nothing. As he slowly stood up, he realized that it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him; he was simply nervous.

That was, until an earsplitting shriek came from above, and he found himself being knocked to the ground by something heavy.

" _Jesus...!_ " He gasped, feeling sharp points dig into his back. He began to squirm as panic washed over him. At this point, his cover was blown. He was being held down by a dragon, who proceeded to try and apprehend him. They began to wrestle, as he struggled to break away from it's claws. He was met with violent snarls and hisses. Deciding to take a desperate chance, he once again performed a spell, " _P-PK Fire!_ "

As the plume of flames once again appeared, this time bursting from his hand in a fiery blaze, he swiped to try and scare off the dragon. The animal seemed completely unphased by the flames, which caught him off guard. He found himself being pinned down, face to face with the dragon.

He looked back up at piercing blue eyes, with pupils narrowed to slits. The yellow scaled dragon glared back down at him, its snout curling back into a low growl. It's hackles were raised; bright red fins flared around it's head and neck. Its tail thrashed from side to side with malice. Most threatening of all were its wings, which were lined with razor sharp, claw-like thorns.

The shapeshifter, completely frozen in shock, realized that if he didn't move soon, he would most likely suffer a long and painful death at the claws of this magnificent creature. So, he closed his eyes and prepared to shapeshift back into his crow body.

A few moments of silence. Nothing happened.

His eyes shot back open again, as he realized he was still a human. He tried a few more times, again, with no change. Confused and frightened, he realized something key upon patting his hand over his neck, which was bare.

"My stone! W-where'd it-?!" He cried, feeling around for the dark blue stone he always kept strung around his neck; the stone responsible for his powers.

He realized that just beside his attacker was another dragon. This one looked exactly the same, but it's accent scales were a blueish green. It sat still, tail curled over it's paws. From it's muzzle dangled a long line of string, with the turquoise stone hanging off the end of it. His eyes widened, as he once again began to struggle.

"H-hey! That's mine, give that back!" He begged. Despite his efforts, the dragon holding him down showed no signs of letting go. Both dragons looked incredibly amused. Frustrated, the shapeshifter changed his tone, "Tch tch! Hey, hello, little dragon! Can you give that back, please? Tch tch! That's mine, you know, and it's really, really important! C'mere, tch tch..."

To his relief, the dragon seemed to adhere to his commands, slowly padding forwards. But it suddenly lunged off course and left the ground, giving a purr of amusement as he flew off with the precious artifact.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, _come on!_ This isn't funny!" The shapeshifter exclaimed, as he let his head fall back in irritation.

"I dunno, I've been laughing this entire time." Said a sudden voice.

The shapeshifter froze, immediately realizing that he'd been caught. He nervously tilted his head back to try and get an upside down view of whoever it was. All he saw was a silhouette. The airborne dragon gave another pleased chirp as it slowed down, and finally settled onto the shoulders of whoever stood there, obediently dropping the magical stone into their hand.

"Listen, I'm sorry for all this, but I need that back! I'll leave, hands empty, and we can just forget this happened, yeah?" The shapeshifter desperately said.

"Hmm..." A moment of silence, "Lucas, let the poor boy go. He's not food."

Instantly, the dragon pinning the shapeshifter to the ground leaped off of him, using his chest as a launchpad. It happily trotted towards its owner, weaving between his legs.

"A-ah, okay...thank you very much," The shapeshifter got to his feet, backing away, "Alright, now. Please give me back my stone."

He raised his hand, which still held the blossom of flames. Upon brightening it, he got his first look at his captor. The minute he saw the long black hair and the brown eyes, he knew who it was.

He sighed, "Ninten Trinh. Famous Draconologist. I've seen your face in books."

Ninten smirked, "Really! How flattering," He said, before leaning in to inspect the stone. He squinted, and looked back up, "Ah. Now we both know each other. Is this your name engraved into this pretty rock, _Ness?_ "

"Yes, and it's not just any rock! It's a _stone_ that holds incredibly powerful magic, and it's mine!" Ness stomped his foot, agitated.

Ninten shared a look with the dragon perched on his shoulders.

"And you want me to give it back?" He asked.

"That's what I've been repeating a million times over, _yes._ " Ness muttered.

"Mmm." Ninten gave a hum of acknowledgement, "Why'd I catch you here in my stables, Ness?"

"W-what?"

"You ain't gettin' this back until you answer my question," Ninten replied, "Use your words, dollface. What were your plans?"

"Ugh, fine! I came to...uh..." Ness squirmed shamefully, "...To steal."

"Steal what?"

"An egg."

"Oh, that's low. That's rock bottom, even for a crow. That's your shift animal, yes? A crow? Shame on you, Ness," Ninten shook his head with the same smug grin, "To take a helpless baby from its mama."

"Okay, first of all, yes. I'm a crow." Ness confirmed, "And second of all. _Duh!_ We steal, it's what we _do!_ We're scavengers! That's kind of my deal, it's been my deal for years!"

"What a shame. What a cryin' shame." Ninten sighed, "I'm impressed you made it this far. Maybe with practice, you might actually be able to make it past these two little devils one day." He cooed, as he gestured to the pair of dragons surrounding him.

"Lemme guess. Alarm system?" Ness mumbled.

"Precisely. See," Ninten gestured to the red and yellow one, "They're both trained. Lucas here has razor sharp hearing. Strong, too. He's an Aphrodite dragon, but that doesn't mean he can't bite. And Claus, this little squirt up here, is fast. Like, really fast, and really swift. Betcha didn't even feel him snatch this necklace from you."

"Alright, it is not a _necklace,_ it's a _pendant._ Big difference." Ness clarified, "And I have a hard time believing those two are Aphrodites. Aren't Aphrodite dragons supposed to be gentle? Herbivores? Hm?"

"Oh, sure. These two only attack when they need to. They're usually pretty sweet. Especially Lucas; he's a total lap dragon. If he can sit on you, he likes you." Ninten explained, watching as Lucas gently pawed his way towards Ness, weaving in between his legs in the same fashion. He snickered, "And by the looks of it, he already does. He loves birds, you know, especially crows. Chases 'em all day."

Ness watched as the young dragon brushed up against his legs, gazing up at him with big, loving eyes. He pouted.

"Yeah, don't act all sweet now. You tried to kill me a few seconds ago." He muttered. Lucas only gave a short sneeze in return.

"Aw. Lucas would never kill. He's too much of a softy for that. Now, Claus? _Maybe._ " Ninten said, as Claus nuzzled his head against the side of Ninten's face. Ninten rolled his eyes playfully and scratched behind the hackle scales on his neck. A gentle purr emitted from Claus' throat. "Funny guy, always wants pets. Always wants attention. They're very good boys, you know."

"Unlikely, seeing as that one stole my pendant," Ness said, holding out his hand, "Which I still need back."

"If you think I'm just gonna hand this back over after you tried to rob me, then you must be even stupider than I thought." Ninten said, promptly putting the stone into his front shirt pocket. Claus swept his tail over top of the pocket, as if to shield it.

"What?!" Ness cried, "I can't transform without that!"

"Exactly! It's almost as if...you'd do just about _anything_ to get it back, wouldn't you?"

Ness paused, narrowing his eyes.

" _...You wouldn't._ " Ness murmured.

Ninten only raised an eyebrow in response.

Realizing that he was trapped, Ness sighed, letting his head hang. "Fine. _Fine._ What's your fee? You need me to go steal something for you? Money? You need some of my feathers? Those are good for potions."

"My fee is a simple one," Ninten explained, as he paced, "You've got yourself some basic knowledge on Draconology, yes?"

"If you consider 'complete expert' as 'basic', then yes. I know almost everything there is to know." Ness said.

"Perfect! You start tomorrow. Congratulations, angelface, you work for me now!" Ninten gleefully announced.

"You want me to work for you? _In your stables?_ " Ness asked in disbelief, "For how long?"

"As long as I feel like it. It's been a while since I've had myself a coworker! I always ask my sisters to help, but they're too afraid of a few simple dragons. Now! To make sure you don't try to go all 'secret agent' again. Lucas! Tch tch!" Ninten knelt down as the golden scaled dragon chirped and trotted over to him. He stroked his hands down the sides of his muzzle. "I've got a special job for you. You're gonna make sure Nessie over here doesn't get away, alright? I can't keep an eye on this rock thing all night. Mama's gotta sleep."

Ness watched in secret fascination. Lucas seemed to understand exactly what Ninten was saying, as seconds later, Ness found himself once again knocked backwards onto the ground. Lucas curled up over top of him, burrowing into his neck, nickering happily. Ness glanced back up, shocked. Ninten laughed a bit.

"He _really_ likes you!" Ninten said, as he began to circle the rows of stables, making calming gestures with his hands to settle the other awoken and on edge dragons, "Lucas will keep watch on you. You'll be sleeping here, okay? Don't worry, he's a cuddler."

"I-I can tell...!" Ness rasped, as Lucas continued to shift around to try and find a comfortable position. "You're saying I have to sleep in a stable hall? Like I'm some kind of animal?"

"I mean, you are a bird, Cupcake. That counts." Ninten said as he made his way towards the exit door.

"My name is _Ness._ "

"Whatever you say. You have a nice night. Bein' a dragon breeder means gettin' sleep, so get some shut eye. I'm teachin' you how to groom tomorrow. Lucas, don't suffocate him, okay?"

Ness once again found himself alone, as Ninten promptly left the stalls. Lucas, who seemed to have completely forgotten the aggression from no more than a few minutes ago, continued the odd motion of rubbing the top of his head against Ness' neck, purring the entire time. Ness, who was just too shocked and dazed, at everything that had just happened, simply leaned back against a nearby wall and let the guard dragon do its thing. This was the first time he'd been caught in several years. He couldn't believe it. While he wanted to be upset, glaring blankly ahead of him, just thinking about Ninten and his infuriating smugness. But something inside of him pushed those thoughts away. He looked back down at Lucas, who was busy kneading biscuits at Ness' chest, gently pressing his paws into his skin. Lucas glanced up once again with his crystal blue eyes. Ness snickered a bit; he could see the tip of Lucas' tongue just barely poking out from between his teeth, unbeknownst to the dragon.

"You really are a lap dragon." Ness murmured as Lucas once again softly head-butted his neck, before resting his muzzle over Ness' chest and finally falling still. Ness tentatively raised a hand, before letting his fingers trace over the scales. The scales were thin; definitely not a dragon made for combat.

He sighed, letting his head fall back. He gazed up at the ceiling hopelessly. Ninten had him completely wrapped around his finger. He hated the fact that he'd been captured so easily. But perhaps working so closely with dragons wouldn't be so bad. But then again, it'd be by Ninten's side. He remembered hearing Ninten's name before several times. He never would've guess that the most renowned Draconologist in Nowhere would be some smug, catty little kid with an annoyingly attractive face. Ness rolled his eyes.

' _Attractive._ ' He thought bitterly, catching his mistake, ' _As if. What a priss.'_

Ness fell asleep worrying about the safety of his shifting stone, but was still calmed by the weight and warmth of the creature asleep on top of him. Whatever the next day brought for him, he prayed Ninten would keep the obnoxious metre to a minimum.

* * *

"Rise and shine, angelface! Wake up! Bright eyes, bushy feathers! Let's go!"

Ness' eyes slowly fluttered open. The air above him felt cold. He lifted his head, just in time for something to be suddenly thrown at his face. Still half asleep, he glanced down in confusion at what looked like fabric. Upon groggily picking it up, he realized it was an apron. He looked up, his vision eventually clearing, and caught the eyes of Ninten, who already wore an apron. Ness looked around and saw bustling movement from the now awake reptiles. Most lively of all were Lucas and Claus, who excitedly crowded around Ness with happy yips. He took a moment to remember where he was, before clicking his teeth in frustration.

"You sound a little too chipper for someone who just woke up." Ness yawned, using one of the stall fences to hoist himself up.

"Oh, I woke up hours ago!" Ninten explained, as he grabbed Ness by the shoulders and began to brush stray bits of hay off of him. Ness, too tired and shocked to do anything, allowed himself to be fussed over.

"Hours ago? The sun's not even up yet." Ness muttered, lifting his arms and allowing Ninten to tie the apron into place for him.

"Yep!" Ninten cheerfully replied, "Now. Get your beak out of the gutter and listen close. If you really are so knowledgeable on dragons, then surely you know that if shed scales aren't removed, it could result in infection, right?"

"Well, duh. That's what preening's for." Said Ness.

"Good! Take this. Get to gettin'. This is where our little adventure begins." Ninten suddenly held up a young dragon, dropping it into Ness' arms. Ness not expecting it, scrambled to get a steady grip on it. He looked back at Ninten, who had already sat down with a smaller dragon already settled in his lap. The dragon curled up against Ninten was calm, as opposed to the one squirming in Ness' hands.

"You can't be serious." Ness mumbled as he flopped down cross legged. Might as well get the torture over with, he thought. He began to try and sort through the endless maze of scales on the small dragon he'd been given, but he found it difficult to keep it still. The dragon let out several discomforted squeaks. Ness glared down at it, then back up at Ninten, "Why doesn't it like me?"

"Oops, sorry. Stardust is a little jumpy," Ninten said, leaning over a bit, "Starry, you need to calm down. Can you settle? Don't worry, Ness is safe."

Ness watched in amazement as the dragon, apparently named "Stardust", gazed back at Ninten, blinked slowly, and went still. It circled itself a few times, before plopping down, allowing Ness to poke and prod at the scales. Ninten smiled, pleased, and went back to his work. Ness noticed that several other dragons of all sorts had crowded around Ninten, some snuggling up against him, some just laying in his general vicinity.

"...They really like you." Ness said, "Can they, like...understand you, or something? I didn't think dragons could understand any human language. Do they know Nowherian, or something?"

"I...actually don't know. Dragons are incredibly intelligent, but I didn't think they'd be able to understand entire human speech." Ninten explained, gripping a dull, faded scale layer between his fingers and twisting it off, "I've just...always been able to talk to them, I guess. They don't seem to understand when other people speak to them. It's just a gift I've always had."

"Neat." Ness admitted. He shuffled through each row of shimmery blue scales, flicking off any shed ones. This dragon was very young, he thought, observing the age plates behind the hackles. He recalled that only child and adolescent dragons shed because of their quickly changing bodies. He noticed that 'Stardust' was shivering slightly. One of her wings bared a long, faded white scar upon its tissue. "What happened to her wing?"

"Hm? Oh," Ninten perked, "Poor girl. Stardust got caught in a fishing trap, it tore right through the skin. She can fly, but only for a few seconds at a time. She was left so frightened all the time. She won't even go near water anymore, even though her species is native to oceans."

"That's why she's so shaky. That's sad." Ness said, "She seems gentle. She an Aphrodite?"

"Nope. Artemis." Ninten confirmed, "She's a Turquoise Sea-Surfer."

There were three classes dragons were sorted into. Artemis, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. Artemis dragons were the myserious, quiet ones who were hard to see or hear. Hephaestus were dragons who were loud and easy to find, and attacked with intense rage and violence. Aphrodites were the gentle ones; usually herbivores, who never attacked unless provoked or trained to do so. Sea-Surfers, dragons who often populated the ocean waters and lived among the shadows of seaweed, were considered Artemis.

"I see," Ness said, "And what about those two little shits over there? Aphrodites, you said?"

Ness jerked his head towards Lucas and Claus, who each perched on a fence, muzzles buried in each other's scales as they groomed each other. Ninten laughed a bit.

"Yeah, both of 'em. Tazmilian Devils, they're called. I found those two when I was just a kid, and I've raised them ever since. Found 'em in a forest, surrounded by blood. I figured that the mother may have been snatched by hunters; the scales of a fully grown Devil can sell high. For jewelry, and the like. Fun fact, those two are the rarest ones here."

"...Really?" Ness raised a brow.

"Mmhmm. See, I've got dragons who can enter the spirit realm, some who can shoot rocks like bullets, et cetera. But those two can do something amazing," Ninten said, leaning forwards and hushing his voice, "You ever heard of a dragon that can perform PSI?"

Ness gasped as his eyes widened, "What? Of course I haven't, it's impossible! Dragons are smart, but they aren't human level smart!"

"Well, it's possible. Because those 'little shits' can do it. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Are you sure they don't just conjure up the elements biologically, like other dragons?"

"Nope. Their magic comes straight from the mind. Watch," Ninten turned his head to face the twins, "Tch tch! Claus!"

The yellow and blue dragon raised its head curiously, tipping it to the side. Lucas also turned in response, pupils big, as if anticipating something.

"Claus, PK Freeze." Ninten commanded.

Claus simply gave a chitter in response, looking down at his paw. Ness stifled another gasp as a cloud of icy crystals began to encrust over his claws and up his arm. Lucas mewed excitedly upon witnessing the ice magic as his tail began to sweep from side to side. He swatted at Claus' arm, provoked by the shifting and sparkling ice. He gave a short wiggle of his haunches, before springing into Claus and knocking him off the post. The brothers instantly began to playfight. Ness couldn't help but snicker. Ninten spotted this, giving him a grin, and Ness quickly returned to his previously deadpan, uncaring demeanor.

"Whatever. PSI is already so common in humans, I don't suppose it's unreasonable to think a few dragons can use it too." He said.

"Weren't you the one who just exclaimed about how 'impossible' it was?" Ninten jeered.

"Watch it. Just because I can't shapeshift doesn't mean I can't bite."

"Of course; I'm a guy with an entire army of dragons who can respond to his every beck and call. I should be scared of a scrawny little kid."

Ness lifted his arm and inspected it, "...I'm not _scrawny_ , I'm just...a little skinny, is all. Remember. _Scavenger._ "

"So you eat, like, dead things?" Ninten asked. Ness opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and averted his gaze. Ninten gasped and covered his mouth, "Are you serious?! That's so gross!"

"It was only once! I was starving, and there was this rabbit, and...well, what would _you_ have done?" Ness shot back, "Survival is hard when you're like me."

"I didn't think there was a prejudice against shapeshifters." Ninten said.

"There isn't. Normally, I'd be able to just live like anybody else," Ness explained, "You don't get it."

"Go 'head and tell me, I won't snitch." Ninten promised.

Ness hesitated for a moment, pausing his work, before he gave a low sigh and shrugged a little.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ness muttered, "...I'm on the run. In hiding."

"From what?"

"Cops. Authorities in general. See, I..." Ness trailed off with a shameful expression, "I-I was a familiar. A witch's familiar."

"You're a familiar! Really?"

" _Was._ I took off." Ness said, "I hated it. So, I found a loophole in the pact, and I took flight."

"And that's bad?"

"It's considered a crime where I come from. I could get a life sentence if they were to find me," Ness sighed, "Not to mention, I have a habit of...well, stealing. I've never stolen anything big or important, I just take what I need."

"Like a helpless dragon egg." Ninten half teased, half accused.

"Oh, shut your mouth. Money is money," Ness spat, "Anyways, there. I'm a thief, a scammer, a squatter, apparently a kidnapper, and just a dirty, rotten, no good, bastard, son of a bitch. Happy?"

"Quite. That right there was hilarious, and I consider it an achievement that I got you to say it." Said Ninten. He reached over and gently picked up a different dragon, settling it on his lap and beginning the same process, "Funny, I thought it'd be a bit more shocking to know that I'm housing an apparent felon."

"'Housing?'" Ness repeated.

"Well, yeah. I'm not gonna make you sleep in the stables more than once, I'm not _that_ mean." Ninten said, "Now that I think about it, while you're here, hows'about I help you clean yourself up a bit? Get all that soot off your face. Get'chu a haircut. Change that gloomy black clothing. And for god's sake, you need to eat something. We gotta get some meat on those bones."

Ness paused, shocked. He wasn't sure if he was being offered a home, or a prison. He hadn't been shown kindness like this in a long time.

"...Your serious?" He breathed, "...I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a roof over my head for once. Thanks, I guess."

"Don't mention it. You're a good boy, I know it. Deep down inside. Just need some good old character building, you goddamn delinquent. You don't have to stay here long, maybe a few weeks or so." Chirped Ninten. He patted his shirt pocket, "And don't worry about your magic rock, Cupcake. I'll keep it safe and sound."

" _Ness._ " Hissed Ness, already annoyed by the nickname.

"What, a sugary, sweet lookin' delectable? I think I know what I said." Ninten smirked a bit, with a mischievous glint flashing in his eye.

Ness went completely still and struggled to try and say something, before quickly snapping to look away from him in a flustered sweat. He heard Ninten quietly snicker. As Ness proceeded to try and calm himself down and his heartbeat went back to it's normal pace, he tried to focus on all the thoughts running through his mind.

' _Who does he think he is? Oh, sure. What an absolute charmer. What a ladies man. Or...a man's man, in my case. He better not think I'm gonna give in to that act of his. I'm a frightening, powerful, magic using, rogue shapeshifter. I'm not about to be roped in by some pretty boy._ ' Ness thought to himself, brow furrowed, ' _If he calls me by a pet name one more time, I'm gonna turn him into the next paint job._ '

"You doin' okay over there, dollface?" Ninten asked, noticing Ness' irritated looking expression.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." Ness softly replied. ' _Dammit! Okay, next time. He better watch his tongue.'_

"If you say so. Don't forget the tail scales, those are important, sweet pea."

"Okay." Ness nodded. ' _Fuck! Ness, stop looking into his stupid, dumb, soft, nice, annoyingly pretty brown eyes!_ '

Great. Not only was Ness trapped against his will, working for the world's most obnoxiously charming Draconologist, he was stuck living with him. He'd considered just forgetting about his pendant and taking off, but he knew that his energy would only last so long without it. His aura had latched on to the stone, and if he strayed too far away from it, he'd be left weak and possibly in fatal condition. So for now, he was stuck here. At this point, Ness had decided to simply accept his fate and let himself be used as a stable boy. Surely it was better than being locked up for eternity, or possibly, dying. Maybe. He wasn't sure.

And so began the eventual duo that was Ninten and Ness. The Dragon Whisperer, and his trusty sidekick, the Rogue Familiar.

* * *

 **So! There's the first experiment chapter. My first story focusing on Ninten, a character I've wanted to write for months. If you guys like this idea, please let me know! I probably won't post another chapter until I've worked on At Your Service a bit. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Felix**


	2. The Ninten and Ness Best Friends Club

"Wake up! Up and at 'em, Honeysuckle!"

Ness remembered to dodge this time. The apron being thrown at him whizzed past his head as he leaned to the side. He yawned and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He fought back the urge to groan upon seeing Ninten's face.

"Another day, another lack of a dollar." Ness muttered under his breath as he reluctantly grabbed the apron.

As usual, the sky outside was still dark, and Ninten looked just as cheery as he did each morning. It had been about a week since he'd been captured against his will by the horrifying, terrible, unnaturally happy entity that was Ninten. Ness wasn't sure how much longer he could stomach the overly sunny attitude, the smug remarks, the pet names, and good god, the _singing_. Ness didn't even want to think about all the singing he'd had to endure. He wondered if this was all just some cruel joke played on him by god. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

He'd been graciously given the luxury of sleeping on an armchair. He had to grow used to sleeping in his human form, as he'd usually just transform and settle on a branch for the night. It all felt wrong, being all sprawled out without feathers to act as cushioning. Waking up was a whole other nightmare, mainly because Ninten would take the liberty of doing it in the most obnoxious way possible, but also because the feathers on his neck, back, and arms would be tussled and messy. And without a beak to preen them, Ness was left looking like a piece of roadkill.

He groggily slipped off the armchair, wincing at the ache in his body. Ninten took one look at his fluffed out hair and feathers, and stifled a snicker. Ness glared at him, shaking himself out.

"Go ahead. Say it." He muttered. "Let me guess. I look like a 'bird's nest'."

"Ooh, good one. I'll use that eventually. But for now, I wouldn't dream of it," Ninten sympathetically, but unapologetically replied. He approached Ness and licked his hand, beginning to smooth down the ruffled feathers. Ness flinched, not wanting to be fussed over like a child, but figured that it would be over soon. Ninten sighed, "I love it when you do little bird things, you know that, Darls?"

Ness still hadn't gone through with the slaughter. At this point, the nicknames were unavoidable.

"What are 'little bird things'?" He asked.

"Y'know, when you give a little shake, like you just did," Ninten explained, wriggling his shoulders, "Birds do that, yeah?"

"To clean the feathers, yes."

"And whenever you chirp? That's funny."

"I don't _chirp._ "

"Uhhh, yeah, you do. All the time, actually. Whenever we're working in the stalls, all I hear from you is just ' _peep!'._ Constantly," Ninten said, before he suddenly gasped, and his eyes went wide and glimmery, "Do you squawk at all? Like when you're scared?"

"Absolutely not! Just because I'm a bird doesn't mean I- _eyaawhk!_ " Ness shrieked, scrambling a few paces away. Behind him was Lucas, who had pounced onto him from the back. Ness glared at the clueless dragon, who hovered in the air, slightly startled by the animalistic cry. As Ness took a moment to catch his breath, Ninten had to lean against a wall for support, as he couldn't keep in the laughter anymore.

"You liar! You _do_ squawk when you're scared!" Ninten breathed, putting a hand over his chest. Ness ran a hand through his hair, flustered.

"I-I'm a crow, what'd you expect?!" Ness attempted to defend himself. Ninten smirked.

"I thought you just said that being a bird had nothing to do with it." Ninten hinted.

Ness realized he was just digging himself into a hole that kept getting deeper. He took a deep breath, and slid the apron over his head.

"Let's just...go do our thing." Ness stammered, turning and walking away. Ninten watched him go, amused. He turned to Lucas, who had settled on the ground, and bent down to stroke his fins.

"Good _boy,_ Lucas." He praised. Lucas simply tilted his head, curious as to what amazing thing he did to deserve these pets.

The morning went by as usual. Ness would simply go about whatever duty he was given. He had to admit that being around dragons all day was an enjoyable experience. He figured that this actually wouldn't be so bad, if Ninten weren't there with him. He soon learned to just tune him out, and just focus on whatever he was told to do. Every so often, he'd glance back at the dragon breeder, and once again be entranced by how connected he was with the creatures. This was more than just someone with an odd gift; Ness couldn't help but feel like there was something about Ninten that went beyond simple science.

Most of Ness' day went spent at the side of one particular dragon; a mother who had just recently delivered an egg. He sat just near her, close enough to observe, but far away enough so that she wouldn't become aggressive. Ninten had instructed Ness to keep her calm and nourished. So there he sat, watching the creature as she took heavy breaths. She was still weary and weak from the delivery. He kept one hand at the base of her tail, ready to apply pressure if she began to grow agitated by instinct. His eyes trailed to the fair sized egg settled within the hay.

 _"Semi rare_." He said silently, " _Artemis. Thunderswift, probably a black one._ "

"Actually," The unexpected voice of Ninten piped up from behind, "Judging by the egg colour, it'll probably be navy, not black. But very good prediction. It'll be fun dealing with a baby Thunderswift."

"Let me guess, I'm gonna be the lightning rod?" Ness guessed.

"Hope you can take shocks." Ninten purred.

Ness sighed, knowing that he wasn't joking. Ninten shifted over to come closer to the exhausted dragon, clicking his teeth a few times to calm her. He pressed the palm of his hand to the area under her jaw. Ness watched with interest.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Mmm. She's got a fever. Poor sweetie." Ninten murmured, pulling over a nearby bucket of water, "I'm gonna need you to take the egg for a few minutes so I can get up close to her and help her cool down."

"Ah, yes, what a good idea. Taking a dragon egg directly in front of its mother." Ness sneered, "I'd rather not get torn to shreds."

Ninten gave him an irritated glance, motioning for him to wait. He leaned down close to the sick creature, rubbing a hand over her neck to soothe her. Another click of his teeth.

"May I have this?" He whispered, hovering his hand over the egg.

The dragon blinked, as if to answer. Ninten gently set his hand on the egg before lifting it into his arms. Ness froze, preparing for the mother to lash out in defense, but was shocked to see that she allowed Ninten to carry the egg away from her. Ninten then gingerly passed it over to Ness, who cradled it gently. Ninten smiled and nodded, before turning back to his patient and wringing out a cloth he'd previously set in the bucket of water. As he began to run the damp cloth over the dragon's scales, Ness glanced down at the egg he was given. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

"...You sure you wanna let me hold this, right after I tried to steal one?" Ness asked.

"You're not going anywhere without your magic rock," Ninten said, "I'm surprised you haven't run off yet. Is it really that important? Can't you just get another one?"

"Of course I can't, that stone is irreplaceable."

"Were you born with it, or something?"

"I wasn't _born_ , I was _created._ " Ness explained, "The witch I used to belong to; she's the one who created me. The stone just came along with it. The only way to get another one would be to go to the exact same witch, and you can see the problem with that."

"Wow, so it really is irreplaceable." Ninten said, "So were you made by, like, a spell?"

"Sort of. A few ingredients, some magic chanting, smoke, mirrors, the whole shebang." Ness said, "Normally, witches have to _meet_ their familiars, but mine was so secluded. She just...made one herself. That's where I got the loophole to leave. The pact says that I, the familiar, must stay with the witch I met for life. But we didn't simply meet; she _created_ me. So, I was home free."

"That's either very scummy or very clever. Or both." Ninten replied, "Wow, to make a whole living being from scratch. She must be powerful."

"She was incredibly powerful. Very talented, to be honest. She says she wasn't born with her powers, she realized them," Ness continued, running his hand over the egg's surface, "What she always told me is that she started feeling magical shockwaves after she came across Dakudoragon."

Ninten went still and silent as his head perked up. Ness looked at him in confusion, noticing that his hand seemed to tremble a bit. Ninten slowly turned back to him, brow furrowed and eyes curious.

"...The Dark Dragon?" Ninten asked, "...She saw the Dark Dragon?"

Ness shrugged a bit, "Yeah, she has a scale to prove it. Why?"

"How are you so calm about this?!" Ninten exclaimed excitedly, "That's the _Alpha_ dragon! Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to run off and find it?"

"You'd never even get close! Besides, it disappeared years ago to regenerate! It could be anywhere, and it probably doesn't even know it's own identity yet," Ness said, "My witch came across it on accident. You're just a regular guy!"

"But you're wrong, I'm not regular, remember? I'm a dragon whisperer!" Ninten breathed, putting his hands on Ness' shoulders, "If anybody can get close, it's me."

Ninten got up and began to pace, completely lost in his own world. Ness only watched, concerned.

"Imagine it! A dragon that godlike, that powerful! I wonder what it looks like..." Ninten seemed to be talking to himself, "It'd be hard work, but I've got plenty of years left in me! Gee whiz, I'd scale all of Nowhere to find it. I'd be the greatest Draconologist ever! All my life, I've wanted to take off, to go search for it! But I've never had a clue, that _one single clue_ as to where it could be!"

Ninten suddenly stopped, before slowly turning to look at Ness. He grinned.

"...But now I do." He whispered.

Ness' jaw dropped as the realization hit him, and he scooted back a bit.

"Oh, no, no, no. _No way._ I'm willing to let myself be used as a slave, I can do that. I can do a lot of things. But there is no way on this entire planet that I'm going to help you find a practical _god_ that could squish us like a bug." Ness confirmed.

"Aw, but Dollface! You have a direct link to it! If we find your old witch, we may have a shot of getting an idea of where Dakudoragon is!" Ninten dropped to his knees and crawled over to Ness with a pleading look in his eye.

"Yeah, that's all we have! A shot! What if we never find it, and we'll have wasted all that time for nothing?" Ness inquired.

"Oh please, you don't do anything with your life anyways! But if you and I were to find it," Ninten hinted, lowering his voice, "...Imagine. You wouldn't be 'Ness, that dirty rotten thief' anymore."

Ness paused for a moment, interest perked as Ninten gently took the egg back and once again rested it within the nest.

"No more hiding?" He asked.

"No way! The authorities wouldn't even _dare_ touch you. Everyone would know your name, but in a good way. Infamy turned to fame. You and I would be respected, you know. Aren't you tired of being seen as vermin, Ness? Of being a _scavenger?_ " Ninten suggested, batting his eyelashes, "You've got everything to gain, and nothing to lose."

Ness looked towards the ground, "...It would be nice to be respected, I guess."

"It would be heavenly. A guy like you _should_ be respected."

"...Yeah! You're absolutely right, I _do_ deserve that." Ness agreed, "Maybe a scavenger has feelings, yeah?"

"Of course!" Ninten said.

"Maybe I don't wanna be seen as vermin anymore!"

"Precisely."

"Maybe this could give me a chance to march right up to the cops and say ' _stick it!_ '"

"How they'd tremble before you!"

"Damn right they'll tremble!" Ness confidently stood up, "Because I'm in."

" _Yes!_ " Ninten cried, wrapping his arms tightly around Ness and beginning to jump. Ness hugged right back, as both boys excitedly celebrated their official decision with enthusiastic cheers.

They stopped once spotting Lucas and Claus, who sat side by side, looking up at them in confusion. Ninten and Ness turned to look at each other, realizing how close they were. They quickly retreated, scrambling away from each other. Ness brushed off his clothing and cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Ahem...a-alright, then. There." He stammered.

"Yep." Ninten replied with just as much discomfort, "N-now! There's so much to be done! I-I have to find someone to watch all my dragons, first of all. That should be easy enough. A girl named Ana lives just down the road, and she knows what to do. I've taught her. She'll totally do it, she's had a crush on me for _years..._ "

Ninten began to rush to several places, grabbing seemingly random things and shoving them in his pockets. Ness only stood up, clutching the fabric of his apron and watching Ninten scramble to prepare himself. If he seemed chipper before, he must've been the happiest he'd ever been now. Even the dragons surrounding them seemed shocked by his sudden manic behavior. Several scaled heads turned as they watched.

"A-and we'll need to stock up! Clothes, rations, all that!" Ninten continued, struggling to take off his apron but getting tangled up, seemingly not caring, "I've been saving money up for this exact moment! Should last us a long time."

"Wait, you're not planning on leaving _now_ , are you?" Ness asked.

"Of course I am! I've been waiting for this opportunity for ages, Babycakes, there's no way I'm waiting _any_ longer!" Ninten cried as he suddenly ran out of the stables.

Ness stood alone, completely still. As he tried to put together what was happening, he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. He looked down at Lucas and Claus, who had begun to rub against his legs, purring. He gave them a small smile, bending down to scratch behind their wings.

"I can't imagine he won't want to bring you two along." He murmured, "We'll be off to find your...boss, I guess. You know them? Dakudoragon?"

Both twins' pupils shrunk down to slits upon hearing the name. While they remained calm, Ness could see that they were either provoked or entranced. Every dragon on Earth was practically bred specifically to obey the Alpha at any cost. Not even Ninten would be able to overpower it's authority. Ness wondered if they were scared of it. He couldn't imagine being biologically forced to obey someone like that. But then again, he _did_ used to be a familiar. Perhaps he did understand.

"Hey Birdy, do you think we'll need _two_ deadly spiked maces, or just one?" Ninten called from inside the house.

"Bring two; twice the fun." Ness called back, patting his leg to encourage Lucas and Claus to follow him inside.

' _He's right, Ness. You have nothing to lose._ ' He thought, ' _Maybe this'll be fun. It's about time you went on a crazy adventure._ '

* * *

The bag that Ninten let fall on the ground nearly cracked the floorboards. Ness stared down at the leather bag, which looked as if it were about to explode from how much was stuffed inside of it. A moment passed, and he looked up at Ninten, who had his hands confidently placed on his hips. He smiled back, clearly proud of himself.

"Voila." He said to break the silence.

"Ninten, we're travelling, not _moving._ " Ness sighed. He knelt down and began to sift through the bag, "Clothing, yes. Food, yes. Water container, yes. Parchment...sure. Maces, absolutely yes. Picture frame with no picture in it, no. Hairbrush without any prongs, no. And...okay, I get the other ones, but what's with the box full of sticks?"

"So that we can spark a fire, obviously." Ninten said, sitting across from him and taking the box into his arms, as if protecting it.

Ness replied by holding out a hand, revealing a blossom of flames hovering above his palm. Ninten looked at his hand, then back at the box, then up at Ness, who stared back with one eyebrow raised. Ninten shamefully set the box aside, realizing his moment of absentmindedness.

"Good boy." Ness doused the flames in satisfaction and continued to shuffle through the bag. He dug around a bit, and reached down to the very bottom. Apart from feeling obvious things like quills and such, he couldn't find anything else that needed to be left behind. He'd almost begun to draw his hand back, before his fingers suddenly settled on something round and hard. "Wh-"

He never finished his sentence, as a sudden wave of magical energy rushed through his body. In almost an instant, there was a bright flash and a puff of black smoke, and a scatter of feathers burst from where Ness previously sat. Ninten squeezed his eyes shut and drew back, before slowly looking at the scene before him. As the smoke settled and the feathers seemed to fade away, he realized that Ness was nowhere to be seen.

"W-what? Angelface, where'd you go?!" Ninten exclaimed, scrambling over to the spot and patting around through the smoke, "Ness! Don't die!"

A sudden noise came from nearby; an animalistic squawk. Ninten turned to see a small, matted crow standing just by him. He breathed a sigh of relief and crouched down to come face to face with the transformed Ness. Ness began to shake out his wings, seemingly frightened by the unexpected transformation. Ninten giggled softly, reaching a finger forwards.

"Look at you! Hehe...!" Ninten chirped, gently stroking the back of the crow's head, "Such a tiny boy..."

Ness replied by hissing and nipping at Ninten's hand.

"Heyheyhey, no biting." Ninten scolded, still amused. He rummaged around the bag a bit, before clasping his fingers around what he was looking for. He pulled out the precious turquoise stone, which still dangled from its string. Ness tilted his head, letting out a nervous, anticipating chirp, hopping over a few paces. Ninten glanced back at him. "Now, I'm gonna give this to you for just a bit, so that you can turn back, okay? Then you gotta hand it back over."

Ness' head dipped, as if he were frustrated. However, he gave a short ruffle of his feathers and looked up, opening his beak. Ninten tentatively placed the stone just inside his mouth. Almost instantly, there was the same bright flash as before, another blast of smoke, and another explosion of feathers showering down. Ninten was relieved to see Ness back to normal, crouching, the stone held between his teeth. Ninten held out his hand, and Ness sighed, spitting the stone out for Ninten to catch.

"Nice to see you back. Good lord, you scared the shit outta the twins, poor guys," Ninten remarked, gesturing to Lucas and Claus, who were practically glued to the opposing wall, fins flared and claws unsheathed. He looked down at the stone, "How'd you transform so fast?"

"I've probably just grown used to not feeling it's energy...I lost control of the magic when I touched it." Said Ness, "You can't just keep it in the bag unprotected, don't you have a box, or a pouch, or something?"

"Oh, sure I can just keep it here," Ninten tucked the stone away in his shirt pocket again, "Alright. We outta take off, yeah? Minnie and Mimmie are off at school, and Ana should be here any moment..."

Speak of the devil, a few knocks sounded at the door. Ninten shot to his feet and sprinted to the foyer.

"Ah! Perfect!" He exclaimed, throwing open the front door to reveal a shorter blond girl, "Ana! Right on cue."

'Ana' twirled a bit of hair around her finger and waved.

"Heya, Ninten...!" She greeted.

Ninten took her hand and led her inside. Ana had brought several bags and luggage cases.

"You don't have a clue how happy I am that you could do this, Ana. If I trust anybody with my dragons, it's you." Ninten said.

"O-oh, that's sweet!" Ana stammered, hopelessly smitten. She then caught sight of Ness, and tensed up a bit, "...Who's this...nice young man?"

Ninten realized that the sight of Ness, with his fluffed out feathers and his smudged face, must've come as a shock to her. He jogged to Ness and led him forwards by the shoulders.

"This here is Ness, my..." Ninten looked Ness up and down, "...Friend."

"I'm the one accompanying him." Ness explained, "We have an...agreement of some sort between us."

"I see." Ana nodded.

Suddenly, two yellow shapes whizzed past and surrounded Ana. It was Lucas and Claus, who each yipped excitedly. Ana, though shocked at first, gave a small laugh and began to pet them as they affectionately nuzzled her.

"Lucas! Claus! My two favourite boys!" She said, "I would say I'm excited to look after you two little monsters, but I have a hard time believing Ninten wouldn't bring his best friends along with him. Let me guess, they're coming too?"

"Of course they are, duh." Ninten replied, "Lucas, Claus, tch tch. Leave poor Ana alone and let her work. She'll be taking care of all your stablemates while we're gone."

Lucas and Claus obediently calmed down, but still clung close to Ana's legs.

"You sure she'll be able to do it all by herself?" Ness whispered as Ana walked off to settle down.

"'Course she will. I taught her everything she knows about taking care of dragons. Before you, she always loved being my little helper." Ninten explained.

"Yah, okay. 'Helper'. Sure. That's what I am." Ness muttered bitterly as he tied the travel bag back up and got to his feet.

"I don't wanna carry it." Ninten complained.

"Are you serious? I _literally_ eat like a bird! _You_ work daily with huge creatures hundreds of pounds heavier than you!" Ness insisted.

Ninten pouted, but gave a reluctant shrug and hoisted up the bag. Ness noticed that compared to Ninten's, his own arms were practically sticks because of the lack of nourishment. He realized that Ninten was actually quite impressively fit. Ninten noticed him staring, and smirked.

"Finish your dinner first, Dollface." He murmured as he walked away.

"I-I...! I... _what?!_ " Ness cried in embarrassment as his face went red. He wasn't sure when he was finally going to snap, but it was going to happen soon.

Before he knew it, Ness was standing outside next to Ninten. The twins were nearby, chasing each other through the air. Ninten whistled a bit to call them over, and as usual, they obeyed instantly. Claus settled on the ground near Ninten, while Lucas perched himself around Ness' shoulders. Ness still hadn't quite gotten used to a fair sized dragon resting on top of him, but struggled to keep himself upright. He took in a deep inhale of the fresh outside air. It'd been a while since he'd gone outside. The wind blew through his feathers; a feeling he loved. Ninten approached the door to the house, where Ana stood.

"Thanks again, Ana. You don't have a clue how much this means to me." Ninten said, putting a hand on her arm. Ana's face immediately went pink, and she let out a nervous laugh.

"D-don't mention it! You know how much I love helping out with your little buddies. You can count on me. Your sisters are in good hands too." She promised, putting her hands on her hips confidently.

"I know I can! I'll try to write as much as I can to update you on how things are going, yeah?" Ninten replied, brushing his hair out of his face, "I'd love to stay and all, but I think it's about time we took off. Tell everyone in the stables that Mama loves them, okay?"

"I don't think she'll need to, seeing as you just took an hour to say goodbye to each of them individually." Ness said. Ana couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, he just loves his dragons too much." She said.

"I do! I love all of them, and now I won't see them for a long time, and..." Ninten's gaze suddenly dropped. Ana and Ness observed him in confusion for a while, before they saw that his shoulders were trembling. Ninten's breath hitched and he let his head hang. Ness rolled his eyes. Ninten collapsed against the side of the threshold as he fell into a mess of tears, " _...All my babies!_ "

"I think I'll take it from here." Ness said to Ana, as he led Ninten away by the shoulders. Ana only nodded with an endeared smile.

"Remember that Lavender has a cold right now, so she needs to be covered with exactly two blankets! A-also, Speckles can't sleep unless he's eaten, remember that too! Rocky needs to drink every bit of water from the bucket near his stall, or else he heats up! Oh, and poor Coggs...you need to make sure that Coggs is wearing her mouth guard, or else fire goes everywhere! She's still a baby!" Ninten proceeded to continue shouting as Ness pulled him along, "Also, my sisters cannot eat gluten! Don't let Mimmie go near peanuts, either! Minnie likes it when you heat up her comforter before she goes to bed, too! Don't forget to-"

"Ninten, you wrote everything down for her, remember?" Ness interrupted, linking his arm with Ninten's to continue tugging him along the path.

"B-but what if I forgot something? What if I forgot to tell her that Mimmie can't drink water unless it's flavoured?" Ninten replied shakily, still slightly resisting.

"You did, I'm pretty sure you wrote that down _twice._ " Ness said, "Just breathe, okay? Stop crying, you're getting my clothes wet."

Ninten, finally turning away from the house and willingly walking alongside Ness, wiped his eyes and sniffled a bit. As they approached the more bustling part of the village, Ninten began to slow down a bit. He finally stopped in his tracks, prompting Ness to sigh and cross his arms.

"I, uh..." Ninten began, "...Maybe I should go back and check up _one_ more time."

As Ninten began to take off back towards the house, Ness fastened his arms around his waist and yanked him back. He grabbed hold of his wrist and started to drag him again. Ninten huffed in frustration, but reluctantly followed, keeping his head turned as he watched his house move out of sight. Ness, managing to feel sorry for him, patted his shoulder awkwardly.

The two soon made it to the busy center of the village. As they passed, several villagers either sent pleasant greetings towards Ninten, or confused glances towards Ness. Ness nervously shuffled along behind Ninten, who happily greeted those around him. He couldn't help but feel envious of Ninten's obvious popularity. He wondered what it must've been like to be adored like that. Gripping his hand into a fist, he pushed the jealousy away.

' _Your time will come, Ness,_ ' He thought to himself, ' _Just like Ninten said. Everyone will know your name and praise it._ '

As the buildings became less frequent and the hustle and bustle began to thin out, Ninten and Ness were followed by a few stragglers. The small crowd waved excitedly and wished them the best on luck on their journey. Ness noticed that a group of girls were all crying as they waved. He scoffed. Ninten looked over his shoulder and gave a wave of his own, nudging Ness and prompting him to do the same. Ness reluctantly waved, and while his response was less enthusiastic, he still received a few genuine, warm smiles. Even that was enough to give him a nice feeling in his chest. He watched as Ninten took one last look at his beloved village. Ness couldn't help but feel a little bad for making fun of him earlier. He knew that Ninten had never left the town ever since he'd moved there as a child.

The two were startled by the sudden squeals emitted by the twins, who took off from the ground and began to chase each other again. They were clearly excited for the journey ahead. Ninten and Ness shared a look, and each gave a small laugh.

"We're really doing this, huh?" Ness asked.

"This is the real deal. You scared?" Ninten replied with a grin.

"The only thing I'm scared of is how much singing I'll have to listen to." Ness said, pretending to sound irritated.

"Funny boy." Ninten said, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rolled up sheet of parchment. Upon unfurling it, he revealed a map, "Alright this here is a map of Nowhere. This little red circle over here is Podunk."

"Gotcha." Ness replied as he leaned in to observe the map. Despite how much he'd been around, he actually didn't know much about navigation within Nowhere. The map seemed completely unfamiliar.

"Now, all you gotta do is tell me your hometown, and we can make a travel plan from there." Ninten said.

"Is there an 'Onett' on there?" Ness asked. It felt strange to utter the name of his old home again after so long.

"Whoa, really? You come from Onett?" Ninten breathed, setting his finger on another point, "It's right there. It's actually not that far from us. On foot, I'd say...one, two days. Maybe three if we're slow."

"We definitely don't have enough food to last us three days." Ness confirmed.

"...Which is why we should make a rest stop..." Ninten trailed on as he searched between the two points, "...Here. Twoson. We'll maybe find an inn or something and recharge ourselves, then we'll be good to travel to Onett and find your witchy friend."

"Sounds like a- _eyyawhk!_ " Ness let out another high pitched avian shriek, as he was once again startled by Lucas, who had unexpectedly latched onto his shoulders. Ness stumbled, but caught his balance, the golden dragon still perched on him. As he took a moment to catch his breath, he glared back at Ninten, who had a trembling hand clamped over his mouth. Ness' mouth twitched in annoyance, "I dare you, Ninten. Go ahead."

"Oh, nonono, Darling. I wouldn't." Ninten responded, trying to hide a clear snort of laughter. "Come on, now. Let's get to it! Twoson should be reachable in two hours maximum."

"Two hours of awkward silence. Great." Ness muttered.

"Who says it has to be _silent?_ " Ninten urged, clearing his throat, " _This is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was! And now they'll keep on singing it forever, just because this is the song that never ends..._ "

' _End me. End my life. Lucas, if you can use PSI Telepathy, please sink your razor sharp claws into my throat and drain me of my blood._ ' Ness thought through the telepathy spell, gritting his teeth and stuffing his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk.

He felt Lucas affectionately nuzzle the side of his face, and guessed that the dragon had heard him mentally speak to him. But of course, he was a dragon, and he couldn't understand Nowherian. Of course, Ness thought. What a fool he was.

* * *

Ninten had reached verse number 487 by the time Ness spotted the tops of buildings. He didn't say anything at first, as he had fallen into a dazed out trance hours ago, hypnotized by Ninten's droning voice. But suddenly, the singing stopped. The sudden silence almost startled Ness, who snapped out of his daze. Ninten squinted, shielding his eyes from the sun, then excitedly pointed ahead.

"Lookie there! Twoson!" He exclaimed, "That didn't take long at all!"

"Yeah, totally," Ness muttered, taking a moment to get used to the lack of singing. He turned to his shoulder to see Lucas, who had fallen asleep nearly half an hour ago. He clicked his teeth a few times and held a hand up to his muzzle, "Lucas. Wake up, we're here."

Lucas drowsily lifted his head and sniffed at Ness' hand, before yawning and shaking himself out. He perked up upon spotting the nearby city as well. Ness expected him to simply reply with a content mew, but to his surprise, Lucas' claws tightened into his skin as he walked. Ninten looked in confusion at Lucas, who stared ahead with wide, unblinking eyes. He shared a look with Ness as the two stopped walking. Ness then gestured to Claus, who had the same troubled face as his brother. Both dragons' hackles were raised, and both tails were held high in alert. Ness glanced around, wondering if perhaps they sensed danger, but he saw nothing. The two dragons seemed transfixed on the view of Twoson in the distance.

"...Lucas? Sweetie?" Ninten murmured, approaching the golden dragon and holding out a hand. Lucas reacted by turning his head, as usual, but his face was still unnerved. Ninten stroked his hand over Lucas' wing, "What's the matter wit'chu two?"

He motioned for Ness to keep walking, but as soon as they began to move again, Lucas emitted an uneased whimper, springing off of Ness' shoulders and backing away, tail between his legs. Claus had the same behaviour. Ness' brow furrowed. He observed the city before them, and while nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, he had to admit that he felt a bit uneased himself. Ness glanced towards Ninten from the side.

"Hey, Ninten," Ness whispered, "Doesn't Twoson look a little... _still_ to you?"

"Still?" Ninten asked, straining his neck to inspect the town, "Doesn't look like there's any movement going on, but maybe it's just a quiet town."

"Hmm...I dunno, something's really bothering the twins...I wonder if it's a good idea to go in there." Ness pondered, scooping up Lucas and holding him close to his chest. Ninten did the same with Claus, who clung to him. "You just wanna go back to Podunk?" Ness asked.

" _No!_ No, forget what I said, let's just go. Maybe it's just the different environment messin' with their senses." Ninten said, ignoring the distressed mews coming from the twins. Ness watched him head forwards a bit, before tightening his hold on Lucas and hesitantly following. He noticed that the closer they got to the town, the twins seemed to get more antsy. Lucas had begun to pant. He looked back towards Ninten, concerned, and jogged to join his side.

"Listen, Ninten, I know this is important to you, but I _really_ think we should find another way." He said.

"It's fine, t-trust me. You're not scared, are you?" Ninten said quietly, as if unable to accept the fact that something was clearly wrong. Ness, realizing that this stubbornness wasn't going to end, sighed and reluctantly followed.

"...As _if._ " Ness muttered.

It didn't take long to reach the outskirts of the tiny village. Ness' heart was racing as he looked ahead. Not only was it still, it was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. Not a single birdsong or gust of wind to be heard. The feathers lining his body began to puff out; something that often happened when he was frightened. He prayed that Ninten didn't notice as he kept going. Neither boy stopped as they reached the first dirt road and passed the first building.

Ness noticed something odd upon looking at all the buildings, which loomed down as silent statues.

"They're blue." He murmured, "All of them are blue."

Ninten hadn't even seen it at first. He looked around, and realized that every single building, top to bottom, was eggshell blue. Strange, he thought. The village seemed bright, cheery, and colourful. They approached the town square, which had decorative streetlamps and a nicely sculpted fountain in the centre, spouting streams of water that fell perfectly into place. The water, both noticed, was bright blue as well. Ninten and Ness backed towards each other, huddling close.

"I wonder what their favourite colour is." Ninten whispered. The more he looked around, the more blue he saw. Even the gravel lining the roads was pale blue. Someone had taken the time to paint every single stone. "Good lord."

"Maybe it's abandoned?" Ness wondered, thinking that perhaps this was all some graffiti project.

"Why would the fountain be running? And the lamps; they're lit, see?" Ninten countered, "I don't like this...let's just...get it over with and get straight to Onett. This place gives me the uber creeps."

"I like that plan." Ness nodded, as they began to walk again.

However, they hadn't even made it one step, as both looked up, and instantly stopped. They spotted something in the distance. Before them was a long running street, and near the very end of it, there was a shape. Both of them jumped a bit. Ninten squinted unable to tell what the shape was. He realized that it was a person. No; it was two people. Though, he couldn't be quite sure. They were just close enough to see a human resemblance, but just far away enough to be unsure. He tentatively reached a hand over and grabbed Ness' arm, half for comfort, half for dragging him along in case they needed to run.

After a few moments of being entranced by the uncanny shape, Ninten realized that they were getting closer. They were moving. He heard the first sound coming from this town; synchronized, rhythmic footsteps. Two townspeople walked side by side, completely in sync, approaching the two travelers. They were each dressed head to toe in sharp blue suits. Ness grabbed hold of Ninten's arm as well.

" _...Let's run._ " He whispered.

However, before Ninten could answer, they each realized that these odd people had already reached them it what seemed like a few seconds. Ninten and Ness found themselves face to face with two boys. One of them was blond, with a pair of perfectly cleaned glasses. The other, a brunet, with a promptly placed boater hat atop his head. They each had blank, unmoving stares, and the corners of their mouths just barely quirked into smiles. Lucas and Claus burrowed their faces into the chests of their respective holders.

"Visitors." Chirped the blond one in a monotone voice, "How surprising, that we are to see visitors."

"Yes," Followed the brunet, with the same lack of inflection, "Surprising."

"They seem tired."

"Mmmm, yes. If only..."

"...We could..."

"...Assist..."

"...In some way?" The blond one finished the exchanged sentence, gently tipping his head to the side.

Then, they went silent. Ninten realized that they were waiting for an answer. He glanced nervously at Ness, then turned back to the townspeople.

"U-um..." Ninten stammered, "Yeah, we're travelers. We're just here to make a rest stop, is all, then we'll be on our way. W-we don't need assistance, we really are okay-"

"Nonsense!" Piped the blond one, "Our lives are to make those around us happy."

"Yes, happy," Trailed off the brunet, "Everyone deserves to be happy."

Ninten swallowed anxiously, "Y-yeah, of course! I agree, but...y'know, I'm already a pretty happy guy. And my friend here...he's a little bitchy, but I'm sure he's happy too!"

"Oh, but can you be sure? Please, come." The blond said.

"Yes, come. We can _help_ you." The brunet said. Ninten noticed the first bit of emphasis he'd heard from these two.

"Our leader doesn't take kindly..."

"...To unhappy people. Come along, and it'd be wise to..."

"...Hide your dragons."

The two boys pushed past Ness and Ninten, still in sync. Ninten turned his head to watch them. As the brunet brushed past, he turned his head to look at him. Ninten noticed that he was no longer smiling, and his eyes had a frightened gleam.

" _Please. Follow us, you shouldn't be here._ " He whispered. The sudden emotion in his voice caught Ninten off guard.

Hesitantly, Ninten followed, gesturing for Ness to follow with a jerk of his head. Ness glanced around nervously again, but nodded and began to walk along. Once again, they were thrown in silence, the only sounds being their collective footsteps. Ninten took extra precaution to align his walking pattern with Ness'. They were led through the endless streets of blue for what seemed like hours. Twoson had previously seemed like such a tiny town, but right now, it seemed more like a never ending maze. It seemed like years had gone by, when they stopped in front of a tiny blue house that seemed no different from the others. The blond promptly opened the door, his movement precise and neat, like a machine. He extended his hand, gesturing for everyone to enter.

"Come. Enter our home." He said.

Ninten and Ness looked at each other. They were both unsure of what to do, so they simply obeyed the instructions. They entered the blue house, followed by the brunet, and finally, the blond. The interior of the house was unnaturally spick and span. Top to bottom, everything was painted blue. Even the flowers in a nearby blue pot with blue dirt. Beneath every object was a darker blue line surrounding it in a box, obviously there to make sure everything was in the right place. The two townspeople led the travellers to a door near the back, and opened it to reveal a descending staircase. With the same smile as always, they motioned for their visitors to enter.

The staircase led to a suddenly normal coloured basement. Ninten and Ness blinked against the sudden change in colour, as their eyes adjusted. They still huddled close, as their two escorts proceeded to turn on a light.

The stone still, machine like movement was gone. The two boys now moved fluidly and naturally, as one hastily rushed to draw the curtains to a nearby window. The other one watched nervously, cowering. Their blank faces had turned to ones of alarm, as they rushed to the travelers.

"You mustn't be here!" Whispered the brunet, "You're lucky no one saw you out there, we're supposed to be indoors during the afternoon hours..."

"This is not a safe place, especially not for your dragons." Added the blond.

"Whoa, whoa, let's just calm down," Ninten insisted, "First of all, can we get some names?"

"O-oh, of course, my apologies," Said the brunet, "I'm Tony."

"Jeffery. Call me Jeff." Said the blond, shaking Ninten's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine. I'm Ninten, this is my buddy, Ness," Ninten introduced, before gesturing to the twins, "These are my dragons, Lucas and Claus."

Jeff and Tony each smiled.

"They're a sight for sore eyes," Tony murmured voicelessly, "I haven't seen a dragon that wasn't blue for ages. Could I...?" He reached a tentative hand forward towards Claus.

"Oh, sure," Ninten hoisted Claus up, "Claus, he's safe. Have at 'em, he loves pets."

As he set a nervous Claus on the floor, Tony knelt down and let him sniff his hand. Claus, heeding Ninten's word, allowed himself to be stroked. Though hesitant at first, Claus eventually gave in, letting out a comforted purr and nuzzling against Tony's hand. Tony let out a small laugh.

"Goodness, he's beautiful..." Tony murmured.

"Rare, too. Tazmilian Devils, yes?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, they're my best catch." Ninten said, "You know about them?"

"I wanted to be a Draconologist as a child. I read several books," Jeff explained, "And in one of those books, which I just recently re-read, it describes a renowned Ninten Trinh. Pleasure to meet you at last."

"Y-yeah, that's me!" Ninten stammered, delightfully surprised.

Attention was drawn back to Tony, who had burst into overjoyed laughter when both Lucas and Claus sprang upon him like a pair of dogs.

"Oh, I haven't been this happy in a long time...!" Tony snickered through his uncontrollable fit of giggles. He sat up, with both dragons resting happily in his lap. Jeff sat down next to him, reaching over to pet them. Ninten and Ness promptly sat as well, relieved to rest their legs.

"Speaking of that..." Ness said, "What's with the...'happy'?"

"Yeah. That's freakin' me out." Ninten added.

Jeff sighed, "It's our way of life. Twoson...isn't what it used to be."

"We could get punished just for calling it 'Twoson'." Tony replied, "Take a wild guess what the name of the town is."

"...Happy...ville...?" Ness stuttered.

"Close. 'Happy-Happy Village'." Corrected Jeff, "Go figure."

"There is one rule here," Said Tony, "Be happy."

"And according to our leader, being happy means removing personality, quirks, the whole shebang. If everyone is the same, then no one is sad." Jeff explained, "It happened about five months ago. Twoson used to be the same as any other town, but our mayor...well, I don't even know what happened. He must've been messed up in the head, because he started laying down these crazy rules and guidelines."

"First, it was illegal to not smile." Tony said, "Then, you weren't allowed to have hobbies. Then, everything had to be blue, because blue was the colour of the sky, which is where heaven is. And heaven is where you go to reach the ultimate sense of happiness."

"And as days went by, we turned into...what you just saw." Jeff finished. "No one leaves. No one changes."

"What happens if you...change?" Asked Ness.

"Then you're given to _them._ " Said Tony.

"Them?"

"No one knows what it's called, but our leader insists we worship it. It's the source of euphoria. It's our god; our saviour." Said Jeff, "It has no name, so Tony and I just call it 'Them'."

"And you're... _given_ to Them?"

"Yes. You're sacrificed." Tony said, "And when you're in the afterlife, they fix you. So then, you're reborn as whatever child is conceived next."

"Sacrificed?" Ninten breathed. Both boys nodded.

"Which is why...you should keep an eye out for your dragons." Tony said, "Any dragon that isn't blue must be sent to Them, so that it can be fixed and reborn."

"T-They wouldn't do that, would they?!" Ninten gasped, grabbing hold of a nearby Claus and hugging him close, much to the small dragon's confusion.

"With little hesitation, yes." Jeff solemnly nodded.

"You're the first travelers to stop by here in ages...I don't know what our leader plans on doing to outsiders, but I don't want to find out." Tony said. Ness quickly shot to his feet.

"Then we gotta get outta here!" Ness cried. "I don't wanna get forced into some blue cult! I'm getting out."

"Not during the day, you can't! The exit to this village is heavily guarded; you'd be caught easily." Jeff said.

"What goes on at night, then?" Asked Ninten, "Maybe we can sneak off."

"Perhaps. Things go still at night." Jeff replied.

"You'd have to find an easy way out, to keep yourself hidden." Tony added. "We would take a look around, but we'd look too suspicious. You two wouldn't be able to do it either."

Things went silent as the four began to think. Ness paced around the room, mind racing. Suddenly, he stopped, drawing the attention of the others.

"...I could do it." Ness said.

"Are you crazy? No you couldn't!" Ninten insisted.

"No, Ninten, I could! My stone!" Ness replied, turning to Jeff and Tony, "I'm not a human. I'm a shapeshifter; a crow. I could just turn into a bird and look around, find an escape route. I don't suspect they try to sacrifice crows, do they?"

"No, birds aren't really payed attention to. Unless you're a blue jay, then they worship you," Said Tony, "You really could turn into a crow?"

"Easily! Ninten, here, gimme my pendant." Ness held out his hand. Ninten drew back, brow furrowed.

"W-wait...!" Ninten said, looking back at him suspiciously. Ness gave back a confused face, before sighing.

"Oh, come on, you don't think I'd just go run off with it, do you?"

"How do I know you won't just take it and leave me and the twins to fend for ourselves?"

"Hey! I may be a criminal, but I am _not_ a liar!"

"How do I know I can _trust_ you?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Ness cried. "You really do think that low of me?"

"With your history of thievery, scamming, and disloyalty, I don't exactly see you as a saint!" Countered Ninten. Ness narrowed his eyes.

"I'm your only way out of here." He muttered, "Give it."

Ninten sent back a challenging glare, his eyes shifting from Ness to his outstretched hand. He knew that he would be risking his own life if he gave up the magical stone. However, he also knew that Ness was right. They had made a mistake coming to this town, and their only way of getting out was for Ness to plan out an escape route. So, reluctantly, Ninten bit his lip and reached into his shirt pocket. He retrieved the pendant, gave Ness another contemplating glare, and furrowed his brow.

"You better come back. Don't leave us in the dust like some kind of scavenger, 'aight?" Ninten muttered, tossing the stone over. Ness caught it within his hands, pushing away the sudden magical rush that overtook him. He looked down at his precious artifact, then cast his gaze back to Ninten.

"...'Scavenger', huh?" His voice cracked. Ninten almost winced, seeing the look of hurt in Ness' eyes. Ness gripped the stone tightly, looking back to his cohorts, "I'll be back."

Ness closed his eyes, and instantly vanished from the sudden blast of light and smoke. A flurry of feathers, and a crow was revealed. It wasted no time flying back up the staircase and out of sight. Jeff and Tony stared at the magical debris as it faded away, completely dumbfounded. They then turned to Ninten, who's gaze was downcast. He drew in his legs to his chest. Lucas padded over and affectionately rubbed his head against Ninten's arm, sensing that his trainer was upset. Claus simply sat a close distance away with a concerned look on his face. Ninten smiled gently, grateful for his dragons' comfort.

"Ah, geez, loves..." Ninten murmured, "I never knew I had the ability to be that much of a prick."

"You really mustn't worry. This town could make anyone act irritable." Tony said, "Were you ever here before we became...this?"

"Nah. I've lived in Podunk for as long as I can remember." Ninten explained, "All I know is that my family moved there where I was super young. Can't remember where we moved from, or where I was born, or...anything, really."

"Your mother never told you where she had you?" Jeff asked.

"O-oh, they're not my...y'know, 'parents'." Ninten explained, "I was adopted."

"I see, forgive me. My mistake," Jeff said, "And you don't know where they adopted you from?"

"I never asked, they never brought it up. I'd ask now, but...almost twenty two years later, it'd be a little weird." Ninten said, "I do know that they didn't adopt me from a home. They found me when I was just a baby, and raised me into who I am today."

"Well, they raised an incredibly talented Draconologist, from what I've read," Jeff said, his eyes gleaming, "Please, tell me, is it true you have _four_ Nowherian Star-Hoppers? The ones who can enter the spirit realm? Artemis, semi rare in hot habitats?"

"Three, actually. One of 'em died a few months ago from a heart problem. Poor little Fiona." Ninten sadly remembered, "But...yes. I used to have four. I'm impressed, you've got yourself quite the mental encyclopedia. There's such a misconception about Star-Hoppers being Aphrodite. You actually got it right."

"Oh, I hate it when people say that. They are _so clearly_ Artemis. But as I said, I wanted to be a Draconologist, so I studied endlessly. Tony, too. We were going to be a duo. Actually, we were planning on taking off not too long after we each turned eighteen, but...of course, you see why we can't do that." Jeff explained.

"Eighteen years old, and we can't go anywhere." Tony solemnly nodded his head.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Ninten stammered, "You seem like you have so much potential..."

"If we had the opportunity to go, we would." Jeff said, putting his hand on Tony's arm, "But...I guess the stars just didn't align for that."

The room went silent, as no one knew what to say. Ninten's mind raced with several thoughts. He thought about the danger he'd already gotten into, no more than a few hours into his journey. He thought about this previously perfect little town that had been turned into a cult of some sort. He thought about Ness, and how he was doing. To his surprise, he found himself concerned for his safety. Before, he'd seen Ness as nothing more than just a helper, paying off his attempted crime. Someone he just liked to tease from time to time, perhaps someone he felt a bit of sympathy for. But he couldn't help but worry. This, added to the guilt he felt. He regretted every word he'd said to him.

Jeff noticed that Ninten seemed off put, so he leaned forwards and smiled gently.

"Ninten," He said, "If you wouldn't mind, perhaps...could you teach us what you know about dragons? The books I own will only tell us so much, and...well, even though we won't become Draconologists any time soon, it'd be nice to follow in the footsteps of the experts."

Ninten grinned, grateful for Jeff's clear offer to comfort him. He shifted into a criss-cross sitting position, scooting forwards a few paces.

"Heh...well, you're askin' the right guy." Ninten said, "I guess we've got a while before Ness comes back. Lemme tell you everything I know, yeah?"

* * *

Ninten felt like he was about to lose his mind.

Staying down in the basement's safety was almost as mentally straining as being exposed to the endless blue from above. While it had been nice to unwind, discussing his interest with his two new friends, Ninten did eventually run out of things to say. For now, the three boys and two dragons sat silently in the dark. Several times, Ninten would tense up, as thoughts like 'I have to go feed my dragons', or 'I forgot to change the bedding' would plague his mind. He would force himself to calm down, remembering that he was far from home, and Ana had everything under control. For a good thirty minutes, Ninten managed to lay back against a wall and close his eyes, feeling peace of mind. That was, until a different thought intruded.

' _Ness isn't back yet._ ' He thought.

Ninten sat up, glancing to the nearby covered window. The sunlight no longer streamed through the curtains. Ninten's blood ran cold as he realized that hours must've gone by since the shapeshifter had taken off. He put a hand over his mouth as his heart suddenly stopped. With his other hand, he grabbed a fistful of his own hair. His breathing grew heavy. Jeff and Tony, who leaned against the opposing wall, perked up to look at him.

"Ninten?" Tony whispered.

"Are you well?" Asked Jeff.

Ninten didn't answer at first. He grit his teeth and looked up.

"He took off." He muttered, "Ness, that _bastard_ , he just took off and left me here...!"

"Now, now, don't just jump to conclusions...!" Tony insisted. Ninten ignored him as he hastily got to his feet, angrily pacing.

"I should've known!" He growled, "I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust a thief! A familiar who abandoned his own witch!"

"Ninten, you can't just-"

"No, you don't get it! ' _I'll be back_ '. Sure. Look at how dark it is outside. I'm sure 'taking a quick look' definitely takes several hours." Ninten spat.

"Please keep your voice down, we can't risk-"

Tony's sentence was cut off by a sound that made all three of them freeze. The sudden creak of the door from above. They each kept their eyes glued to the staircase, fingers crossed. For a long while, the only sound was their collective breathing. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, a shadow descended. Ninten's mouth ran dry. The shadow soon turned to a familiar silhouette. Ninten took one look at the scruffy, messed up hair, and instantly sighed in relief.

"Ness! Thank god, we thought that you-" Ninten jogged forwards, but stopped. Something wasn't quite right. Ness stood still, arms by his sides. Ninten took one look into his blank eyes and froze. Ninten nervously took a step back, "...Ness? You okay, buddy?"

"I'm so much more than just 'okay', Ninten." Ness murmured. His voice was flat, monotone, and emotionless.

' _Oh no..._ ' Ninten thought.

"I've found my inner peace, you see." Ness said. He gave an uncanny, eerie smirk, "I have found happiness. And now, good friends, it is time for you to find it as well."

Two other people stepped down behind Ness. Jeff and Tony scrambled to their feet, backing up several paces. The two people behind Ness stared back with unmoving expressions.

"Jeff, Tony. You have betrayed our saviour." One of them remarked.

"You have housed a pair of outsiders, and their dragons, it seems. Dragons that are...yellow." The other added.

"Truly a horrible colour, wouldn't you say? _Ness?_ "

"Hideous." Was Ness' flat reply.

"F-forgive us! We meant no harm!" Tony fell to his knees and clasped his hands together.

"We figured that they must've been weary, you see! We only wanted to offer them hospitality! To offer them happiness!" Jeff cried, doing the same.

"Your intentions were good, yes. But it is clear that you have been corrupted..." Said one of the townspeople.

"...So we must cleanse you. And these dragons must be fixed. By Them." Replied the other.

Ninten rushed to Lucas and Claus, grabbing them both and holding them close. He narrowed his eyes.

"Over my dead body! You're not touchin' a _scale_ , got it?!" He snarled.

His remark was only met by the three brainwashed newcomers advancing on him. Ninten gasped as Ness suddenly grabbed him from behind, causing him to drop the twins, who let out frightened squeals as they were snatched by Ness as well, who restrained them with a pair of leads he had drawn. Jeff and Tony were each grabbed by the others.

"A-Angelface, look at me, buddy! It's me, Ninten!" Ninten cried. He struggled to break out of Ness' grasp, but Ness had unexpectedly fastened a metal restraint around his wrists, leaving him defenseless. His first instinct was to rush to Lucas and Claus, but he was unable to. Ness said nothing as he and his cohorts dragged the rogues out of their hiding spot.

Once again, Ninten's eyes were assaulted by the sudden barrage of blue. Even though the light was dim outside, only lit by the moon, he could see every sickening speck of the colour. He began to notice something different about the village; it's citizens. The other people living here had left their homes, and gathered to watch the sacrifice of these poor, lost souls. Ninten continued to thrash and try to wrangle out of his restraints, to no avail. It felt as if the more he moved, the tighter they got.

"Tonight, we will take these unfortunate people to the edge of the wood, where we will send all to Them. The next three births will be their rebirths!" Announced Jeff's captor. "There was a fourth, but we successfully converted him, as you can see."

The crowd only replied with synchronized clapping. Ninten glanced back at Ness in despair.

"Ness..." He murmured, as he quit trying to struggle. Ness was gone, he realized. These people had taken him and turned him into something else. He glanced at Jeff and Tony, who had also given up. He caught their eye, giving as comforting of a smile as he could muster.

It didn't take long for the three of them to be dragged deep into the surrounding forest. Lucas and Claus continued to hiss, spit, and snarl in protest. Ninten's heart continued to crack as we watched his helpless dragons try to wrangle away. Plumes of fire, ice, and electricity shot in several directions as they tried to use PSI, but without a direct target and proper state of mind, the attacks were harmless. The terror in their eyes either came from the fact that they were clueless about their fate, or they knew exactly what was going to happen. Ninten's guardian instincts took over. He began to thrash his hands, trying to get a steady aim.

"PK Fire! _P-PK Fire!_ " Ninten cried. To his horror, nothing happened. His wrists were bound, leaving him defenseless.

' _This is my fault, ain't it...? Jeff and Tony...they're gonna die because of me. Lucas and Claus too..._ ' Ninten thought, ' _And Ness...he's not even Ness anymore..._ '

Ninten bit his lip and let his head head. His hair fell in front of his face, hiding his now wet eyes. He felt Ness' hold on him change. Ness leaned to the side and observed him with the same expressionless face. His brow furrowed ever so slightly, as he tipped his head to the side in curiosity.

"Oh, you seem upset." Ness said. "You should be _thrilled_ that you're going to see Them."

"I-I don't wanna die, Birdy..." Ninten rasped, "Where'd you go, man? Please snap out of it...!"

"I haven't gone anywhere. What I have done, however, is found happiness." Ness explained. "It's time you do as well."

"But I was already _so_ happy!" Ninten choked, voice breaking.

Ness paused for a few moments.

"You were? Indeed? He asked blankly.

"Yes...when it's just you, me, Lucas and Claus..." Ninten admitted.

Ness paused again. He slowed down his pace, and eventually stopped.

"Then I have one more thing left to say." Ness said. Ninten turned to face him, once again shivering at the sight of his blank expression.

"W-what's that?" Ninten murmured.

In a split second, Ness' eyes glinted with a sign of life. He narrowed his gaze and took a deep breath.

" _Duck._ " He ordered.

Impulsively following the command, Ninten dropped to the ground.

"Ness, what're you-?!"

" _PK Thunder!_ "

Ninten was cut off by the sudden crack of electricity splitting through the air as Ness delivered a sharp attack. The branches of lightning sent the other cult members to the ground, just barely missing Jeff and Tony, who immediately clung to each other in fear. Ninten hadn't even processed what was going on until Ness grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet, hastily ripping off the metal bar binding his wrists together. After freeing Lucas and Claus as well, he began to run.

"Come on, this way!" Ness called over his shoulder.

Ninten began to run after him, but quickly turned back to face his newly made friends.

"Jeff! Tony! Come with us!" He urged. He noticed that their captors were starting to get back to their feet.

"B-but-" Tony stammered, taking a step back.

"No buts! _Come on!_ " Ninten grabbed his hand and took off into a sprint.

Tony made sure to grab Jeff's hand, and the three of them quickly followed Ness through the endless maze of trees. Ninten glanced over his shoulder, realizing that they were being chased. He forced his legs to go faster as he continued to track Ness. In the corner of his eye, he could see the twins keeping up, to his relief. Ninten wondered if Ness had a plan of any sort, as it looked as if they were just taking a random path through the trees. But upon looking at the trees themselves, Ninten saw that some had deep gashes in the bark. He realized that Ness knew exactly what he was doing, and was using the trees as a marker.

His legs were beginning to give out. While he was a fit person, he didn't run much, and it was beginning to take it's toll on him. His lungs were burning and the corners of his eyes were beginning to well up from the wind in his face. Their pursuits were a fair distance back, but still gaining on them. Right when Ninten thought that he was going to stumble, Ness turned back over his shoulder.

"Get ready to jump!" He called.

" _What?!_ " Ninten exclaimed back.

He was answered by Ness throwing himself into the air, then disappearing over what looked like a cliff edge. Ninten almost stopped running, but upon hearing the rushing of water, he realized where the edge led to. He sent an assuring nod at Jeff and Tony to let them know it was safe. Right before he let himself fall, he reached to the side and grabbed the twins, holding them close to his chest and lunging off the cliff side. There wasn't even a second of rushing air before he hit the water below him. He sunk a bit, tentatively opening his eyes and blinking away the discomfort. Not too far away, he could see Ness keeping himself under the surface. Seconds later, two more large splashes could be heard. Ninten saw the blue shapes of Jeff and Tony.

For a good few seconds, there was only the sound of water being treaded. Eventually, Ninten's need for air gave in, and he quickly breached the water's surface with a gasping breath. Lucas and Claus stayed close, being able to swim. Ninten glanced up at the cliff he'd just plummeted from, and saw no one there.

"We're outside the borders of the town," Jeff sudden called while trying to keep himself afloat, "They wouldn't dare cross the borders. We're safe."

"Thank fuck," Ninten panted, "Everyone okay? Me? Lucas? Claus? Jeff? Tony? Ness?"

He heard the sound of water shifting, and turned to see Ness hoist himself out of the river and on to a nearby bank. Ninten paddled his way over and climbed onto the bank as well, relieved to be on land. Panting, he got to his feet and trailed after Ness, who had already stripped himself of his tunic to wring it out.

"Ness, that was incredible! You totally saved us!" He breathed. Ness turned, but made no effort to make eye contact. Gaze averted, he brushed past Ninten to lay his damp tunic on a nearby rock.

"Don't mention it." Ness muttered.

Ninten's brow furrowed. Though confused at first by Ness' dismissive behaviour, he suddenly remembered the exchange they'd shared before Ness had left. Ninten looked at the ground in shock, before turning to Jeff and Tony. Jeff gave a hesitant nod of his head. Ninten drew in his lower lip, then turned his attention back to Ness. He slowly approached him, hands clasped. Ness sat on the rock, back turned. Ninten walked up behind him, and tentatively leaned over a bit.

"...Hey, uh..." Ninten began, "...I didn't mean any of that. From before."

Ness drew in a slow breath, before letting it out in a sigh. He let his head hang a bit.

"I know." He murmured.

"I-I get it, that really wasn't cool," Ninten shrugged his shoulders a bit, "...You're not a bad guy, you know. You're a good kid."

"You think so?"

"Like you said, you're not a liar," Ninten rubbed the back of his neck shamefully, "You do get why I was hesitant though, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I don't blame you." Ness admitted, "I guess neither of us were in our right mind back there."

There was a long bit of awkward silence. Ninten bit his lip and glanced at Ness from the side.

"...Thanks for coming back for us. You obviously took a long time to plan all this out..." Ninten said, "...I'm sorry."

Ness finally let himself look at Ninten.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Another moment of silence. Ninten breathed a silent sigh of relief when Ness gave a slight smirk.

"S'alright." Ness said.

"You sure?"

"Yep. We're good."

Ninten smiled and put his hands to his chest, endeared and moved by Ness' forgiveness. Ness rolled his eyes at the thespian nature.

"Is this _friendship?_ " Ninten choked, sounding like he was on the brink of tears, " _I think it is_ , Dollface."

"Okay, okay, let's not ham it..." Ness mumbled, leaning away a bit.

His words were ignored as Ninten approached him, holding out his arms with a hopeful expression. Ness' eyes went wide, and he backed up.

"N-no, nonono, we don't need to do that, no need for hugs," Ness stammered.

"Oh, hush. Everyone loves Ninten hugs!" Ninten insisted, fastening his arms around Ness and squeezing tightly. Ness immediately froze up, shoulders hunched. Ninten, completely oblivious, sighed gleefully and nuzzled the side of his face. Ness looked around in embarrassment, as if to find an escape route from his inevitable fate. However, he found himself suddenly soothed by the warmth. With a huff, he put a tentative arm around him and patted his back a few times. Ninten happily giggled and squeezed tighter. " _Haaahh_...nice, happy hugs..."

"Y-yah, okay, all done," Ness said, finding his attempts to escape useless. Ninten showed no signs of letting go.

"We're _friends,_ not just partners, okay? You and I are _friends_ now!" Ninten said with delight, "We'll be the...'Ninten and Ness Best Friends Club'!"

"...We could just...not have a name." Ness replied.

"Nope! I've made up my mind, best friend. I would put Jeff and Tony in there, but-" Ninten interrupted himself with a gasp, turning to Jeff and Tony, who stood silently behind them, "Oh my goodness, I completely forgot you were there!"

"You brought them _with_ you?" Ness asked, standing up and shaking the water out of his feathers.

"I had to, I couldn't just let them suffer there." Ninten explained. He walked forwards and took Tony's hands in his own, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, we're fine," Tony assured, "That was amazing, how we escaped like that!"

"My heart's still racing." Jeff said, shrugging off his blue jacket, "First thing I'm doing is ditching this thing."

"Geez, me too..." Tony followed and took off his own coat. Both boys threw the jackets into the river, brushing their hands off with satisfaction.

"I never wanna look at the colour blue again, _eughh..._ " Ninten gagged, shaking out his shoulders, "I wish I could go back and help everyone, but..."

"It's not in our power." Tony said, putting a hand on his arm. "You saved us, and...well, I don't really know what else to say. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Ness," Ninten said, gesturing to the crow, "I'm guessin' you were gone for so long because you were planning out...all this."

"Not entirely. I found this cliff edge, and figured I'd take you there. But on my way back, my dumb ass ran into a sign, and I jolted out of my shapeshift. I was caught by a few border guards, and...yeah. Got held in a cell for a few hours surrounded with nothing but blue walls and blue floors, and I pretended to be converted in order to maybe make an escape. But I couldn't go without you guys, so I exposed where you were, so that they would take you with us to the forest. And...you know the rest." Ness said with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head.

"So all of that in the past two minutes was just quick thinking? Jesus..." Jeff ran his hands through his matted hair to smooth it out, "Tony and I knew we were different; we would never be converted, we would always just pretend. But I never thought we'd actually make our escape. What...what do we do now?"

No one spoke for a few seconds, as everyone exchanged glances. Even Lucas and Claus, who were grooming each other a fair distance away, seemed on edge about the future. It was Ness who broke the silence by retrieving the map from his bag, which thankfully, didn't show any signs of damage from the water. He scanned it for a while, before looking up.

"I'm sure Ninten told you all about this little adventure we're having." Ness began, "I do like you two, but this is just too many people to bring along."

"We were planning on making a rest stop here and going straight to Onett, but we could escort you to Threed, if you want. It's just between here and Onett, and it's a bit of a bigger city that's thriving with dragons, from what I've heard. It'd be a good place for you to settle down." Ninten explained.

Jeff and Tony looked at each other, each with a bit of a shrug and a smile.

"I wouldn't mind starting anew." Tony said cheerfully.

"Anywhere's better than here, and this 'Threed' place sounds like it could help us expand our studies." Jeff agreed, "Ninten, you don't have to help us, we can probably get there on our own.."

"Nonsense! It's on our way to Onett, we'll be your personal helpers!" Ninten happily exclaimed, "So, that's the plan? Next stop, Threed?"

"How about we do that tomorrow, when we're dry and less tired?" Ness said, having already made his way up a tree, to Ninten's confusion.

"Sure, but...what'cha doin' in a tree, Cupcake?" Ninten called.

"I don't wanna risk being caught, so I suggest you all do the same." Ness replied, "Oh, hey, Ninten! Catch."

Ninten just barely managed to pick out something being thrown at him, and he clapped his hands together to catch it. It was Ness' pendant. He looked up, confused, and Ness shrugged.

"Haven't exactly paid off my debt yet." Ness said.

Ninten blinked, before smirking and tucking the stone back into his pocket. He realized how uncomfortable he felt in his wet clothes. He took a moment to shed himself of his tunic and overcoat, and laid them over a few low hanging branches to dry. He turned his attention to the twins, who were playfighting. He whistled to gain their focus.

"Come on, boys. Time to sleep, okay? Use the tree." He called. Both dragons got to their feet and padded over, before sinking their claws into the tree bark and climbing up. Ninten watched them, before turning to Jeff and Tony, "Sleep well, 'kay?"

"You too, thanks." Tony replied, as he grasped the branches of another tree and hoisted himself up.

Ninten followed after Lucas and Claus, spotting the shape of Ness not far above him. He settled himself within a few dipped branches and leaned back against the trunk. At that moment, he realized the mistake of leaving his clothes down below. This was the most uncomfortable sleeping position he'd ever been in. The prickling sensation of the bark on his bare skin wasn't making things any better. He looked towards Ness, who seemed perfectly content. He pouted.

"I'm uncomfy." He muttered.

"Suck it up, buttercup." Replied Ness.

"How are you able to sleep like that?" Ninten asked.

"I _suck it up_ , that's what I do." Ness said.

"No you don't, you have feathers! Those are basically a pillow."

"Mmm."

"Don't ' _mmm_ ' me, I'm just a human with human skin!"

Ninten huffed and leaned back against the tree, flinching from the pins and needles feeling. He wished he was back home, where it was warm, and he wasn't sleeping on a dumb stupid tree. The more he thought about his home, the more he realized that he'd never been so far away for so long before. He wondered how his dragons were doing. He wondered how Mimmie and Minnie were doing. He looked up at the starry sky above him, and wondered if anyone back home was looking at it too. Ninten found himself missing home to the point where it was distressing. He sighed, feeling his face heat up and his eyes water. Ness, meanwhile, heard a sniffle from below. He looked down, seeing the state that Ninten was in, and rolled his eyes.

' _Don't tell me he's crying._ ' Ness thought, ' _Oh, wait. It's Ninten. Of course he's crying._ '

He pretended to ignore it, but eventually gave in.

"Ninten, what's wrong?" He begrudgingly asked.

"Homesick." Ninten replied softly.

Ness paused. That was a word he hadn't heard in a long time. He bit his lip and searched for something to say. Ness finally sighed, and looked back down at him.

"Ninten." He repeated. Ninten glanced back up with possibly the most pathetic face Ness had ever seen, with his large brown eyes now tearstained. Ness hesitated, before tentatively jerking his head to the side, motioning for him to come over. Ninten's brow furrowed in confusion, until he saw Ness extend his arm out. Ninten wiped his eyes and smiled, wasting no time pulling himself up through the branches and up to where Ness was. Ness awkwardly averted his eyes, "Don't get used to it, I'll be nice just this once."

Ninten happily settled beside Ness and leaned into the crook of his arm. The soft feeling of feathers was much better than the tree bark. He sighed contently and rested his head on Ness' shoulder. Ness' face went red as he continued to turn away.

"Just a reminder that I am _not_ enjoying this." Ness muttered.

"Thanks." Was Ninten's quiet, sleepy reply.

Ness blinked, shocked. His feathers began to puff out; something they usually did in situations like this. He looked back at Ninten, who seemed peaceful. He glanced up in response to a chirp, which came from Lucas, who was perched not too high above them. Beside him was Claus. The two dragons peered down at him, tails held high in amusement. Ness glared at them, which was enough to send them taking off farther up the tree. Ness let out a deep exhale and looked through the tree's branches at what was around him. Before he let his eyes close, he retreated into his mind.

 _'Not even twenty four hours in, and we already almost die._ ' He thought, ' _...Gnarly._ '


	3. The Butterfly Effect

"And then the apothecary says to the breeder, 'I've never seen an Aphrodite type this well built before! It certainly tips the _scale!_ '"

Jeff and Ninten burst into laughter, needing to hold onto each other for support. They walked many paces in front of Ness and Tony, who trailed behind silently. The two Draconologists hadn't stopped talking ever since they'd left Twoson's borders. They spoke endlessly about their studies and the science behind it. They seemed to understand each other completely, even though Ness barely understood a word. It didn't even sound like they were speaking English. He didn't know why, but every time he'd look up and see them locked in conversation, he'd feel a seething, prickling sensation in his feathers. Not wanting anybody to notice his unease, he walked silently, hands jammed in his pockets and eyes directed at the ground. However, it seemed as if his efforts would be useless, as Tony eventually noticed from the side.

"Ness?" He murmured gently, "Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine. Just fine." Ness assured. Tony's face turned to concern upon hearing the bitterness in his voice.

"Are you and Ninten still fighting? I thought you made up?"

"No, nonono. We're not fighting. Nothing's wrong." Ness said, trying to sound composed.

"A-alright, I'll take your word for it..." Tony shrugged a bit, before tentatively looking at him again, "Forgive me for asking, but, uh...I couldn't help but notice that you two were getting a little cuddly last night. Are you and Ninten...you know...? Are you guys a...?"

"Absolutely not, no way!" Ness blurted, shaking his head, "We're friends, and that's it. He wasn't feeling good, is all."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable. You both just seemed really happy. That's sweet, that you would comfort him like that. You must be long time friends." Said Tony.

"...Actually, I met him a week ago." Ness admitted, "I don't even think we were really 'friends' until yesterday."

"Are you serious? Wow...you remind me of Jeff and I." Tony said, "But, of course, we met years ago."

"Before Twoson became... _that._ " Ness said.

"Yeah. We promised each other we'd never give in. We pretended to be brainwashed for months." Tony explained, "That basement was the only thing keeping us sane. Each day, when we were required to be inside, we'd go down there and ground ourselves. Force ourselves into reality."

"Brutal." Ness said.

"Mmhmm. I just hope that Threed doesn't follow the same fate."

"I've been to Threed recently, it's safe. Lots of people, lots of dragons. You'll be happy there."

Tony smiled. "I hope so."

Suddenly, their attention was turned to Ninten, who stood atop a hill they'd been slowly making their way up. He waved them down gleefully.

"Hey, snails! C'mere and look! Threed's just up ahead!" Ninten called.

Ness and Tony excitedly looked at each other and broke into a run. Within seconds, they joined Ninten and Jeff at the top. Just near them, previously hidden by the hill, was another town. To their relief, the buildings seemed to be coloured normally, and plenty of movement was visible in the streets. Threed was much, much bigger than Twoson was, they noticed. The town sat right near the ocean. As they began to make their way towards it, the sudden forms of Lucas and Claus sped forwards. The two dragons disappeared into a patch of long grass.

"Guys, wait for us!" Ninten called, "What'chu doin'?"

A series of short growls and yips came from the grass, and a visible tussle was taking place. Every now and then, a wing or a tail would fly out from the grass. Ninten wondered if they were playfighting, until he saw a different colour. It was Claus who stumbled out first, followed by Lucas. They seemed amused and cheery, tails held high in anticipation. They kept their eyes on the grass. Suddenly, a smaller, purple shape burst from it's hiding place and hurled itself into the twins, and the scuffle began once again. Ninten realized with delight that it was another dragon.

"Oooh! That's a Belring Royal!" He expressed, noticing the dark purple hue of its scales, "Female, Hephaestus!"

"Are they fighting?" Tony asked with concern.

"Nah, they're just playing. The twins probably caught her scent," Ninten explained, kneeling down, "Hello!"

The three dragons immediately stopped wrestling, and Ninten got a clear view of the purple one. As usual, she seemed naturally drawn to him. With a purr of greeting, she approached him and sniffed at his hand. Ninten ran his hands over her scales with a pleased smile.

"She's gorgeous..." He murmured, "Seems domesticated. She probably belongs to someone in Threed."

"Do you think it might be that child over there, running towards us and frantically waving us down?" Ness asked, pointing ahead of them.

Sure enough, upon looking up, Ninten saw a person jogging in their direction. He looked much younger. The boy was waving his arms above his head, with a look of relief on his face. Ninten quickly stood up, ready to assist.

"Meryll! Meryll, come on, why aren't you listening?" The boy cried as he got closer. Visibly tired, he slowed down and ran a hand through his brown, curly hair. "I'm sorry, may I please have my dragon back? She isn't listening to me for some reason! She just took off!"

"Did she, now?" Ness said, "Sorry, kid. My buddy over here has that affect on dragons."

"Yeah, sorry," Ninten said with an embarrassed laugh. He bent down to look the smaller dragon in the eye, "Meryll, was it? Can you go back to your trainer, now?"

The boy watched in both amazement and frustration as she happily obeyed, and sat down beside his feet. He frowned back down at her, clearly displeased with her.

"Don't run off like that, you hear? I'm sorry, she's usually really-" He trailed off upon looking back up at Ninten. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, and he shakily raised a pointed finger, "Wait...! No wonder she ran off like that! I know you!"

" _Of course he does._ " Ness muttered under his breath, exasperated and slightly jealous.

"You're the Dragon Whisperer, aren't you? Ninten Trinh, yeah?" The boy asked, "I've read about you everywhere! You're a big deal in Threed, you know."

"Am I? Little old me? Oh, what a surprise!" Ninten breathed, clearly loving the attention.

"Everyone knows you! And _wow,_ you really do have Tazmilian Devils! I've only ever seen them in pictures before!"

"Yep, those are my prized catches. That one with the red accents is Lucas, and that blueish one is Claus." Ninten said as he pointed them out amoung the scuffle, "And I guess I outta introduce these three. This is Jeff and Tony, they're relocating to Threed. That guy who looks like he wants to hurl himself off a roof is Ness."

"Hiya!" The boy greeted gleefully as he shook everyone's hand, "Travis McConnell! Nice to meet'cha!" He turned his attention to Ness and shook his hand as well, before catching sight of his feathers and sharp eyes. The smile fell from his face, and he slowly drew his hand back, "...What happened to your face?"

Ninten winced and looked to Ness, whose face fell a bit.

"I'm a shapeshifter, I have feathers all over." Ness begrudgingly replied, clearly having said this line many times before. Ness waited for Travis to start panicking. It wouldn't be the first time he'd frightened somebody. However, Travis' smile returned, this time with even more wonder.

"Wow!" He breathed, "So you can turn into animals and stuff?"

Ness froze for a moment, having not expected that. He awkwardly glanced around, before replying, "U-um...just one, actually."

"Like what? An eagle? A hawk? Oooh, or what about a griffin?" Travis asked.

"...A crow." Ness delivered his anticlimactic answer. However, rather than looking disappointed, Travis' eyes widened.

"That's awesome! I like crows!" Travis said, again shocking Ness. "Gee, you guys are cool! What're you doing here in Threed?"

"Well, we're on a little bit of an adventure. Ness and I are travelling, but Jeff and Tony want to stay here." Ninten explained, "Do you know anywhere these two can settle?"

"You're lucky you met me. My older brother runs an inn down there!" Travis explained, gesturing back to the town.

Ninten and Ness shared a relieved look, before turning back to their new acquaintance.

"You have no idea how happy we are to hear that." Said Ninten, "Say, you think we could bunk there for a while?"

"Sure can! We've got stables down there, too, so your dragons can stay there," Travis explained, gesturing for the group of four to follow him, "Just wait until everyone sees the visitors I brought. They'll really get a kick outta you all. Especially you, Ninten. You've _gotta_ teach us what you know."

Ness was the last to tentatively follow Travis. He trailed behind reluctantly. He'd expected the child to stick to Ninten like glue, but Travis surprisingly slowed his pace to stay near Ness. He glanced at him with amazement, as if Ness was the single most interesting thing he'd ever laid his eyes upon. Ness shifted uncomfortably a bit, averting his eyes. He didn't see why this kid was so fascinated by him. He knew that once he entered Threed, he'd be met with the usual frightened looks he'd get, but for some reason, Travis wasn't giving him that. Travis was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was watching Ness, and was doing a terrible job at it. Ninten glanced back over his shoulder, giving Ness an amused smirk upon seeing him being observed. Ness once again pretended not to notice, looking off somewhere else. His feathers puffed out a bit.

Before they knew it, they found themselves within the first couple of buildings. Ninten gazed around the unfamiliar town in wonder. While the town looked like it had advanced much more in technology than Podunk, Ninten was more interested in the habitants; half of which seemed to be dragons. Top to bottom, ground and air, he was surrounded by the creatures. He whirled around a bit to see all there was to see, realizing that he was being swarmed by a sudden flurry of wings and tails. He suddenly found himself being tackled to the ground by a few younger dragons. Ness instantly reacted with worry, rushing to his side.

"Jesus, Ninten! You okay?" He called.

However, Ness quickly realized that Ninten was having the time of his life. The breeder was being completely swarmed, and he was loving it. Ninten was laughing out of sheer delight, returning the greeting to his new scaled companions. Some were nuzzling him, some were biting his hair or clothing, and some just seemed happy wavering near him. A few townspeople gathered to watch the sudden commotion, most wondering why their dragons had suddenly run off to greet this strange boy they'd never seen before. Ninten sat up, holding one of the young ones in his arms. He looked up at Ness with a gleeful smile.

"I'm fantastic!" Ninten exclaimed, once again falling backwards and engaging with the creatures. Travis, Jeff, and Tony all stood to the side, watching in amazement. It seemed like almost every dragon in the town had suddenly rushed here. The unfamiliar townspeople all looked at Travis, the only person they recognized. Travis only hunched his shoulders in excitement.

"I brought visitors!" He stated, "Anybody seen my brother?"

"Travis!" An unfamiliar voice called.

"Oh, right on cue! Hiya, Zack!" Travis approached the person who had called him. Leaving Ninten for a moment, seeing that he was completely happy where he was, Ness followed and motioned for Jeff and Tony to do so as well. Travis walked up to a much taller boy who had a similar face and brown, wavy hair. While Travis seemed to be around thirteen, this boy seemed to be almost Ninten's age. The older boy, presumably his brother, tensed a bit once seeing Ness. He took Travis by the shoulders and pulled him away for a moment.

"Trav, who's this?" Zack stammered anxiously, clearly intimidated by the shapeshifter.

"That's Jeff, and right there is Tony," Travis introduced as he pointed, "And that's Ness! Get this, he's magical! He can turn into a bird. Isn't that sick?!"

"U-Um...yeah, sure, okay." Zack mumbled, letting him go. He furrowed his brow and directed his attention to Ninten, "...Should I even ask?"

"Zack, dragons just naturally do that to him. Get this; that's The _Dragon Whisperer._ " Travis excitedly whispered. Zack, including a few other observing townspeople, gasped quietly.

"That's _Ninten Trinh?_ The _real_ one?" Zack breathed.

"The real one!" Travis confirmed, taking his brother's hand and leading him enthusiastically, "I met him on the outskirts, he needs a place to stay! We've got a few rooms open, don't we?"

"W-Well sure, but..." Zack trailed off as Travis continued to tug him along. Ninten, at this point, had stood up at this point and brushed himself off. The crowd of dragons, now calm, continued to surround him. Travis pulled Zack to the now disheveled traveler and gestured to him with his arm.

"There! Zack, meet Ninten. Ninten, meet Zack. This is my brother." Travis said to Ninten, who happily shook Zack's tentative hand.

"Yes, okay, hello..." Zack said, "If you don't mind me asking, what're you doing in Threed of all places? Not that we don't mind, your studies have been our inspiration for years."

"Really? Well, I'm tickled by that," Ninten replied, putting an arm around Ness and pulling him close, "We're travelling! Me and my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"Tell them what you're doing! You guys won't believe this." Travis whispered in anticipation.

"Well, Ness and I decided that we'd try to find the rarest dragon there is." Ninten explained, "...That, being the Dark Dragon."

A chorus of gasps, quiet whispers, and 'ooooooh's ran through the surrounding townspeople.

"Let me get this straight...you're trying to find a _god_ , basically?" Zack asked, "A god that no one has seen in years, and with no evidence on its current whereabouts?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't look so scared, Zack! If anyone can do it, it's this guy!" Travis replied, "He can stay with us, right, Zack? You wouldn't _believe_ the shit he's been through."

"Whoa, hey, where'd you learn a word like that?" Zack sharply replied.

"Sorry. My fault." Ness admitted, raising a hand.

"Please, Zack? Those two guys in the blue clothes are moving here, too! We can help them, can't we?" Travis begged.

"I-I...um..." Zack hesitated, before sighing and shrugging a bit, "...I think we can find a couple spare rooms."

"Yes! Come on, you guys, this way! I'll help you get settled, all cozy like!" Travis said, waving his new friends over.

"O-okay, gimme a sec," Ninten said. He faced the crowd of dragons surrounding him and clicked his teeth, "Alright, I'm sorry. I gotta go. Be good and go back to your trainers!"

On command, each dragon in the area peeled away, either taking flight or cantering off. The villagers watched in shared astonishment, some even clapping. Ninten, admittedly enjoying the attention he was getting, gave a bit of a curtsy. As he followed Travis down a nearby path, he whistled, beckoning Lucas and Claus to come along. Lucas, as usual, settled over Ness' shoulders, while Claus hovered nearby. Ness and Ninten shared a look of excitement and anticipation. Progress was being made, and this was already better than their last experience travelling to a new town.

News of Ninten's appearance made it's way through the town within seconds. Many people gathered to try and see if it was really him. Ninten lifted his head proudly, pretending not to hear the uttering of 'He's much prettier in real life than in books' and 'Wow, he's so fantastic!'. He noticed Ness trailing behind, visibly intimidated by the crowding attention. Ninten, sympathetic, reached over and took his hand. Ness glanced up, both flustered and confused, as Ninten pulled him along so that they were walking side by side. Ninten gave him an encouraging smile. Ness, realizing that Ninten was putting him in the limelight as well, awkwardly grinned back. As they walked, neither realized that they were still holding hands.

The inn that Zack supposedly ran was large, considering that Threed was a popular place to travel to. The room that the group of four was led to was fair sized as well, pleasantly spacious and well lit.

"Alright, this is a room I'll let you use for free for now." Zack explained as his guests wandered, "See, the floorboards are a bit damaged, so we can't charge money for it. So for now, it's vacant."

"We can deal with that," Ninten said, noticing that the floor beneath him was cracked here and there. He approached one of the two beds in the corner and let himself flop over it with a groan of satisfaction. It felt nice to finally lay down after what seemed like forever. "Yes! This feels so nice!"

"Sorry about him, he's..." Ness murmured to Zack from the side, "...Special."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just thrilled he's actually here." Zack explained, "I took over business after our parents started working overseas, and I'm just wondering what they'd think of this! A shapeshifter and The Dragon Whisperer himself? In _my_ inn? Good lord." He dropped the room key into Ness' palm, "Anywho, the room's yours for the time being. Go ahead and take all the time you need to settle, thank you for choosing the McConnell Inn, blah blah blah. You know the drill."

"Gotcha." Ness replied. He noticed that once again, Travis was wavering near him, trying to seem inconspicuous. Ness cleared his throat and took a step back, "...Bye, then."

"Travis, give the poor guy some room to breathe. Come on downstairs and get your apron on, those tables won't wait themselves." Zack said, taking his brother by the shoulders again and leading him away. Travis pouted a bit, but sighed and obliged.

"Fine, okay. Bye, Ness! Maybe you could come downstairs and eat somethin', okay? S-Sleep well! Drink water!" Travis called as he was tugged away from the door, which Ness promptly shut. He heard a few fits of snickering behind him, and he turned to glare at the others.

"Poor Ness doesn't know how to handle the thought of someone _not_ disliking him." Ninten teased.

"Oh, don't be mean, Ninten," Jeff said, steadying his glasses, "Ness probably just doesn't know how to talk to kids."

"I'm not the biggest fan of kids." Ness muttered with a roll of his eyes, wandering off to the opposite corner of the room.

"Well, that kid is a mighty big fan of you, I'd say. Did you _see_ that sparkle in his eyes?" Tony asked, "Maybe you should go talk to him later! Bond with him a bit! I'm sure it would make his day."

"Um, no. That's more of a thing Ninten would do." Ness said.

"Yeah, but he's fascinated by you, Ness. I mean, sure, he seemed pretty starstruck by _me_ , but he followed you around like a puppy the whole way here." Ninten said, "Don't be all surprised that someone actually _likes_ you."

"People usually _don't_ , that's what bugs me." Mumbled Ness, sitting on the opposing bed.

"What? _I_ like you! I'm sure these two tolerate you!" Ninten insisted, "And I bet that if the twins were here and not down in the stables, Lucas would be sticking to you like a fly to a trap."

Ness only crossed one leg over the other and glared at the ground. Ninten shared a look with Tony, then Jeff. While he was amused by Ness' awkward sheepishness, he couldn't help but feel pity. He'd gone his entire life being liked by everybody. Ness probably wasn't used to being seen in a positive light by others. He prayed that Ness wouldn't steal anything so that his first impression wasn't ruined. Then again, he wondered if it was even possible for Ness to go anywhere without stealing something.

' _It's like an addiction he needs to feed. He'll probably steal the complimentary tiny shampoos._ ' Ninten thought with a quiet laugh.

"Oh, hey! Lookit that!" Ness suddenly chirped, leaning over to observe the bedside table, "They give you little shampoos and stuff! Don't mind if I do."

As he noted, several tiny bottles rested on the table. As Ness grabbed them and slipped them into his travel bag, Ninten smiled.

' _Called it._ ' He thought.

* * *

"What happened after you left the basement?"

Travis leaned over the table in interest, looking at both Ninten and Ness with engaged eyes. While Jeff and Tony decided to stay in the room to rest up a bit, the two travelers decided it wouldn't hurt to regain their energy and eat something. Lucas, Claus, and Meryll were just visible outside, chasing each other and never seeming to get tired. Travis had become incredibly interested in hearing the tale to be told regarding the adventures in Twoson the previous day. Ninten had absolutely no problem describing every event in exact detail, and didn't hesitate taking a few artistic liberties as well.

"Well, they only managed to drag us into the woods. That was when Ness broke out of character and took 'em all down with a single blow of PK Thunder! You should've seen it, he almost took out every tree there! After that, we just ran. See, Ness here spent a whole bunch of time just planning out our whole escape route. Hours of grueling hard work, you see." Ninten explained.

Ness, who sat beside him at the table, rolled his eyes and just focused on finishing the coffee he'd ordered. He watched as Ninten continued the harrowing story, only about 60% of it being what actually happened. Meanwhile, Travis was listening and clearing off tables at the same time. Zack, who was busy cooking behind the counter, also listened from the side. He seemed to be incredibly fascinated. Travis, as he wiped down one of the nearby inn tables, looked at Ninten with the same starry eyed look as before.

"So...Ness basically saved all of your lives?" Travis asked, turning his attention to Ness, who awkwardly shifted a bit.

"That's exactly what he did! This little squirt is the reason I'm still alive and breathing." Ninten said, giving Ness an affectionate punch in the shoulder.

"W-well, when you put it like _that..._ " Ness murmured, blushing a bit.

"You're amazing!" Travis exclaimed, "Wow, what a day. How long are you guys staying here?"

"Well, we were just gonna make a quick pit stop, but I kinda wanna make sure Jeff and Tony are settled before we take off. So, a few days, at most." Ninten said, "We've got all the time in the world, no biggie."

"I'm sure I can help with them. They can have that spare room until they get back on their feet." Zack said, "So, you really are doing it, huh? You're going after the Alpha?"

"Why not? Sure, it'll be tough, but we can pull it off." Ninten said as Zack wiped his hands on his apron and sat down across from them, seeing that the inn was completely devoid of any other patrons.

"Do you even know where to start?" Zack asked.

"Sure! Tell 'em, Ness." Ninten said.

"Ahem...well," Ness began, not knowing what reaction he would get, "I-I used to be a familiar. To a witch, I mean. And said witch has seen the Dark Dragon before. We think that just maybe, if we find her, we'll be able to get a clue as to where it is."

"But hasn't it been completely gone for like, twenty, maybe thirty years? It probably regenerated." Zack pointed out.

"Yah, but we'll never know unless we give it a go." Ninten said, "So, that's the plan. Go to Onett, find Ness' witch, and figure out what to do from there."

Travis and Zack looked at each other, eyes wide.

"You're going to _Onett?"_ Travis breathed, "The super pretentious magic place?"

"What do you mean 'pretentious'?" Ninten asked.

"It's basically one of those rich people towns. Only the ' _finest in witchcraft and wizardry_ ' are allowed to live there." Zack explained begrudgingly, "How the hell did you even get referred?"

Ness' eyes suddenly widened, and he clamped his hands over his head in shock.

" _Shit!_ " He cried as a wave of dread overtook him.

"W-What? What is it?" Ninten asked nervously.

"I totally forgot, god dammit! You can't just _go_ to Onett, you have to be _referred_ by a skilled magical entity, and bring proof that it happened." Ness groaned.

"Are you serious?" Ninten complained, "That would'a been nice to know before we took off!"

"Hey, it's been over two hundred years! A guy forgets things!" Ness countered. Ninten sighed and rubbed his temples a bit.

"Well...hey! Ness, you're a magical entity, you can just do it yourself!" He said.

"It doesn't work like that. I've got a criminal record, and a very big one." Ness replied, "Also, I'm not famous enough. Even if my slate was clean, I'm not of high class, and you gotta be, you know. _Well known._ "

"Crap. Um...Zack, you wouldn't happen to know any witches, wizards, et cetera who may live here with a clean criminal record and high social status?" Ninten asked.

"Sorry, Threed doesn't have a single bit of magic. We're only known for our dragons and the stupidly large amount of hurricanes." Zack said, "The only example I can think of is a friend of ours; he wanted to become an apprentice, so he moved."

"Oh, that's right! Yeah, he wanted to do all that magic stuff. He took off and moved to Tazmily about two years ago." Travis added.

"Tazmily could work." Zack said, "That place is thriving with magical people."

"Tazmily? That's halfway across Nowhere!" Ness responded.

"That's all I've got. I'd help you, but...I don't know anywhere else you'd be able to find someone suitable to refer you." Zack shrugged, "It's really the closest magically oriented town there is. Besides Onett, of course."

Ness, finding no other option, let out a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Ninten, lower lip drawn.

"...Nothing we can do, Ninten." Ness said, "Onett's a big deal. You may be famous, but you use PSI, not magic. They'd make us leave before he even got close."

Ninten, brow furrowed from his conflicted thoughts, shifted his gaze to Ness, then to Zack, then to Travis, who seemed incredibly interested in what gears were turning inside his head. Ninten finally gave up trying to find a solution, clapping his hand over a fist in determination.

"Just another bump in the road." He decided, "Right, then." Ninten curled his fingers around the map sticking out of his bag and quickly marked off another location on it using a charcoal piece, "Next stop, Tazmily."

"Wow...you're so _motivated._ " Travis marveled. "Well, I hope you find someone. When you get to Tazmily, if you happen to meet a guy named 'Lenny', tell him that Zack and Travis miss him. Also, he owes me five pounds."

Ninten gave a quiet laugh, charmed, "Will do, Travis."

At that point, an excited yipping sounded from the front door. Claus sprinted into the inn, scrambling to a halt at Ninten's feet. Visibly tired, the yellow and cyan dragon leaped from his haunches and settled himself onto Ninten's lap, resting his head on his arm. Ninten smiled down at him. Lucas followed soon after, being trailed by Meryll. Lucas was clearly exhausted, but Meryll showed no interest in resting. She trotted alongside him, giving purrs of encouragement to get him to lighten up again, but Lucas only gave a tired mew in response. Meryll plopped herself down on the dusty wooden floor, obviously disgruntled that her new friends suddenly decided to leave her. Lucas reared back and jumped onto Ness, beginning to knead at his legs. Ness only smirked and ran his hand over one of the dragon's wings. Lucas flopped over and gave a tired exhale. Meryll emitted a short, irritated growl, but quickly gave up and approached her trainer. Travis bent down to scratch behind her wings as she affectionately butted her head against his legs.

"I think _someone_ wore these two boys down to the bone," Ninten said, "Your little dragon there is _very_ healthy, Travis. It takes a lot to get the twins tired."

"Who, Meryll? Yeah, she's crazy fast! I'm so glad I found her." Travis boasted, "Belring Royals aren't all too common in Threed."

"It's because of the ocean, right? It's right there. Royals don't like water. They can't swim." Ninten figured.

"Yeah! But I managed to keep Meryll around. She's a good girl, she's just very excitable." Travis said, "Terrified of hurricanes, though, which is unfortunate, seeing as Threed gets at _most_ three storms a month."

"Jesus, how do you manage?" Ness breathed.

"Lots and lots of safety precautions. The whole town is built to easily be tied down, secured, locked, all that. Sometimes, a building will get a bit roughed up or a tree will fall, but hurricanes have never been disastrous. We spend more time trying to keep our dragons safe when they come."

Ninten's interest was perked, "Elaborate?"

"I don't know if this is the case for every dragon, but ours can get really beaten up by hurricanes. We've had dragons _die_ before, because of how harmful storms are."

"It's the wings, I bet." Ninten observed, "Dragon wings are bred specifically to follow a natural wind pattern, so when that pattern goes haywire, I suppose they could easily be swept off."

"That's exactly it, yes. Sad stuff." Zack said.

"Hm. Well, we'll be sure to keep Lucas and Claus locked up if one happens to come our way." Ninten said. He stretched his arms over his head with a grunt of satisfaction, glancing outside, "Hmm...it got dark quick."

The three others turned to look outside. They realized that Ninten was right; the sky had gone from an overcast grey to a golden, cloudy canvas. Zack sighed and ran his hand through his chestnut hair, as he got up and began to set a few tables.

"This place gets busy in the evenings, people oughtta start pouring in soon," Zack said, draping a tablecloth over one of the tables, "You guys can stay if you want, if you're okay with the loud and rowdy."

"Yeah, I think not," Ninten semi apologetically said. He picked up Claus and stood up, "Come to think of it, Claus hasn't taken his supplements today. I'll go take care of that. Ness? How 'bout you?"

"Oh, uh..." Ness looked around, "I-I'm just gonna wander, I think. Have some 'me' time."

"Take Lucas with you, won't you? I don't want these two getting into another scuffle." Ninten said.

"...Sure."

Ninten turned to Zack and held out a hand, "Thanks again, Zack. You haven't got a clue how helpful you've been. Thanks for the tip, I don't even know what we would'a done if we showed up to Onett without knowing that."

"It'd be embarrassing, that's for sure," Zack said, shaking his hand, "No problem. My only fee is that you _very clearly_ mention the name of the inn you stayed at to anybody you can during your travels, alright?"

Ninten laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. Listen, after I finish up with Claus, I think I'll just come back down here and help out with serving and such. How's that sound?"

"Really?" Zack asked, getting a nod in response, "Well, sure! Travis and I could use the help. Come on down whenever you feel like it."

"Alrighty, will do," Ninten said, "Catch you later, Ness. Don't stay up too late, you hear?"

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Thanks again, Zack." Ness said, hoisting Lucas up and getting up out of his chair. He promptly left the inn through the front door. Zack glanced at Ninten with a concerned look.

"Is he...y'know, _okay?_ " Zack asked.

"Ness is just really reclusive, is all. He's scared of people." Ninten explained, "He's a good guy. I promise. You just gotta crack through that grey, outer shell of miserableness to find the warm and fuzzy part of him."

"I believe it! Ness is so cool!" Travis exclaimed.

"Alright, Travis, up and at 'em," Zack dismissed, "Come down whenever you're ready, Ninten." He called after Ninten, who had already begun to head towards the stairs. Ninten nodded in response, and quickly made his way up as the first few night patrons made their way through the front door.

* * *

Ness had been lying when he said he was going to wander. Instead, he made his way quickly to the outskirts of the town, choosing to sit down at the side of a cliff edge overlooking the ocean below. He let his legs dangle over the edge as he watched the waves crash and flow, breathing in the fresh, salty air. The gentle warm breeze of that evening felt nice against his skin and brushing through his feathers. His hair fluttered softly as he gazed out at the endless blue. He looked down at Lucas, who was resting soundly next to him. His muzzle and paws would twitch every now and then as he let out soft growls and barks. He was dreaming, Ness thought. He gently lifted the sleeping dragon into his arms and cradled him close. He'd grown quite attached to Lucas. Although Claus was equally as charming to be around, he was also a little too energetic for Ness sometimes.

"You're the only one who really gets me sometimes." Ness murmured.

"Surely, that's not true?"

Another sudden voice made Ness nearly jump out of his skin. He froze up and turned around, just in time to see who else, but Travis. The young boy backed up a few steps apologetically, eyes wide.

"I-I'm sorry!" He stammered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared." Ness replied, "What're you doing here, kid?"

"Zack let me take an evening off because Ninten decided to help out. I figured...you may want some company." Travis explained, taking a few tentative steps towards him. He held up a small fabric pouch, "...Also, I wanted to give you this. You haven't eaten much today."

Ness caught the small bag that was suddenly tossed to him. He could feel rustling inside as he turned it over in his hand. He pulled it open, and reached in with two fingers to then reveal several beige, brown and black nibs. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Travis, who's hands were clasped nervously.

"What is this?" Ness asked as he gave the pieces an experimental taste. He felt a slight moment of shock; this was possibly the tastiest thing he'd eaten in a long time. Travis, noticing Ness' reaction, put his hands on his hips.

"Birdfeed." He proudly declared.

Ness went still for a moment, realizing that Travis most likely bought this from a pet store. He looked back down at the bag, embarrassed that he'd just consumed bird food and had genuinely enjoyed it.

"Uh...kid, listen, just because I can turn into a bird doesn't mean I..." Ness had absentmindedly reached into the pouch again and retrieved more seeds, impulsively eating them. He couldn't help it, he thought. He sighed and looked at Travis again, "...Thanks."

Travis, pleased that Ness liked it, beamed and nodded. He hastily ran over to where he sat and plopped down beside him. Ness rolled his eyes and faced the ocean again, continuing to consume the mix of seeds. There was a long moment of awkward silence. Ness could tell that Travis was trying to come up with something to say, but his mind was clearly drawing a blank. Having no interest in speaking, Ness stayed silent as well. He remembered what Ninten had said, about Travis looking up to him. He felt a bit of a rush in his body.

It was when Lucas stirred a bit that the silence was broken. He twisted around a bit to find a more comfortable sleeping position, a gentle chirp emitting from his throat. Travis laughed a bit, amused. Ness accidentally let out a snicker of his own, catching Travis' attention.

"Heh, um..." Travis began, "Lucas is your best friend, isn't he?"

"No." Answered Ness, "I don't have a best friend. I don't really do 'friends' in general."

"Is _Ninten_ your best friend?"

"Wha...? No! I just told you, I don't _have_ friends. My membership to that club he made was temporary for the moment."

"Can _I_ be your best friend?"

Ness blinked. It was as if everything he was saying was completely blanked out. Realizing that this child wasn't willing to give up, he sighed and slouched a bit, leaning his chin on his hand.

"Sure, kid. Why not?" He muttered.

"R-Right, okay!" Travis nodded, sounding as if this was a life-or-death mission.

Again, there was a bit of silence.

' _Thank god._ ' Ness thought.

"Where do shapeshifters come from?" Travis suddenly piped up.

' _Sigh._ ' Ness straightened up a bit, begrudgingly replying, "Some are born biologically, some are made."

"Which one were you?"

"I was made."

"With a spell?"

"Of sorts. More of a potion. Carbon, hydrogen, phosphorus, the usual things you need to make a functional human body. Then you gotta kill a crow and throw the corpse in there. A bit of chanting, a bit of spooky stuff, a bit of life binding, and you got yourself a baby shapeshifter."

"I bet you looked really cute when you were a little baby." Travis smirked, "I can imagine your feathers just... _floof!_ " He motioned to his neck and drew his hand out, making an outwards gesture. "Just like what they're doing now!"

Ness realized that his feathers were all puffed out again. He quickly began to smooth them down. "I didn't look cute. I wasn't even a baby for long, not even a few months."

Travis tipped his head to the side, "Huh? How's that work?"

"I age differently." Ness explained, "When I feel like I'm older, then I become older. It's all based around maturity."

"Wow..." Travis breathed, "How old are you, like, actually?"

"Two hundred and fifty three."

"Holy moly! You don't look a day over twenty five!"

"That's 'cus I'm not. Biologically, I've been twenty one for almost ten years now."

"You don't feel any older?"

"I'm not really feeling twenty two yet, I guess."

"Hey, to each their own!" Travis said, "I wish I was fourteen already. Being puny sucks."

"What? Why would you wanna just rush through it?" Ness asked, finally turning his head to look at him, "You've got a good seven years before you turn all depressed and sad."

"Like you?"

"Yah, exactly. I never got to be a kid, I just blazed on through those years. I'll never be one, either" Ness said, "I can't age down."

"Now I'm wondering a whole bunch of things." Travis murmured, eyes wide, "Like...can you die? Are you immortal?"

"Of course I can die, I've died plenty of times."

"What?!"

"Oh, wait, that's right. Humans only die once," Ness shifted into a criss cross position, "Basically, I'm semi-immortal. I can't die from old age, obviously. But I can die from natural causes."

"And how have you died multiple times?"

"When a shifter is in their animal skin and they're killed, they're brought back to life in their human form. They leave behind a corpse, though. I've gone through quite a few crow bodies. Sometimes, I'm caught by a fox. Sometimes, I hit a wall. I'll wake up as a human seconds later, and there's a dead crow at my feet; a crow that I used to inhabit. It's freaky."

"Oooh. Scary." Travis commented, "Speaking of this form and that form, could you...maybe show me?"

"Can't. Ninten's got my pendant. I can only transform if I have it on me."

"Why's that?"

"Because my soul's bound to it. My life, really. It's the source of all my energy, powers included."

"What happens if it breaks or something?"

Ness paused, "...Then I die for good. That's how dependent I am on it, because I've had it for so long. Even being too far away from it could kill me. It's gotta be a good few miles of distance, but still."

"Is that the case with all shifters, or just you?"

"Depends how bound you are to your pendant. If you've only had it for fifty years or so, being stripped of it could result in memory loss, because your memories are tied to it. There's been stories of shifters losing their stones and forgetting everything else in their life. Scary stuff."

"Wow...but you'd lose much more than just your memories, huh?" Travis thought, "...Spooky."

"Yeah. That."

He went quiet for a few moments, nervously drawing his legs into his chest, "Say, Ness...d-do you think that you might come back to Threed sometime?"

Ness looked at him, eyebrow raised, "You want me to come back?"

"Well, sure! You're so cool! Plus, I kinda wanna see you turn into a bird someday." Travis said, "There's plenty of room. I can show you all the tide pools, and the caves nearby!"

"...And you wouldn't mind me being there?" Ness asked.

"Nah." Travis said.

"...And you're not scared of me, or anything?"

"No."

Ness wasn't entirely sure what to say. He looked around a bit, biting his lip. Feeling surprised and helpless, he cleared his throat.

"Then...sure, I guess." He said.

"Awesome!" Travis exclaimed, quickly covering his mouth, as he'd said it louder than he'd expected. "U-Um...well, Zack said I had to be back when the sky was dark. Guess I better head home."

"Yeah, okay. I'll stay here a while longer." Ness said as Travis got to his feet, "Thanks for the pet food."

"I didn't know what else to get you!" Travis explained.

' _He was planning to give me something?_ ' Ness thought. "Get home safe, you hear? Straight home."

"Okay, I promise. Sleep good!" Travis waved.

"Y-Yeah. 'Night." Ness responded.

He watched as Travis hastily made his way down the hill, making sure he made it to the town safe. Once he was gone from vision, Ness turned back to the ocean, which now looked black and eerie from the night. He savoured the blissful silence. A soft smile crossed his face. He'd never liked kids. But for some reason, this one managed to break through his shell.

' _Ninten better not find out. He'd never let me hear the end of it._ ' Ness thought.

A twig snapped behind him. Ness squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, already knowing who it was.

' _Of course._ '

"Alright, that was officially the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Ninten's voice cut through the silent air like a knife. Ness groaned and slouched over, before glaring at his partner from over his shoulder.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" He asked.

"No, but I heard enough," Ninten beamed, sitting beside Ness, "You're going _soft_ for him, aren't you?"

"I am not." Ness bitterly replied.

"Ness, _it's okay._ " Ninten insisted, "Travis is a sweet kid, you're allowed to enjoy his company. Doesn't make you any less scary and tough."

"I'm not trying to- _ugh, whatever!_ " Ness huffed, "What're you doing here, anyways?

"I came to come find you so I could bring Lucas back to the inn. But when I saw you and Travis talking, I figured I wouldn't ruin it for him. So I just kinda waited in those bushes over there." Ninten said, "...So, Ness. looks like you and I aren't so different."

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Ness asked.

"It's not entirely the same thing, but...well, you never had parents, you were just magically conceived. As for me...well, I never got to meet my actual parents. My biological ones."

"Oh, right, Jeff and Tony were telling me about that. You're adopted." Ness remembered, "Well, hey, at least you get to say you were born from parents in the first place."

"Okay, I'm trying to relate to you."

"Right, right. Sorry." Ness nodded, "...So your parents just... _found_ you?"

"Yep. That's all they ever told me." Ninten said, "I can't remember much from my childhood. I guess I've just grown used to being all cooped up in those stables back home."

"Crazy how a guy who barely leaves his house is so unbelievably social, but I'm someone who's traveled the whole world time and time again through two centuries, and I can't stand people." Ness said.

"S'alright, shyness is okay." Ninten replied. He stretched his arms above his head and fell back onto the grass, staring up at the now visible stars, "What does a guy even _do_ for over two hundred years?"

"Lots and lots of wandering." Ness sighed, voice now soft. He decided to let himself lay back as well, letting Lucas rest on top of him. Ninten turned his head and looked at him, seeing that Ness looked incredibly conflicted. He scooted a bit closer and shifted onto his side so that he was now facing him. He'd never thought about how many places Ness had seen and how much he must've understood the world.

"You just use the whole world as your home, huh?" Ninten whispered with a smirk. Ness looked at him and gave a side grin.

"Sure. I've spent the majority of my life making my way around the globe, trying to find a place called home." He said. His eyes suddenly glimmered with a bittersweet light, and he turned back to the sky, "...What is it they say? _'Home is where the heart is'?_ "

Ness paused for a moment, before once again turning to Ninten.

"I guess I just haven't found my heart yet." He murmured.

Ninten blinked, unsure of how to respond. Ness' voice was smooth and calm, opposite of it's usual grit. He felt an odd feeling in his chest, as if his heart was aching, but it didn't hurt. This ache, surprisingly, felt kind of nice. Feeling the bridge of his nose heat up a bit, he shifted a bit closer.

"Hey, uh...Darls," Ninten began, averting his eyes, "Y'know, once this whole crazy adventure is over, I'll probably end up just going back to Podunk."

"Probably." Ness replied, "So?"

" _So_...I'll be going back to that lonely little house. My sisters will be off to live with my parents soon, I'll be alone." Ninten said, "I-It'd be nice to have a helper, don't you think? Someone who can help me take care of all the dragons back home, someone to grow my studies with?"

Ness' eyes widened just a bit. "...Well, yeah. I guess."

"In that case, y'know...if you really need to settle, if you're still looking for home..." Ninten awkwardly brushed back his hair, "...There's plenty off room. It's rickety, it's a bit drafty, but...I mean, I'm sure it's better than sleeping in a tree. So, think about it. Podunk's a tiny town, we could use another resident. Plus, uh...Lucas adores you. He'd be crushed if you took off."

For a few moments, Ness had to process what was being said to him. He stared back at Ninten, jaw dropped and eyes wide, before glancing at Lucas, then back at Ninten, then at the sky again. Ninten could tell that Ness was either shocked, scared, or somewhere in between. He smiled in teasing amusement.

"No need to answer right away." He said. Ness quickly sat up.

"No, nonono, that's not...! Um...!" Ness stammered, "What I'm trying to say is...um...sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

After a brief moment of inner happiness, Ninten snickered, slowly sitting up as well.

"You get flustered so goddamn easily, it's adorable." He taunted.

"Say that again and you'll lose a hand!" Ness hissed, his face growing redder by the second.

"Is there something you're not _telling me,_ Ness?" Ninten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Ness insisted.

"Fine, fine. I believe you. Don't get used to it, though." Ninten said, putting his arms behind his head, "I bet I can make you fall in love with me by the end of this trip. I bet you ten pounds."

"Well, get ready to _pay up_ , because that ain't happening." Ness muttered back.

"Hm. Alright, whatever you say, Ness." Ninten shrugged. With a quiet grunt, he lifted himself up and got to his feet. "Carry Lucas to the inn for me, won't you?"

"...Sure, okay." Ness said, hoisting Lucas into his arms and standing up. As he began to follow a smug Ninten back to the city, he cast one more look out towards the ocean. A few seconds passed just watching the shadows twist and ebb.

"Hey, Dollface! I'm tired! Let's go!" Ninten called. Ness realized that Ninten was already at the base of the hill.

"Shit, sorry. Coming." Ness replied, breaking into a jog to catch up to him.

Relaxing that night was easy for Ness. This was surprising, seeing as Ninten was the one he had to share the only other bed with. Despite Ninten's constant kicking and sleeptalking, Ness found it easily forgivable. After all, this was the same person who offered him an actual home. The first home he'd be living in, besides Onett. As he lay on his side, staring out the window, a million thoughts ran through his head. He found it almost impossible to be annoyed or irritated with Ninten at this point. He gripped the bedsheets beneath him and sighed.

' _The hell's goin' on with you, Ness?_ ' He asked himself.

A sudden chitter caught his attention. Upon lifting his head, he saw the shadowy outlines of the twins. While they considered putting them in the provided stables, the two dragons clearly wanted to stay in the room with them.

"What'chu doing?" Ness whispered, holding out his hand for Claus to rub his head against. Lucas stumbled his way over the bundled comforter and did what he usually did; he nuzzled his head into the crook of Ness' neck, before curling up next to him. Claus settled himself not to far from his brother, draping his wing over Lucas as a means of protection, warmth, or both. Ness smiled and closed his eyes, comforted by the twins' company. Before falling asleep, he found himself anticipating the approaching day's journey.

* * *

Ness was awoken the next morning by a loud thud.

He sat up, alarmed. The sound had obviously startled the rest awake, because Jeff, Tony, and Ninten had all snapped to attention. Lucas and Claus each looked terrified, with slit pupils and unsheathed claws digging into the mattress. Everyone exchanged frightened, confused glances, before Ninten spotted the source of the sound.

"...The window." He sighed in relief, slipping off the bed and approaching the window, "The wind blew it open."

"Jesus, how strong is it blowing?" Ness asked, rubbing his eyes. The room suddenly began to shudder and rumble. The wind outside began to morph into a grating howl. Several yells and shouts of alarm could be heard.

"It's a disaster, look!" Ninten pointed. He was right; every tree was thrashing at an incredible force. Dust was swept up from the streets and thrown into the air. Several townspeople ran about. Ninten, pulse rushing, raced to put on his boots. "Let's get downstairs and see what the buzz is!"

In under ten seconds, all four boys managed to get themselves dressed. Ninten grabbed Claus, while Ness made sure to get Lucas. Lucas burrowed into him, frightened out of his wits. Ness tightened his arms around him and clicked his teeth to calm him. The group rushed out of the room and into the main floor, only to greet a frantic Zack.

"Zack, what's going on?" Ninten asked nervously.

"No need to worry, we get these suckers all the time...!" Zack grunted, as he yanked the windows shut and used a hammer to nail them closed. "It's a big one this time!"

"We'll do anything we can to help, then!" Jeff insisted, pulling up his sleeves, "What needs to be done?"

"I'm alright in here, Travis is safe down in the cellar! But a lot of things need to be tied down outside. See if you can find any loose ends or things that can possibly be thrown around, and find a way to secure them! There's rope everywhere, we always have it handy." Zack instructed.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Ness, come with me! Jeff, Tony, you guys handle the east side!" Ninten called as he rushed out of the inn, Ness following in hit pursuit.

Upon getting outside, Ninten was almost immediately forced to the ground. Claus gave a yelp of panic as Ninten lost grip of him. Ninten grabbed hold of a lamppost to keep himself upright, and frantically tried to reach for Claus, who was sinking his claws into the ground to keep himself from getting caught in the wind's current. His wings were locked shut, and his tail was curled underneath his body.

" _God dammit...!_ Claus!" Ninten breathed, having to squint through the forceful winds, "Hold on, buddy, I gotcha...!"

Ness, meanwhile, wasn't having much luck either. Lucas was instantly torn away from him, but he wasn't fast enough to close his wings. Now caught in the harsh current, Lucas was thrown back. While he managed to fight against the wind for a few moments, he simply wasn't big enough to match the strength. To Ness' horror, Lucas was pulled out of sight, and his cries of terror were soon drowned out by the clashing waves nearby and the caterwaul of the wind. A sudden shriek from Ninten indicated that Claus had followed the same fate.

" _No!_ Ness, I gotta go get them! I have to make sure they-!" Ninten was thrown back by another strong current. He landed on the ground hard, but was quick to grab on to the lamppost again. Ness' impulse took over one he spotted a splotch of blood on Ninten's face; he'd been struck by something, probably a piece of debris.

"A-Ah! Ninten!" Ness began to try and make his way over, holding on to anything he could for dear life. He managed to reach Ninten's side, kneeling down to inspect him, "Ninten, you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah, I can hear you..." Ninten replied. The stream of blood trailed down the side of his face, blocking his vision in one eye, "The t-twins, I have to...!"

"Ninten, they'll be fine! They'll find something to ground themselves with! We'll go after them once we secure anything dangerous, okay?" Ness insisted as he helped Ninten stand up. Ninten opened his mouth to protest, but upon catching sight of Ness' sincere gaze, he only gave a curt nod.

"...Okay. Let's go." Ninten decided.

The winds only got stronger as the two launched into action, helping the other townspeople secure any loose ends. They had obviously adapted to walking through harsh currents, as they were having much less trouble than their visitors, who were nearly thrown back every few seconds. The entire time, as Ninten held down a stake for another person to hammer into the ground, his heart raced. He'd never been faced with nature in such a way. Podunk had always been tame with its weather. However, as time went by, something began to feel oddly familiar. He'd felt this terror before. But that didn't make sense, he thought. He'd never experienced a hurricane in his life. But with each second that passed, he began to feel flashes. He began to panic as deja vu took it's hold on him. Ninten suddenly found it hard to breathe.

' _W-What's going on?! Why do I feel like this has happened before?!'_ Ninten thought as dizziness began to wash over him.

Meanwhile, Ness had finished tying a knot to keep a tent from flying off.

"Alright, I think the rest was already taken care of! Ninten, let's get back to the inn!" He called.

No answer.

"Ninten?" Ness looked around for his friend, before spotting Ninten a few paces away. He lay motionless on the ground, only being moved by the wind itself. Ness' blood ran cold, and he rushed to grab him, "Ninten, hey! Wake up, man!"

It was no use; Ninten was completely blacked out. His skin was horribly pale and the wound on his forehead was only bleeding more and more. Ness decided that Ninten had probably passed out from blood loss, fear, or both. He hoisted him up to carry him, only finding it more difficult to navigate through the chaotic streets. Only fueled by adrenaline and the need to keep his friend alive, Ness toughed through the vertigo until he spotted the familiar shape of the inn. He ran towards it in anticipation, spotting Zack nailing the door closed.

"Zack! What do we do now?!" Ness cried.

"Around the right, there's a cellar door!" Zack replied. His eyes widened once catching sight of Ninten, "Shit, get him down there. There's a first aid kit! Jeff and Tony are already there. I'll be down in a few!"

"Roger that," Ness replied, wasting no time sprinting around the side of the building. As promised, a wooden door was visible through the ground. Ness gently set Ninten's unconscious form against the wall and yanked on the latch. He yelped as the door flung open, nearly hitting him. Ness gathered his wits, grabbed Ninten again, and slipped through the small opening provided. He found himself falling into a dark, musty place, and landed safely on his feet. Ness quickly reached back up and put all of his force into pulling the door closed. In that instant, the wind stopped, and his body relaxed. Ness, exhausted, collapsed against the cobblestone wall and sighed. He pulled Ninten close to him, relieved to feel his heart beating.

"Ness!"

It was Tony's voice. Ness quickly remembered what he was doing and squinted through the darkness to see Travis, Tony, and Jeff all backed up against the wall. Upon scrambling towards them, Ness saw that Travis looked as if he'd seen the undead. His wide, blank eyes stared ahead vacantly. Feeling a pang of sympathy, Ness bit his lip and set Ninten down on the dirt floor.

"He's hurt...p-passed out..." Ness managed to stutter, "...B-Bandages...water...anything..."

"Of course, Zack told us there was a..." Jeff searched around for a while, finally spotting a travel bag nearby, "...Here it is! Should find some bandages in there."

"Give it here," Ness said. He dug around the bag for a while until his fingers touched fabric.

He hastily pulled out the roll and tore off a small piece with his teeth. He soaked the piece with water from his canister and began to wipe the caked blood off of Ninten's face, before sticking another piece over top of the wound itself. Ness winced; a piece of wood or something of the sort had sliced right through the skin. Ninten seemed to be stirring a bit. His eyelids fluttered slightly, but he didn't move anything else. Ness realized that he was still out cold; Ninten was clearly experiencing a troubling dream. The dragon breeder twitched every now and then, his eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched. Every so often, he'd murmur something unintelligible. He sounded as if he were on the verge of tears.

' _The hell is goin' on inside his head?_ ' Ness thought grimly, gritting his teeth and keeping one hand on Ninten's shoulder. Just then, the room was suddenly lit up from the outside light and wind once again filled the cellar as the opening door flung open once more. In jumped a disheveled Zack, who quickly yanked the door closed behind him. He glanced at the cowering group in relief.

"Thank god..." Zack muttered as he hastily ran over, "How's Ninten?"

"Still unconscious, I think a loose piece of metal must've hit him or something," Ness explained, "Everything okay out there?"

"Barely. I haven't seen a storm this violent in a good few months. One of the window panes got ripped right off a house nearby, almost hit me." Zack said. He shuddered, and walked to where Travis sat. The child was still trembling and staring down at the dirt. "Travis, you're okay. You're safe. Ness, do me a favour and sit with him, I'm gonna try and find some candles or somethin'. These storms usually last a hell of a long time, so we're gonna be down here for a while."

"S-sure, alright," Ness awkwardly crawled over to Travis and planted himself beside him. Unsure of what to do exactly, he just put a tentative hand on his shoulder. He felt that Travis' arm was tense and flexed from fear.

"They should be around here somewhere!" Zack called from a back corner, "We always make sure to-!"

Suddenly, the air was split with a deafening crash from above, nearly hard enough to make the ground tremble. Everyone let out a cry of surprise, Travis being the loudest. Snapping out of his horrified trance, he impulsively grabbed the first thing he could for comfort, that being Ness. Travis wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face into the mass of feathers. Ness froze up a bit, his first impulse being to push him away. But upon feeling how much Travis was shivering and hearing how heavy his breathing was, he hesitantly pulled him close and kept him in a tight embrace, hoping that he could provide any sense of safety.

For the second day in a row, Ness found himself trapped in a basement. Jeff and Tony were clearly still affected by the home they'd come from, for the two clung to each other for dear life, frightened more by the basement itself rather than the storm outside. Zack clearly trusted Ness with his brother, for he spent most of his time checking over Ninten, who seemed to refuse to wake up. Whatever kind of nightmare he was having, it was obviously not a pleasant experience. Ness' body was beginning to grow numb from the position he was in, using his arms as a shield for Travis. Whatever damage was being done up above had to be terrible, if it was enough to frighten a boy who spent his entire life living through these storms. The wooden door gave another forceful shudder, each beam and plank emitting a sickening creak. The sound of metal twisting and bending from above was enough to send shivers down Ness' spine. He felt Travis tighten his grip on him. Ness closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, helpless. All he could do now was wait and pray for the torture to end.

* * *

Ness was surprised to wake up the following morning. It wasn't because an entire day had gone by, or because of the storm. He was surprised at how on Earth he even managed to fall asleep in the first place. When he slowly opened his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was quiet. He no longer heard the grinding of wood or the pelting of rain. The storm was over. Ness shifted a bit into a sitting position, realizing that Travis was collapsed over top of him. Protective instincts taking over, Ness gently laid him against the wall, careful not to wake him. He glanced around, and saw that everyone else was peacefully sleeping as well.

"...Guys." Ness whispered, "Guys, the storm's gone."

Zack was the first one to stir. He'd been sleeping up against the wall, arms crossed. He slowly lifted his head and wiped his eyes, taking a moment to process where he was.

"All done?" He yawned, "Thank god it wasn't one of the two-day ones. Travis okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, just sleepy." Ness replied, nudging Travis a bit with his hand, "Hey, kid. Up and at 'em. You too, Jeff, Tony. I wanna get outta here ASAP."

"Hm?" It was Travis who was startled awake suddenly. He looked around, eyes widening once remembering the past day's events, "Geez, is it finally over?"

"Thank goodness." Jeff muttered, taking his glasses out of his pocket and slipping them on, blinking to adjust his eyes.

"How's Ninten?" Tony asked, stretching his arms.

"Oh shit, that's right...Ninten..." Ness crawled over to Ninten and leaned over him to observe. His face still bore some dried blood here and there, but for the most part, he seemed okay. He reached a hand over and brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes. "Ninten? You awake?"

Ninten didn't answer, but he seemed to stir a bit. To Ness' surprise, when Ninten opened his eyes, they let loose a cascade of tears spilling down the sides of his face. Ness' brow furrowed with concern. Ninten's hazel eyes were dull and tired compared to their usual glimmery shine. Ness gave his shoulder a bit of a gentle shake.

"Ninten, come on. The storm passed." Ness murmured, "You okay?"

"Nh...Y-Yeah, I just had a real shitty nightmare..." Ninten whispered as he struggled to prop himself up. He winced and clamped a hand over his forehead, "Ow, dammit...! The hell happened?"

"You got hit by something. It knocked you out cold." Ness explained, putting an arm around his shoulder to help him sit up, "We patched you up, though. Don't worry. We can stay a few more days if you're unfit to travel."

Ninten only nodded, and proceeded to glance around, "Everyone okay? Jeff? Tony? Travis?" He was answered by nods, "Alright, good. We oughta get up there and see the damage done. Lucas! Claus! C'mere, it's time to get outta this cellar, alright? Tch tch!"

A few seconds passed. Silence. Ninten paused, confused. He looked around, but didn't see his brightly coloured dragons.

"Lucas!" He called again, "Claus! No need to be scared, it's alright!"

Again, no response. Ninten stood up to inspect the cellar. Meanwhile, Ness' mouth went dry. As his heart sank and his eyes widened, he stared down at his hands, and a crushing realization came back to him.

' _The twins._ ' He thought, ' _Oh god. I forgot to go after the twins._ '

"Claus!" Ninten's voice echoed from another room, "Guys, come on! I know you're afraid of storms and all, but you don't need to..."

Ninten trailed off as he appeared back in the main area, one hand gripping his hair. He looked around again, now growing worried and frantic.

"W-Where are they?" Ninten breathed, body tense and shaky.

Ness bit his lip and stood up, meeting Ninten's frightened eyes.

"...Ninten, um..." He murmured solemnly, "...I-I don't think they made it in time."

Ninten didn't say anything at first. He squinted, as if genuinely confused.

"...What?" He replied bluntly, voice cracking.

"The twins...didn't make it. I was so focused on getting you to safety, it slipped my mind..." Ness said, hiding his face in his hands shamefully, "I-I didn't mean to! You were bleeding, and the winds were only getting stronger...! C-Come on, you get it, right, Ninten? Right? Say something, come on. Don't leave me in the dust. You understand, don't you? I'm sorry, I..."

As Ness trailed off, Ninten's eyes only grew more distant. He looked around in a shocked trance for a moment, before the life returned to his eyes. He drew in a long breath.

"They were left out there...?" He murmured voicelessly, as if the weight of the situation hadn't entirely dawned on him yet. Suddenly, he went back into action, taking off for the exit. Ninten began to hysterically throw his weight against it, grunting in pain with each blow, "W-We gotta go get them, then! Who knows what could've happened?! Ness, let's go! Come on, help me get this thing open! We gotta go get them!"

Ness had already stood up in alarm, looking at the others in despair, then back to Ninten.

"Ninten, I-I don't think that..."

"You don't think that what, Ness?! Say it! I dare you!" Ninten hissed back. Ness recoiled a bit, feathers flaring. Now irritated with his friend's frantic naivety, he clenched a fist.

"There's _no way_ they survived that, Ninten! _Just admit it to yourself!_ " Ness cried, "Their breed isn't built for withstanding weather! Look, I screwed up, okay? I'm sorry! But you need to understand that making it through a storm like that is impossible!"

" _No!_ " Ninten shrieked, finally flinging the door back and letting sunlight into the dark cellar. As he frantically scrambled out of the space and up to the surface, Ness broke into a sprint after him. Desperate to reach his friend before he did something stupid, Ness hoisted himself out and quickly got to his feet. But upon squinting to adjust to the harsh light, his heart nearly stopped.

The once cheerful and thriving village had been reduced to a mess of rubble and debris. While most of the buildings still stood, a few smaller ones didn't make it. Some were missing their roofs, some had entire walls torn away. The dirt roads were now crumbled and dug up. The streets were lined with fallen streetlamps and trees. Behind him, the inn hadn't taken too much damage, but every window was shattered, and the front wall had a large wooden beam plunged through it. Just nearby was a building that got the worst of the damage, having been crushed by a cart. That must've been the deafening crash they'd heard, Ness thought. Behind him, he could hear the rest coming out of the cellar and gathering behind him. Amoung all the damage around them, their attention was only caught on one thing.

Just ahead, facing the collapsed building, was Ninten.

He sat on his knees, head slightly bowed. Ness couldn't see his face, but he knew from the trembling of his shoulders that he was crying. Ness bit his lip. He wasn't the type to feel guilt, but now, it was all he _could_ feel. He'd never been so ashamed of himself in his entire life. He gripped one arm and slowly made his way towards his defeated friend, crumbled cement and rocks crunching under his boots. As he got closer, he realized that Ninten was carrying something. Ness' brow furrowed.

' _What's he holding?_ ' Ness thought as he walked closer. However, as he came to Ninten's side, he got a clear view of the precious cargo in his arms. Ness stumbled back a bit in horror. ' _Oh god..._ '

It was Lucas, he thought. Ninten was cradling Lucas. He covered his mouth with his hand, spotting a large wound gouged into the dragon's side. Lucas' tiny, beaten body was smeared with dirt and blood. His eyes were clouded as they stared at nothingness. There was no prayer, no wish that could prevent the inevitable. Lucas was dead, and due to Claus being nowhere to be seen, if was safe to assume that he wasn't much better off. Ness gently knelt down beside Ninten, who hung his head carelessly, staring blankly down at the broken soul. Ness, feeling a suffocating sense of dread and sadness, reached a hand over to set his fingers on Lucas' brittle scales. To his shock, he was met with Ninten drawing back and swatting his hand away.

" _Don't touch him._ " Ninten spat, his darkened eyes meeting Ness'.

"What?" Ness breathed in disbelief.

"You just don't get it!" Ninten replied, "He would've made it if we'd gone after him! Both of them would have made it!"

"Ninten-!"

"How could you _do that_?! _I raised them! You knew how important these two were to me!_ "

"You think you're the only one?!" Ness countered, finally losing his wits, "God dammit, I _loved_ those two! Lucas was all I had sometimes, and he wasn't even a person! And I loved him for it! Do you know how that feels? Going your entire life, unable to care about a single living thing, and then you get to feel that bliss of loving something! You think I was _trying_ to get them killed?!"

Ninten opened his mouth to say something back, but nothing came out. He tried desperately to keep his angered expression. Ninten, in that moment, wanted nothing more than to be mad at him. But for some odd reason, he just couldn't find the ability to. Overcome with an odd mixture of shame, grief, and regret, Ninten grit his teeth and drew in a sharp breath as tears trailed down his face. He turned away from Ness. Ninten took in a shaky gasp, as if he was having trouble breathing.

"What're we doin', kid?" He whispered

"...Huh?" Ness replied, voice soft. He still felt guilty for snapping.

"What are we doing? Just a few days in, and we've almost died twice...Lucas is dead...Claus probably met the same fate..." Ninten choked, "...We're in way over our heads."

"Ninten..." Ness murmured, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder.

Ninten didn't look up. A few seconds of silence went by. He mumbled something under his breath, something Ness couldn't hear. Ness leaned down a bit.

"What was that?" He asked.

Ninten clenched his jaw.

"Why did I think I could do this?" He muttered. "I must be outta my goddamn mind. I can't find the Alpha, what was I even thinking? It's a _god_. Two regular guys can't just find a god. No one can."

He gently laid Lucas' body on the ground, just as carefully as he would if he were alive. Ninten rested his elbows on his legs and hid his face in his hands.

"...I better just get back to Podunk." Ninten said. He reached into his shirt pocket and drew out Ness' turquoise pendant, displaying it to him without a second thought, "Take it. Just go, your debt is finished. Go on."

Ness stared at Ninten with an expression of shock and disbelief. He eyed his pendant, tempted to quickly grab it, but something inside of him prevented him from doing so. He set his hand over top of Ninten's, pushing away the urge to take the stone. Gently, Ness closed Ninten's fingers over the stone and pushed it back towards him. Ninten glanced up at him in confusion. Ness, unsure of what else he could do, gave a weak, but genuine smile.

"Not so fast, I can't go yet. We still haven't found the Alpha." Ness said. Ninten squinted, either agitated or puzzled.

"But-"

"I know, I know. Two regular guys can't find a god." Ness replied, cutting him off. He gave a bashful shrug, "But you and I aren't regular guys."

"Darls..." Ninten sighed.

"I don't wanna hear it." Ness said, "Ninten, I don't know a single person on this planet who's more of a depressed, bitchy little pessimist than me. That being said, even _I_ think we've got a shot at this. This is the first time in _who knows how long_ I've actually believed in myself. So don't you dare look me in the eye and tell me you're giving up."

"But...but Lucas, he's..."

"I understand. But think about it; would the twins want you to just turn back around?" Ness asked softly, shifting over in front of Ninten, who averted his eyes.

"...No." Ninten replied quietly. He looked down at Lucas' motionless body, placing a hand on his beaten wing, "...They would've just wanted their Mama to keep going."

"Damn straight they would. Those two probably had no clue what we were travelling for, but even so, they were ready to follow you to the ends of the Earth." Ness insisted, "Listen, I...I'm sorry. This was all on me, I get it. I screwed up bad. You don't have to forgive me, Ninten. I'm not asking for that. I'm just asking for you to keep going. You don't have to say a single word to me. You can go ahead and hate me all you want. Just please, please don't give this up."

Ninten looked up to meet Ness' eyes. He was shocked for a moment to see a hint of wetness rimming them. Ness had always been insistent that he never cried over anything. That being said, Ninten knew just how genuinely guilty Ness felt, and how much grief and pain he must've been in as well. Ninten wanted to hate him. He wanted to yell and scream. He wanted to tear at his skin, to make him bleed, to make him suffer. But he just couldn't. He was tired, he was angry, and he was devastated, but he felt none of that towards Ness. Finally, everything became too much for Ninten. He shuddered a bit, before letting himself collapse into a mess of tears. He fell forwards, letting his head fall against Ness' chest. Ness, forgetting his pride for a moment, embraced him.

"Come on, cut it out. You're alright." Ness murmured, "How about this. We help clean up a bit, then we take Lucas and bury him somewhere safe. If we find Claus, we'll do the same thing. Then, we'll pack up, go to Tazmily, get that referral, find my witch, and then find that dragon. Sounds like a plan?"

A few more moments only filled with the sounds of Ninten's quiet sobbing. Then, Ninten gave a shaky exhale, calming down a bit.

"...Okay." He choked. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for a damn thing, I'm the one who fucked up."

"Still, I shouldn't have yelled," Ninten wiped his arm over his face, "Lucas loved you. He wouldn't have wanted me to get like this. He probably would've been whimpering and tugging at my pant leg with his teeth to get me to stop. He always hated it when I got pissed."

Ness' spirits lifted when Ninten let out a small laugh. He never realized how great Ninten's laugh was. It was sunny and raspy. Slowly, he began to see Ninten return to his normal self. Ness' cheeks flushed a bit. Even though Ninten was covered in dirt and dried blood, even though his hair was in a tangle, even though his face was tearstained and red, Ness couldn't see a single flaw about him. As Ninten sat up a bit, Ness wanted to draw back his hands, but he couldn't bring himself to. For some reason, something in his mind told him to stay there. Something about the feeling of holding him just felt right. Even when Ninten pulled away to stand up, Ness felt like he was suddenly missing something. He pushed away the feeling when he bent down to gently scoop up the form of Lucas.

The lifeless dragon felt oddly light in Ness' hands. Unusually cold, too. Ness shuddered. He felt an odd sense of dread that he'd felt before. This didn't feel like the underlying grief that tore at him with every second that went by. The familiarity frightened him. Ninten must've noticed his unsettled expression, because he held out his hands.

"Give him here. I'll do it." Ninten said. Ness only nodded and allowed Ninten to take Lucas from him. He held his body close, cradling him just as he did before. Even after letting go of Lucas, Ness still felt that odd sense of eerie familiarity.

* * *

It didn't take long to bury Lucas. Zack had silently led Ninten to the outskirts of the town, where a large open patch of field lay. Ness waited back near the inn with the others. The entire time, Travis was holding Meryll tightly, his face burrowed into her scales. Ness guessed that Travis was reflecting on what it must've felt like. He seemed to be clinging onto her as if every second was her last. Meryll only glanced around in naivety and slight confusion, wondering why her master was squeezing her so tight, also curious as to where those other two dragons were. They waited in silence. Ness couldn't imagine how frightened Travis must've been, being exposed to the reality of losing his best friend. Tentatively, Ness raised a reluctant hand and placed it on the top of Travis' head, patting him a few times. Travis jumped and looked up at him, causing Ness to recoil and draw his hand back.

"...Did I do it wrong?" Ness anxiously stammered.

Travis only weakly smiled. "No, that was okay. Thanks."

Ness awkwardly nodded and faced front again. ' _I've really gotta learn this whole_ 'talking to kids' _thing._ ' He thought.

It was when the visible forms of Ninten and Zack appeared that the remaining cohorts moved forward. Led by Ness, they approached to meet the two halfway. Ninten, though still disheveled, looked at peace. Ness looked him sincerely in the eyes.

"Lucas can be in peace now." He assured. Ninten shook his head.

"Not just Lucas. We found Claus along the way." He said, "We buried them with nightshade so that foxes and such won't try to get to 'em."

"And you're alright with leaving?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We won't get to Onett just by grieving."

"We don't have to get going right away, if you need time."

"Nah, we should go. Besides," Ninten turned to the others and gave a bit of a smirk, "These guys are probably tired of us already."

Zack chuckled and shrugged, "A bit. I'm not gonna miss sweeping up the feathers."

"Sorry, heh..." Ness said.

Ninten offered his hand, which Zack promptly shook. Ninten smiled, "Hey, thanks again. You were a huge help. And Travis," He looked at the younger boy, "...Never let go of that dragon of yours, 'kay? Keep her close, always."

"I-I will!" Travis exclaimed, tightening his hold on Meryll, "You'll come back, right?"

"Sure we will! I'll need to see what exciting new things these two discover." Ninten turned to Jeff and Tony, "I better be seein' your names in Draconology books, you hear?"

"Oh, maybe someday." Jeff snickered.

"Yeah! We'll get there! We had a pretty great mentor, after all." Tony added.

Ninten placed his hands over his heart, touched. He reached forwards and pulled both of them into a tight group hug. "Aw, you guys...! I hope you like it here."

"We will! We've got a place to live, too," Jeff gestured back to the inn once Ninten pulled away, "We had some time to talk to Zack earlier. We live here now! And the rent cost is just working shifts."

"Well! That worked out nicely, didn't it?" Ninten asked, "Then our job here is done."

"So it is." Tony said, clasping Ninten's hands, "Thank you, Ninten. We would've spent the rest of our days losing our minds in Twoson if it weren't for Ness and yourself."

"We wish you the best of luck on your journey, and..." Jeff paused, "...W-We're sorry. We knew how much the twins meant to you."

"Don't worry too much 'bout it. They're never really gone. A guy can only grieve for so long, after all." Ninten said.

"So...you're going now?" Travis asked.

"...Afraid so." Ninten replied.

Travis solemnly nodded. He gently placed Meryll down beside him, where she obediently sat. Ness was alarmed at first when Travis came towards him. But when he was suddenly hugged tightly around the waist, he relaxed a bit. Ness awkwardly glanced around, arms raised above him, unsure of what to do. He was only met with amused faces. Ness only settled his arms around Travis' shoulders as well as he could, being much taller than him.

"U-Uh...yah, okay. Thanks." Ness stammered. Travis, still embracing him, looked up.

"Goodbye, Ness!" He chirped, "I hope I see you again soon!"

"...Yeah. I'll come back." Ness murmured, stumbling a bit when Travis hugged him tighter. Brushing off the sudden surprise, he gave a small laugh. His eyes softened, and he settled a hand on the back of Travis' head. "Alright, alright. Take care, kid."

"You're still by best friend, right?" Travis asked.

"Sure am."

Travis excitedly nodded, starry eyed, and broke away. He once again picked up Meryll, rushing back to his brother's side. Ness and Ninten were faced with the four of them, all giving their own little wave. Ness tugged on Ninten's shirt, jerking his head to the side to motion for him to get going. Ninten nodded back, and waved back to their friends as he and Ness began to walk away. The others all called after them.

"Look out for any afterstorms!" Zack insisted.

"Stay safe! Good travels!" Tony added.

"Bye! Goodbye! Adios!" He cried, "See you all in the distant future! Be sure to catch us when we find ourselves a god dragon!"

All the way, as the pair strayed farther and farther from the remaining group, they found themselves already missing them. Even after walking out of sight, they each looked to each other. Both of them gave a small laugh.

"Geez...this is almost as hard as leaving Podunk." Ninten said, "How's that for a 'pit stop'?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I think I'm actually gonna kinda miss those guys." Ness replied.

"Oh, you miss Travis, admit it. You love that kid." Ninten nudged him a bit.

"...Fine, fine, I guess he's kinda grown on me." Ness sighed, shrugging, "Now, you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, I'm 'aight. I miss those two little squirts like hell." Ninten said, averting his eyes to the side, "I'll miss 'em for a long, long time, I bet. But, life must go on, I suppose."

"That's the spirit."

The found themselves on the outskirts, facing the vast scenery of the plains surrounding Threed. In the distance, a forest. They looked at each other once more.

"That's a whole lot of walkin'. You still up to it?" Ness asked. He paused for a moment, "...I'll sing with you this time."

Ninten's eyes widened and glimmered with a spark of delight, "You mean it?"

"...I guess."

Ness suddenly found himself nearly falling as Ninten slung an arm around his shoulder.

"This really _is_ the 'Ninten and Ness Best Friends Club'! I dunno what kinda magic Travis used on you, but it worked!" Ninten cried happily, "Next stop, Tazmily!"

"O-Onwards...!" Ness exclaimed, trying to match his enthusiasm.

Both laughing, the two broke into a jog, which eventually turned into a sprint, which turned into a race. As they ran side by side, they unknowingly took each other's hands. Ness was the first to notice, but instead of pulling his hand away like he usually would, he left it there. Just like earlier, something about this felt right. Ninten seemed to notice too, as they shared a quick side glance. Ninten only smiled, and to his own surprise, Ness smiled back. Off they went, down the everlasting fields, breaking into spontaneous song. Both were incredibly off key and unsure of what lyrics they were reciting, but neither cared. Ness felt like he was truly carefree and happy. Even through all the hardships and grief of the past twenty four hours, just being here, free to run wherever he pleased with Ninten by his side, that was enough.

' _This trip's for you, Lucas, Claus, both of you._ ' Ness thought. ' _We won't be forgetting you any time soon._ '

He looked up at the bright sun, the overcast having now parted. He felt the wind practically rush through his skin, blowing back his hair and coursing through his feathers. For the first time in ages, Ness felt alive.

' _Onwards indeed!_ '


	4. Philophobia

Ninten hadn't been grieving as much as he thought he would. Right after losing his two best friends to the deadly winds of a violent hurricane, Ninten had expected to be weighed down by dread and sadness all day. While he missed Lucas and Claus dearly, he felt oddly content as the hours went by. Perhaps it was the fact that all day had been dedicated to nothing but walking. All he had were his thoughts. Perhaps he'd come to accept the loss already. Perhaps it was a fog clouding his mind. Perhaps he was just tired, or thirsty.

Or, perhaps, it was Ness.

They had left Threed in the early hours of the morning, and not a single minute that day was silent. Every moment was filled with conversation. Ninten was surprised to see a much more open side to Ness. When he spoke of things he was clearly interested in, his usually cold demeanor disappeared and gave way to a much more chipper personality. He was oddly entranced by the much higher pitch in his voice and the lack of it's usual monotone. Ninten wondered if it had been Travis who helped Ness come out of his shell a bit, or perhaps it was Ninten himself. Maybe the two near death experiences they'd had in the past few days gave Ness a new worldview. Whatever it was, Ninten couldn't deny how suddenly drawn he was to the shapeshifter.

By the time nightfall had come and the path was shrouded in darkness, the two had reached the large stretch of forest. Together, they carefully made their way through the seemingly never ending field of trees, each not willing to admit how frightening the eerie shadows and distant sounds were. The only sounds now came from the crunching of leaves and twigs from underneath them and the every so often call from an animal. The wind was strong, but not harsh. The two navigated their way through the dark, only using PK Fire every so often to save their energy. They had lost track of what time it was. Ninten was beginning to feel a little dizzy, due to the wound on his forehead he'd received. While he was able to tough it out at first, he was now feeling faint. He stumbled a bit, grabbing onto Ness' shoulder for support. Ness let out a small gasp, startled by this.

"You okay?" He whispered, grabbing Ninten's arms to help him stay upright.

"I-I'm good, yeah...my head's givin' me trouble..." Ninten stammered.

Ness looked around, before spotting a fairly large, clear patch of grass, "Here, um...let's go over here. It'd be best to camp here for now."

"Good plan, I wouldn't mind sitting for a good few hours." Ninten laughed a bit and followed Ness to the empty space. He instantly flopped down, groaning in satisfaction upon finally sitting down after hours of endless walking. He pressed the palm of his hand into his calf to try and ease the ache. "Lord above, my legs feel like they're about to fall off."

"Just think, we get to do this again tomorrow." Ness sarcastically declared, reaching over to grab a cluster of twigs from the ground nearby. He stacked them into a large pile and circled the pile with a few rocks. He aimed his hand, muttering a quick spell, "PK Fire..."

The surrounding area was lit with a gentle glow when the tent of sticks ignited. Ninten closed his eyes against the wave of heat that came near him, and sighed into the soothing warmth. Ness spent a few moments with his hands outstretched around the fire pit, keeping it under control for a few moments, before he managed to get it to stay put. He crawled over beside Ninten and settled down, drawing his knees into his chest. After a few moments of silently watching the embers fly upwards, then drift back to the ground, he found his attention slightly directed at Ninten. His gaze shifted to his friend, who looked utterly exhausted. Ninten stared back at the flames, which reflected a glint of melancholy in his amber eyes. His brow was slightly tilted. Something was troubling him.

"...You thinkin' about the twins?" Ness murmured, breaking the silence. Ninten lifted his head a bit, before sighing and lowering it again.

"Yeah." Ninten said, "I feel like I should be sadder. I don't know why I'm so... _accepting_ of all this."

"The quicker you can move on, the better." Ness shrugged.

"I suppose." Ninten whispered, "You wanna know something cool? In human years, they were about eighteen, maybe nineteen years old."

"Really?" Ness turned to him, "I thought they were younger, like elementary school age. Huh."

"Yeah, they would'a been around our age." Ninten explained, "...Y'know, I should've seen it comin'. Lucas and Claus were one of the rarest species. Practically everyone in Nowhere knows I had 'em, and that they were almost done growing. Once a Tazmilian Devil reaches a certain age, their scales turn into this beautiful gradient, shiny colour. Soon enough, I'd have people try'na steal them and sell their scales. Their deaths were unavoidable. It would happen eventually."

"At least they died by natural causes, right? Not by the hands of some hunter." Ness suggested, immediately regretting it. ' _Wow, great comforting, Ness._ '

However, Ninten seemed content with this. "Exactly. Fun fact, scales lose their colour when a dragon dies, kinda like how our skin turns grey when we die. So when they're stripped of them, it's usually done while they're alive." Ninten grit his teeth, angered just by the thought, "How _sick_ do you have to be to do that? Just yanking each scale off, one by one, while the poor thing just _writhes_? I never understood people like that. Dragons are just...so beautiful. How could anyone bring themselves to torture one like that, let alone _kill_ one?"

"Because...well, some people are just fucked up, I guess." Ness said.

"Damn right they are. Dragon hunting is only illegal in a few countries. Can you believe that? Only a few! Thank god it's illegal in Nowhere." Ninten hissed, before pausing, "...Jesus, I'm sorry. I went off on a little tangent there."

"No, no, rant away. Go off." Ness replied.

"Nah, I'm okay. Sorry, I'm just...kinda passionate about that stuff." Ninten admitted bashfully, "But...you're right. At least the twins weren't killed like that."

"...Yeah." Ness quietly replied.

Ninten glanced over, noticing the look of dread on Ness' face. Lower lip drawn in, he scooted closer to him and shook his shoulder a bit.

"Hey. Ness, look at me." Ninten murmured. Ness tentatively did so. Ninten gave his shoulder a squeeze, "It wasn't your fault, okay? You were just lookin' out for me. I shouldn't have blamed you on the spot."

"I know, I know, I'm just...mad at myself. All I had to do was get you to the cellar, then I could've gone after them..." Ness replied.

"And you could've gotten killed just as easily." Ninten said, "Promise me you won't blame yourself anymore. Don't do that to yourself, okay?"

Ness hesitated. He noticed just how close they were, seeing that their arms were touching. Ness was able to see the little details on Ninten's face. The stray strands around his eyebrows. The curve of his eyelashes. The bits of scruff on his jaw. But most of all, Ness couldn't look away from his eyes. In the dim light, they looked almost black, but he could imagine their honey coloured hue with the flecks of green. Even though they were bordered by dark rings from the tears he'd shed, he could think of how much comfort and warmth those doe eyes held.

Ninten, meanwhile, was having similar thoughts. He began to notice things about Ness as well. He saw the slight curve in the bridge of his nose, and the small, barely noticeable feathers bordering his hairline. He looked over Ness' caramel coloured skin and piercing violet eyes. What a unique colour, he thought. He'd never seen anything like it. Unable to bear the silence anymore, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry for...being kind of an ass to you, Ness." Ninten said, "...But I'm not sorry that you're here."

Ness desperately wanted to say something, anything, but no words came out. He looked back at Ninten with a dazed expression. The smell of smoke and the stinging in his eyes seemed to disappear, almost. His body seemed to go numb, and his mind went blank. He could feel the prickling sensation of his feathers puffing out again, but to his own surprise, he didn't feel the need to smooth them down. Ninten didn't seem to notice. He wasn't sure if the heat in his face was from the fire or something else.

Acting only on impulse, he shifted forwards a bit. Ness did the same thing, inching his way closer ever so slowly. His pulse began to race as anxiety began to course through him. He couldn't tell whether this was real or not. He felt like any moment now, he would wake up, all of this having been some dream. But no, this was real. They were so close, he thought. He could feel strands of Ninten's hair brush his face. The two hesitated for a moment. Even the slightest bit of movement from either of them would result in lip contact being made. Reality began to set in for both of them.

' _Wait a minute. Are we really gonna do this? Do I even want to?_ ' Ness thought, ' _Oh, fuck it. Just do it, Ness. Here we go. Three...two...one...!_ '

Suddenly, before Ness could lean in, a loud, distant shriek ripped through the air. The two fell backwards in shock, being brought back to Earth. They each yelped in surprise, as the tension from before disappeared in an instant. As the sound echoed and slowly faded, the two boys panted and looked around frantically. The scream was familiar to Ness, as it sounded particularly avian-like. He gripped at his hair and looked back at Ninten, whose eyes were wide with fright. Almost forgetting what had almost just happened, they each scrambled back into sitting.

"The bloody hell was _that?_ " Ness breathed, still struggling to catch his breath.

"I dunno, a bird or something?!" Ninten replied. "That didn't sound human!"

"It definitely wasn't a bird, it was too loud. It had to be something much bigger."

"It wasn't a dragon, that's all I know."

No. Maybe something similar."

Ninten stood up, "Well, whatever it is, it's obviously in trouble! Let's go."

"W-What?! Ninten, hold on-!" Ness stood up and quickly followed as Ninten grabbed his dagger from the travel bag and began to walk in the direction of the noise, "I get that you're super passionate about nature and all, I-I know. But usually, when you hear a super scary noise coming from the forest, you don't go after it! Whatever just killed that thing could still be around!"

"We don't know if it's dead, though! We could help it!" Ninten insisted.

"No, that is a horrible idea. Take it from me, a guy who has been living in forests his entire life. If you hear a freaky sound, you should go in the exact opposite direction. You have no idea how many times I've been killed by a hippogriff or a cockatrice or something while I was a bird."

"Well, you're not a bird now, you're a human."

"And if I'm killed as a human, I die for good!"

"Then we better be careful, shouldn't we?" Ninten replied, "If you want, you can stay here, alone, in the dark. But I'm going after it. It sounded like it was in pain!"

Ness stopped in his tracks, looking back to their campsite, then back to Ninten, then back to the campsite, and vice versa. Ninten showed no signs of stopping. Knowing that there was no way to keep him at bay, Ness groaned in frustration and grabbed a fair sized stick off the ground, before sticking it into the fire pit, setting it ablaze. Carrying his makeshift torch, he ran after Ninten.

' _Near death experience number three. Great._ ' Ness thought in agitation.

Quietly, the pair weaved through the maze of trees and bushes. Ness was thankful that the fire coating his torch was PSI based, or else every tree in the proximity of him would've caught fire by now. He kept one hand hooked of Ninten's arm. He felt a bit sheepish doing so after the awkward moment between the two that had been interrupted, but he was too frightened to pull his hand away. Every creeping shadow was enough to send shudders through him. Ninten, though also slightly frightened, was also amused by Ness' frantic behaviour. He scanned the forest around them for anything out of place.

It was when the sudden illumination of something furry caught their eye. Both boys gasped and backed away. They looked at each other, before Ninten took the first step forward. He gently took the torch from Ness' grasp and held it forwards. Once again, the fuzzy texture was lit up. After a few seconds, he realized that he was looking at feathers. The feathers were quite lovely to look at, each one being dove white and fading to a gentle pink hue. He tilted his head to the side curiously. The mass of feathers was rising and falling. Whatever this was, it was alive and breathing.

"What do you think it is?" Ninten whispered.

" _I don't wanna stick around to find out!_ " Ness hissed back.

"Oh, don't get your talons in a tangle. Hold on..."

Ninten moved closer to the fallen creature. The patch of feathers seemed to fade into a dark brown fuzz. Ninten could make out the shape of what looked like the back leg of some kind of mammal. As Ness stayed behind, Ninten knelt down beside it, fully bathing it in light. He let out another gasp. The creature was much larger than he thought. It was an animal he'd never seen before. It looked like some sort of lion with a beak. It bore a large pair of wings, each of which were tattered and ruffled. Ninten opened his mouth to say something in surprise, but nothing came out. However, Ness took care of saying the words Ninten couldn't say.

" _Holy fucking shit..._ " Ness whimpered, "Ninten, we've gotta _go._ "

"Wait, Ness-"

"Ninten, do you know what that is? That is a _griffin_ , okay? Body of a lion, head of an eagle. These things are completely different from dragons, they cannot be domesticated or trained, and they are violent. If this thing wakes up and sees us, we are going to die for _real_ this time." Ness emphasized.

"But look at it! Its leg..." Ninten observed the back leg of the griffin, which was trapped within the jaws of a sharp metal device. The limb was stained with blood, which streamed out of the wound profusely. Ninten put a hand over his mouth, "That's a dragon trap! What the hell is this doing out here? Poor thing..."

"No! No, don't you dare go all 'Ninten' on it, okay? This is a killing machine, and we need to go."

"Ness, please! It's gonna die if that wound gets infected, and it might starve...!"

"Good! One less death threat to worry about!"

"Hold this, I'm gonna try and help it."

Ness stared back in disbelief as the torch was shoved back into his hands. He stammered a bit, trying to negotiate as Ninten observed the wound further.

"Wha-?! Um?! _Am I just talking to myself_?' Ness harshly whispered, struggling to stay quiet.

Ninten ignored him, and set his hands over the metal trap. He'd learned how to disarm them by muscle memory, for many dragons in his collection were rescued from the illegal trap. Squinting carefully, he pressed his thumbs against the clamps holding it shut. Ness squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his friend to be mauled right in front of him. Ninten found it hard to get a good grip on the trap at first from all the blood smeared over it, but eventually managed to force down on them enough to slowly pry them open. Eventually, the clamps clicked out of place, and the trap flung open with a grotesque wet sound, sending a few drops of blood flying. Ninten sighed in sympathy.

"Oh, look at this...he probably passed out from the pain." Ninten cooed, setting a hand over the griffon's wound. "He doesn't look too heavy, maybe he's still a baby. Ness, can you lead the way back to the campsite? I'm gonna carry him over there and try to fix him up."

"I have over a million reasons as to why that is the worst idea I've ever heard, but here's one to make it easy: _death!_ " Ness spat.

"It's unconscious, don't get all freaked out." Ninten replied carelessly, scooping his hands underneath the creature's body and hoisting upwards. The years of working with dragons nearly double this size had done him well, as he was able to lift it with ease. Ness winced again, waiting for the griffin to awaken and kill both of them, but it thankfully stayed still.

"N-Ninten..." Ness stuttered, backing away.

"It's fine! We'll just patch him up, then put him back. It'll be like he was never there." Ninten said, as he began to make his way back to the direction of the campsite.

Ness struggled to find the words to convey how disastrously this would turn out, but eventually, he accepted that one Ninten made up his mind, there was no changing it.

"Just...! Fine. Fine, take him back to camp. But I am staying up in a tree, okay? When you get slaughtered, I will say ' _I told you so_ ' to your mangled corpse." Ness muttered.

Ness moved as carefully as he could as he led Ninten back to the camp. With each step, he feared that their newfound accomplice would wake up. He'd had plenty of encounters with griffins before, and didn't want to add another one to the list. However, even as they approached the campfire they'd set up and Ninten laid the injured animal down, it seemed to be out cold. He set the torch back into the embers and quickly backed away as Ninten got to his knees and set to work.

"Ninten," Ness whispered, holding out his hand, "Stone, please."

"Here you go, you big baby." Ninten replied, taking the pendant out of his pocket and tossing it to his friend.

Ness didn't hesitate to transform immediately. As the wave of smoke vanished and the scatter of feathers settled, the small black bird quickly took flight and landed on a branch high above the ground. Ninten watched him in amusement, sending a teasing smirk in his direction. Ness ruffled his wings a bit to show his irritation. He gave an annoyed chitter.

"Aw, come on, now. Don't try and sweet talk me, Ness." Ninten replied.

Ness replied again, this time with an loud, agitated squawk. He simply dug his talons into the branch and watched with both fear and interest as Ninten proceeded to dig through the travel bag. Ninten retrieved their water canister and poured a small amount over the wounded leg to clean it. He then proceeded to rid the gashes of any bits of dirt or grass, before deciding it was safe to wrap it up. He grabbed the roll of medical tape he'd borrowed from Zack back in Threed. Following the same process he usually did when treating a dragon, he gently wrapped the bandages into place, hard enough to stop the bleeding, but gently enough to not cause any more pain. When he was satisfied with his work, he bit the bandages free and packed them. Ninten gazed down at the gorgeous creature before him, wondering how anybody could even think of harming such a thing. He began to smooth out the disheveled feathers, plucking out any twisted ones. He heard a sudden caw from Ness.

Upon turning to look at him, he saw the frightened crow shake his head a bit.

"Don't pull the feathers?" Ninten asked. Ness nodded. "Ah, okay. Thank you. I'm obviously a little out of practice with things that aren't dragons."

Suddenly, his attention was grabbed by a sudden shift in movement coming from the griffin. Ninten jumped just a bit, but stayed calm. Ness, however, was clearly terrified, as Ninten could hear him scramble to fly up to a higher branch. Ninten scooted away a bit, keeping a close distance, but reading to sprint if trouble occurred. The griffin moved again, this time emitting a pain growl from the back of its throat. Ninten, entranced by it, crawled towards it. He heard Ness give a hiss of warning, but he ignored it. As the animal began to stir more and more, Ninten's curiosity grew. Closer and closer, he approached it. He drew back just a bit when the griffin's tail lashed. By impulse, Ninten did what he usually did to care for dragons; he laid his hand on the griffin's lower neck.

Just as Ness had feared, this set the griffin off. Letting out a frightened yelp, it quickly lashed out violently, clawing aimlessly at the air around it. Ninten cried out as well, but reacted by throwing his body over the griffin and trying to hold it down. This clearly worked better on reptiles than it did with mammals, because the griffin only grew more hysterical. At one point, one of its talons sliced through Ninten's arm, leaving a thin gash. Ninten bit his lip to stifle a cry of pain and continued to try and subdue the creature. Ness, meanwhile, hastily made his way down and hopped off one of the higher branches, transforming back into his human body before he landed firmly on the ground.

" _Ninten!_ " He exclaimed, ignoring the stinging in his legs.

While he tried to rush to his friend's aid, he was struck by one of the hind legs, and hit the ground hard. Ninten, meanwhile, continued to try and calm the griffin down. Anxiously relaying calming words, he pinned down its wings and proceeded to stroke its neck.

"Sssh! Calm down, we're not gonna hurt you! Tch tch...!" Ninten stammered.

Ness shakily got back to his feet."Ninten, it's a _griffin!_ That's not gonna work on it! You can talk to _dragons_ , not-"

He stopped.

The area had gone still and quiet. Pulses still raced, but everything else remained calm. Ninten gently ran his hand gently over the griffin's pelt, clicking his teeth multiple times to soothe it. The griffin eyed him with razor thin pupils, but relaxed. Ness stared in astonishment. There was no way. He brushed his hair back and shook his head in disbelief.

"...You can talk to _griffins,_ too?" Ness muttered, "Are you kidding me?"

"I guess I just have a knack for talking to animals in general, then...?" Ninten suggested, seemingly just as surprised as Ness was.

He pulled away from the griffin and let it lay there for a moment. It seemed to be catching its breath, however, the panting slowly turned into heaving. Ninten realized that it was having trouble breathing. Frightened, he rushed over once more. It continued to hyperventilate violently, eventually beginning to gag and choke. Ninten quickly moved to its side and began jamming the palm of his hand into its chest, hoping to dislodge whatever it was choking on, while Ness watched in silent terror. It only took a few sharp thrusts of Ninten's hand before the griffin coughed something up; something shiny. But before Ninten could inspect it, a bright flash filled the area.

Ninten covered his eyes with his arm, before slowly peeking out. Around him, white smoke faded. A cluster of feathers drifted from above and dissolved before they landed. He looked ahead of him with wide eyes, and Ness did the same. Before them was a much smaller figure covered in magical dust and debris.

 _'It's a person.'_ Ninten realized.

The griffin had transformed into a human boy. The boy began to cough, shaking the sparkling dust from his body. He propped himself up, glancing around wildly with half closed eyes. Ninten and Ness turn to look at each other. Ninten couldn't talk to griffins after all. This one had listened because it understood human tongue.

"Holy shit..." Ness breathed.

The boy gasped and snapped to look at him. He had slicked back blond hair and greenish-brown eyes. Similar to Ness, his neck, arms, back, and the sides of his face were all lined with feathers. However, these ones took on the white to pink hue instead of jet black. He shifted back into a sitting position and scrambled to back away up against a tree in fear. All he wore was a pair of brown patchy toreador pants and some black boots. His upper half was bare. He seemed just a few years younger than Ness was, perhaps in his mid teens. Ninten wanted to approach him, but Ness grabbed his shoulder to keep him there.

"A-Ah! You mustn't harm me, I was only...!" The boy whimpered.

"Nonono, we don't want to hurt you!" Ninten assured, "We helped you! We found you all snatched up in a trap, so we got you out and patched up your leg."

The boy looked at his right leg, noticing the bandages dressing it and the visible bloodstains on them. As he caught his breath, he looked back at the pair.

"...Th-That metal animal, that's right..." He murmured, "All I remember is getting caught in it...e-everything went black after that..."

"Don't you worry, okay? Your leg's alright." Ninten said. The boy seemed to begin a reply, but he caught sight of Ninten's bleeding arm.

"Oh! Your arm! Did I do that?" The boy asked, horrified.

"Huh? Oh, um...! Well, yes," Ninten stuttered, "But don't worry, yeah? S'alright!"

"Aw, geez..." The boy sighed, "I'm sorry, I must've lashed out..."

"No need to fret, we freed you from it!" Ninten said, hands raised. His eyes trailed back to the glimmering object the stranger had coughed up. He crawled over and picked it up; it was a rock of some sort. Quartz, he thought. The boy tensed and inched forwards.

"Th-that's mine!" He said, "I really need that, please! God, that's embarrassing...I didn't mean to cough it up like that. That happens when we get scared..."

"Oh, sorry," Ninten looked down at the stone again, catching sight of a name engraved into it, "...'Floyd', huh? Pleasure to meet you, Floyd. I'm Ninten, this is Ness."

"You're a shapeshifter too! Smart idea, to swallow the stone. I've never thought of that." Ness breathed. Floyd pocketed the stone and nodded.

"Y-Yes...It lowers the risk of having it stolen..." He said. Floyd seemed to begin to say something else, but upon glancing at Ness fully again, he paused and squinted. Ness froze, glancing around nervously and squirming uncomfortably. Floyd's hackles raised a bit, though it seemed to be more out of surprise than fear or anger. Floyd crawled a bit closer, eyes still narrowed. A flash of shock ran over his face, causing Ness to swallow anxiously. "...You. I know you."

"Yeah, that seems to be the norm for me lately." Ninten proudly said, lifting his head.

"No, not you. _You!_ " Floyd pointed directly at Ness, who recoiled, "You're...the crow guy."

"W-Well, there's plenty of other crows around here, it's not like we're uncommon! I-I've never seen you before in my life!" Ness stammered, gripping the dirt underneath him.

"Oh, you may not have seen me, but I've seen you! You were the talk of Moonside for ages." Floyd said.

"Heh...whaaaat? What the heck is ' _Moonside'_?" Ness laughed nervously, shrugging his shoulders. "You must be thinking about some other crow."

"Waitwaitwait, one thing at a time," Ninten interrupted, waving his hands, "Seriously, though. The quote Ness, what the heck is Moonside?"

"I think he can answer that question. I highly doubt I'm thinking of someone else," Floyd trailed off, eyeing Ness suspiciously, "...Ness Polestar, the Rogue Familiar and _ex-member of The Starmen_."

Ness' face drained of colour as his entire body tensed up. His lip quivered as he tried to form words of protest, but eventually, he was defeated. Ness groaned and rolled his eyes, averting his gaze from a smug Floyd and a confused Ninten.

"...Moonside is a city of sorts that lays under this forest." Ness relayed in a deadpan voice, "It's known for shady activity and all. Gangs and shit."

"An underground city? Really? Beneath us, right now?" Ninten breathed.

"Almost as big as Threed." Ness confirmed.

"How does he know who you are? What's a 'Starmen'? What're your ties with this?" Ninten rambled.

"That can all be answered later," Floyd said, pushing himself off the ground and wobbling a bit from his injured leg, "Oof...! Wow, that hurts! Thanks for fixing it up. Please, let me repay you. Just wrapping up that arm of yours without medical attention could be dangerous. I have a mentor who lives in Moonside, she could help you."

Ninten immediately broke into a smile and nodded, "Really? Don't mind if we do!"

Before Ninten could follow, Ness grabbed him by the arm.

"Ninten, I know that you're going to completely ignore me on this, but-"

"Let me guess, it's a really bad idea that could result in us getting killed."

"Bingo."

"I know that going to Moonside seems like a nosedive," Floyd interrupted, "But my mentor is very strong, she won't let anything happen to you!"

Ness turned to him, "How would we even get in before someone...y'know, recognizes me?"

"Not a problem, we'll just disguise you. Brace yourself, you might feel a little buzz in the head," Floyd extended a hand and flicked his wrist, a small puff of magical debris scattering. As he'd promised, Ness felt a slight tingling sensation in his scalp. He clamped his hands over his head at the uncomfortable feeling. Ninten watched in awe as Ness' jet black locks of hair slowly faded into a bright platinum blond. His feathers also turned from a navy to a light sky blue with white and black accents. Ness looked up at his now sun-coloured hair and gasped in horror.

"W-What did you do?! _Blond?!_ I can't pull off blond!" Ness exclaimed, "And these feathers! _Blue jay?!_ I don't have the personality for a blue jay, I won't fool anyone!"

"Oh, you're alright, you're practically unrecognizable." Floyd brushed off, "Anyways, let's not sit and dither. Come on! I'll take you two down there now."

Ninten gawked in amazement at Ness' altered appearance. He felt Floyd take one of his hands and Ness take the other, but he payed them no mind. He turned to Floyd with wide eyes.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Ninten asked.

"My mentor taught me." Floyd proudly boasted, "Physicality altering spells are quite advanced. I think I did alright."

"Well, you made Ness halfway decent to look at." Ninten teased. Ness glared at the two, who burst into giggles.

"Alright, don't let go on my hand. You enter Moonside by teleportation. I can sense a Psychic aura from both of you, so I only assume you can use PSI Teleport?" Floyd asked. Both travelers nodded, and Floyd continued, "Perfect. Activate your spells and close your eyes. Oh, Ninten, don't squeeze my hand too hard. There you go, nice and gentle. Now, let's all focus on the space below us. Wait for our auras to join before kicking into the tesseract. Good, good. On the count of three, launch into the travel. Ready? One...two... _three!_ "

The moment Floyd gave the signal, all three boys performed the teleportation spell, enveloping them in a blast of bright light. Ninten immediately felt his body go numb as the familiar lightheadedness spread through him. He felt the rush of wind, heat, and cold around him, but he didn't dare open his eyes. The travelling tunnel surrounding him would easily blind him if he were to do so.

Before he knew it, the tingling sensation around him ceased, and it was replaced with a chilly, dry environment. Ninten felt a sudden hustle and bustle around him. As he shook off the remaining numbness, he slowly opened his eyes. He was met with a harsh dim light. As his sight adjusted, Ninten looked around in amazement. Above, there was no sky, only pitch black. In fact, a good portion of the world around him seemed to be black. The ground underneath him was one big shadow. The only light came from the buildings, which gleamed with bright neon beams that caused his eyes to easily strain. For a few seconds, he thought he was seeing in double vision. Ninten's mind began to grow a bit disoriented. Around him, he could feel people milling about, but only saw barely lit silhouettes. He was brought back to reality when Ness shook his shoulder a bit.

"Ninten, you alright?" Ness asked, "You'll be a little loopy for a few minutes, but you'll get used to it down here."

"I feel like I'm in a fever dream or something..." Ninten murmured. He linked his arm around Ness' as he stumbled a bit from the wave of dizziness taking him over, "P-Please don't let go of me."

"Yeah, I've got you, I've got you," Ness assured, putting his arm around Ninten's shoulders to help him stand, "Alright, Floyd. Let's just get him tended to so that we can leave as soon as possible. Being back here makes me wanna throw up."

"Understandable," Floyd said, "Come, this way. Keep your head low, we can't risk having anyone see your face."

Pulling Ninten along, Ness reluctantly followed Floyd through the city's crowded streets. Each step brought a new hit of nostalgia as Ness began to recognize the surreal scenery around him. Even little things, such as the distorted streetlamps or the towering buildings that didn't seem to have a specific height brought back old memories from years ago. As he adapted to the hazy air and dizzying colours, a sense of dread washed over him. He prayed to heaven and back that no one could see past his disguise.

' _Here's hoping The Starmen can't remember faces. Don't wanna get mixed up in all that shit again._ '

* * *

"Miss! I brought someone, he needs help!"

Floyd pushed aside a rickety wooden door to a small shack. Ness blinked away the blur in his eyes as he was exposed to natural colour. Although the inside of this new building was dull, composed of browns and grays, it was still better than looking at the bright neon against black outside. The main floor was filled with several metal tools hung up on the walls, the purpose of which Ness didn't know. A large furnace sat against the wall, surrounding by a table, a large metal block, a tub of water, and a few chairs. Floyd motioned for him to wait there, before taking off to look around the home. Ness wasted no time checking up on Ninten, who seemed to be looking better, though still a little drowsy. He nudged him a bit.

"Ninten. Open up your eyes, 'kay?" He murmured. Ninten reluctantly did so, sighing in relief upon feeling the stinging wear away from his eyes.

"Good lord, that's so much better." Ninten said, "I don't ever wanna go out there again."

"Moonside can get pretty intense. I don't blame you." Replied Ness, guiding his dazed friend to a nearby chair.

Once Ninten sat down and took a moment to gather his wits, he glanced up at Ness with a confused, yet concerned expression. Ness bit his lip, as he knew what was coming.

"Alright, Ness. Out with it." He said, "...What happened with you and this place? How does that griffin kid know you?"

"I...don't think it'd be best to tell you here. Not now." Ness explained, looking around the room.

"But I-" Ninten was suddenly cut off by a new voice.

"Well! Stone the crows! Look who my apprentice brought into my shop."

Both boys turned to see the owner of the voice. A young woman stood at the threshold leading to another room, hands on her hips and leaning against the wall. She looked at Ness with striking green eyes and smirked a bit. Floyd stood beside her nervously. The woman looked down at him, brushing a few scruffy locks of bright pink hair out of her face.

"Well, go on, Floyd. Introduce me." She said.

"O-Oh, yes sir!" Floyd rushed over to the visitors, "This is Ninten; he comes from Podunk. And this is-"

"Ness Polestar. No physicality changing magic can disguise that face." The girl finished, approaching Ness slowly. "Never thought I'd see your face around here again, Ace."

"...Well, here I am." Ness sighed, slumping his shoulders, "Now, _your_ face I recognize. You're the blacksmith around these parts, I remember."

"Best in the business." The girl took Ness' hand and shook it, "Kumatora."

" _Pleasure._ "

Kumatora smugly grinned, before turning to Ninten, "And you. You're a pretty little thing, aren't you? You don't look like the Moonside type."

"That's because I'm not. I'm more of a Podunk kinda guy" Ninten replied.

"Sir, they saved me when I was above ground! I got caught by a metal animal, and he got me out of it! See?" Floyd lifted his leg to show Kumatora the slightly bloodied bandages, "But I accidentally clawed at him. We taped it up for the meantime, but I think he needs more than just bandages."

Kumatora scrunched up her nose in thought. She knelt down next to Ninten and motioned for him to give her his arm. Ninten shuddered against the cold touch of her hands, which had obviously been shaped by her occupation in forging. Kumatora inspected the covered wound, before slowly peeling off the medical tape. She flinched once seeing the gash itself, and immediately stood up.

"Yep, that needs to be looked at. Not immediately deadly, but if that gets infected, you'll probably die." Kumatora said as she walked off to another room to fetch something.

"...Oh." Ninten murmured.

"Not to worry, though!" Kumatora called as she reappeared, this time with a few bottles, a damp cloth, and a new roll of bandages, "As a blacksmith, there's gonna be injuries, so I'm always prepared. Lay your arm on the table, I'll fix you up."

"That's very kind, thank you," Ninten chirped happily, "I'm feeling better already."

As Kumatora set to work, Ness sat beside Ninten, and Floyd wavered behind his mentor. Kumatora uncapped one of the bottles and soaked the cloth she had brought with whatever was in it. She positioned the cloth over Ninten's wound and looked him in the eye.

"This is gonna sting like a bitch, can you take it?" She asked. Ninten scoffed and clicked his tongue.

"What is this, elementary? Of course I can take- _Holy shit! Ow, god dammit!_ " Ninten grit his teeth and let his forehead hit the table upon receiving waves of stinging pain rip through his arm. Ness stifled a snicker. Kumatora kept the cloth clamped over his arm, pressing firmly.

"I know, I know, this cleans it-!" Kumatora assured, before removing the cloth, "There, clean."

" _Easy as pie..._ " Ninten rasped, head still laid down on the table.

"Good boy. Anywho," Kumatora continued her work, "Give me the deets. What were you two doing on the surface?"

"We were only passing through; we're travelling." Ness explained, "We were gonna camp out for the night up there, but then we found Floyd all caught in a dragon trap."

"Mmm. So you saved my little student. Thanks for that," Kumatora said, "You sure you had no intent of coming down to Moonside, Ness?"

"No!" Insisted Ness, "We just came down here because Ninten needed help. That's it, end of story."

"Good. I hope you're not gonna get all involved with the streets again." Kumatora replied.

"Okay, now I'm confused!" Ninten began, "What's all this talk about Ness being involved with whatever? I don't wanna be left in the dark on this! Tell me. Come on, Ness."

Kumatora eyed Ness with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. ' _Come on, Ness.'_ " She repeated, somewhat teasingly. Ness clenched his jaw and averted his eyes, before giving a reluctant, frustrated exhale.

"Fine. I used to live in Moonside. Two, maybe three years ago." Ness said, "I got all caught up in some of the shifty stuff going on around here. Moonside has a few gangs that like to hang around, the most dangerous of which is called the 'Starmen'...which I was a member of."

"You were in a _gang?_ " Ninten breathed.

"Pretty much, yeah. I had the role of basically being the thief. It was because I could just transform and make an easy escape after taking something." Ness said, "But I don't do that anymore! I left Moonside a long time ago."

"Yeah, everyone was super surprised when you left. I'd only heard of you a few times at that point," Kumatora said, "So, what're you up to now, then?"

"We're making a cross country journey with danger around every corner, trying to find the dragon who rules all dragons." Ninten bluntly said. Kumatora blinked, then nodded.

"Oh, I see. You're _that_ Ninten. The guy who can talk to dragons." Kumatora said. "Well, good luck to you, I guess! Finding the Dark Dragon is no easy task. What's your plan?"

"Our goal is to get to Onett so that we can find an old friend of Ness' who may know where it is." Ninten said, "But first, we gotta get to Tazmily to find someone to refer us."

"Ah, right. You need some famous wizard or witch, don't you? Well, being a witch myself, I'd help. But I live in a tiny little house underground. Not too many people know who I am." Kumatora sighed. She gave Ninten's now mended arm a little pat, "Aright, Ninten. You might feel a bit of aching, because I'm gonna perform a slow healing spell. My magical aura may interfere with your Psionic one. This is gonna take a few minutes."

"Y-Yes, alright..." Ninten swallowed and nodded. Kumatora closed her eyes and murmured something in a language Ninten didn't recognize. A pale blue mist began to seep out from under her fingers. Almost instantly, Ninten felt an uncomfortable tingling spread through his arm. He simply clenched his fist and toughed through it, deciding to distract himself, "Anyways, um...I'm curious. Why is it that Moonside is...well, like _that_? Why is it the way it is?"

"It's a long history, but I'll try to sum it up. It's more of a legend," Kumatora began, "Before the city was built, this was all just a giant pit hidden under the ground. It was one of the resting places of a previous reincarnation of Dakudoragon, which is why it's big enough to fit a city in."

"But seeing that this was a cave containing a creature literally called the 'Dark' Dragon, it was pretty freain' dark down here. So dark, in fact, that standing in pitch darkness down here would literally suffocate you. Even just looking at it could give you breathing troubles. So when a group of escaped royal prisoners decided to evacuate down here, they invented a special type of magical light source to counter against the spell of darkness." Said Floyd, putting his arms behind his head.

"Anything that isn't said light source appears pitch black. Bricks, wood, and all that is just shadows. That's why every building is lined with those brightly coloured lights, so that people don't run into things, y'know?" Said Kumatora.

"Then how come I get all dizzy and sickish out there?" Ninten asked.

"The counter spell can't completely push away the darkness down here. A few side effects will still occur, but hey! You're not dying." Kumatora shrugged, "Only the insides of buildings, like this one, can completely block it out. That's why you can actually see stuff in here."

"Jesus. That must be some powerful magic out there, if it's able to ward off a spell from Dakudoragon all the time." Ninten said.

"Oh, they're not on all the time. There's a certain time every night where we turn them off to let them recharge." Kumatora explained. Ness suddenly tensed up and his eyes went side.

" _Shit!_ That's right, they turn them off...! What time is it-?!" Ness rushed to one of the nearby windows and threw open the curtain. He slouched in dismay. All he could see was black outside. He let his head hang and groaned in frustration. "Dammit. We've got another roadblock, Ninten. Prepare to stay here for a few more hours until they turn back on."

"Darn. Kumatora, if it's alright with you, could we stay in here until it's safe for Ness and I to go?" Ninten asked. Kumatora shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."

"Thanks, we'll only be here until-" Ninten paused, glancing at Ness in sudden confusion, "...Wait, how did you do that?"

"Do what" Ness asked.

"You looked out the window, and you're fine. I thought Floyd said looking at the pitch black down here could smother you."

Ness reached under his shirt and revealed his pendant strung around his neck, "Because I have this. My energy comes from this stone, not from the air around me. I'm not biological, I'm magical."

"Well, aren't you just _so_ special? You don't even need to breathe. Lucky shapeshifters." Ninten muttered, resting his chin on his hand. Ness sneered in his direction and walked back to the table. He watched as the blue light faded from Kumatora's fingers and she pulled her hands away from Ninten's arm. The spell clearly took its physical toll on her, for she slumped a bit in her chair and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Hah...Take the bandages off..." Panted Kumatora, who used her ash covered apron to fan herself.

Ninten curiously did as he was told, carefully unwrapping the tape. He gasped upon seeing his bare arm. The blood was gone, and all that was left behind was a clean, scabbed over scar. His eyes widened in amazement.

"Holy moly!" Ninten expressed, "That's way more than what PK Lifeup can do! Thank you!"

"Not to worry..." Said Kumatora, "Anyways, it's pretty late. If you're trapped here for another few hours, might as well get some sleep. If I had beds, I'd offer, but all I've got is a floor and a few chairs."

"Trust me, after sleeping in a tree and a basement during a hurricane, sleeping on the floor is a luxury." Ninten snickered a bit, "We really appriciate the help, Kumatora."

"No sweat! I owe you that much at least, for saving this little rascal. I keep telling him not to go up to the surface." Kumatora teased, punching Floyd affectionately in the shoulder. "Alright, catbird. You've had your break, did you get the wood I needed from the forest?"

"Yes, sir!" Floyd quickly set to work, grabbing his apron and digging through his travel bag to find his previously collected materials.

Ness simply stayed in the corner of the room, gripping the fabric of his clothes anxiously. Just being in Moonside again was messing with his head. He leaned against the wall and gazed at the covered window, lost in his own thoughts. As Kumatora and Floyd chatted casually with Ninten, cleaning up their forging area for the night, Ness' mind didn't even process their words. All he could think about was his history in Moonside, and silently praying that he wouldn't be recognized. Even through his now blond hair and blue feathers, Kumatora was able to pick out his face. All he wanted to do was leave the moment those lights came back on. Plain and simple, he hated this place. Every so often, Floyd would glance in his direction with a curious expression. Ness wondered why a shapeshifter of such rarity would even look at a scrap like him in the first place.

He knew deep down that all he could do was wait. The night wouldn't last forever, and soon enough, he'd be able to breathe in the fresh air of the surface, and never have to come back down here again. With that thought in mind, Ness simply waited.

* * *

By the time the house went dark, the silence was only broken now and then by Ninten's steady breathing and sleep mumblings. Ness laid on his back next to him, one arm outstretched so that Ninten could once again use it as a pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind blank. There was no way he'd be able to sleep. He hated that feeling; being exhausted, but not being tired. He simply observed the curvy patterns in the wooden beams lining the ceiling, tracing them with his eyes to try and cure his boredom.

Suddenly, Ninten muttered something in his sleep again, startling Ness a bit. Ness turned to look at him, but Ninten had gone silent again. He had a content smile on his face. Ness prayed that whatever dream he was having was a good one. He deserved that much, after all he'd been through in the past twenty four hours. Ness' eyes stayed locked on him. Ninten looked peaceful. With only a nearby set of candles to light the room, his face was illuminated by a soft glow. Seeing it reminded Ness of sitting next to him at the campsite they'd made. Ness felt his face grow hot, thinking about how close they'd gotten. He thought about his racing pulse and trembling hands.

' _That actually happened, didn't it?_ ' Ness thought. He paused for a moment. Not realizing he was even doing it, he reached over and brushed a lock of Ninten's long hair out of his face. The dragon breeder's face twitched a bit, causing Ness to snicker. His hand trailed from his hair to his shoulder. Ness drew in his lip and furrowed his brow, ' _That was all real. I was actually gonna...He and I almost..._ '

He wanted to retreat his hand away, but again couldn't find himself able to. He almost felt a need to wrap his arm around Ninten, to pull him close and protect him. He wasn't sure entirely what he wanted, all he needed was to be close to him. Ness found himself gritting his teeth with enough force to hurt his jaw. He'd never felt like this about another living thing before. As his feathers began to bristle once more, Ness gently leaned down, and without even thinking about it, gently kissed the top of Ninten's head.

"Cute."

The sudden voice from the other side of the room caused Ness to jump back. He carefully pulled his arm away from Ninten, making sure his head didn't hit the floor. Ness glanced up, until he caught sight of his witness.

"F-Floyd! I didn't know you were awake, I-I...!"

Floyd raised a hand to silence him, "Don't freak out. It's our little secret." He winked, and approached him, "Can't sleep?"

"Ugh, no. It's Moonside, what'd you expect?" Ness muttered, "What about you?"

"My leg was bugging me. Hurts like hell." Floyd explained, reaching down to gently massage the limb, "I can't tell you how thankful I am. You guys really saved my ass."

"It was all Ninten, really," Ness admitted, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. Floyd leaned against a nearby table and grinned smugly.

"I meant what I said a few moments ago. You two are cute." Floyd chirped. Ness quickly jumped to defend himself, only breaking into a fit of stammers.

"W-We're not...! I wasn't...I don't-! Ninten and I, we aren't...! I'm not-!"

"Don't try and be a tough guy about it. Nothing wrong with catching the love bug." Floyd said cheerfully. This only made Ness break down more.

"No! He just lost someone really important, so I think I'm allowed to comfort him! Shut your trap, alright?" Ness snapped.

"I'm half eagle, Ness, I can see the batting of an eyelash from a mile away." Countered Floyd.

Ness failed to reply. He stared back at the amused griffin with wide, embarrassed eyes. Floyd raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response that Ness couldn't bring himself to give. Ness clenched his jaw and turned away, sighing.

"He's...the only friend I've ever had." Ness admitted quietly.

"N'aww." Floud purred, "Not counting the friends you had down here?"

"They weren't friends. Ninten is. He asks me how I'm doing. He cares, and stuff. He's a little ditzy about things, but...he's doing his best." Ness replied, "Can I tell you something?"

"Have at me." Said Floyd.

Ness hesitated for a moment, before looking him in the eyes, "...I've never cared about anyone before, you know. This is the first time I ever have."

"Mmm. How're you feeling about that?"

"...I'm..." Ness paused, "...I'm _scared._ "

"Huh." Floyd replied, "I guess I understand that. It's just a little weird to hear that coming from you."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Go ahead and tease might as well get it over with."

Floyd chuckled, "No, I'm not gonna do that. Don't worry," He faced the window and glanced through the curtains at the black outside, "How's it feel being back in Moonside?"

"I hate it." Ness said, "I can't stop thinking about going outside and feeling that...daze."

"Yeah, it really becomes a craving after a while. It's like an addiction." Floyd admitted, "It's just that feeling of relaxation, I think. You go outside, and immediately, everything gets calm. I'll admit this; I love it. Once you get past the dizziness, I think it feels great."

"No shame on that. You're right, it's a craving. That's why I hate it down here. Being reminded of how good the environment feels down here...god damn. Staying in this little house is hard."

"Well..." Floyd trailed off, before glancing at Ness with anticipation from the side, "...One shapeshifter to another? I was gonna wander around while the lights are still down."

"That is a one way ticket to getting kidnapped and sold off." Ness said, half playfully, half serious, "Seriously, a griffin like you shouldn't be down here. Crows like me are common as muck. But griffin shapeshifters...those are endangered, aren't they? I would've expected you to be living in a place like Tazmily, or Onett. Being protected by Nowherian authority."

"Heh, really good guess. You're not the only shapeshifter who's gone rogue." Floyd said, "I'm from Onett too, just like you. Except I was born into a really high class family. I got tired of all the smothering and the bodyguarding, so I took off and ended up down here. Miss Kumatora took me in and became my mentor in forging and magic."

"So you're a runaway too. I like it." Ness gave a small nod, "Well, I'm surprised you're alive. No offense. Just a bag of your feathers would sell big."

"Thankfully, the people down here like me. It's not to say I don't get jumped a whole lot. No one's ever gone as far as to kidnap or kill me, but you'd be surprised how many feathers get plucked from me on a daily basis. Your old gang buddies in The Starmen love to take 'em. I swear, they must have a few bags of them."

"Yah, no wonder."

There were a few moments of silence. Floyd fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, before eyeing Ness with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"So...wanna come with me?" He asked.

"Huh? You mean outside?" Ness asked, surprised, "I-I don't think that's a good idea, I could get recognized..."

"No one's out there, remember? We're the only ones who can be out there without consequences." Floyd reminded, "Come on, Ness. Don't you wanna feel that again? How it seeps through your skin and makes you feel revitalized? How you feel weighed down, but light as a feather at the same time? Just for a few minutes, then we'll go back in."

Ness gazed out the window again. The more Floyd described the familiar high that came with breathing in the pitch black air outside, the more tempting it became. Ness found himself craving that sense of euphoria again. He hesitated for a moment, looking down at Ninten, who was still sleeping soundly.

' _Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt._ ' Ness thought, ' _It's not like we're doing anything wrong._ '

He sighed, and shrugged a bit.

"I...guess it wouldn't cause any trouble." He said, hoisting himself up to his feet.

"Hah! Yes!" Floyd whispered, rushing over to grab Ness' hand, "Come on."

As Ness was pulled by Floyd to the front door, a small voice in the back of his head told him to turn back. He pushed it away. Hell, he'd spent a good few years living here, and he was fine. It wasn't like this time would be any different. He was a bit reluctant on leaving Ninten alone, but his desire to be outdoors calmed that hesitation.

' _Just a few minutes._ '

* * *

A few minutes had turned into a number of minutes neither shapeshifter could remember. The two boys wandered freely around the darkened streets, their razor sharp avian vision being the only thing leading them through the darkness. Ness walked slowly, head slightly tilted back, taking each breath gleefully. He'd forgotten just how glorious it felt out here. His heart rate was incredibly slow, and his mind was beginning to become fuzzed. As he walked, he could see Floyd just up ahead. The apprentice had his feathers flared out to take in ever bit of the phantasmagorical spell filling the air.

" _Fuck._ " Ness murmured, his voice low and relaxed, "I forgot how great it feels out here."

"Right? I can't get enough of it...I know people say it's dangerous if you breathe in too much, but I can't help it." Floyd replied.

"Sometimes, me and my gangmates used to just lie in an alley for hours just breathing it in." Said Ness, "We used to see some crazy shit."

"Oh, I bet. The hallucinations this spell can trigger are insane."

"Like when it takes stuff that scares you and throws it in your face?"

"Ugh, I hate that! This one time, I stayed out here in the dark for a solid hour, and the first thing I see when I open my eyes is a giant ass spider on the wall." Floyd explained, "Though, my biggest fear is dragons. I once ran through this entire city being chased by one, but it turned out I was running from nothing. Can you blame me, though? Dragons are freaking scary, especially to griffins. I mean, they _eat_ us."

"That must've sucked. I always saw hawks; that's my biggest fear. I'm terrified of those things. They're birds too! Shouldn't we be on the same page? Why're they trying to eat me all the time?" Ness laughed a bit, "I can remember how real it all felt. Like, you could feel its presence even though it wasn't there."

"Yep. Pretty crazy." Floyd yawned and looked around, "Wait, I've lost track of time. How long have we been out here?"

"Oh, that're right, um..." Ness thought for a moment, "...Much longer than a few minutes."

"Usually it takes bout half an hour to start hallucinating. Lets get back to the house before we start seeing things." Floyd offered, jerking his head to motion Ness to follow. Ness nodded.

"Good idea. I think you should be okay, because you're used to it, but I dunno how well I'll hold up after three years of not being here..." Ness murmured as he briskly followed Floyd.

"Don't worry, we're not too far. Just keep up and you should be fine." Floyd said.

As they trailed through the black streets, Ness' high slowly began to warp into dizziness again. He stumbled as he jogged after Floyd several times, finding it difficult to keep himself upright. He felt something brushed against the side of his face. Impulsively, he swatted at whatever it was, but found his hand touching nothing. Shit, he thought. It was already starting. He struggled to ground himself and to assure himself that none of it was real, but this became harder as reality began to distort in his mind. Even when he saw the familiar shape of the house, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Floyd clearly saw the distress Ness was in. He put an arm around him to help him stand, and led him to the house and through the door, quickly closing it behind them. The nausea faded, but Ness' vision was still affected. He glanced aimlessly around the room, barely noticing as the two were greeted by Kumatora and Ninten, who had both awoken.

"Where have you two been?" Kumatora demanded, rushing to Floyd, "We woke up almost half an hour ago, and you were gone!"

"We just went out to walk around a bit, is all!" Floyd assured, "But..." He looked at Ness, who stared down at the floor with a blank gaze. Ninten took a step forward, eyebrows knitted.

"What's wrong with him?" Ninten asked, "Kid? What's up, buddy?"

Ness lifted his head ever so slightly, "Um..." He paused for a few seconds, "...I dunno."

"You let him breathe in the air from outside when it's _dark?_ " Kumatora gasped, taking Ness by the shoulders and leading him to the living area, seating him in one of the chairs, "Oh, dear god. He's completely out of it."

"W-What happened to him?" Ninten stammered nervously, sitting next to Ness and putting a hand on his arm.

"The air outside kinda does the same thing that drugs do if you breathe in too much. Sure, it gives you a high, but then you start to see shit. Hallucinations, I mean." Kumatora explained, retrieving a damp cloth and gently placing it over Ness' forehead. "The high doesn't last that long, only a few minutes. But the more sober you get, the worse the hallucinations get, and those last for about ten minutes. I was gonna go to the marketplace when the lights turn back on, but..."

"Don't worry about it, Kumatora. I'll sit here with him until he clears up. Go do your work." Ninten said.

"You sure?" Kumatora hesitantly asked. When Ninten confidently nodded back, she sighed, "Alright, then. Make sure he drinks a lot of water, and he should be alright. Floyd, you're coming with me, okay?"

"...Yeah, okay." Floyd muttered. "Sorry about that, Ness, I probably should'a been a little more smart about it."

"S'alright..." Ness replied hoarsely, as Kumatora extended a hand in his direction and cast a quick reversion spell. Ness' hair faded back to its natural coal black, and his feathers bristled into their original shadowy hue. Ness only reached up to touch his hair in response, barely even noticing that it had been turned back to normal.

A bright flash suddenly shone through the curtains. Kumatora sighed in relief and rushed to grab her satchel.

"Right on cue. We shouldn't be too long, Ninten. We you need to leave, go ahead and leave." Said Kumatora. Ninten smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Kuma. You've helped so much." He said.

Kumatora smiled back, before taking a shameful Floyd by the arm and leading him out the door. Ninten watched the closed door for a moment, before turning back to Ness, who was staring up at the ceiling with a glassy eyed look. He sighed and observed his dazed out friend for a moment. Ness seemed to be almost asleep with how still he was. The minutes dragged on, and life began to return to Ness. The light returned to his eyes, and his pale skin regained it's colour. It was when he groaned in exhaustion when Ninten gave a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Ninten asked.

"Nhh...yeah..." Ness replied, pinching the area between his eyebrows and squeezing his eyes shut. "God dammit, why did I do that...?"

"It's alright, you just made a mistake. We can get going once you feel better."

"Probably just a few more minutes, then I-" Ness stopped. He glared at the opposing wall, eyes wide. "What's that?"

Ninten felt a rush of anxiety pulse through him as he turned to look at the wall as well, but saw nothing upon its surface.

"There's nothing there, Dollface." He said. Once of the hallucinations, he thought. He wondered what Ness had seen.

"Oh, right." Ness said. "I shouldn't see anything too creepy. It usually shows you what you're scared of the most. I'm mostly scared of foxes and hawks and all..."

He seemed incredibly scattered, glancing around nervously. Ninten kept a hand on his arm, ready to jolt him into reality if he needed to. Ness suddenly jumped and snapped to look to his right, eyes wide. He was startled by something, but once again, nothing was there. Ness shook his head and put a hand to his temple.

"...What'd you say?" Ness asked.

"I didn't say anything."

Another pause from Ness, who stared just past Ninten's shoulder.

"...Can we wait a few minutes before that?" Ness said, completely ignoring Ninten. Ninten squeezed his arm.

"Hey, I didn't say anything, okay?" He repeated. His pulse grew faster; he didn't like where this was going. Ness' eyes suddenly filled with alarm, and he shifted in his chair.

"Wait, hold on, Ninten-!" Ness called, "Just gimme a few more minutes, okay? You can't just leave me here alone!"

Ninten watched in stunned, unsettled silence as Ness stood up, glaring at the empty space before him.

"Where're you going...?" Ness choked, before clenching his hand into a fist, "N-Ninten, wait a minute!"

"Ness...!" Ninten got up and rushed to his side, shaking him a bit. Ness didn't budge.

"Ninten, don't! You can't, I don't wanna stay down here!"

"Snap out of it, Ness! I'm right here!" Ninten replied.

"No! Ninten, _don't!_ Don't leave me! _Stop it!_ " Ness sprinted towards the door and began aimlessly clawing at whatever he was seeing, frustrated when he couldn't grab on to empty air, "I-I don't wanna be alone again! I can still help! I can still be useful, I promise! I-I need to stay with you!"

"Hey, calm down, I'm here-"

"Ninten, please! Please let me stay with you, don't leave me in the dark!" Ness pleaded hysterically, nearly shrieking at this point. His face was stained with tears, which spilled uncontrollably from his red-rimmed eyes. Ninten stumbled back in shock at the rare sight. Ness continued to shout at nothing. "I can still be helpful! It wasn't my fault, Ninten, _it wasn't my fault!_ "

Ninten was beginning to grow desperate. Acting on impulse, he charged up his Psionic energy and grabbed Ness' arm.

" _PK Thunder...!_ " Ninten stuttered.

A sharp shock spread from his fingers and jabbed into Ness' skin. Ness jolted a bit and staggered on his feet, gasping violently for air as he was startled back into reality. He grabbed onto Ninten with enough force to nearly draw blood with his fingernails. Ninten grasped his shoulders and locked eyes with him, relieved to see his eyes regaining their gleam. Ness took a moment to catch his breath, nearly at the brink of hyperventilating. He looked absolutely terrified.

"N-Ninten..." He gasped, "D-Don't go, okay? Don't leave me, I-I..."

"Ness! Hey, deep breaths, love," Ninten whispered, "Look at me. In the eyes."

"I...I don't wanna be abandoned, Ninten..."

"I know. I'm not leaving, alright?" Ninten assured, cupping his face, "I'm not going anywhere."

"But you...you said you didn't want me around anymore."

"No, I didn't. That wasn't real."

Ness looked horribly confused. He looked towards the door again, then back to Ninten. Ness' grip on him weakened as his legs buckled from underneath him. Ninten was quick to catch him, though he couldn't stay standing, because Ness didn't seem to be putting any effort into standing up. Deciding it was safer to simply take a knee, Ninten carefully helped Ness settle on the ground. He noticed a few feathers drift to the floor. Ness was shedding, he realized. He hated to think of what was going on inside his head. Ninten guided Ness to look at him again.

"Ness," Ninten murmured, "We're a team, okay? I couldn't do this without you." He brushed a bit of hair out of Ness' face, "I need you just as much as you need me, got it?"

"I-It just looked so real..." Ness whimpered, "How do I know _you're_ real right now?"

Ninten paused for a moment to think, before gently taking Ness' hand and placing it over his chest. Ness felt a steady, pulsing rhythm.

"Because you can feel my heartbeat, yeah?" Ninten said, "No hallucination's gonna have a heartbeat, I bet."

"Yeah..." Ness replied. He wiped his arm over his face and sniffled a bit. He was clearly fighting back tears. "I've never known what it's like to be abandoned...I guess that just comes with being alone your entire life."

"Shh." Ninten pulled him close, letting Ness burrow into him like a young child to a parent.

"But if that's what being abandoned feels like..." Ness ignored Ninten and continued, "...God dammit, why did I even like being alone in the first place?"

Forgetting any sense of his pride, Ness allowed himself to be coddled. Ninten threaded his hands through Ness' hair and feathers. Somehow, he felt genuinely guilty about what he did in Ness' imaginary vision of him. Ninten cursed at the version of himself that even dared to leave Ness behind. While it was always a thought in the back of his mind, Ninten had never taken the time to realize just how fragile his friend must've been. He grit his teeth and pulled away, taking Ness' hands.

"We gotta get you outta here." He said. "Come, on your feet."

Ness only weakly nodded and shakily stood up with Ninten's help. He wiped away the sweat building up on his face and took a deep breath, finding comfort in Ninten's gentle touch.

"I think that whole episode sobered me up." Ness said.

"Good, because we're about to teleport. Have you got enough energy?" Ninten asked.

"Should be enough to get us to the surface." Replied Ness, closing his eyes and focusing on his Psionic energy. "Can you find the surface above us."

"...Yep, got it." Ninten confirmed, closing his eyes as well and pinpointing the forest above them, "Ready?"

"Ready." Ness replied, before adding, "...Hey, Ninten?"

"...Yeah?"

As a soft glow began to fill the room and the two boys felt the same tingling as before wash over their bodies, Ness gave Ninten's hands a quick squeeze.

"Thanks."

Ninten paused for a moment, before smiling.

"Don't mention it, Angelface."

The spell activated, and the two were surrounded by a flash of light; their ticket to freedom.

* * *

The feeling of freezing night air had never felt more heavenly. Ness' skin felt numb, and the roots of his feathers stung from the harsh temperature, but he relished it like the warmest of summer days. As he and Ninten navigated through the forest once again, deciding it'd be best to get away from Moonside as quickly as possible, they exchanged no words. That being said, neither of them knew what to say. Ness longed to defend himself, to explain why he of all people would break down like that. He couldn't deny that he was terribly embarrassed by what had happened. Ninten, on the other hand, was longing to know more about his history in the city. But with neither knowing how to put it, neither spoke. For now, they were just savouring the feeling of being able to breath in fresh air.

As they made their way through the now thinning trees, Ness felt a deep, unsettling sense of anxiety growing inside of him. He chalked it up to being a remaining hallucination, but he swore he could feel another presence in the area. Every snap of a twig, every rustle of leaves, and every chirp of a cricket was enough to put him on edge. Ninten noticed his friends odd, frantic behaviour, but chose not to say anything in fear of sending him into another panicked trance. Ninten didn't know exactly what Ness had seen in his visions, but he didn't want to know, and he certainly didn't want Ness to see it again.

Minutes passed. The sky above had faded to a slightly lighter shade, and the birds within the trees were just beginning to chirp. Ness knew that the effects of Moonside's air definitely would've worn off by now, but he still felt a creeping sensation. He could feel eyes resting upon him. All it took was the sound of something brushing against the foliage to set him off. He snapped to turn around, startling Ninten enough to make him jump.

"A-Ah...!" Ninten gasped, "Kid, for god's sake, what is it?"

"There!" Ness pointed to the shadows, "Stop following us! Get out!"

"You're seeing things again-"

"No! I know what I sense!" Ness advanced on the trees, "Go away and leave us alone!"

Ninten took him by the arm and tried to lead him away, but Ness continued to fight against him.

"Stop freaking out! You're gonna wake up every predator in this forest, then we'll be done for!" Ninten exclaimed, "Just calm down, your mind is playing tricks on you again! You just need to-"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Ness froze as well, two hands raised, ready to attack whatever he saw. Ninten stared ahead with wide, unblinking eyes. He'd seen just a small glimmer of movement. But what frightened him was how familiar the movement was. He'd seen it before, and he'd seen it recently. Ninten's grip on Ness' shoulder tightened. His blood curdled as a low, threatening growl came from the darkness. The pair huddled closer together.

"N-Ness..." Ninten whispered, "We gotta split."

Ness didn't answer. Ninten could feel his friend's aura charging up. He mentally sighed. Ness was planning to fight.

"C'mon, we need to-"

Ninten paused once again. The growl grew louder, and suddenly, a visible shape slowly slid out from between the trees. As the creature stepped closer, pawstep after pawstep, Ninten began to see a familiar texture in the light; feathers. Finally unable to stand it any longer, Ninten held out his hand and lit up the area with a bright fire spell. Instantly, their follower hissed and backed away. Both Ness and Ninten's eyes widened.

"Floyd!" Ness gasped, upon seeing the familiar griffin cowering before them, wings tightly closed and tail thrashing. Floyd narrowed his eyes.

"Thank god, it's only you." Ninten sighed in relief, "We thought that maybe you were-"

Suddenly, Floyd attacked. Catching Ness completely off guard, the griffin broke into a sprint, using his wings for extra strength, and tackled Ness to the ground. Ness cried out in both shock and pain as he hit the forest floor, but was quick to defend himself. While he tried to kick his attacker away, Floyd dug his talons into his skin to pin him to the ground. Ness struggled and thrashed, trying to break himself free, but Floyd was quick to pin his legs down with his strong back paws. Ninten, still in a state of disbelief, grabbed a large branch off the ground and sprinted towards Floyd, ready to do whatever it took to save Ness, but Floyd was quicker. Ninten was thrown back by one of his wings and skidded against the ground.

Ness, meanwhile, tried to aim any Psionic attack he could, but every blast of fire or ice missed his target. His first instinct was to transform, but he knew that this would only make him weaker, especially against a much larger bird. Upon looking up and seeing Floyd nipping at his collarbone, Ness realized what he was after. He quickly shielded his neck by tilting his head to his chest.

"You can't have it!" Ness snapped, "You can't have my stone! You're a shapeshifter, god dammit! You have your own! _Fuck off!_ "

Floyd was having none of it. He continued to try and snap at the pendant. At one point, he accidentally latched onto a cluster of feathers and ripped them away. Ness cried out in response to the stinging pain. Floyd only got more and more violent, as he ripped through Ness' undershirt to try and get to the magical stone. Ninten snapped out of his daze, wincing. Upon seeing Floyd tearing through feathers and fabric, he forced himself to him feet and once again broke into a run, raising the stick into the air.

" _Go get your own Ness!_ " Ninten shouted, aimlessly jamming the branch downwards.

He struck the area just below Floyd's wing, causing the griffin to shriek and released his grip on Ness, who scrambled away to a safe distance. Floyd hissed again, feathers flared with rage as he settled his gaze on Ninten, who gripped the stick tighter and backed away a bit. Ness, thinking quickly, slipped this pendant off from around his neck. He bit the string loose, and without hesitation, put the stone in his mouth and forced himself to swallow. He gagged a bit.

"Oh my fucking god, I just ate a god damn rock!" Ness cried

Floyd, seeing this, let out another irritated growl, before swiftly transforming back into his human form. He glared at the two with a dark stare.

"What the hell, Floyd?! Explain yourself!" Ninten demanded.

"You really thought you were gonna leave Moonside without losing something?" Floyd hissed.

"Why my pendant of all things? You have one, why the hell do you need mine?!" Ness exclaimed.

"You may be just a lousy crow, but do you even _know_ how much those things sell for?" Asked Floyd, "Especially one with an entire soul bound to it? If I got my hands on that thing, I'd finally be able to get me and everybody else outta that _literal_ hellhole of a city!"

"You want to sell my stone? So that you can-" Ness paused, squinting, "Wait, who's 'everyone else'?" He approached Floyd slowly, gritting his teeth, " _Who're you talking about?_ "

"You know them. You know exactly who I'm talking about." Floyd growled. Ness clenched a fist.

"Don't tell me you..." Ness muttered in disbelief, "...You joined the _Starmen_ , didn't you?"

"Very good." Floyd smirked, tilting his head a bit, "You don't actually think I asked you to come out into the darkness with me for no reason, do you?"

"It was an _ambush?!_ " Ness advanced on him, only being held back by Ninten, "You bastard, you were planning all of that?!"

"The minute I saw your feathers, I knew I'd find a way to trick you," Floyd said, "But then you started getting drowsy, and I knew the lights would come on soon. That plan went down the drain quick. But now, I can just take it by force, I suppose. And seeing as you _swallowed_ the damn thing, I'm gonna have to tear through a lot more than just your _clothes!_ "

With his last sentence, Floyd transformed again, and threw himself at Ness, who was quick to dodge this time. He somersaulted out of the way and shot a wave of flames in Floyd's direction, once again missing. Finally deciding to take the risk, Ness shifted as well, immediately taking flight once he'd transformed. Taking advantage of his speed and smaller size, Ness weaved as quickly as he could through the dark shadows of the trees. Floyd instantly took chase, using several trees as launchpads to speed up. As the two shapeshifters continued the display of cat and mouse, Ninten hastily sprinted after them. He struggled to keep his eyes on Ness as he followed the two, and it became easier as the trees became less frequent.

Eventually, the forest faded into field. Ness swerved towards the ground and morphed back into a human, quickly turning and sending a powerful blast of icy shards back at Floyd. The griffin was struck by several sharp ice chips, and proceeded to waver, before eventually landing. As Floyd gathered his wits and shook the blood and ice off his pelt, Ninten and Ness ran to each other, ready to defend with whatever they had. Ness muttered a spell under his breath, but found that nothing happened.

"Shit, my energy...!" Ness cursed, "I can't use PSI."

"Mine isn't strong enough!" Ninten replied, voice high with worry.

"Then we'll just have to use whatever we can. There's two of us, and one of him."

"B-But he's...he's a griffin! He's gonna kill us!"

"Hey, it's okay! It's okay," Ness assured, keeping an eye on Floyd as he slowly began to advance on them "Ninten, listen, i-if we die, you need to know something...!"

"U-Um, okay, but this may not be the time to tell me!"

"It might be the only chance I get to!" Ness replied, "I-I...I need to tell you that...that I..."

Suddenly, Floyd shot forwards, claws unsheathed and eyes piercing. Ninten yelped and burrowed into Ness, who grabbed his dagger and prepared to do what he needed to do. He squeezed his eyes shut on impulse and waited for the impact, ready to use the blade to the best of his ability.

However, Ness felt nothing. Instead, he heard a bloodcurdling shriek come from Floyd, and a muffled thump. Ness opened his eyes to see the griffin skid against the ground away from them, and was shocked to see flames licking at his feathers. Floyd quickly squirmed against the dirt to put the flames out, and scrambled to his feet. Ness wondered if it was Ninten who performed the fire attack, but realized that Floyd was glaring right past them. Letting his guard down, Ness turned, and went still at what he saw.

Just a few yards away, was the clear shape of a person. They wore a large black hooded cape that covered their face. Their hand was outstretched, and a stream of smoke rose from their palm. Ninten felt a strange shiver go through his body upon spotting the person. It was a slight twinge of familiarity.

To both boys' shock, Floyd immediately cowered away, letting out a frightened whimper. Ness' brow furrowed in curiosity. Surely this stranger wasn't that scary. Floyd backed away a few steps, and the person followed in response. The stranger extended their hand again, letting out a strangely animalistic hissing sound. Floyd yelped again and scrambled back. It was as if he didn't even notice that Ness was there anymore.

"Go away!" The stranger ordered. By the sound of their voice, they sounded male. Floyd obeyed like a trained dog. He slowly backed away, tail between his legs.

" _Who the hell is_ that?" Ness whispered to a trembling Ninten.

" _I dunno, but we owe him our lives._ " Ninten replied.

The stranger, finally having enough, broke into a run. Floyd cried out and spread his wings, instantly taking flight. And just like that, he was gone, having disappeared into the trees. The person nodded in satisfaction.

"And don't you dare come back, stupid!" He yelled after him.

" _Whoa, language._ " Ninten muttered under his breath.

There were several awkward moments of silence only filled with heavy breathing from Ness and Ninten, who clung to each other in relief and fear. Ness wondered if perhaps this person was dangerous. The person turned to face them, lips slightly parted, as if he wanted to say something. The pair watched as he seemed to gasp a bit. The person approached them silently, mouth open in surprise. To Ness' relief, the strange boy lifted his hood and pulled it back, revealing a head of messy, sun coloured hair. He didn't seem to have any intent of malice. In fact, he had a mixed expression of shock and melancholy. Finally, it was Ninten who decided to break away from Ness and approach the stranger.

"Um..." Ninten began, clearing his throat, "Hello! Thanks for getting rid of that guy...?"

The person failed to answer, for the sight of Ninten was enough to leave them stunned. Ninten glanced around awkwardly, waiting for a reply, but nothing came. He observed the boy's face; he seemed to have strange patterns on the sides of his cheeks, similar to Ness' feathers. Another shapeshifter, he thought. He couldn't quite tell what the patterns were. However, he had no time to think about it, because the boy's shock expression turned to one of pure delight, as he broke into a large smile.

"We found you!" He breathed. Ninten paused, confused. This stranger sounded like he could cry due to how happy he was. Perhaps he was being recognized again.

"...Sorry, 'we'?" Ninten asked.

His question was once again ignored as the stranger suddenly ran up to him, and without warning, fastened his arms around Ninten and pulled him into a tight hug. Ninten grunted a bit, nearly stumbling. Over the stranger's shoulder, he could see Ness, who gazed back in confusion. Ninten mouthed the words ' _Who is this?_ ' to him, receiving a clueless shrug back. Ninten slightly tried to pull away, but the person had no interest in letting go.

"Wow! Um...thanks for the very nice hug, I love hugs, but..." Ninten stammered, "...I don't know who you are, so maybe you could-"

Ninten was cut off when the person gave a gleeful purr, and nuzzled the top of his head against the bottom of Ninten's neck. Ninten froze in shock. That was an action that was way too familiar to be a coincidence. He looked down at the stranger, and realized that the patterns lining their neck and face were scales. Ninten's heart nearly stopped as he came to a shattering realization. He gently pulled away, keeping his hands on the person's shoulders, and looking him straight in the eye. His eyes were sky blue. Ninten quietly gasped.

' _I could recognize that blue anywhere._ ' He thought, gently cupping the boy's face and tilting his head up just a bit.

He took a shaky breath, and muttered the only word on his mind.

" _...Lucas?_ "

The boy's smile grew bigger, and he excitedly nodded, giggling a bit.

"Mmhmm!" He hummed, "That's my name, Master! It's me! I'm Lucas!"


	5. A Raven in Crow's Clothing

Ninten staggered back a few steps, feeling an odd mix of nausea and revitalization. Now being faced with a sight that was all too familiar, but all too foreign, he wasn't sure how to feel. He failed to come up with anything to say. All he could do was take in what he was presented with all at once. He didn't know how he could recognize a face so easily, despite having seen it in a completely different sense before, but there was no way he would ever mistake those big cerulean eyes with that curious, endearingly naive glimmer. Ninten didn't know what to say, how to say it, or how to begin. In the end, all he could do was say the one word plaguing his mind.

"Lucas?" He whispered, repeating himself. Once again, Lucas smiled brightly, and nodded his head.

"Yes!" The chipper boy replied.

Ninten went quiet again, struggling to find practically anything to say. His heart began to pound like a drum inside his chest. His breathing grew heavier as reality began to dawn on him even more. Ninten's shocked expression of disbelief was suddenly replaced with one of pure excitement. He grabbed Lucas by the shoulders, knees bent in anticipation.

"Lucas!"

"Yeah!"

" _Lucas!_ "

"Yeah, I know that!"

"You're alive!" Ninten threw his arms around Lucas and hugged him tighter than before, lifting him off the ground and spinning a few times. Lucas, though stunned at first, broke into a delighted fit of laughter.

"Yikes, you're gonna drop me, Master-!" Lucas said, prompting Ninten to set him down.

"M-My bad, I'm sorry, it's just...Bless my soul and all I own, you're _alive!_ " Ninten breathed, trailing off and looking him up and down, "...And...you're a person...!"

"You're a shapeshifter!" Ness suddenly piped up, shooting to his feet, "It all makes sense! That's why you can use PSI, isn't it?"

Lucas showed no interest in answering the question. The minute he laid his gaze on Ness, his eyes immediately brightened, and an even bigger smile crossed his face. Lucas instantly broke into a fast sprint towards him.

" _Dollface!_ " He exclaimed, embracing Ness with nearly enough force to knock him over.

"Hck-" Ness grunted, catching his balance, before giving a surprised laugh, "H-Hey, Lucas! You look different, did you do something with your scales?"

"No, I'm a _human_ now, silly. " Lucas replied. Ness scoffed.

"Well, yeah, but...get it? It was a joke, see? Because you...you didn't...never mind." Ness dismissed, before observing his appearance, "But, hey! You look good, yeah? Good _lord_ , you're tall."

"I'm this many feet tall." Lucas held up seven fingers which he clearly didn't know how to quite use yet, due to how much they were twitching. Ness raised a brow.

"...You're seven feet tall?" Ness asked. Lucas glanced down at his fingers in confusion, before realizing his mistake.

"Oh! Oops, lemme fix that," He put down one finger, "I'm this many."

"Six sounds about right. That's a whole lot of Lucas." Ness nodded, surprised that such a tiny dragon would have such astounding height. "So...you're alive, huh?"

"Yes! I got all thrown around by the wind, and I got slashed at by some broken wood," Lucas explained, "When I woke up again, I just started running! All I saw was broken everything. Broken houses, broken streets...I didn't wanna stay there. So I ran away."

"B-But..." Ninten stammered, taking Lucas' hand and inspecting it, "But _you were dead._ I held you in my arms, I buried you. You...you _died._ "

"Yes, but he died as a dragon. Remember, shapeshifters regenerate if they die in their alternative form. They leave behind a corpse." Ness explained. Lucas nodded.

"Mmhmm! Exactly! Anyways, we kept wandering, until we eventually-"

" _Who's 'we'?_ " Ness asked.

"Hm?" Lucas paused, before his head perked up, "Oh! Brother and I!"

"You mean Claus?" Ninten breathed, "Claus is alive too?"

"Sure is! Hold on, I totally forgot," Lucas turned away and ran towards one of the clusters of trees. He let lout a distinctive dragon-like call, following with spoken words, "Brother! Come out now, it's okay, that crazy griffin is gone! You'll never guess who I found wandering the woods!"

It took a moment to process, but the travelers finally spotted a second hooded figure emerge from the trees, who approached Lucas with curiosity. Lucas exchanged some silent words with him, before pointing back to the pair. The second figure stared at them for a moment, before slowly flipping back their own hood, and revealing a mess of tattered, carrot topped hair. While Ninten only viewed him from afar, he could recognize Claus in an instant. Overwhelmed with seeing both of his precious children, Ninten broke into a sprint towards Claus, who wasted no time running towards Ninten. They clashed somewhere in the middle, taking each other into a clumsy, but sincere hug.

"Claus! Look at you! How's my favourite boy?" Ninten exclaimed in relief and happiness, gripping onto Claus as if he'd lose him again if he didn't.

"Oof...! Master, you're squishing me!" Claus grunted, although he didn't mind too much, "I can't believe you found us, we thought we'd never see you again!"

"Gee whiz, 'twins' is a little bit of an understatement..." Ness mumbled, noticing the nearly identical faces the brothers shared, save for the splash of freckles on Claus' face. How interesting, he thought. He remembered that his scales were slightly speckled. Claus turned to Ness, instantly recognizing him.

"Dollface is here too!" Claus happily chirped, "All four of us are here!"

"Uhh..." Ness drawled, "...You do know that's _not_ my name, right?"

The twins shared a confused look. This movement sent shivers down Ness' spine; they moved identically too.

"Yes it is!" Lucas insisted.

"No, it's not. I mean, Ninten calls me that a lot, but-" Ness paused, before figuring it out, "Oh, right. _Ninten calls me that a lot._ "

Ninten chuckled and put a hand on each of the twins' shoulder, "That's just a nickname, boys."

"Oh!" Lucas piped, "Well, what _is_ your name?"

"Ness."

Lucas suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, "...You mean like what birds live in? _And use the bathroom in?_ "

"What?!" Ness exclaimed, quickly embarrassed by the playground taunt, "N-No! Not 'nest'! And they don't use the bathroom in their nests, that's gross! What are we, animals?"

"Okay, let's calm down," Ninten said, feeling like he was taking care of a group of children, "Let's just focus on the fact that we're all here, together again! All four of us!"

' _Wow, no tears._ ' Ness thought, impressed, ' _I'm surprised he's gone this long. Wait for it...three, two, one._ '

Ninten sniffled.

' _Bingo._ '

In true Ninten fashion, he collapsed into an ugly mess of tears. Lucas and Claus, being quite used to this happening, sighed and took him into their arms again. Ninten leaned his head against Claus' chest as he continued to choke on his own tears, wrapping his arms around both boys, who each gave a small purr of amusement.

" _I'm just so happy to see my boys..."_ Ninten whimpered, barely able to choke out the sentence. "I-I'm so sorry, the wind was so strong, and...I-I couldn't hold on..."

"Don't be sorry, Master!" Claus assured, patting his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault!" Lucas added. Ninten ignored this, and kept going.

"I was _unconscious_ , and then a whole b-bunch of shit happened in a _cellar_ , and I got all pissy at Ness for _no reason_ , and...!" Ninten took a deep breath, "Sorry, Mama's just kind of a mess right now."

"You mustn't apologize, we're just glad to see you! When we ran off, we knew what we were risking..." Lucas said.

"Why did you run away, though?" Ninten asked, concerned, "Why didn't you try to come and find us?"

"W-Well..." Claus began, exchanging a glance with Lucas, "...We figured that...maybe you wouldn't care to have us around anymore if you found out we weren't biological dragons. Shapeshifters who can use PSI are a lot less impressive. We're not nearly as rare as you thought we were, so..."

Ninten stared back with wide, heart wrenched eyes, "Don't tell me you actually _believed_ that! Don't be ridiculous, I loved you because you were family, not because of your rarity!" He gave a bit of a laugh, "You don't think I'm _that_ shallow, do you?"

"N-No, nonono, we don't think that! Oh no..." Lucas assured nervously.

"Hey, calm yourself, it was just a joke. It's okay." Ninten replied. "Is that why you never told me all these years?"

"Well...no." Claus said, "See, the thing is... _we_ didn't know ourselves. The better term would be...we forgot."

"Long ago, when we were very young, we lost our stones that allowed us to transform," Lucas explained, placing a hand over his chest, "And our memories went along with it. But the nice witch lady made us new ones, and all of a sudden, it all came flooding back!"

Ninten and Ness looked at each other.

"... _'Nice witch lady'?_ " Ness repeated.

"Oh, yes. She's very kind." Lucas explained, "When we were wandering, we were near Tazmily. She found us, took us in, and let us stay with her!"

"She even went and got us some clothes," Claus pulled back his coat and showed the rest of his body, where he was dressed in a nicely crafted vest, flood pants, and boots. He gestured to Lucas, who wore a similar ensemble. "See? Matching. She said it'd be cute, because we're twins."

"So precious! My boys look so handsome..." Ninten gushed, putting a hand to his heart.

"Wait, you say this nice witch lady is in Tazmily?" Ness asked.

"Yes!" Claus nodded, "You know, you should come with us! You look hungry."

"We go from getting chased by a bloodthirsty griffin to _this?_ Our luck's beginning to turn!" Ninten said, nudging Ness with his elbow.

"Come along, we can take you there!," Lucas said, turning to Claus, "Claus, did you get the herbs she asked for?"

"Yep, right here in my pocket." Claus said, patting his leg.

"Then we're all done here! The farther we can get away from that crazy death forest, the better. You can walk next to _me_ , Ness." Lucas said, taking Ness' hands and pulling him along.

"No, wait a minute, I wanna hold his hand!" Claus protested. Lucas pouted and placed himself between Claus and a stunned Ness.

"You can't, he doesn't have enough hands." Lucas shot back.

"Yeah he does, you're just hogging! How come you get to hold both of them?"

"Because Ness likes me!"

"He likes me too!"

"If you two don't stop fighting, we're gonna turn right back around and go back to Podunk." Ninten interrupted. Lucas bared his teeth in a growl that was a lot less frightening than it was when he was a dragon. Claus narrowed his eyes and turned away. Ninten sighed, taking Ness' hand into his own. "How about this? Neither of you get to. _I'll_ hold his hand. So there."

"Why don't you just _marry_ him, then?" Lucas muttered bitterly.

"Being human hasn't changed you two in the slightest." Ninten sighed.

Ness only watched the entire ordeal with a blank, shocked expression, mouth agape, at a total loss for words. He looked down at his and Nintens' intertwined fingers and immediately went red in the face. As they began to follow the twins, he saw Lucas covertly reach his hand back towards him and link their index fingers, unbeknownst to Claus. Ninten gave a side glance, eyebrows raised suggestively. Ness only gawked back with the same bewildered face. Deciding not to dwell on anything, Ness simply stared at the ground bashfully as the twins lead the way to Tazmily.

* * *

If Threed was a large town, Tazmily was ginormous. Buildings upon buildings practically stacked upon each other of massive proportions, large streets crowded with merchants and civilians, and high up, metal rails that spanned the entire city which strange metal things moving upon them. When greeted with the unfamiliar sight of the complex architecture and masterful use of brick and bronze, Ninten found himself nearly melting at the sight of it all. He squeezed Ness' hand as he took in the never ending sight.

"This place makes Podunk look like a nativity scene..." Ninten breathed. He pointed at the metal rails above them, noticing that the strange boxes held people within them, "What's that?"

"That's a monorail." Ness replied.

"What's that?" Ninten pointed at one of the taller, narrow buildings with a collection of strange metal shapes at its top.

"Belltower."

"What're those on top of it?"

"Bells."

"What do they do?"

"Ring."

"Why?"

"Because life is full of mysteries, Ninten." Ness said in order to get the questions to stop, "Tazmily is a lot more technologically advanced than Podunk. Be careful not to touch anything you don't recognize."

"Have you ever been here?" Ninten asked.

"Of course I have, I've been everywhere." Ness turned to the twins, "Okay, Lucas. Claus. Lead the way to your little friend."

"She's not too far! We just have to get past the train station, then make our way up to the town square!" Claus explained.

"What's a 'train?'" Ninten asked, letting go of Ness' hand to wander away. Ness quickly grabbed it again and guided him back over.

"Something that will turn three near death situations into one _actual_ death situation if you don't stay close." Ness replied.

As the twins continued to lead them through the bustling town, Ninten seemed to revert back into a child. This was expected, Ness though, as Ninten had spent his entire life in a town where wagons hadn't even been invented yet. The sight of an airplane was enough to nearly send Ninten into a catatonic shock, as he ducked to the ground and covered his head, believing it to be an attack. There were, of course, a few dragons in the area who broke away from their trainers and proceeded to follow the group. Ninten didn't even seem to notice, as he was too entranced by the world around him. He didn't even stop to bask in the clear recognition around him. Several people would stop and watch him go by, and Ness heard his friend's name being passed around through whispers.

When the twins approached a smaller, two floored house, Ness sighed in relief. He didn't want to be out in the open much longer, and after all that had gone on in the past twenty four hours, he just wanted to rest. The group approached the fairly nice looking house, definitely a step up from an underground thief shack. As they pushed through the metal gates and neared the door, Ness spotted something odd. The front lawn was decorated with an unsettling amount of flower beds, all brimming with bright red poppies. Ness felt a slight wave of nausea; he didn't like poppies very much, as he'd associated them with an unpleasant time in his past. However, he looked around more, and started to put some pieces together. He'd seen flower beds just like the before. Back in a time when he was forced to harvest the seeds of every single red flower, a process that took several tedious hours. Just thinking about it made his metaphorical beak numb. Of all the people Lucas and Claus could've found, they had to find someone with a love for poppies.

' _Wait a minute._ ' Ness froze in his tracks. His heart nearly stopped, as his eyes nervously darted to several places. This caught Ninten's attention. He turned, confused.

"Angelface?" He asked, "Whats'a matter?"

"U-Um..." Ness stammered, beginning to sweat anxiously. He took a step back, "I can't be here."

"What? Why not, it's a place to rest!" Ninten said.

"No, you don't get it, I _really_ can't go in there. Just take it from a crow who knows."

"But-"

"Sssh! _Sssh._ Hush. I will literally go anywhere else than here. I will happily go up against Floyd again, completely unarmed and at death's door. But I'm not going into that house."

Lucas scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Oh, stop being such a scaredy sparrow. She's nice!" Lucas said, turning to knock on the door, "Missus! It's us, we've returned with your juniper! And...we brought something else, too."

Ness unexpectedly transformed, quickly taking flight, but Ninten grabbed him by the talon and pulled him back down. Ness proceeded to flap and thrash, but he strangely made no sound. Ninten clamped a hand over the crow's wings to keep him at bay.

"Ness, you stay right here, young man!" Ninten hissed. Ness, realizing that he was trapped, simply let out a chitter of frustration and morphed back into a human, rushing behind Ninten to stay hidden. He made a poor attempt to conceal himself by ducking under Ninten's shoulder cape. Ninten opened his mouth to try and reason with him, but quickly returned to standing politely as the door creaked open. Ninten grabbed Ness by the arm and pulled him back into view beside him. Ness went completely still, arms stiffly held at his sides. What he wouldn't give to have the blond hair back right about now.

From inside the house stepped a young woman who didn't look much older than twenty five. Sporting a head of perfectly curled sunshine hair and friendly blue eyes, she immediately greeted the boys at her doorstep with a kind smile. Her eyes rested on Ness for just a moment, and her smile wavered a bit, but she said nothing. She limped a bit as she stepped onto the porch, and Ninten saw that her left ankle was bandaged.

"Pleasure to see you back, boys!" She sweetly chirped, approaching the twins and patting both of their heads, "Thank you for making the journey for me, I couldn't have done it with my injury."

"It was no trouble! Here you are," Claus presented her with a fabric pouch, "We picked as many leaves as we could fit. Purpleish, bluish berries, right?"

"Precisely. I've been graced with lovely helpers." The girl cooed, causing both twins to giggle a bit.

"Aw, stop it, Missus..." Lucas gushed, sheepishly turning away. He turned to Ninten and Ness, the latter of which still looked petrified. Though his face was calm and content, his wide, terrified eyes told a different story. Lucas gestured to them, "I hope you don't mind, but we brought some friends along!"

"Psh, 'do I mind'? Is water _wet?_ My house is always open." The girl joked, "I don't even have to ask. You must be Ninten."

"U-Uh, yeah! Ninten Trinh!" Ninten extended his hand. The girl happily shook it. Ninten wondered why Ness was so frightened; this girl seemed as sugary sweet as could be.

"I've heard quite a bit about you, sir, from both these boys and a few books here and there. You're the one who raised these two little angles, yes? You make a fine parent, seeing how they turned out."

"I don't mean to brag at all, but I'm quite proud of 'em myself."

Both Ninten and the girl shared a moment of laughter.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet the face behind the name. My name is Paula." The girl said, "Paula Polestar-Jones."

Ninten paused, mouth halfway open. A light bulb suddenly clicked inside his head as he felt Ness' arm tense up beside him. The pieces all clicked together in a matter of seconds.

' _...Oh._ ' Ninten thought. Paula smiled again, but didn't shift her gaze at all.

"I know you're standing there, Ness," Paula said in a honeyed voice, still looking Ninten in the eyes, "I'm just pretending I don't see you, because I don't want to look at you right now."

Ness rolled his eyes. Paula sighed and brushed off her apron.

"But," She said, "I suppose I'll have to face my demons eventually."

Reluctantly, she turned her head and look directly into Ness' eyes, nearly burning holes in his skin. This startled Ninten, who wondered how such a delightful young woman could turn terrifying in a second. Ness swallowed nervously and gave a small nod of his head, acknowledging her. Paula kept her smile, though her lips were pursed, and her eyes were stone cold. Ninten could sense Ness' aura waver and falter.

"Now," Paula continued, "Before I smack the ever-loving shit out of you, I have a question."

Ness hesitated, shakily replying, "...Y-Yeah...?"

"How are you?" Paula asked with a warm, motherly tone. Ness trembled a bit, a bit surprised to hear the question.

"...Good."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

"Have you been eating well?"

"Decently."

"Have you been covering up during winter?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been using your manners?"

"...Mostly."

Paula nodded, "Okay." She replied. Now satisfied, she pulled up her sleeve and delivered a sharp slap across the face. Ness grunted and clamped a hand over his cheek, his expression conveying that he was expecting that. With a huff, Paula rolled her sleeve back down and advanced on Ness, pointing directly at him, "First of all: _how dare you?_ Do you know how embarrassing it is to be the poor, poor witch who had such a beautiful little raven as her familiar, only for it to take off and leave her in the dust to go find another one?"

Ninten turned to Ness in shock, "You're a _raven?_ "

"Not anymore, he isn't! He may have been able to flock off when he broke our pact, but he didn't come out unscathed! In the last few seconds I saw him fly off, I turned this little scoundrel into a much more common, dirty little crow. How's it been living off of roadkill, Nessie?" Paula taunted.

"Look, Paula, I'm _sorry_ -"

"Don't even start, _Nesley P. Isaac Thibodeaux Polestar-Jones!_ " Paula interrupted. Ninten stifled a snort of laughter, clapping a hand over his mouth. Paula began fanning herself, on the verge of tears, "I spent so many years trying to find another familiar! _How hard the journey was!_ Do you know how hard it hurts, Ness? To be left behind and forgotten by your own assistant? Woe is me, I tell you, woe is me!"

"Oh, you poor, poor girl..." Ninten murmured sympathetically, reaching forward and taking a now sobbing Paula into his arms, "You don't need him, darls, you deserve better."

" _What?!_ " Ness cried, dumbfounded by his friend's betrayal. Paula continued to wail, drops of mascara now flooding her face.

"I was the laughing stock of Onett for years!" She sobbed, "I was no longer 'Paulette, the great, powerful, and _oh-so beautiful'!_ "

"Ssssssh, it's okay, lets go inside, and you can tell me all about it." Ninten softly cooed, leading Paula back into her house with an arm around her shoulder. The twins followed with the same bittersweet looks of sympathy, leaving Ness alone on the porch pathway, completely dumbfounded.

"Are you serious right now?" Ness muttered, before groaning and reluctantly following, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Paula accepted another tissue handed to her by Ninten as the two sat side by side on a clean red couch. She blew into it and wiped her still tear stained eyes, before dropping it into the wastebin nearby. The twins were in the kitchen making some tea, while Ness sat on the opposite couch, chin rested on his hand, pouting. Ninten rubbed a hand over Paula's back to soothe her, holding his own bundle of tissues, dabbing his wet eyes every now and then.

"A-And it's just so _hard_ to feel loved in a wizard's world. When do witches get any love?" Paula whimpered, "I'm not _wicked!_ "

"Oh, darling, you are sweet as candy, don't listen to those people!" Ninten expressed, voice quivering with his own tears.

"I try, believe me, I try! But we're simply painted as evil! I've had enough of wizards getting all the credit!" Paula replied. Ninten clicked his tongue.

"Ugh. _Men._ " He muttered, "Trust me, Draconologists face the same thing. ' _Oh, it's just the study of dragons, nothing too hard_ '. Like, since when is Draconology _simple?_ It took me _years_ of grueling hard work to get where I am, to gain this level of respect!"

"And you deserve every ounce of it, my love," Paula insisted, patting his shoulder as Ninten wiped his eyes. "Oh, Ninten, I wish _you_ were my familiar."

"If I could turn into some sort of animal, I would," Ninten replied with a smile. As Paula broke down again and collapsed into him, he softly hugged her, glaring at Ness from the side. Ness only scowled back.

At that moment, Lucas returned from the kitchen with Claus trailing behind, a flat tray in hand holding a few cups and a large kettle. He spotted Paula and smiled warmly, setting the tray down lightly on the coffee table.

"Here you are," Lucas said, "We didn't know which tea you liked, so we just put in one teaspoon from every jar. There was about twenty jars, I think."

Paula reached open and lifted the lid off the kettle, and found herself staring into a pot of practically black liquid from how concentrated it was. She opened her mouth to speak words of concern, but upon seeing the twins' excited faces, clearly proud of themselves, she simply closed the kettle and nodded.

"Very good, thank you." Paula said. She took one last tissue to dry her face once more, and sighed, "Alright, I'm okay now. Ness, go open the curtains and let some light in here."

"Heh...okay, I'm not your familiar anymore, I don't have to do what you-" Ness went quiet as Paula shot him another icy glare. He immediately stumbled on his words and nervously laughed, "...A-And I'm gonna go do that right now, thank you, Missus."

Paula sat back, satisfied, as Ness rushed to go spread the curtains, allowing sunlight to stream it. The cozy, clean living room was much brighter now. Ninten felt content in the cutesy setting; Paula had obviously put quite the woman's touch on the house, with everything neatly set to perfection. With the common potted plant of flower vase, Ninten couldn't see a witch living in such a frilly place. Ness quickly rushed back to the couch, hands placed politely in his lap, as if waiting for another order. Ninten couldn't help but sneer. Ness sneered right back.

"Well, Ness. I'm certainly still mad at you, but it's nice to have you back. I missed seeing your stupid face around here, I'll admit." Paula said, smoothing out her pink and white polka-dotted dress.

"...Thanks." Ness replied flatly.

"Wait, let me figure all of this out. You and Ness share a last name; are you his _mom_ , or...?" Ninten trailed off.

"In a sense, kind of. Although we aren't related in the slightest. Technically, I created him, but not...you know, like _that._ Heavens, no." Paula explained, "I raised him for about twenty years before he decided to pack up and go. How old were you again, Ness? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen." Ness confirmed. "I'm twenty one now."

"Two hundred years, and you're still twenty one? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You seem like the type who would have trouble growing up. And to say you came from _Onett._ " Paula said with a hint of venom. Ness narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're not even _in_ Onett anymore, what're you doing in Tazmily?" Ness asked.

"I'm stuck here for a year and a half teaching a course in transmutation. I have a hoard of lovely, kind, loyal, and _grateful_ students."

"Wow. Well, in Ness' defense, he is a good boy, I promise. Bitchy as hell, sure, but sweet once you break through that rocky exterior." Ninten said, "Whatever you did in those first twenty years, you did a good job."

"The same could be said about you!" Paula said, "Lucas and Claus are wonderful young men."

"Aw, gee. How did all of this even start, anyways? You coming finding them?" Ninten asked.

"Well, I was in the nearby forest collecting some raspberry leaves for an order someone placed. Then, I found a little clearing where two dirty, bloodied kids were sleeping. These two looked as if they had just come out of a warzone. Their hair nearly reached their backs, and their clothes were worn and torn. Figuring I'd help them out a bit, I took them home and got them cleaned up and fed. After they were comfortable enough to talk to me, I found out that these two had no memory of their lives before their 'Master' found them. After that, I put the pieces together. They were shapeshifters missing their stones."

"That's why we stayed dragons for all those years." Lucas admitted, "When we lost our stones, we lost our memories of who we were. We just thought we were normal old dragons."

"But then, Missus made new ones for us!" Claus declared, "We had to swallow 'em. It was gross."

"I threw up." Lucas proudly stated, raising his hand.

"Ah." Ninten replied quietly, "Well, thank you for doing all that. I thought I'd never see these two squirts again. But what I'm still confused about is how you lost your stones in the first place. I found you in a forest when I was five, maybe six. Blood was everywhere. Trees were charred and burnt. Do you remember?"

Lucas bit his lip and Claus looked away.

"We..." Lucas began, "...We remember everything."

"We were travelling with our mother, you see. We took a shortcut through the woods, it was dark..." Claus explained, "When we heard strange noises, she told us to transform. We'd be stronger with claws and wings."

"Those noises were from a person. A hunter." Lucas said, "They took one look at us and trapped our mother in their net. We tried to get her free, but we had to retreat to the bushes, or else they'd kill us too."

"They took her away, and we tried to fight back with PSI. But we accidentally set fire to a tree." Said Claus, "We were trapped there. We breathed in too much smoke, and started coughing, and coughing..."

Ness perked up, "That's probably how you lost your stones. Coughing up such a magically charged is pretty common, that's why I always kept mine on a string. It's unpleasant."

"Yeah, it was kinda icky. After that, we started choking, and it all went black...next thing we know, we woke up in your stables." Lucas finished. Ninten furrowed his brow.

"But...that still doesn't make any sense. If you lost your stones, how were you still dragons? Ness changes back into a human the minute he doesn't have it on him." He said.

"The answer is simple." Paula chimed in, "That answer is _shock_. While your stone is the main source of your powers, your brain also contributes quite a bit. These two were in the middle of a traumatic experience, so their brains shut down, preventing them from transforming. It kind of ended up reversing the process. Now, if they don't have their stones on them, they immediately transform back into dragons instead of vice versa. It's all psychological."

"Oh dear..." Ninten murmured, "...I'm sorry, I didn't see any stones lying around when I found you. The first thing I saw were two baby dragons, alone and unconscious."

"That's okay, we have new ones now!" Claus happily replied, "And now we have thumbs."

All five of them shared a bit of laughter. When they fell quiet, there were a few moments of silence. Suddenly, Ness lifted his head, eyes wide. He turned to Ninten and poked him. Ninten glanced back, confused.

"What?" Ninten asked quietly.

"Have you not come to _any_ sort of realization yet?" Ness whispered.

"Well, I found out where the twins came from." Replied Ninten. Paula squinted, suspicious of the boys' hushed voices.

"Nothing else? No big, shocking revelations?"

"Nope."

"You sure? Nothing that could really help us with our goal at the moment? Nothing that contributes to the endless travelling we've been doing?"

"No, Ness! Stop being all weird!" Ninten said, "All we're here to do is get a referral so that we can go to Onett and find your old-"

He stopped. Ninten's eyes locked with Ness', and they shared a long moment of steady eye contact. After several more moments of silence, Ninten suddenly grabbed Ness' arm and gasped loudly, before snapping to look at Paula.

" _You're Ness' old witchy friend!_ " He shouted. Paula jumped, placing a hand over her chest.

"Yikes! Yes, yes I am!" Paula breathed, shaken by the sudden scare.

"We've been travelling far and wide looking for _you!_ " Ninten cheerfully exclaimed, taking her hand, "We were coming to Tazmily to find a referral to Onett so that we could get to you, but you're here in Tazmily! That crosses off a few boxes!"

Paula blinked, shocked, before relaxing and brushing her hair back, "U-Um...I'm flattered! Care to tell me why you needed me in the first place?"

Ninten took a deep breath, clasping his hands together.

"I am the greatest Draconologist in Nowhere. Maybe even the world." Ninten said, "That being said, I am going to find the dragon who rules all dragons. I am going to find the Alpha. I don't care what it takes or how long it takes. Nothing, nor no one can stop me. I am going to find Dakudoragon. Ness told me that long ago, you came across it. You must have some sign of where it is. Please."

The room was silent. Paula showed no shock, nor disbelief. She held a perfectly content expression. Ninten, not wanting to show any weakness, held his gaze with her. A few moments passed, and Ninten began to wonder who was going to speak first. Ness and the twins watched in silent interest. Paula's eyes flickered just a bit. Finally, breaking the silence, she sighed and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Ness." Paula murmured, "Go close the curtains."

"Yes'm." Ness hastily replied, wasting no time to rush to the windows and pull the drapes closed, blocking the sunlight. The only light source available was a few lamps and the cieling lights. With a wave of her hand, Paula instantly doused each of them. The room was now shrouded in darkness, but the dim light from the cracks in between the curtains provided enough to see. Ninten observed the witch in curiosity. A bit of hope fluttered within him. He wondered what she was going to do next. Paula bit her lip slightly and looked up at Ninten with dark, but sincere eyes.

"I want you to tell me something." She murmured. Ninten nodded and scooted closer.

"Anything."

"Right, then." Paula took a moment, before standing up and facing away from the group, "Ninten, do you know the story of Icarus?"

Ninten hesitated, furrowing his brow a bit at the odd question.

"Well...sure, everyone does." He said, "Daedalus and Icarus made wax wings to fly over the ocean, to escape their prison."

"Aye." Paula nodded, "But surely, you know what happens when Icarus flies too close to the sun."

The gears clicked inside Ninten's head. He pushed away a sense of hesitation. It was overwhelmed by the determination and longing for victory. Ninten grit his teeth. No, he thought. He wasn't going to let this happen. He didn't travel endless miles, endure maddening prisons, push through forceful winds, and lose more than any person should just to face this. He knew he wasn't the smartest man. Ninten was fully aware. But unlike Icarus, he thought, Ninten was no idiot.

"...I see what you're doing." Ninten said quietly. Paula twitched just a bit to this response, but kept her body facing away. Ninten continued, "I may be in way over my head. But at least I left the shallow end of the pool."

Ness gazed at Ninten in amazement. Never before had he heard such sincerity in his friend's voice. Once again, his face went red.

"I'm just a person. I'm no wizard, I'm no alchemist, and I'm no shapeshifter." Ninten continued, "I'm just a human boy with a special gift. What happens in the future, I haven't got a clue. But I care more about now than some sort of question mark in the future. _I am no Icarus._ " He said, "I have no wings of wax and feather. I have wings of _scale and bone._ "

Paula slowly turned to face him with an expression Ninten couldn't read. She slowly approached him, but again, Ninten didn't budge.

"Damn right I'm flying for that sun." Ninten muttered, "And even if I'm burned, I'll have at least touched its rays." He paused, "But if I am left unscratched, then I'm grabbing every last glimmer of it and dousing it."

Every heart in the room was racing; Ninten's most of all. The witch standing before him was stoic. She looked down at the floor, then at her hands, then at Ninten. In the dim light, the shadows on his face were defined and sharpened. Standing before her, she realized, was a man. And far from a normal one, at that. Upon sensing Ninten's psychic aura, she sensed fear and excitement. Passion, she thought. This boy didn't want fame. He didn't want power. All he wanted, truly, was his passion.

She gave a small laugh.

"I've lived on this Earth for centuries." Paula whispered, "Never have I met a lad like you, Ninten. Not a one. You don't even need to fear the sun, I've realized. Its flame already burns bright inside of you."

She walked towards Ninten, placing her soft hands on either side of his face. In his eyes, even in the dim light, she saw that fire.

"Is this what you want, Ninten?" She asked softly.

"I think I've made my answer clear." Ninten replied.

Paula smiled bigger, and gave a simple nod of her head. She patted his cheek.

"Then come with me."

* * *

Ninten and Ness followed the witch down a winding set of stairs. She clearly had not been down here in a while, as its musty environment highly opposed the clean and polished one up above. They lit the way using PSI, the gentle flames casting flickering shadows over the wall. Ness trailed behind Ninten, staring at the back of his head the whole time. He repeated Ninten's words in his head over and over.

' _Even if I'm burned, I'll have at least touched its rays._ ' Ness relayed. His heart fluttered. Ninten didn't just want this, he realized. He needed this. Surely, he wasn't just given his gift of dragon whispering by coincidence. Deep down, Ness felt that whatever god lived above had chosen Ninten. For what reason, he didn't know. But Ninten's abilities certainly contained a purpose. Ness reflected on he journey they'd taken. He wondered why he himself was doing this. He wasn't a dragon whisperer, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to find the Alpha in the first place. But upon thinking, he started to draw connections.

He'd offered his arm back at Twoson for Ninten to sleep upon. He planned the escape route so that both he and Ninten could make it out alive. He had held Ninten with an iron grip during the strongest hurricane he'd ever been in to make sure he wasn't taken. He toughed through the winds to get him to safety. He'd left the safety of a tree and launched headfirst into a battle with a griffin to protect Ninten. He withstood the unbearable city of Moonside just to let Ninten heal. And most of all, he'd faced the biggest skeleton in his closet, Paula, just so that Ninten had this one chance. Ness stopped walking down the stairs, gazing blankly ahead.

' _It's all for him._ ' Ness realized, ' _All of this is for Ninten._ '

He once again looked at the back of Ninten's head. There was no way a fire was burning inside of Ninten, because it felt like every flame in the world was beating down on Ness. As he stood there, in the cold, damp air, he was left alone with his thoughts. Or, more practically, one thought alone. There was no way to sugarcoat. There was no way to deny. He was done with denying. He was done with putting emotions as second priority. The thought was the eye of the storm within Ness' mind, and for the first time, he accepted it. He truly couldn't change the reality he was in.

' _I'm in love with him._ '

Ness bit his lip as he tentatively took another step.

' _I love him._ '

Repeating it brought an uncomfortable mix of happiness and dread. How would Ness from one week ago feel about this, he wondered? Had he even changed at all?

"Hey, Dollface! What'cha doin' standing up there? Come on!" Ninten's echoing call suddenly broke him out of his trance. Feeling his pulse race, Ness quickly began to descend.

"R-Right, sorry! Coming!" He replied. He felt breathless.

' _Jesus Christ,_ ' Ness thought as he began to sweat, ' _I'm_ crazy _in love with him._ '

He reached the last step and stopped at the dusty wooden floor. He bit his lip as he approached Ninten and Paula, once again unable to tear his eyes away.

' _I don't care what it takes either._ ' Ness decided, ' _I wont rest until Ninten finds that Alpha.'_

The three stood around a clearly old and unusable desk. Ness instantly recognized the cracked mahogany wood. This was Paula's old study desk, which he was never allowed to step even in the radius of. She'd told him that if she caught him looking through it, she'd take it upon herself to pluck every feather from his body and turn him into a wall trophy. That alone was enough to frighten Ness, but his curiosity in what was inside drove him to walk alongside Ninten and peer at the mysterious table. He felt his arm brush Ninten's. He blushed.

Paula rested her fingers on the handles to the center drawer. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before flipping them upwards and slowly drawing it out. A cloud of dust exited the drawer. Paula held her breath in anticipation, and rested his fingers against a black, sleek box from within the cubby. Despite the lint and dust everywhere, the box was shiny. It looked brand new. Paula slid her fingers under the box and lifted it out, setting it gingerly on the desk. She clicked open two locks on either side of it. Ninten impulsively grabbed Ness' hand tightly. Ness' heart skipped a beat. Each second felt like an hour to the boys as Paula lifted the lid open.

"Here she is." Paula whispered under her breath. Ninten's eyes widened.

Inside the box, placed in black velvet, was a scale. But it wasn't just any scale, he was quick to notice.

"It's huge!" Ninten gasped. He was correct; the scale looked like it was bigger than his entire hand. It was definitely a dragon scale. It was black, and reflected back a prism of brilliant colour from the light. He reached a finger forward, glancing at Paula for permission. She nodded. Ninten swallowed and tentatively settled his finger on the scale's surface. A shiver ran through him. It was cold as ice. He laid his entire palm on it, gently rubbing the surface. It was smooth, like polished marble. When he pulled his hand back, he realized the scale had left his hand covered with sparkly dust of some sort. He rubbed it between his fingers, watching it trickle through the air.

"Stardust." Paula explained, "When you're a god, you spend a lot of time in the stars."

"You mean this is...?"

"Yes." Paula said, taking a deep breath, "Four hundred years ago, I was travelling in the mountains. As I traveled, I was suddenly thrown to the ground by a thunderous earthquake. It seemed like hours had gone by, lying there, covering my head with my arms and waiting for the trembling to stop. All I could hear was the mighty roar of the Earth itself, moving and shifting. I thought in that moment that I may go deaf. But then," She paused. Ninten and Ness were both fixated on her, eyes wide, waiting for her to continue the story. She complied, "...Almost as quickly as it began, it all stopped. That silence was the most blissful music I've ever heard. I stood up, thinking it was all over."

"W-Was it?" Ninten asked.

"It seemed so. But when I stood up and opened my eyes, what I saw will never leave my mind."

"What? What was it?" Ness murmured.

"...It was all...gone. Before me, an entire view of mountains and valleys had crumbled into a sinkhole of sorts. All in a matter of seconds, it was all gone. But not even ten seconds passed before I saw what had done it." Paula's voice grew with wonder as she relived the experience, "I saw a glimmer of beautiful colours sparkle between the debris. Once again, the ground began to shake. But this time, something rose from the Earth. I couldn't believe my eyes; almost as tall as the mountains themselves, the most majestic, grand being I'd ever laid my gaze upon."

Silence. The two boys waited to hear the word they were both thinking.

" _Dakudoragon._ " Paula whispered. "From the mantle, I saw it rise. It practically shook the heavens. The dragon stood before me. Its pitch black scales somehow emitted the most brilliant light. And right then, as I stood there, petrified, it looked at me."

" _Right_ at you?"

"Yes. The Alpha dragon saw me in that moment, a girl it could fit on the tip of its claw. And you know what it did?"

"What?" Ness and Ninten asked in sync.

"Nothing." Paula chuckled, "It looked right at me. Seconds later, it was gone. It had shapeshifted. Into what, I'm not sure. Probably something small, like a bird, or an insect. Obviously, the first thing I did was run down that valley and climb over every destroyed rock to try and find it again. I searched those crumbled mountains for hours that day, and I didn't find anything; except for this. A single scale it had shed. Probably one of the smallest scales on its body."

Paula gently lifted the scale from it's box and held it up to the fire's light. The speckles of crystal within the scale reflected against the wall like a million tiny rainbows. Paula smiled fondly at the artifact.

"It was after that experience, I began to feel magical urges. I've kept this here with me ever since then. This is the first time I've touched it since I put it here." She drew in her bottom lip, as if debating something. Then, unexpectedly, she extended her arms and presented the scale to Ninten. "Take it. With it, you will find Dakudoragon."

Ninten's jaw hung open in shock as he recoiled, unsure if he was ready to handle such a precious thing. But upon seeing the genuine trust in Paula's eye, he let his fingers rest upon it again, before taking the scale into his grasp. He marveled at the item.

"B-But..." He stammered, "That was years ago, surely the Dark Dragon must've regenerated at this point. This scale belongs to one centuries ago."

"Of course it regenerated. It does ever hundred or so years. But through every rebirth, it keeps the same scales. After all, it's not a different body, just a different mind." Paula winked.

"I see." Ninten nodded, "But how will we find it using this?"

Paula pointed at Ness.

"Him."

" _Me?_ " Ness backed up.

"Yes, you." Paula repeated, "You don't think I created you without giving you a few useful powers, do you?"

"Powers? Like what?" Ness asked, nervous.

"Tracking." Paula stated.

"...Elaborate?"

"There's a reason crows and ravens are so common as familiars. Their ties to magic are incredibly powerful; they're sacred birds. Just like how dogs are known for their amazing sense of smell, you have an amazing sense of magical presence. Meaning you, Ness, can sense the location of the Alpha's stone." Paula explained, taking the scale from Ninten and pushing it into Ness' hands, "What do you feel?"

"I-I don't feel anything, I don't even know how to-" Ness stopped suddenly, and turned to look to the right, unsure of why he felt the need to. Paula clapped her hands gleefully.

"Aha! See? The Dark Dragon, dear boys, is _that_ way." Paula finished, pointing to the right.

Pulses rushing, Ness and Ninten turned to each other, and broke into huge smiles.

"I told you that clue was all we needed!" Ninten cried.

"Damn right, you did! With this, the Dark Dragon's as good as found!" Ness replied.

Both boys cheered in victory, throwing their arms around each other, nearly knocking each other over from the force. Paula smiled contently as the two celebrated. She'd never seen Ness excited about something before. She no longer saw a bitter teenager who despised the life he lived. Before her was a thriving young adult. From him, she could sense happiness, excitement, and something else she didn't expect. It was a warm, pure feeling that Paula never thought Ness of all people would feel. She caught sight of Ness' face, one of pure bliss and delight. Paula smirked.

' _Ness is in love with him._ ' She smugly thought, ' _He's doing this for Ninten. Perhaps that scruffy little birdy really has grown up.'_

* * *

Upon returning upstairs, expecting to tell the twins the good news, the three of them instead found both twins cowering nervously on the couch. Lucas looked guilty to the point of tears, and Claus looked pale. Ninten instantly took concern, rushing to them.

"Boys?" He asked, "Lucas, Claus, what's wrong?"

"U-Um...W-Well..." Lucas choked, "Missus, we just realized something..."

"We pray you won't be upset with us..." Claus added.

"Upset? What did you do? I'm sure that whatever it is, we can figure something out." Paula assured, approaching them as well.

"You tell her." Lucas said.

"No, you!" Claus countered.

"I don't wanna!"

"You're younger by three minutes! You do it!"

"Guys, please just tell me what's going on." Paula interrupted.

" _We lost your dagger!_ " Both twins admitted simultaneously, clinging onto each other in fear and shame.

"...You lost a dagger? That's it?" Ness asked.

"No, you don't understand! That dagger was really special!" Lucas rambled, "It was magic! It had the power to heal any cuts it made; she gave it to us to heal the juniper plant after we cut its leaves."

"We're sorry, Missus! I had it in my pocket, but I looked, and all I saw was a hole in my pocket and no knife!" Claus said, "P-Please, you mustn't be mad!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Paula raised her hands to silence them, using a hushed, calming voice, "Calm down! You're making a mountain out of a molehill, okay? It was just a dagger. It's okay."

"But you said it was _really_ special!" Lucas said. "You said it was one of a kind!"

"Yes, but like I said. It was _just_ a dagger." Paula assured, putting a hand on each twin's arm. Lucas sniffled, nodding, but suddenly perked up.

"I will find it." He decided, standing up.

"Okay, time out," Ninten stopped him, "You're not wandering alone into a forest just to find something that could be anywhere."

"Well duh, I won't be alone. Claus is coming too." Lucas replied. Claus enthusiastically nodded and got to his feet.

"Yeah! Me too." Claus said, "Besides, Missus let us go into the forest by ourselves earlier today, and we were fine."

"First of all, _I'm_ here now, and I have authority over you now instead of her." Ninten said, "Second of all, it was daytime before. Look outside, the sun is setting. By the time you get there, it'll be dark."

"How about I go with them?" Ness offered, "I'll keep an eye on them. Remember, Ness, they're still dragons at heart. They need the exercise."

Ninten opened his mouth to protest, but closed it with a sigh. He gave a defeated nod.

"Alright, fine." He said, before parental instinct kicked in, "But I'm coming too."

"All four of us! Yay!" Lucas excitedly clapped, before he suddenly disappeared into a bright flash. From the remaining cloud of smoke that rose, a familiar yellow dragon took flight and settled on its usual perch, that being Ness' shoulder. Ness laughed in delight upon seeing Lucas as a dragon again, reaching up to scratch behind his fins. Claus followed soon after, brushing against Ninten's legs and allowing himself to be picked up. Ninten hugged the dragon close, closing his eyes gleefully, before looking back at Paula.

"We'll go find your dagger, Paula. Consider it our way of saying thank you." Ninten said.

"...Y-You're sure? Well, if you really are up for it...it was a pretty nice dagger." Paula admitted, "Alright, knock yourselves out. Are you coming back afterwards?"

"If we could, that'd be amazing. Maybe if we could stay for a night or two...?" Ninten shrugged a bit.

"You stay as long as you need to." Paula waved a hand, "Try and be back before dinner. I might as well feed you while you're here."

" _Eat your heart out, Floyd._ " Ness muttered under his breath. He and Ninten both snickered at the remark. They made their way to the door, grabbing the travel bag off the hook along the way. Ness paused at the threshold. "We'll try and be back by then."

"Be safe out there, you hear?" Paula instructed.

"Yeah, okay! Bye, mom-" Ness went silent, catching himself, "U-Um...I mean...Missus."

Paula blinked, stammering on her words a bit, "R-Right, yes! Okay! Goodbye."

"B-Bye." Ness repeated awkwardly, before quickly shutting the door.

As he shuffled away from the house, once again greeted my the familiar smell of poppies, Ninten watched him smugly the whole way. Ness pretended to ignore him as he shrugged on the travel bag. Lucas stood with his hind legs perched on Ness' back at his front paws atop his head. The dragon gave a small chirp, jerking his head in the direction of the forest.

"We outta get going if we're gonna make it back before dark." Ness said, making his way to the nearest sidewalk.

Ninten shared a look with Claus, who was treading air just nearby. He simply shook his head, deciding not to poke the bear at the moment. He would simply have to find the right time to bring it up. This was something he had to bring up softly, to allow Ness to take it in. With such a delicate mind, Ninten had to be careful. Thus, he decided that he was going to approach the subject of what had just happened subtly and quietly.

* * *

" _You called her '_ mom _', you big doof!_ " Ninten cried.

"I did not! I just said the word 'Miss' wrong! Slip of the tongue!" Ness protested as he bent down to look under a bush.

"I mean, she basically is your mom! I know that she's like...twenty five, and you're twenty one, but she's _basically_ your mom! She raised you!" Ninten countered.

"I raised myself." Ness corrected, "In shapeshifter years, twenty years is like one month. She raised me for a month."

"Then why'd you call her 'mom'?" Ninten asked.

"I didn't call her-! Nhhh!" Ness growled in frustration, "You know what? I'm not having this conversation anymore. I'm going to talk to my _best friend_ , Lucas, instead."

Ninten's eyes darkened, and he instantly rushed over to Ness and grabbed his arm, "Wait, nonono! _I'm_ your best friend, you can't just replace me!"

"Sure I can." Ness said, turning to the now human Lucas, who was looking under a single leaf, "Congratulations, Lucas. you're my best friend."

"No! Okay, fine, Ness! I'm sorry!" Ninten insisted.

"Pinky promise?"

"With sprinkles and a cherry on top!"

Ness grinned and punched him in the shoulder, "Then you can still be my best friend." He turned back to Lucas, who now looked distraught, "You can be my _second_ best friend."

That seemed to satisfy Lucas, who smiled gleefully and continued to search the surrounding area for any sign of the dagger. Ness shared a teasing look with Ninten, who smirked back. Ness' pulse began to race again. As the two searched side by side, they'd glance at each other every so often and exchange a bashful smile. Ninten would always do the same thing; he'd brush a stray lock of hair out of his face, but when he looked down again, it would just fall back into place. Whether he was doing it mindlessly, or purposefully to try and charm Ness teasingly, it was definitely working. Each time, Ness felt another stutter in his heartbeat.

A light drizzle from before turned into rain. Though all four boys were instantly soaked, it didn't quite bother them that much. Ninten especially, who had one thought running through his mind.

"Ness," Ninten chimed.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you used to be a raven?" Ninten asked. Ness stopped for a moment.

"W-Well, I didn't think it'd be all that important." He answered.

"Of course it would've! Aren't ravens almost as rare as griffins? You could've been protected! High class!" Ninten said.

"Yeah, but it'd all be done in a cage." Ness said, "I'd rather be a free scavenger than a chained aristocrat any day."

"Huh. Understandable." Ninten replied, "Funny how two birds that basically look the same could have two entirely different social statuses."

"It's because you can lift your shoe and find a crow there. Raven shapeshifters are basically endangered."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"I..." Ness bit on his answer, "...I don't...know. I mean, seeing Paula again today was...nice, I guess. I mean, she did take good care of me, even though I was basically her slave. I think my regret comes more from guilt, though. I _do_ feel bad about leaving, I just...it was my choice. I saw the opportunity to become my own person, and I took it."

"...You know, when you first told be about that, I just thought you were an asshole." Ninten shrugged, "But I guess I can kind of respect that, in a way. You hated captivity, so you escaped it."

"I'm just not a 'familiar' type. Paula's kind, though." Ness sighed. "I like her as a person, even though she made me do literally everything. I never wanna look at poppies again."

"What is it with the poppies? Her front yard looks like it's about to explode." Ninten said.

"Poppies are just really plentiful for magic, is all. The seeds, especially." Ness explained, "She used to have me transform, go outside with a bucket, and pick out every single seed from every single one of those damn things. But the thing about poppy seeds is that they make you drowsy. So I'd be out there for days on end, exhausted, while picking out individual seeds. She could've at least made me a woodpecker, or something that actually has a beak _meant_ for seed harvesting!" He sighed in exasperation, "I don't even think she did anything with them. She just did it to torture me."

"Oh, please." Ninten chuckled. He stopped walking, "I think she does care about you, Ness. If this trip has told you anything, it should've told you that it isn't out of the ordinary to be liked by people."

"To be _tolerated_ by people, I think you mean." Ness sighed.

"No! I mean...sure, I _tolerated_ you at first, but that was just because you were a prick." Ninten said, before walking closer and putting a hand on Ness' shoulder, "But I don't just _tolerate_ you now, do I?"

Ness bit his lip, "...N-No."

Ninten smirked, "You're getting all poofy and blushy again."

"No! It's cold!" Ness defended, licking his hand and trying to smooth down his bristling feathers.

"Am I embarrassing you, Ness?" Ninten purred, crossing his arms.

"Hey! L-Let's go find the thing!" Ness ignored the question and broke away from him, quickly taking off farther into the trees. Ninten snickered, rolled his eyes, and followed.

Upon walking farther, the two came across the twins, who were now on their knees, looking through grass and leaves.

"Any luck?" Ninten asked.

"No." Lucas huffed, "Just stupid leaves. And mud. This rain really isn't helping."

"Maybe it'd be best if we all split up and cover more ground!" Claus suggested.

"Hmm...I like that plan." Ninten turned to Ness, "Think that'll work?"

"We might find it faster that way," Ness said, "Okay. We'll all branch off. Be sure to mark the trees so that you know where you're going. If you're in trouble, use your PSI to send a flare alert."

"Sounds like a plan! I'll go west, Ness, you take east. Lucas, north, and Claus, south." Ninten ordered, receiving a nod from each of them. "Great. We'll meet back at this spot when the moon rises."

And with that, the four split.

* * *

Ninten stepped over another fallen log. He yawned and wiped his eyes. He realized how little he'd slept in the past few days. He prayed that at this moment, one of the others had found the artifact, and they could all go back. As he walked, he thought about the precious item he was carrying in his bag. The magical scale that Paula so graciously gave to him was tucked away in its box, wrapped safely in a few towels. He stepped carefully, as if each movement he made would risk shattering it.

' _Things are finally going my way._ ' He thought happily. He drew in his lip a bit, looking to the ground, ' _...Wait, no. I need to stop saying that. Ness is doing this too. Hell, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't even have such a good chance of finding it._ '

He smiled.

' _Oh, Ness. What a guy. It's almost weird to think about what life was like before I met him.'_ Ninten tried to think back to such a time, when Ness wasn't in his life. but to his surprise, he felt a feeling of emptiness while doing so. Something about Ness not being there felt...wrong. Even the thought of not having him around anymore was saddening to Ninten. He sighed a bit. ' _What would life have been like?_ '

Truly, he would've just continued his studies in Podunk. Years would pass as he would grow, and so would his collection. Perhaps he'd travel to a few nearby towns to become a professor. His name would go from something familiar to many people to a worldwide term that everyone knew. Whether he found the Dark Dragon or not, his life would still spiral into fame. He would still become somewhat of a celebrity, no matter what happened. Maybe he'd even meet someone, _the_ one, who he could care for, and cherish, and hold close. Someone he trusted, someone who could make him happy just by being around him.

' _Like Ness._ ' He thought, ' _If I could find someone like Ness, then I'd be set. I just need to keep looking for the one._ '

He continued to weave through the pine trees, scanning every inch of the ground as he did so. The thoughts had almost left his head. But suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, gazing ahead.

' _...Ness._ ' He repeated the name. ' _...There already_ is _someone like Ness, isn't there?_ '

Ninten linked his index fingers, fidgeting sheepishly a bit. His mouth just barely formed into a smile. His heart began to race.

' _Wow..._ ' He brushed a bit of hair out of his face. His body felt light and airy. ' _...Maybe I don't even need to look. Maybe...what I'm looking for has been beside me all along._ '

He continued to walk along, legs feeling weak. But his moment of bliss was interrupted when he suddenly felt something crack beneath his foot.

"Hm?" He hummed, looking down and lifting his boot. Ninten felt the sudden urge to cry out, but kept his mouth shut. Below him was the half eaten remains of a squirrel. "Ah! Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigodohmigodohmigod, that's so gross...! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew...!"

He quickly backed away from the corpse, feeling a sense of sadness and dread. But his dread was replaced with alarm as he realized something. Whatever killed this thing could still be around. Even something as small as a fox or a badger could be dangerous, he thought. He continued walking, going much slower this time. He tried to step in patches of grass devoid of leaves or twigs. He kept one hand over his mouth to stifle his breathing, which began to grow heavy. As he walked he noticed more signs of danger. Tree's missing large clumps of bark, trampled grass, and torn apart bushes. Great, he thought. He just had to pick this direction. Ninten decided that it'd be best for him to turn back and warn the others. So, he turned around, ready to head back to the meeting place.

But he stopped once more upon turning around. Before him, through the sheet of rain, there was a shadow that hadn't been there before. Ninten recognized it in an instant; it was definitely an animal. It didn't seem to see him, as it slowly slunk from the trees and approached the dead squirrel. From the sight of haunches and paws, Ninten wondered if it was perhaps a dragon. His first instinct was to call out to it, but he didn't want to risk being heard if it was something else. But he did see the shape of wings, he noticed. Interest perked and overthrowing his anxiety, Ninten took a step forward.

 _Snap._

The animal instantly froze upon hearing a branch crack under Ninten's shoe. Ninten winced, going still, but it was no use. The creature had seen him. Bright yellow eyes reflected back in the darkness, and Ninten heard a low snarl he'd definitely heard before. He suddenly realized his mistake and took a step back.

' _It's a griffin._ ' He thought, ' _Shit._ '

Opposed to the last griffin he'd seen in the past twenty four hours, this one had grey feathers with black speckles. Hackles raised, it slowly made its approach towards Ninten, who suddenly felt out of breath. He patted his pocket and drew out his carving knife. The creature hissed in reaction to the blade, and Ninten saw it unsheathe its back claws.

"Fuck...oh no, oh no, oh no..." Ninten whimpered to himself, backing away. He wished Ness was here, he'd know what to do. Running out of ideas, Ninten decided to do the only thing he knew how. He clicked his tongue a few times. "Tch tch...! Hey, can you go away, now? Please?"

The griffin showed no interest in listening. Ninten swallowed nervously, having never gotten this reaction before. He kept trying.

"Stop it now, please. I-I'm not in the mood to fight." He stammered, as his legs began to tremble. He considered using PSI, but didn't want to set the creature off. "I'm just looking for something! I'm sorry if I wandered into your home...!"

Ninten suddenly hit a root on the ground and fell backwards. With a grunt, he propped himself back up, now genuinely terrified. He tried to move his foot, but winced at a sharp pain shooting through his leg. He looked up to see that his pursuer had gained too much ground. This griffin was clearly no shapeshifter. Ninten realized that words couldn't help him now. Griffins were violent, Ness had told him. Thus, Ninten tightened his grip on his knife, continuing to shuffle backwards, unable to stand. Finally deciding to take a chance, he muttered a hasty incantation.

"PK Fire!" He hissed, jetting his arm outwards and sending a blast of fiery plumes in the griffin's direction. The animal let out a furious and pained snarl as it recoiled from the flames, but quickly recovered. Finally set off, the griffin pounced, ramming his target back into the ground. Ninten cried out in both fear and pain as he began to thrash. He kicked his uninjured foot into the griffin's chest, managing to send it staggering back. Finding the adrenaline to make it through the pain in his ankle, he got to his feet and instantly went for another attack. Knife raised, he delivered a swift slash, managing to draw a red line down the griffin's flank. The creature shrieked as the wound began to bleed, and responded by swiping a front talon. It just barely nipped at Ninten's thigh, making a small rip in his pants and a shallow cut. Ninten grit his teeth and tried to fight back, but he was once again tackled to the forest floor.

Now becoming desperate, he extended an arm to the sky and let loose a crimson display of harsh, fiery light. The beam rocketed into the sky and burst, lighting up a good portion of the forest with a flash. Praying that at least one of the others had seen it, Ninten continued to wrestle with his attacker, in a desperate fight for his life.

* * *

When Ness heard the clear sound of a panicked shout echoing through the trees, he froze. He instantly recognized it.

" _Ninten..._ " He murmured, voice quivering with worry. He began to jog in the direction of the sound, hearing more signs of a scuffle. It was a bright red flare flash above him that made him break into a sprint, before finally deciding to transform and take flight. He flew high above the tops of the trees to get a better view of the ground below him. He heard a mixture of panicked shouting and animalistic shrieks. Ness immediately recognized the sound.

' _No!_ ' He thought. This only made him go faster. When he saw a flicker of movement between the branches below, he immediately descended. His fears came true once he saw the helpless figure of Ninten being held to the ground by the large weight of an adult griffin. Ninten was fighting for his life, kicking and wrangling to try to escape. This seemed to be enough to protect himself from any harm, but it wasn't enough to get him free. Acting purely on instinct and not on thought, Ness shot towards the griffin and let out an attack shriek.

Ninten felt the weight of his attacker raise off of him, but upon scrambling a few paces back, he realized what had happened. Before him, he saw the griffin clawing at a familiar crow, who was scratching violently at its face, seemingly going for the eyes.

"Ness!" Ninten cried, grabbing his knife once more and trying to stand up. However, his leg buckled once more, and his ankle gave out. Now helpless and unable to stand, all Ninten could do was back up against a tree and watch.

Ness continued to swipe, claw, and nip at the much larger griffin. He managed to leave several lacerations on its face, and at one point, luckily struck one of its eyes. The griffin snarled and recoiled as blood began to block vision on one side. Ness then transformed back into his normal self and grabbed a stick off the ground, raised it, and brought it down sharply. The makeshift weapon struck the front leg. He tried again, but was suddenly thrown back against a tree. Ness blinked away the daze, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the griffin's talons, which sunk into his arms and kept him pinned against the bark. Ness grit his teeth, tearing up at the burning agony his arms were in. He tried to kick at the creature, but he couldn't reach. The griffin raised a paw and swiped downwards, leaving three straight gashes just under Ness' collarbone.

"A-Ah! No!" Ninten cried. Ness, gaining his composure, transformed again. Now a bird again, he slipped out from under the griffin's arms and prepared to try and strike again, but he was clawed at again, this time on the wing. Ness fell to the ground in a broken clump of feathers, though he was still breathing. Ninten watched in horror as the griffin slowly approached the battered crow, ready to finish the job.

However, another sound stole the attention of both of them.

"You let him go or I'm gonna send you _straight to the depths of heck!_ "

Ninten turned just in time to see both Lucas and Claus sprint to the scene. Mid run, the twins both transformed, and both dragons leaped onto the stunned griffin. The three instantly locked into a heated battle of claws, wings, spitting, and hissing. Every so often, they'd break apart and circle each other, hackles flared and teeth bared in a threatening snarl. Ninten had never seen the twins look so dangerous before. As they once again began to fight, Ninten took the opportunity to crawl desperately over to Ness. To his relief, the crow was still breathing, but seemed dazed. He gently picked him up and ripped off a piece of his shoulder cape to use as a makeshift bandage. Ness squirmed a bit and gave a distressed chirp.

"Ssssh, I know it hurts...easy, birdy..." Ninten murmured as he cradled the injured shapeshifter in an attempt to soothe him.

A sudden yelp from Claus stole his attention. Claus had been hit by one of the griffin's back legs. He tumbled to the ground and lay still, either dazed or unconscious. Lucas, seeing this, flew into a blind fit of rage as his scales bristled and he rocketed into the griffin's flank, forcing it to the ground. He'd clearly taken the creature by surprise, as he overpowered it almost instantly. He raked his claws down its vulnerable underside, sending a spray of blood against the grass. The griffin tried to fight back, but Lucas suddenly sunk his teeth into the side of its neck. The griffin continued to twist and writhe, slowly growing less and less powerful. Lucas held on for dear life, biting down even harder. Eventually, as seconds passed, the griffin was reduced to mere twitching, and finally came to a stop. Lucas withdrew his jaws from the defeated animal and let its motionless body flop to the ground. A quick flash, and Lucas returned to his human form.

"Dumb bird." Lucas growled, spitting a mouthful of blood out, "Gross."

Ninten stared back in utter astonishment as Lucas quickly rushed to Claus' side.

"Brother! Are you okay? That looked like it hurt!" Lucas fretted. Claus, who had also transformed, grunted and slowly sat up.

"I'm alright..." He muttered, catching sight of the dead griffin, "Is it really dead?"

"Yeah, it's dead." Lucas said, looking to Ninten with guilty eyes, "I-I'm sorry, Master, I panicked! I know you love animals, but...!"

"Lucas, hey. It's okay, it would've killed us first if you hadn't." Ninten assured, before looking down at Ness, who was taking short, shallow breaths. "He's too tired to transform right now. Come, he's in bad shape. Let's get him back to Paula. Did either of you find the knife?"

Claus nodded and held up a masterfully crafted dagger, "It's right here."

"Good, then let's get out before anything else happens." Ninten said, "Can you held me stand, please? I did somethin' to my ankle."

The twins each put an arm around him and assisted him in standing. Ninten kept Ness close to his chest, refusing to let go.

"Do you want me to take him?" Claus offered.

"No. I'll carry him." Ninten replied.

The twins looked to each other, nodded, and began to help Ninten walk as they navigated their way out of the forest. At this point, the rain was stronger than before. Ninten kept his eyes directly on Ness, gently stroking his head with his thumb. He bit his lip and clenched his jaw.

' _Good god, Ness._ ' He thought, ' _What a goddamn idiot._ '

* * *

"One hour, that's all it took for you to nearly get killed!"

Paula whacked Ness across the arm with a damp towel in frustration. Ness rolled his eyes and averted his gaze away. Paula scowled and once again began gently wiping at the gashes left in his chest. Ness laid on a bed in the guest room. Paula sat on a chair of his left side, tending to him, while Ninten sat on his right, not speaking. He sat with his head hung and his hands clasped in his lap. Paula gently laid her hands over Ness' bare chest and performed a quick spell, allowing the lacerations to scab over.

"There," She said, "That ought to keep those at bay for a while. You're lucky it was raining; the water cleaned out the wound. It could've easily gotten infected."

"Yeah, but it didn't." Ness replied.

"But it could've. This is why we stay away from strange noises in the forest." Paula said. Ninten looked up.

"I-It wasn't his fault, Paula. It was mine." He admitted, "I was the one who provoked it. Ness...fought it to save me."

Paula eyed the two with a bittersweet look, and sighed. She stroked Ness' hair lovingly.

"I suppose I can't get upset for that." Paula said, giving Ness a small smile, "But please try not to fight any more crazy, blood hungry creatures."

Ness shrugged, "Yes'm."

"Very good." Paula stood up and brushed off her hands, "I'm going to check on how Claus is doing, now. Call me up if you need anything."

The two boys nodded as she quickly exited the room, closing the door behind her. Now alone with each other, neither of the two spoke. Ninten stared at the ground, while Ness looked at his hands. The silence was becoming unbearable. Outside, the rain pattered against the window and the rooftop. The room was lit only by the dim light outside and a nearby candle. Ninten leaned over and leaned his elbows on his thighs, before sparing a look at Ness with gentle, warm eyes.

"...Thank you." He murmured. Ness looked up.

"What?"

"Thank you. I don't want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't come."

Ness was silent for a second, before shrugging again, "...Don't mention it."

"No, I _will_ mention it." Ninten chuckled a bit, "I would've died."

"I couldn't just let it happen." Ness said. "Anyone would've done it."

"You'd be surprised. Not just anyone would sacrifice everything against a griffin just to save some small-town scrap like me."

"Oh, don't start with that. You of all people are not a _scrap_." Ness replied, "Where's that ego I'm always seeing from you, huh?"

Ninten giggled, "...Heh...I guess being so close to death like that puts you in your place." He said, going quiet for a moment, "...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I provoked it. I should've known my strength, I should've just left it alone. And now, because of me, you almost..."

"Ninten, don't. This is no one's fault, okay? It was _my_ choice to go fight it. I could've easily just run off."

"That's what amazes me." Ninten said. He scooted the chair a bit closer, propping his elbows on the bed and resting his chin in his hands so that he was above Ness, "You didn't just run off. You stayed, and you fought, and..."

Ness blinked, a bit flustered at how close they were. "...A-And what?"

"And...you saved my life." Ninten smiled, "You risked your life just to save me. I'll never understand that."

"Well, 'cus...you know." Ness said, mumbling something else that Ninten didn't hear.

"What was that?" Ninten asked, leaning closer to hear better.

"'Cus I care about you. And stuff." Ness muttered. Upon seeing Ninten's eyes light up, he scoffed, "D-Don't look at me like that, it's not that big a deal!"

"It is a big deal," Ninten replied, voice hushed and silky, "...To me."

The two found themselves gazing at each other again. Ninten snickered softly and reached over to brush Ness' wet, matted hair out of his face. Ness' face flushed as he looked away, unable to stifle a bit of laughter himself. He looked up at Ninten and gaze a lazy, relieved sigh.

"All this fuss over a crow." Ness whispered, "There's a million of 'em just like me."

Ninten shook his head, "No."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the rarest one there is." Ninten murmured voicelessly, touching his forehead to Ness'. "And I'm glad that you were the one I found."

Ness' heart began to speed up, and from the looks of Ninten, so was his. He felt Ninten gently caress his feathers. Ninten, noticing Ness' nervous anticipation, smirked a bit. Ness tentatively smiled back. Ninten took this as his cue. Leaving hesitation in the dust, he leaned in gently. Ness' pulse only raced faster. He lifted his head just a little, feeling Ninten's hand move from his neck to the side of his face. Before either of them could even process anything, their lips softly met, and the gap between them closed.

The kiss was shy, soft, and experimental. Both being inexperienced in this sort of thing, they simply stayed that way, breaking apart every now and then to restock on air. It was Ninten who pulled away after about half a minute. Ness simply looked back up at him through half lidded eyes, as if not yet able to grasp what was going on. Ninten laughed awkwardly.

"Heh...whoa..." He murmured.

"Yeah, whoa." Ness snickered.

After a few more stunned, awkward moments, Ninten cupped his face and pressed their lips together again, this time with much less hesitation and shyness. Ness responded eagerly by threading his hands into Ninten's long hair and pulling him closer. As the boundaries dropped and they grew used to the feeling, their movements became deeper and hungrier. Each movement sent shivers down both spines. Neither boy knew how much time was passing. For all they cared, they could've been kissing for a good few minutes. But even though a few minutes wasn't quite enough, Ninten eventually broke away again, only a single transparent strand connecting the two. They held eye contact for a few moments as they panted to catch their breath. Eventually, Ninten started uncontrollably snickering. Ness, unable to keep a straight face, did the same thing.

"You taste like rainwater." Ninten said.

"You taste like tea made with one teaspoon from twenty jars." Ness teased, referring to the mug Ninten had set on the bedside table, which contained the tea Lucas had proudly made for him. "Let's see...chamomile, Assam, green, ginger lemon..."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Pay up." Ninten said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Ten pounds, give 'em here." Ninten grinned, "I bet you that I'd get you to fall in love with me during this trip, and I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you _didn't_ make out with me for five minutes because we're just such good friends. So, hand it over. You lose."

Ness went completely silent as the bridge of his nose went beet red, but his shocked expression turned to one of amusement.

"Well, lord above. I sure did." Ness replied. "But I don't exactly have any money, or really, _anything_ to pay you with."

Ninten shook his head softly, "Not true." He rested a gentle finger over Ness' mouth, "...You've got your lips. You've got your heart. Let's see if you can use 'em. _Pay up._ "

"But I- Mph...?" Ness was cut off by Ninten's lips once again greeting his for the third time. He blinked, caught off guard, before giving a tiny shrug and accepting the gesture happily.

Ness couldn't quite remember the last kiss he'd shared with someone. Being alive for over two centuries did bring along a few lovers here and there, each with different outcomes. And many times, he'd felt that sense that it was right. He felt that again in that moment, that sense of rightness. But this one came with another feeling; a subtle twinge of sadness. Ness had been attracted to plenty of people in his life, but Ninten was different. Ninten had something that all of those other loves didn't; mortality. Ninten was still a human, without a vessel to receive his life from. He dreaded the thought of the inevitable. Ness wasn't just attracted to him, he was in love with him. That had never happened before. But someday, Ninten was going to die, and Ness would be alone.

He couldn't help but imagine that Ninten was thinking about the same thing, when Ninten, without breaking apart, took Ness' hand and pressed it against his chest. Ness felt Ninten's heart beating, the same way he felt it back in Moonside. He realized what Ninten was trying to say. What truly mattered was that he was alive now.

 _'I care more about now than some sort of question mark in the future._ ' Ness repeated Ninten's words in his mind. The more he thought it, the more he started to believe it. Whatever the next day would bring didn't matter, because now, they had this. They had the soft light from outside, the tapping of rain, the flicker of the candle, and each other. Ness, overwhelmed with everything going on and the emotions running through his head, unexpectedly threw his arms around Ninten's neck and pulled him closer towards him, so that his top half rested over him, and his partner was standing to keep his balance.

' _I need this._ ' Ness thought, ' _I don't want this to end._ '

And for all they cared, alone in a dark room with the candle, it never would.

* * *

Lucas was the first one to wake up the next morning. It was still raining outside, though much less thick than the previous night. The dragon stretched his arms about his head with a grunt of satisfaction, looking around the empty, quiet house. He turned to the door of the guest bedroom.

' _I should check on Nest._ ' He decided, approaching the room, ' _I do hope he's well._ '

He gently creaked over the door and peeked inside the room. There, he saw Ness contently asleep, looking peaceful. On his right bedside was Ninten, who still sat in his chair, but he was collapsed over Ness' chest, also fast asleep. They were holding hands for some reason. Lucas' brow furrowed, and he walked over to observe the two. He tipped his head to the side, before reaching out and poking Ninten's face gently.

"Master?" Lucas murmured, "You're supposed to sleep lying down, not sitting up."

Ninten only stirred a bit, giving a small, tired hum. Lucas bent down and poked him again.

"Master, do you have a crunch on Nest?" Lucas asked. Ninten's eyes opened slightly, as he looked up at Lucas, still half asleep.

"Huh?" Ninten yawned.

"Do you have a crunch on him?"

Ninten blinked, confused, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean, buddy. A 'crunch'?" He asked.

Lucas nodded, and pointed to Ninten and Ness' interlocked fingers. "See?"

Ninten, now wide awake, gasped and yanked his hand back in embarrassment as the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.

"U-Um...! Wait, you mean a 'crush'? Oh, nonono, Lucas, we're only good friends, is all...!"

"Missus said that you do."

Ninten looked at him in confusion. "She said what?"

"Last night, we were sitting in the living room, and she said she could sense 'teenage hor-gnomes' in the air. She said it was because you and Nest are 'so in love, it physically hurts'." Lucas relayed, sitting on the bed, "And she said that we couldn't go in there, because you two were too busy having a lip lock. Does that hurt? Where's the key?"

Ninten buried his face in his hands, "I-It's nothing, don't worry about it...!" He sighed, "Lucas, h-how about you go and wake your brother, okay? Maybe go make some of that...simply _delicious_ tea."

"But you still haven't finished that one." Lucas pointed to the tea mug on the bedside table, which was still nearly filled to the brim.

"U-Uhh...I just...wanted to savour it, Lucas. That's how good it is." Ninten said.

Lucas, pleased with his newfound talent in tea making, nodded and flashed a delighted smile, before getting up and happily making his way out of the room. Ninten watched the door close behind him, waited a few seconds, then sighed in relief. He brushed back his slightly messy hair and looked to Ness, who was still sound asleep. Ninten shifted, a slight blush making its way onto his face. His entire body shivered when he remembered all that had happened last night. He touched his lips gently, still stunned at his actions. He scooted his chair closer to the bedside and reached over to tussle Ness' hair a bit. This seemed to be enough to awaken the shapeshifter, whose closed eyes twitched a bit. Ninten smiled and leaned over to him, before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Hey." He whispered. "Rise and shine, morning glory."

Ness' eyelids fluttered as he squirmed a bit. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and caught sight of Ninten. Ness grinned a bit.

"This is a lot nicer than how you usually wake me up." He murmured.

"Well, I was about to go find something to throw at you, but you woke up too fast." Ninten said. Both boys snickered a bit. The was an awkward tension hanging in the air around them. Ninten decided to push it away by speaking again. "How're you feeling?"

"The healing spell seemed to work, that's a plus." Ness said, gesturing to the now almost scarred remains of his chest injury.

"I didn't even notice! Paula's so amazing," Ninten said, "Other than that, you feel okay?"

Ness nodded, "I'm fine." He replied, before going silent. The two waited for a few moments, before Ness spoke up, "You're a little freaked out too, yeah?"

"Yeah." Ninten admitted, "I mean, it's hard to take in, you know? We...we kissed."

"That, we did."

"For, like...a _long_ time."

"Right again."

"And...I'm just so shocked at all that's happened, I..." Ninten trailed off, before turning to meet Ness' gaze, "Ness...tell me the truth. Do you...you know, 'like' me?"

Ness raised a brow, "...I thought that would've been kinda obvious."

"Well, yeah, but...you know what I mean." Ninten said, "Do you...A-are you, I mean...Are you in love with me?"

"..." Ness opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated, rehearsing in his head before he screwed it up, "...Yes." He replied, "...I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't."

Ninten sheepishly smiled to himself, turning away, "Really?" He played with a lock of his hair, "...I-I think I am too. Not with myself, I mean! With you! As in I'm in love with you! Not with me, that'd just be weird. Though, not that I don't want self love, I just..." Ninten, only digging himself into a deeper hole, sighed and hung his head.

They looked at each other and shared a soft smile. Ninten linked his index finger with Ness', and both gave an awkward laugh.

"So..." Ness said, "...Do you want _this_ to happen?"

"You and me?" Ninten clarified, "...Only if you're just as willing."

"...I'm...a little scared." Ness said, rubbing the back of his neck, "But I guess that's what makes it exciting."

"We can be scared shitless together, if you want." Ninten said, leaning in close. Ness smirked and leaned in too.

"I'll take it." He replied, letting his eyes fall closed.

Suddenly, before he could close them all the way, Ness caught sight of something in his periphery. He quickly recoiled back with a gasp; standing in the doorway, arms crossed, was Paula.

"P-Paula! Um...We were just-!" Ness stuttered as he and Ninten quickly scrambled as far away from each other as possible.

"No need to get all hissy, I knew you two were locked tight the minute I saw you at my doorstep." Paula dismissed with a wave of her hand. She approached Ness and bent down to inspect his injuries, "Hmm. This healed nicely. I can only imagine you want to get going right away now that you have what you need, yes? Come on, then. Up on your feet!"

Paula grabbed Ness by the shoulders and guided him into sitting, before pulling him off the bed. Ness staggered a bit from a headrush, but quickly regained his composure. As he and Ninten followed Paula back into the main room of the house, they saw that Lucas and Claus were already seated just outside the front door, trying to tie up the laces on their boots.

"Nonono, Lucas. The rabbit goes _under_ the bridge, not over." Paula reminded. Lucas looked back down at the laces and corrected his mistake. Paula reached into a nearby closet and retrieved Ness' shirt and vest, which had been cleaned, and the previously ripped parts were sewn back together. She threw the articles at Ness, who looked down at them, surprised.

"You fixed my clothes?" Ness asked.

"What, did you expect me to let you head out lookin' like a goddamn delinquent?" Paula asked, grabbing their travel bag as well and handing it to Ninten.

"No, it's just...I didn't think..." Ness cleared his throat, "...Thank you."

Paula only smiled at him in response, giving a short nod. "So. You made it here, you found the twins, and you got what you needed. If you need help with anything else, now's the time to ask."

The two looked at each other, shrugged, then looked back to Paula.

"We, uh...we're good to go." Ninten said. He held out his hand, which Paula shook, "You helped us in ways you can't imagine. Thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it. If it gets this little pest out doing something, I'll help you with anything." Paula said, sending a teasing look at Ness. The taunting in her eyes softened to a much warmer gaze, and she approached him. She gently rested her hands on his face, "I've missed you. Promise me you'll return one day."

Ness sighed with a small grin, "I will, I promise."

"You better." Paula said, "You boys better find that dragon, and when you do, remember that you wouldn't have been able to do it without me." She said with a laugh, earning amused snickers from both boys. "And most of all...take care of each other. A human heart is a delicate thing, and you've exchanged yours. Look after each other, and never forget the connection you two share."

She reached over and took one hand from each of them, before placing them together. Ness and Ninten looked at their interlocked hands, before looking at each other, and smiling. Ness turned back to Paula and drew in his lip, as if fighting back the urge to say something. He hesitated.

"...Missus," He said, "I'm sorry I left."

"...I...I forgive you," Paula replied, "I suppose I can't be upset forever. You wanted to be your own person, and you took your chance to do it. Some people can't even do _that._ " She put a hand on his shoulder, "You weren't meant to live life in a cage. Embrace your freedom, Ness. Especially that now, you have someone to share it all with."

Ness scoffed from emotion and approached her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Paula, though surprised at first, hugged back and closed her eyes. Ninten saw a gentle white glow emit from her fingertips, and Ness' feathers bristled a bit. He watched in curiosity. Ness pulled away, feeling the tingling on his neck and face. He looked down at his hands As he moved, bits of magical debris scattered here and there. He turned to face Ninten, whose eyes widened. Ness' feathers were no longer scruffy and flared. They were now much darker and smoothly ran with the curve in his neck. His eyes were sharper, and the purple hue was much more vibrant. His hair, though still wonderfully unkempt, looked cleaner and much brighter in colour; bright enough to see the slight highlights that weren't noticeable before. Ness, feeling different, looked at Paula in confusion.

"...What'd you do to me?" He asked. His voice was much smoother.

"I restored you to your true self." Paula said, "It was a cruel spell I placed upon you, to change your entire being. No one should live as someone they're not. You, Ness, are not a crow. You are, and have always been, a raven."

Ness' jaw dropped with shock, as he ran a hand down his now slim feathers. "I-I'm a raven again?"

"Truly."

"Aw man, thank you, Missus!" Ness grabbed her arms excitedly, "I won't take this for granted! I-I'll prove it!"

"Spare me the formalities. You're not my familiar anymore, after all. Just 'Paula' is fine." Paula assured. Ness shrunk back bashfully.

"...How's...how's 'mom' instead...?" He asked, embarrassed. Paula looked back in shock, the corners of her mouth just barely quirking into a grin.

"If that's what you wish." She said. Ness nodded, and pulled her into another hug. Paula sighed and burrowed her face into his neck. "You'll always be my Nesley."

When they parted, Paula reached up to pinch his cheek a little. Ness laughed and turned away. Suddenly, their attention was stolen by Claus.

"Hey! Are we just gonna wait here all day, or what? Come on!" He motioned for them to come over, for he and Lucas had finished getting ready. Paula placed her hands on her heart.

" _Oooohhh_...that's right, you two have to go as well..." She sighed.

"Mmhmm! Sorry, we'd love to stay." Claus said.

"But this is our Master! We'd follow him to heck and back!" Lucas added.

"Right, of course. Well, you take good care of yourselves." Paula said, "And take care of those stones, got it? I don't want either of you throwing up one of them and losing your memories all over again."

"You got it! No throwing up!" Lucas nodded obediently.

"Then that's all I need to hear. Now, go! Go, off with you! Ness sensed that the Alpha's position was somewhere north! You can catch the train heading there, it saves you a lot of walking!" Paula shooed the four of them towards the front door, "Try to make a stop at Fourside or Summers on your way. Don't just go in blindly, understand?"

"Understood, clear as mud." Ness nodded.

"Good. You have a nice trip, and don't forget about little old me, okay?" Paula said.

"We won't! Thank you again," Ness was interrupted by the sudden nearby blow of a train whistle, "Goodbye! Come on, you guys! Five minutes!"

And just like that, they were gone, sprinting off away from the house. Paula watched them go, seeing Ness and Ninten run hand in hand, and smiled happily. How nice it felt to see her little Nesley again, all grown up. And how nice it was, she thought, to see an Icarus become the sun itself.

' _Good luck, Ninten._ '

* * *

"Faster, Ninten! You're so slow!"

"I-I'm _trying_ , can't we just tell it to slow down?!"

"It's a machine, you can't talk to it!"

Ness stood on the entrance step of one of the train cars, hand outstretched as he tried to reach for Ninten, who sprinted as fast as he could along the station platform. Ness, being held on by the twins, leaned out as far as he could, just barely able to touch Ninten's fingers.

"Come on, Ninten! Just a bit further...!" Ness called.

Just as Ninten ran out of platform to run on, he made a desperate leap of faith. Ness was quick to grab his arms and keep him from falling off. With the help of both twins, the three of them managed to lift Ninten onto the northbound train car. He stumbled into the compartment safely, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Hah...y-you okay?" Ness asked.

"Peachy keen..." Ninten breathed, as he was led into the car itself. The group gathered into the first empty section they could, slumping down in relief. Ninten immediately pressed his hands up against the window and watched as the scenery flew past. "Look at how fast we're moving!"

"Yeah, trains do that." Ness replied.

Ninten fell back in his seat, taking in everything there was to see. He looked back to Ness with an excited grin.

"So?" He said, "Ready to start the real deal?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. What's next?" Ness asked.

"I think...Summers. That's closest, right? I don't wanna pay extra to sleep on this thing." Ninten said.

"Summers it is, then. Should take quite a few hours, but you're right, it's closest." Ness replied, leaning back as well. He gave a tired sigh, "Look at how the tables have turned, huh?"

"Yeah, now _good_ things are happening to us. Just think, you made amends with Paula, we found Lucas and Claus, we've got the key to finding the Alpha, and...well, you know what else." Ninten snickered, leaning over to affectionately nuzzle against the side of Ness' face. "How's it feel being a newly found member of high class society?"

"Oh, I'm not there yet, I've been a raven for less than an hour. It's not like I'm automatically gonna be considered royalty. I don't even know if I'm used to it yet." Ness said.

Suddenly, a staff member approached the four, "Excuse me," She said, handing a small envelope to Ness, "We'd like to return the money you paid for your tickets with. There's a woman over there who decided to pay for them instead; she says that she is 'honoured to be in the presence of a raven'."

Ness eyed the note and looked back up at the staffer, "...U-Um...thank you...! I appreciate it."

As the staff member nodded politely and walked away, Ness fell back in his seat again in surprise. Ninten gave him a smug grin.

"Still not quite used to it?" Ninten asked.

"No, no, I can _definitely_ get used to this." Ness assured. Ninten giggled.

"Do you really think we're gonna find it, Master?" Lucas suddenly chirped, "Dakudoragon?"

"Without a doubt, now that we've got this baby," Ninten patted the travel bag, referring to the scale, "Think you're ready for it, Luc?"

"Darn right I am!" Lucas replied, "Wait until everyone back home hears that Claus and I saw the Alpha! Stardust is gonna be _so_ jealous."

"How about when we tell Speckles that we almost died in a hurricane!" Claus piped.

The twins were suddenly wrapped in their own excited banter. Ninten smirked, and turned to Ness.

"It's so much to take in, isn't it?" He said, "I mean...we're doing it. We're really doing it."

"Nothing can stop us now." Ness said.

"Absolutely." Ninten said, his eyes softening, "I'm glad you're here with me, Ness. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You're just glad because only _I_ can track the Alpha's shifting stone." Ness said. Ninten's eyes widened with horror.

"No!" He breathed.

"Chill, I'm joking." Ness said, giving Ninten's hand a squeeze, "I'm glad too."

Ninten settled his head on Ness' shoulder, gently letting his eyes close. Ness let this happen and pushed away his slight embarrassment.

"...Ninten?" He said.

"Mmhmm?" Ninten hummed absentmindedly.

"Um..." Ness trailed off, before eventually giving up, "...N-Nevermind."

"I like-like you too." Murmured Ninten. Ness opened his mouth to reply, but simply closed it again and nodded.

"Y-yeah. That." He said.

Feeling Ninten slowly fall asleep on his shoulder, Ness glanced out the window. Tazmily was now far behind them, and all he saw was the nearby ocean and the long patches of forest. Before he slowly began to drift away himself, all he could think of was one thing.

' _Even if we don't find the Alpha in the end,_ ' Ness thought as his eyes closed, ' _Everything's already perfect._ '


	6. The Field Of Long Grass

For Ninten, nothing was more perfect than letting his head fall back, gently closing his eyes, and letting himself be soothed by the rocking of the train car. The sun streaming from the window felt warm against his face. Beside him, Ness was leaning forwards to the twins who sat across from them, rambling on about some story the two had begged him to tell. Ninten, though only half listening, smiled at the sound of Ness' voice. With just a bit of rasp in the back of his throat and the slight twang in his accent, Ninten couldn't think of a more perfect sound. Every so often, his eyes would drift open. He'd catch sight of Lucas and Claus, both holding identical expressions of wonder. And to his side, he could see Ness going on and on, using his arms in excited gestures to tell his tale. Ninten thought back to how hard it was to even get more than a word out of Ness when he'd first met him. His mind trailed back to the night they escaped Twoson, and how reluctant Ness was to even let Ninten use his arm as a pillow. Now, glancing down, he spotted their clasped hands, fingers intertwined, settled on the armrest. Ness didn't even seem to mind. And with that content sense, Ninten gently smiled to himself once again and let his eyes fall closed.

How surprising the past twenty four hours had been, he thought. Nothing short of a pleasant surprise, no doubt. Even more than pleasant. Being in love didn't feel quite like how Ninten imagined it. People often made it sound like a revitalizing experience. One would feel short of breath and high as a kite. But Ninten didn't feel that rush. Falling in love was so much simpler than that, he'd come to learn. All was as it had always been, with his best friend. Simply someone he wanted to cherish and to hold. Whether Ninten would call Ness his best friend, lover, or some other name, all he knew was that he was with someone he loved. And even though he felt no shortage of breath, nor high up feelings, nothing was more exciting than that.

"And what happened after you escaped from Summers prison the third time?" Claus' sudden question cut through his blissful thoughts. Ninten, brow furrowed, lifted his head.

'. _..Qué?_ ' Ninten thought, glancing to Ness, who took no notice.

"That's when I left Summers altogether. I got bored of the place." Ness replied, crossing one leg over the other casually.

"Is it _really_ a good idea for us to be going there?" Ninten asked.

"Oh, this was all nearly a century ago. Those cops I dealt with are probably dead." Ness assured with a wave of his hand.

"...Ah."

"Yeah. Besides," Ness crossed one leg over the other and smirked proudly, "I'm a newfound member of high society. No one's gonna lay a finger on me."

"Alright, alright, don't let it get to your head, Chickadee." Ninten teasingly replied, reaching over to scratch an index finger underneath a few of the feathers on Ness' jaw. Ninten observed the feathers and the change they'd gone through. While they were previously a typical mass of black, messy wisps, they now gleamed with a stunning navy colour, which would shine an even brighter blue under the sunlight. His hair had undergone the same transformation, giving off a shimmery blue when the light was right.

Ninten kept his gaze on Ness for a few moments, just looking. Ness noticed after a while, and raised a brow.

"What're you looking at?" Ness murmured. Ninten only grinned and shrugged.

"You. That's all." Ninten replied.

"...Fair." Ness said, prompting both boys to burst into a fit of snickering. Ness leaned over and pecked him, catching Ninten by surprise. Ninten clamped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment, smacking Ness' shoulder.

" _Ness!_ " He gasped, struggling to hold in laughter, "Not in _public_ where people can see, you doof!"

"Oh, come on, no one _cares..._ " Ness teased, leaning in close again. Ninten scoffed and prepared to return the gesture, but something caught his eye down the car aisle.

"...No one except for that kid over there." Ninten said.

"Hm?" Ness turned to the direction where Ninten was looking.

Across the aisle, a few seats down, someone quickly turned away, having been spotted. Ninten tipped his head to the side, confused, although Ness didn't seem too bothered.

"That kid with the glasses?" Ness asked, "Oh, he's been looking at us the whole trip. I didn't worry about him too much. If he starts any trouble, he looks like a twig. We can take him."

Ninten observed the onlooker, who seemed to glance back every once in a while. He looked a bit younger, sporting snowy white hair and large, black rimmed glasses. Ninten's brow furrowed as he continued to examine him. He didn't look dangerous in any way, he just seemed like an ordinary teenager. But a growing, anxious feeling inside of Ninten told him to take a bit of action. Slowly, he stood up, grabbing onto Ness for balance.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Ninten said. "Just to be safe."

"...You do you, I guess. Don't get into any fights" Ness shrugged, letting Ninten climb over him to get to the aisle.

As Ninten got closer, the boy pretended not to notice, shifting aside in his seat and looking out the window. Ninten, realizing that this boy clearly held no ill intentions, smiled a bit and approached. Noticing that he was sitting alone, Ninten took the opportunity to lean against one of the armrests. The boy glanced at him from the side again, and immediately looked away again, becoming quickly flustered. Ninten, deciding to have a little fun with him, casually stepped up to the compartment and seated himself next to him with a sigh. Leaning his jaw in his palm, Ninten titled his head to look at him. Slowly, the boy turned, biting his lip. When they locked eyes, Ninten gave a friendly smirk.

"Can I help you?" Ninten asked. Instantly, the boy straightened up and scooted away, nervously steadying his glasses.

"I-I wasn't looking at you, Ninten!" The boy stammered, "I mean...! Random boy I don't know! Who's Ninten? I don't know anyone by that name!"

Ninten raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you know my name?"

"U-Um...well, yes, but I didn't want to say anything, just in case it wasn't you!"

 _'He must recognize me from a book or something._ ' Ninten thought, before speaking, "Well, I am indeed Ninten. Care to tell me how you know me?"

"Oh...well, it's been a while..." The boy said, "You probably don't even know who I am anymore."

"...' _Anymore?_ ' Sorry, but...you're not familiar."

"It's been nearly 14 years, almost. I understand. Here, um..." The boy took off his glasses and shook his head so that his bangs hung over his face, "Now just imagine me with brown hair."

Ninten squinted, trying to visualize it. After several seconds, he was drawing a blank. He stared intently, completely in the dark on who this could be.

"I'm really sorry, kid, I just can't-" Ninten paused, as a sudden flash of familiarity came to him. His eyes widened a bit as he suddenly recognized the face before him. He'd definitely seen this person before, except with a much younger face, and the hair was brown, and he was much shorter. Ninten's eyes widened, "...Wait a minute."

The boy gave a nervous laugh as he put his glasses back on, "Hiya, Ninten!"

"No way!" Ninten breathed, " _Lloyd?!_ "

The white haired boy was given no time to respond as he was suddenly trapped in one of Ninten's signature rib-crushing hugs. Lloyd giggled, delighted that he'd finally been recognized.

"Y-You're squashing me-!" Lloyd choked.

"Oh, sorry!" Ninten quickly pulled away, before excitedly clapping, "I haven't seen you in years! Ever since your family moved to Tazmily! How old was I, six? No wonder I didn't recognize you at first!"

"Yeah, heh. The only reason I recognized you was because...well, I've been keeping up, with you being kinda famous and all. Golly, when you said you were never gonna cut your hair, you really meant it." Lloyd commented, prompting Ninten to proudly run his hands through his hair as if to show it off.

"I told you, scissors make me nervous." Ninten said, "How's it been, living outside of Podunk? You moved so that your parents could find jobs in magic related fields, right?"

"Mmhmm! But I don't live in Tazmily anymore, I was only there yesterday to visit my family." Lloyd explained, "I live in Summers now!"

"Do you? You can afford it there? That place is the only other city more bourgeoisie than Onett." Ninten said. "Blah blah blah, 'the royals of Nowhere live there', gimme a break. Doesn't give 'em any right to charge 75 pounds for an inn room."

Lloyd laughed, "Yeah, that is pretty dumb. But...the royal family is why I live there in the first place. Technically, I don't have to pay for anything."

"Oh?"

"Yes! I'm sure you're aware of Her Highness, Princess Venus?"

"Duh, we were forced to sing the national anthem about her every day at school."

"Well, I'm sure you're familiar with my studying in Seeing, from when we were kids?" Lloyd said, "Thanks to my skills, I have become the Princess' personal Seer for hire!"

Ninten's jaw dropped.

"You mean...if she needs predicting the future to be used for anything...?"

"Then she calls upon me! I'm also an assistant of sorts, but my title is 'Royal Seer'." Lloyd happily declared, "So, I suppose we both have hit the heights!"

"Yeah, no wonder!" Ninten replied, "Good for you! God, you look so different, with the hair, and..."

"Heh...long story short, fusing your hair with a white rabbit pelt using alchemy is, in fact, permanent." Lloyd said. "Anyways, enough about me, what about you, _Dragon Whisperer_? Is it true that you've been searching for the Dark Dragon?"

" _Perhaps._ How'd you know about that?" Ninten asked.

"It's been the talk of the town! Of Summers, at least! Word gets around fast, you know." Lloyd said, "That's a huge task, you sure you're up for it?"

"Sure am! I mean, we have a-" Ninten paused, unsure if it was smart to expose their secret to finding the Alpha. He quickly came up with something, "...Determined and hardworking spirit. That's what we've got! And that's our key to finding it!"

"Well, I suppose I can't argue with that." Lloyd shrugged, "Now, on the topic of 'we'...?"

"Oh! Right!" Ninten swatted himself upside the head, "Come on over to our compartment, you can squeeze in beside me."

"Really? W-Well, if you insist..." Lloyd nervously obliged.

Lloyd carefully followed Ninten back to the end of the train car, immediately catching the concerned attention of Ness, and the curious attention of the twins. Lloyd gave a nervous wave. Ninten began to push Ness to the window seat, much to the raven's confusion.

"Ninten...?" Ness stammered, obliging and sliding to the far end of the seat.

"Make some room, I wanna introduce you to someone!" Ninten happily exclaimed, plopping himself down beside Ness and patting the opposite side, where Lloyd tentatively sat, hands politely clasped in his lap. Ninten excitedly turned to Ness and gestured to Lloyd, "Ness, this here is an old friend of mine, from Podunk! Lloyd, meet Ness. Ness, meet Lloyd."

"H-Howdy..." Lloyd greeted, anxiously shaking Ness' hand, "I-It's a real honour to meet an actual raven up close."

"Is it? Gee." Ness snickered.

"Great! Now you two are all introduced. Now..." Ninten turned to Lloyd with anticipation, "You're never gonna guess who those two boys are sitting across from us."

"...Do I wanna know?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course you do! Lucas, Claus, do you remember Lloyd?" Ninten excitedly asked. The twins' eyes instantly lit up, and they each gasped.

"Lloyd! I know you! You always used to come over to see us, remember?" Claus reached over and patted Lloyd's arm. Lloyd steadied his glasses and squinted, before widening his eyes.

"Wait..." Lloyd breathed, "These...these are the twins? Lucas and Claus?"

"Yes indeed." Ninten replied.

"Wow, they look...different!" Lloyd said, "How did this happen? They're humans!"

"They're _shapeshifters._ " Ness corrected, "Long story. We'll tell you everything later. I'm just a little more interested in how you and Ninten know each other."

"Well, I used to live in Podunk. When we both were around six, I moved away. But we were pretty close in those few years I knew him!" Lloyd said. "I always used to come over to see his dragons, back when his collection only had about five in it."

"I was his favourite. He said that to me all the time." Lucas boasted.

"No you _weren't_ , _I_ was his favourite!" Claus protested.

"Liar, liar, spitting fire! I heard him say it!" Lucas snapped back. Lloyd chuckled.

"Heh...yeah, sorry, Claus. Lucas was always the... _gentler_ one." He said. "Wowie, what a pack. Two super famous guys and a pair of pretty rare dragon shifters. Geez."

"Don't act like you're not a big deal, too! Ness, get this," Ninten grabbed Ness' shoulder, "Lloyd is the _personal Seer_ of Princess Venus herself. Isn't that _kickass?_ "

"Really!" Ness replied, stunned, "What the hell are you doin' on a train? Aren't you supposed to receive personal transportation?"

"Sure, but I really prefer the usual. I don't like all the guards and stuff." Lloyd admitted. "I should be asking you the same thing! Surely, ravens are protected?"

"Ah, well, yes. But..." Ness hesitated, "...Another long story."

"We've got a good hour or so, I can listen." Lloyd prompted. Ness and Ninten shared another look, and Ninten gave a shrug.

"You tell it." Ninten said, "You're the showman."

"I am _not_ a showman, but I _suppose_ I can tell it." Ness sighed. "You make up half the story when you tell it, anyways. Buckle your seatbelt, Lloyd, because this one's a doozy."

Lloyd shifted in anticipation, "Well, good! I love myself a doozy!"

* * *

The stunned Seer fell back into his seat, bewildered. He almost felt exhausted just listening to the tale Ness had relayed. Ness had given every detail of the story, save for the receiving of the large black scale, which was better left a secret. Lloyd let out an exhale and removed his glasses, taking a moment to rub his eyes.

"Well!" He breathed, "You weren't kidding. That was, in fact, a doozy."

"It's a lot to take in," Ness nodded, "But pretty sick, yeah?"

"You left out the part where you and Ninten kissed!" Lucas pointed out, met with panicked glances from Ness and Ninten alike, both motioning for him to quickly shut up. Lloyd chuckled and waved his hand to dismiss them.

"No need to panic, heh. I already saw you two getting all touchy feely earlier. I kinda figured you were a couple." Lloyd assured. For some reason, that sentence made Ninten's heart speed up.

"Y-Yes! _Couple!_ That's us! That is...most definitely a word you can use to describe us." Ninten rambled, clamping a hand over top of Ness'. Ness glanced at him, confused by his odd behaviour, but quickly brushed it off.

"...Anyways, yeah. There's our little story. We're so close to finding this thing, I can feel it in my feathers." Ness insisted.

"Your...feathers, yes," Lloyd said, extending a hand towards him, "C-Could I, um...?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, go ahead, I guess..." Ness shrugged, tipping his head to the side and allowing Lloyd to gently run a hand over the side of his neck. Lloyd's face turned to one of interest as he observed the sleek black feathers. Something about the way he prodded and poked at them put Ness off just a bit, but he chose to ignore it. He winced at a sudden slight pinch, "A-Ah, sorry, could you not pull on them?"

"My bad! My bad, I was just...admiring them. Very lovely." Lloyd awkwardly rambled, drawing his hand back. "So, to clarify, you _are_ coming to Summers, yes?"

"That's the plan for now! We're just gonna stop over there, find an inn, maybe stay a day or two to recharge." Ninten said. Lloyd's expression quickly brightened.

"Oh, nonsense!" Lloyd protested, "Please, I insist, come with me to the royal home. Her Highness will be...rather pleased. I'm sure she'll provide hospitality."

The four other travelers all exchanged looks with each other, with the twins looking thrilled, Ninten looking surprised, and Ness somewhat hesitant. Ninten opened his mouth to happily agree, but Ness rested a hand over his arm, stopping him.

"I-I don't know, we don't want to impose on anything," Ness said.

"No! Please, I insist." Lloyd replied, "Her Highness enjoys the company of rarities such as yourselves."

"What Ness _meant_ to say was sure!" Ninten suddenly said, "The four of us would love to present ourselves to the _royal authority of this country_ , right, Ness?"

Ness paused for a moment, before giving a sigh and shrugging, "...Yes. Yes, that's what I meant."

"Perfect! I shall see to it that you are accommodated!" Lloyd cheerfully clapped his hands together. He was suddenly alerted by the train's whistle, "Perfect timing, we should be reaching Summers in a few moments. Come, I'll help you with your things. I'll just take this..."

As Lloyd reached for the travel bag rested on the table, Ness quickly grabbed it and held it close.

"Oh, nonono, that's okay! I can take it! W-We didn't bring much with us anyways." Ness assured. Lloyd gave him an odd look, but shrugged it off anyways.

By the time they'd reached the station, Ninten was already admiring the view of Summers. While he thought Tazmily was huge, he was blown away by the massive size of this place. In the distance he could see the parapets and pointed towers of the royal abode; something he'd only previously seen in books. Excitedly grasping Ness' hand, he quickly jumped off the exit steps and gazed around in wonder at the bustling station around him. As he looked around, he pointed at several things as usual.

"What's that?" Ninten asked, pointing at an oddly shaped tree with large, spiky leaves.

"Palm tree. They grow all over the place here. I used to live in one." Ness replied, shrugging off his vest, "Geez, I forgot how hot it is here..."

"Come along, this way! We must be off." Lloyd called, motioning for everyone to follow. Ninten turned to the twins and gave a small teeth click, prompting each of them to quickly transform and follow along.

When the group exited the station, Ninten realized that two people dressed in armour and bearing weapons had spotted them, and were following along. Lloyd noticed his nervousness and shook his head to calm him. These must've been royal soldiers, Ninten thought. It'd make sense that they'd escort Lloyd to royal territory. Feeling the usual sense of pride he got when walking around a public area, Ninten smirked and lifted his head. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ness doing the same.

By the time they had stepped out of the sunlight and into the chilly corridors of the royal housing, Ninten was practically falling apart at the seams. At this point, his fairly confident demeanor had worn away to expose a visibly nervous and tense one. Ninten trembled slightly as he was led down the main foyer. He stared up at the tall ceilings and the windows casting large, square patches of sunlight on the ground. He lagged behind and just barely missed stepping on Lucas' paw. Lucas let out a startled squeak and scampered to the side. Ninten snapped out of his anxious state.

"Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry, Lucas-!" Ninten breathed, letting out a sigh, "Mama's gotta calm down."

"Damn skippy, you do. What's got you all jumpy?" Ness whispered, squeezing his hand.

"A-A simple small town Podunk boy like myself doesn't have much experience with...y'know, royalty...and such..." Ninten stammered.

"Just keep your eyes up and be respectful. You're fine." Ness assured quietly. Ninten sent him a grateful smile.

Lloyd suddenly dismissed the two soldiers with a wave of his hand, gesturing for the newcomers to follow him down another hallway, this one line with a thin red roll of carpet. This one was much wider and taller, lined with stained glass and pillars of stone. Ninten swallowed the anxiety down and held his head high, frightened that even one step out of place could be disastrous. He looked around the large hall before his eyes rested on what he realized he was supposed to be looking at. At the far end of the hall, set in the middle of view, was a tall, expertly crafted chair. Ninten's blood went cold.

Seated within the chair, chin rested in her palm, was the thin faced, blonde haired figure of Her Highness, Princess Venus of Nowhere.

She seemed not to notice them at first, staring blankly out the window, sunlight lighting up her face nicely. It was only when Lloyd stepped ahead of the visitors and cleared his throat, standing respectfully with his legs close together and arms behind his back.

"Your Highness," Lloyd declared, "Good morrow, madam!"

The Princess perked up with a quiet hum, her eyes becoming warm as she spotted the Seer and those behind him. Ninten stared back, transfixed by the royal figure, before he felt a small jab in his arm. He looked down, realizing that Ness had dropped to one knee in a respectful bow to the Princess. The twins had also curled one paw underneath themselves to duck down. Ninten snapped back to attention and took a knee, bowing his head. Venus tilted her head to the side, seemingly amused.

"What a curious bunch you have brought into my midst," She murmured, "I wish to know these few."

"Of course, madam," Lloyd straightened back up and motioned for the others to do the same, "I assure you, I have not brought just any old villagers. I'm sure you'll be quite pleased."

"That boy," Venus gestured to Ninten, "Is that the dragon boy?"

"This is Ninten, he's a good friend of mine. He's known as the Dragon Whisperer across the country." Lloyd introduced, taking Ninten by the shoulder and leading him to the royal figure.

Ninten's entire body froze as he nervously approached, guided by Lloyd. He once again bowed his head in respect. Venus extended her gloved hand, prompting Ninten to gently take it into his own and kiss the top of it.

"Y-Your Highness." He greeted. Venus nodded in acknowledgment.

"I've heard of your journey. How brave you are." She cooed, leaning over to cup Ninten's face. She tilted his head up a bit so that she could get a good look at him. "How do you plan on finding such a thing?"

Ninten swallowed anxiously, knowing that lying to royalty could cost him his life. He glanced back at Ness, whose eyes told him to expose nothing. Ninten turned back and forced a confident smile.

"W-We aren't sure, b-but we know we'll get there." He fibbed, hoping his enthusiasm would do the job.

To his relief, Venus seemed satisfied with the answer. Both of their attentions were stolen by a sudden scuffle below; Claus had taken an interest to the bottom of Venus' frock, batting at the gown's lace with wide, entranced pupils. Ninten gasped and quickly picked him up, immediately embarrassed.

"Claus, young man-!" Ninten breathed, nearly needing to cross himself. "I-I'm sorry, Princess...!"

Venus blinked once in surprised, before bursting into a small laughing fit, "Think nothing of it, fair commoner. He's a curious one, I see."

"Quite so." Ninten nervously laughed, "W-When he's transformed, his mind tends to revert to a more animalistic state of being, thus he loses sense of what's socially acceptable."

"'Transformed', you say? He is a shapeshifter?" Venus asked, interest perked.

"Oh, yes, Madam," Ninten nodded, setting Claus back on the ground, "Both of them. Boys, kindly return to your normal selves. Royalty is addressing you."

The twins both gazed up at Ninten for a few moments, as if processing what he was saying, before enveloping themselves in the usual bright red magical aura, and returning as their two legged counterparts. Lucas took a moment to stretch his arms above his head, stumbling a bit on his long, unsteady legs. He locked eyes with Venus, and gave a delighted, toothy smile, extending his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Lucas, and I'm this many years old!" Lucas happily greeted, holding up five fingers on his other hand, "I don't have enough fingers, so just imagine thirteen more fingers. I'm that many years old."

"No no no, Lucas, that's not how you greet her," Ninten was quick to try and correct him, but Venus dismissed him.

"Oh, taradiddle, what's wrong with meeting the old fashioned way?" Venus took Lucas' hand and shook it, much to the young dragon's pleasure. Claus followed afterwards, using both hands instead. Lucas, seeing this, scowled at him.

"That's _not_ how you shake someone's hand, Claus! It's with one hand!" Lucas accused, crossing his arms.

"Shut up! You're not the _president of hands_ , Lucas!" Claus snapped back. Lucas replied by giving a frustrated snarl, prompting himself to transform back into his dragon body and to throw himself at Claus, who changed as well. Ninten watched, frazzled, as the twins began to chase after one another, surely ready to tear each other to pieces as usual. Ninten sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Your Highness, I..." He trailed off.

"Don't start apologizing again, young one. They're _boys._ Boys tussle. Let them be."

"Y-Yes'm." Ninten nodded.

Venus watched the twins in their chase, amused, before suddenly setting her sights on Ness. Her eyes sparkled for a moment, before she excitedly beckoned him closer.

"Aye! A raven! Tch, tch," Venus clicked her teeth and held out two fingers. Ness, understanding her gesture, nodded and quickly shifted into his sleek raven body. The little navy bird took flight and settled himself upon her fingers, nickering softly. Ninten tipped his head to the side in interest. He hadn't seen Ness as a raven yet. His feathers were smooth and shiny rather than their usual rat's nest appearance. Ness buried his beak into the Princess' locks of blond hair and gently nipped at them, causing her to giggle. Venus stroked a finger down the side of his neck, admiring the rarity. "Such a pretty, pretty boy."

Venus made a soft cooing sound, and Ness responded with a similar chirp. Venus laughed to herself again. Ninten watched, slightly charmed by the endearing interaction. He straightened his posture once Venus set Ness upon her shoulder and looked back at him.

"What is his name? Is he a friend of yours?" Venus asked.

"That's Ness, and he's my..." Ninten debated on what to say, "...Partner. Both in crime, and in romance, you know?"

As Ninten mentally whacked himself with a shovel several times, Venus pondered his words in her head. Meanwhile, Ness let his head hang, clearly amazed at the sheer stupidity in Ninten's sentence. Ninten narrowed his eyes at the raven.

"Oh, I see now, he's your lover. I understand now." Venus nodded her head, "What a lucky little chickadee you are." She whispered to Ness. Ness made a shrugging motion, clearly poking fun at Ninten, who rolled his eyes. Venus continued to pet him, looking more peaceful than ever, simply gazing at the creature, "You'll miss him deeply, won't you?"

Ness cocked his head to the side, puzzled. He then realized she must've understood the difference of mortality between the two, and was showing sympathy. Ness solemnly nodded.

"How sad." Venus sighed. "The twins will no doubt be troubled as well. But, we must keep our heads high, yes?" She turned to Lloyd, who had a pleased, hopeful look on his face, "Thank you for bringing such wonderful company to my home. I relieve you of your charges."

To Ninten's confusion, Lloyd stifled a sigh of relief and clasped his hands together in a prayer, "Yes, Madam! Th-thank you, madam!"

' _Charges?_ ' Ninten thought. Before he could ask anything, Venus had already spoken.

"Weary traveler, I insist you rest here, for however many days you plan to spend in Summers." Venus said, "My Seer will direct you to a vacant guest bedroom you may use."

"Ah! Thank you, Princess! G-Good fortune!" Ninten breathed. He whistled in order to flag down Lucas and Claus, who had stopped fighting, and were quietly grooming each other nearby. Both twins glanced up and took it as their cue to join Ninten by his side. Ness, at this point, had also flocked over to them, and had returned to his usual form. Ninten excitedly put a hand on his arm and turned his attention to Lloyd, who motioned for them to follow. After the few of them quickly bowed once again in respect to their superior, Lloyd began to lead the way back down the large corridor.

As Ninten followed, still gripping Ness' forearm, he glanced over his shoulder at the Princess, who watched them go with peaked interest. She'd clearly taken a liking to Ness, as she kept her eyes focused on him for the most part. Ninten was slightly put off by this, though he was sure it was nothing. To be safe, he linked his arm tightly with Ness', pressing close against him. Ness looked to him with a puzzled face, but brushed it off quickly as Ninten simply being his usual, affectionate self. But he hadn't caught sight of Venus' eyes, which were still set upon him.

"This way, Ninten. Come along." Lloyd piped up, speeding his pace. Ninten snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"Right, yes, coming." He replied.

* * *

Lucas and Claus sat side by side on one of the large beds as Ness stood in front of them. They watched, mesmerized, as Ness relayed a harrowing tale from his past. The raven was fully immersed in his storytelling, topping everything off with a projected voice and body movements to convey the story. Each word seemed so genuine, he looked as if he was reliving the experience right there in the middle of the guest room. Ninten sat at a nearby coffee table, leaning his chin in his hand. He watched Ness as if he were looking at a breathtaking view. This was nice, he thought.

' _Ness would be such a good performer._ ' Ninten thought to himself. ' _I hope Podunk is enough for him when this whole crazy journey is over._ '

"Pssst!"

Ninten was jolted out of his thoughts by a hiss nearby. He turned to see Lloyd peeking through the balcony door. Lloyd waved, and motioned for him to come outside. Ninten glanced at Ness and the twins again, smiled, and hoisted himself up with a grunt. He slipped through the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. He was greeted by the expansive view of Summers down below him. He felt powerful. Lloyd was standing at the railing, looking down at the wonderful sight. Ninten joined him at his side, leaning his arms against the railing. He sighed.

"Thanks again, Lloyd." Ninten said.

"Think nothing of it. Like you said, Summers is expensive." Lloyd replied, "I'm thrilled that out of all the people I could've run into today, it was you, Ninten."

"What a small world, huh? It's strange. You've changed so much, yet you haven't changed a bit." Ninten smirked, "...If that makes any sense whatsoever."

"No, I get it. You're still just as... _cheerful_ as you used to be."

"And you're just as much of a dweeb. Except...not nearly as much of a sissy."

Lloyd chuckled, "You used to tease me about that all the time. There was one day where I got so mad, I considered pushing you out of that tree we used to climb."

"But you were too much of a sissy to do it."

"...Yes."

Ninten scoffed and nudged him with his elbow, "Ahh, well. Sorry for that, I was a dumb kid. But look at you now! Everyone in the country would _kill_ to be in your shoes!"

"I suppose. I am quite proud of where I am." Lloyd shrugged.

"Darn tootin' you are. Royal Seer to Princess Venus. Jeez. I will I could use magic like that." Ninten said.

"Seeing isn't entirely magic; it borrows several components from PSI. It is the practice of seeing the future, after all. PSI is required. You still use that, don't you?" Lloyd asked.

"From time to time. I'm not great at it, though." Ninten admitted, raising a hand and summoning a small ball of electricity, which crackled and spat over his palm, "The usual. PSI's so common, though. Now magic; _that's_ cool. Ness can use a bit of magic. Again, he's nothing special, but it's pretty cool watching him turn an apple into an orange."

"Transforming the entire object is actually quite difficult. Then again, he _is_ a raven. They're very powerful animals." Lloyd said. He looked Ninten up and down, "I'm sensing a strong magical aura around you. You _have_ the ability to learn magic. Have you ever tried it?"

"Several times. Nothing. Nada. It's impossible." Ninten said. Lloyd clicked his teeth.

"Nonsense. You're just too used to PSI. To use magic, you have to forget everything you know about PSI. Magic is different; way different. PSI is a power that comes from the brain. Magic is a power that comes from your heart. You can think about casting a spell all you want, but you won't get anything until you feel it." Lloyd explained, as he made his way behind Ninten and patted the back of his neck, prompting to him to stand up straight. Lloyd continued to circle Ninten, poking and prodding at his body to adjust his position into a strong, neutral position. "Nice and still, head lifted, ribs open. Take silent breaths, don't wear anything out."

Ninten, deciding to go along with the spontaneous magic lesson, obliged. He focused on silencing himself and keeping still.

"Nope. First problem. You're thinking too much. Let everything go." Lloyd urged, "You weigh no more than a feather."

"I weigh no more than a feather." Ninten replied.

"Correct. Now, uh..." Lloyd searched around for something he could use to teach something simple. Thinking quickly, he picked up a pebble and set it on the railing's flat surface in front of them. "One of the first things people usually learn is transmutation. The first step is colour change."

"Got it."

"Good. You want to have the goal in your head. You want to change the colour of this rock. Aim your hand, don't overstretch your arm. Shape your fingers; your index and little finger will be slightly more raised than the others. Yes, very nice, just like that. Upon conducting the spell, you want to flick your wrist clockwise. Like so," Lloyd demonstrated with his own hand. Ninten mimicked the action. "Yes! Now, turn that rock black."

"Now?"

"Yes. Give it a shot, it might take a few tries."

Ninten bit his lip reluctantly, but turned to the pebble anyways. He outstretched his hand and followed Lloyd's instructions. He worked to clear his head of any thoughts or distractions. He weighed no more than a feather. Keeping his gaze focused on the rock, he took a deep breath, prepared, and flicked his wrist.

Nothing happened. He tried again. And again. Over and over, nothing happened.

Eventually, Ninten groaned and let his arm fall to his side.

"You see? Every time I try, it just-"

All of a sudden, a loud crack split through the air, and both Ninten and Lloyd were struck by tiny pellets of some sort hard enough to sting. Both boys yelped and recoiled. To their surprise, the spot where the pebble had once been was now bare, only a small divot in the brick. Lloyd steadied his glasses, blinking in shock.

"...Ah." He murmured.

"It _exploded!_ " Ninten cried, distressed, "I blew up the god damn rock!"

"Very fascinating, combustion spells are quite difficult. Funny, it didn't seem like your magical energy spiked at all." Lloyd said, "Good news, Ninten. You may be a bit more powerful than you think. Not just anyone can blow apart a rock on the first try. A pillow, or something of the sort, maybe. But not a solid rock."

"So that's it? Every time I do that with my hand, something blows up? What happens the day I reach over to put my arm around Ness as a loving gesture? Kaboom! _Bye bye, Birdy!_ " Ninten fretted, glaring down at his guilty, guilty hands.

"Breathe, Ninten. Something as violent as blowing apart a living being is more on a celestial being's level of power. I can only assume you aren't a demigod or anything higher."

"No, just a human boy."

"Then you've nothing to worry about. Spells will only occur if you purposefully intend to do so. I wouldn't fret."

"Maybe I ought to just stick with PSI and talking to dragons." Ninten mumbled, pouting. "I wish I could at _least_ shapeshift, y'know? Like Ness. But I'd wanna be something cooler, like a hippogryph, or a manticore."

"Shapshifters are...interesting, to say the least. Ness, especially. What a stunning bird." Lloyd said. Ninten's mouth quirked a bit.

" _Her Highness certainly seems to have taken a liking to him._ " He muttered, not expecting to sound so bitter. Ninten quickly caught himself, "Oh dear. I-I didn't mean for that to sound rude! So sorry, it's just...Ness and I have only just gotten into this whole 'love' thing, and...I'm afraid of losing him."

Lloyd was silent for a moment, before speaking up, "I understand. I suppose it makes sense for one to be a bit protective during the starting period of a relationship. Forgive her; she loves ravens. She doesn't meant to provoke you in any way," Lloyd said. He took off his glasses to wipe his tired eyes, before speaking again, still looking away, "You love him very much, yes?"

"Oh, I do. How I love him so." Ninten nodded, "I didn't realize how much I did until just recently. But I'm happy I did realize it, because I haven't felt this complete in ages. I thought I had it made, just living in my small town with nothing but me, my sisters, and my dragons. But then Ness showed up, and he filled up a part of my heart that I didn't even know was missing."

"And if you were to ever lose him, would that part go missing again?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course it would. Even _more_ of me would be lost. He's become such an important part of me, I couldn't imagine living without him."

"How would you cope if you _did_ have to live without him?"

"...Well, I'm not sure. The closest I've ever been to losing someone close to me was when I thought the twins had perished within the hurricane. Even then...having Ness there with me was what made everything feel better, and it made the loss easier to bear. So I'm not sure what losing him would feel like, so I'm not sure how I would deal with it."

"Mm." Lloyd hummed in response. "I'm sure you'd find a way. You're a strong young man. You'd be able to move on without Ness."

"You know what's funny? I _am_ strong, aren't I?" Ninten murmured, smirking, "Lord knows I've made it through heaven and hell through this entire journey. But for some reason, even after all the griffins, and the battles, and the bloodshed...all the shit I've done, I've been able to be brave through that. But for some reason, I don't think I'd be able to handle losing Ness. I just couldn't."

"...If you say so." Lloyd sighed.

Ninten glanced at him. Lloyd seemed incredibly on edge, with his gaze focused clear ahead of him and his fingers tapping. He looked so different from when they were kids. It almost seemed that just yesterday, Lloyd was still that dweeb who lived nearby who five-year-old Ninten only somewhat liked hanging out with. Ninten remembered not having many friends aside from Lloyd, Ana, and a few others, because he never bothered to make any. He had his dragons, after all. But something about seeing Lloyd again made him feel warm and fuzzy. The Seer looked troubled, however. Ninten tipped his head to the side.

"Lloyd, if you don't mind me asking," Ninten began, "The Princess mentioned some...'charges' that you were rid of. What was she charging you for?"

"Oh." Lloyd uttered, "Um...well, see, a few months ago, I foresaw that Her Royal Highness would soon be defeated in battle. She would be defeated by a higher being of powers unseen by human eyes. It was what I saw, crystal clear. But she does _not_ like to lose, therefor, she didn't care for my prediction. Thus, she punished me for my incorrect reading. I relieved myself of the charges by bringing Ness into her presence."

"I see. But surely, there was no reason for you to be punished? I mean, how does she know that your prediction was wrong? She's no Seer, I understand."

"She isn't. But the Princess is very, very powerful. Especially in magic. As a Princess, she was required to be trained in the highest of magical combat and healing alike. There's no way she could be defeated, is what she told me."

"You know what? Fair. Self confidence is good, I can't go against that." Ninten shrugged.

Suddenly, a loud series of chimes echoed through the city, startling Ninten. Lloyd yawned and stretched his arms.

"The days are short in Summers. That's from the belltower, it means it's late. See, the sun is setting? You should get rest."

"Now that you mention it, I am tired. Sitting on a train for several boring hours can actually be pretty wearing." Ninten agreed.

"Right, then. I'll be off to my quarters." Lloyd nodded, as he and Ninten began to make their way back inside. Before they could enter, Lloyd stopped him by the shoulder, "And...Ninten?"

"Yeah?"

"...You _are_ a strong young man. Just remember that any situation, and I mean anything, you are capable of getting through it." Lloyd assured. Ninten smiled.

"Aww, thanks, Lloyd. Sweet boy." Ninten replied, pinching his cheek. Lloyd gave an oddly weak smile, but said nothing else.

The rest of the day had gone by even quicker than Ninten expected. For hours, Ninten sat alongside the twins, listening as Ness went on and on about his experiences. Ninten sat and watched, completely entranced. He'd never seen Ness so passionate as when he would relay one of his thrilling adventures. Before he knew it, dusk had fallen and he was beginning to grow sleepy. The twins, at this point, were already curled up together on one of the guest beds, both using their wings to cover one another. Ninten sat crosslegged on another one. Beside him was the travel bag, and in his hands was the Dark Dragon's scale. The draconologist observed the artifact, turning it over and running his fingers over its surface. He felt odd surges of energy course through him each time he did this. Perhaps, he thought, the magic he'd been taught by Lloyd was beginning to react with the magic radiating from the scale. It was a stretch, but he couldn't help but feel like a connection was taking place.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Ness enter the room. He was shirtless, with a towel draped around his neck, and his hair was wet and matted. He'd just gotten back from showering, Ninten guessed. They locked eyes, and shared a smile.

"Trying to track it yourself?" Ness asked playfully as he began to dry off his hair with the towel.

"No, no, I'm just...looking at it." Ninten replied, holding the scale to the nearby candlelight. The wall before them was bathed in a wash of reflective rainbow speckles. "It's like holding a diamond, almost. It feels so sacred and precious. Can you believe this came from the Alpha dragon itself? Years ago? This was a scale upon its very body."

"Definitely a precious thing." Ness agreed, yawning and sitting next to Ninten.

"Here," Ninten passed the scale to him, "Still going North?"

Almost as soon as he touched it, Ness absentmindedly looked to the right, "Um...yes. From what I can tell."

"What's the closest town North after Summers?" Ninten asked.

"Onett. _Not_ happening, too posh." Ness said. "According to what Paula told me, the closer we get, I'll be able to pinpoint a more specific location. But for now, Dakudoragon's magical stone resides somewhere North."

"What fun! Ooooh, I'm excited." Ninten shivered, taking the scale back and carefully putting it back into the bag.

"You know what I am?" Ness asked.

"What?"

" _Tired._ "

With that, all of a sudden, Ness threw his arms around Ninten's waist and pulled him back, tackling him to the bed and flopping down over top of him. Ninten yelped and wriggled a bit, but found his attempts to escape impossible. He ended up laughing, shifting into a more comfortable position with Ness laying beside him. Ness wasted no time scooting right up against him and pulling him into a bear hug, intertwining their legs. Ninten gave a content sigh, leaning back into Ness, feeling his soft feathers tickle the back of his neck. Ness reached up to pull out the rubber band Ninten had been using to tie up his hair, letting the whole mess of long, black hair fall free. He began to run his fingers through it, much to Ninten's comfort.

"When's the last time you had a haircut?" Ness asked teasingly, his voice hushed.

"Oh, yeah, I definitely haven't heard that one before." Ninten replied. He shivered as Ness continued to play with his hair, "Ooh. Don't stop doing that, please."

"I gotcha." Ness said sleepily. "So. This is quite the upgrade, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Podunk's great and all, but look at you now. You're being housed by the Princess of Nowhere _herself._ I mean, come on. That's pretty sweet."

" _And_ scary. Talking to a monarch is harder than I thought." Ninten sighed. He shifted around onto his other side so that he was facing Ness, who still had an arm around him. "I don't know if I'll be able to go back to such a simple life. I've tasted adventure, and..."

"You don't want it to end?" Ness predicted. Ninten nodded.

"Part of me almost hopes that the Alpha is one step ahead of us. Just a big game of cat and mouse, y'know? We almost catch it, then it just barely slips away. Rinse and repeat."

"I remember that rush in my veins. Back when I first broke my pact and flew off on my own. But now that I've seen everything, it became less exciting." Ness admitted. Ninten frowned.

"Has this journey not been exciting?" He asked, disappointing.

"Oh, _this_ has. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in years. There's a certain someone who _really_ makes this an adventure." Ness smirked, reaching towards Ninten to playfully trace a finger down the bridge of his nose. Ninten's face flushed, and he warmly smiled back. He burrowed his face into the crook of Ness' neck and sighed into the safe feeling of his arms around him.

"God, where'd all this sudden affection come from? Remember when you were reluctant to let me sleep on your _arm?_ I would've never expected you of all people to be such a connoisseur in romance." Ninten mumbled.

"A guy learns a thing or two when he's been alive for over a century." Ness said. He perked up, "Say, Ninten, you ever been to a beach before?"

"I've heard of them. I've seen the ocean, but not an actual beach." Replied Ninten.

"Sick! They're everywhere in Summers, I'll show you one before we go, yeah?" Ness offered. Ninten's brown eyes lit up.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah! Even better, let's make it when it's dusk, so that the sky will have pretty colours and shit."

"Fuck, that is, like, _wicked_ romantic! Let's do it!" Ninten excitedly said.

It didn't take long for Ness to fall asleep first. As minutes went by, Ninten listened calmly as Ness' breathing slowed to a steady pace. He couldn't help but smirk. Stupid kid, he thought, with his dumb stupid face and his dumb stupid hair. Ness twitched every now and then. He scrunched up his face every so often, making small chirping noises in the back of his throat. He must've been dreaming, Ninten thought. He stroked a hand down the side of his face, smoothing out his feathers. He looked so different now, compared to his scruffy, filthy appearance when Ninten had first met him. Ninten reflected on Ness' attitude back then, back when he barely smiled, and every word he uttered was filled with venom.

' _Ness was a real bitch, wasn't he?_ ' Ninten thought. ' _I wonder if he's happier now._ '

Ninten felt his eyelids start to droop. He glanced outside. It was dark at last. He stretched out his legs and scooted closer to Ness. Before he drifted off, he cupped Ness' cheek and touched his forehead to his.

' _I hope he knows how happy he made me._ ' Ninten settled down, ' _Sleep time. Big day tomorrow._ '

Thus, he slowly fell asleep just as peacefully as Ness did, heart pounding with the same excitement it had each night before for the day ahead.

* * *

When Ninten opened his eyes, he wasn't in the guest quarters.

His confusion was muffled by his sleepiness. He couldn't focus exactly on why he was somewhere else, but right now, all he wanted was five more minutes. Unable to find the will to open his eyes, he stayed where he was. Wherever he was laying, it was uncomfy. He furrowed his brow.

" _Ness,_ " He mumbled, yawning, " _Did you move me...?_ "

He reached a hand forward, expecting to rest it upon Ness' arm or shoulder, but he was shocked to feel a prickly sensation. Ninten, finally jolted out of his sleepy state, sat up with a gasp. It took him a few moments to process where he was. Around him was an endless stretch of long grass. A few small trees here and there. Up ahead was a mountain range, all topped with white snow. Ninten stared in awe, completely entranced by the magnificent display. The skies above were a light blue. It was either dusk or dawn; he couldn't quite tell. Around him, the wind softly blew. Ninten felt his heartbeat slow down. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so peaceful. He almost couldn't worry about where Ness was, or why he was out here instead of back at Summers.

"Jesus, I knew I was a sleepwalker, but this is just insane..." He muttered to himself as he continued to look around.

This looked familiar, he thought. He couldn't put his finger on when he'd seen this place, but it was a picture perfect image in his mind. Ninten felt a wave of melancholy wash over him. Even the scent was familiar; the smell of dry grass and pine trees. This wasn't anywhere near Podunk, there was no way.

"...Hello?" He called, only somewhat expecting an answer. No response.

Ninten bit his lip and shakily stood up. As he did so, a gust of wind blew past him, sending a flurry of leaves in his direction. Ninten turned around to follow them, and froze, eyes wide. He took a step back.

Standing before him, still as a rock, was a child.

"..." Ninten opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words. In front of him was a young boy, no more than four or five years old. The boy glared back, stone faced. Ninten narrowed his eyes and took a step forwards. The boy didn't even flinch. Ninten cleared his throat, "U-Um..." Another paused, "...H-Hello, little child...?"

The boy said nothing. His shoulder length black hair flowed gently. Ninten awkwardly fidgeted.

"...Are you lost? If you need help, I can-" Ninten stopped mid sentence. Something within the child's dark brown doe eyes seemed oddly familiar. He cocked his head to the side as he took another few steps forward. Ninten brushed his hair out of his face. "Do I know you?"

The boy's eyes glimmered just a bit as he murmured his first words, "Do you?"

Ninten's heart dropped as he backed away. Though the voice was young and high pitched, it was a voice he knew more than anyone else.

"Y-You..." Ninten stammered, shakily raising a pointed finger, "...You're... _me?_ "

Once again, the child was silent. Ninten recognized the clothes he was wearing; clothes he'd once owned himself. Ninten was looking at himself, but a much, much younger version.

"This isn't real life, is it? A dream or something?" Ninten asked.

No response.

"...Where is this place? I-I feel like I remember it, but...it doesn't look anything like Podunk."

Nothing.

"...Please, I just need some kind of clarification. I know you better than anyone, and we definitely weren't a shy kid." Ninten insisted, trying not to sound too frustrated. "C'mon. Most of the time, Ma and Dad would be beggin' us to shut up, and _now_ you're goin' silent?"

A sudden sensation of warmth startled Ninten. He jumped as he began to feel what felt like patches of hot air around his back. He looked around, wondering if it was the sun. But it definitely wasn't; this was too hot. In fact, Ninten realized that it was starting to hurt a little. He grit his teeth and tried to twist around to see what was on him. It began to feel less like air, and more like a liquid, or a paste. Ninten flinched as the heat increased. A slight burn turned to a sting as the pain increased with it. Ninten, frightened, quickly reached an arm around to inspect his back.

He yanked his hand back with a sharp hiss through his teeth; he'd touched something scalding hot. Coating his fingers was a cream coloured substance that solidified quickly. Ninten, who had dropped to his hands and knees at this point, scraped the strange material off of his hands.

' _Wax...?!_ ' He thought. Candle wax. It was as if an entire bucket of the stuff had been dumped on him. He grit his teeth and leaned over against the grass, feeling the wax drip down his arms and neck. He squeezed his eyes shut against the burning, which was beginning to become unbearable. He let out a pained cry. He lifted his head weakly to try and spot his younger self, but the boy had disappeared. Within the copious mess of wax, Ninten began to spot clumps of some sort within it; feathers. Pure white feathers becoming drenched with wax to create a clumpy mixture. All Ninten could do was continue breathing, trying to keep himself composed. His body had become numb at this point. The air around him no longer felt cool. Everywhere, there was uncomfortable heat. Ninten lost track of whether it was wax or tears trailing down his face, though it was probably both. He began to pinch himself, growing increasingly forceful as he went on.

"Wake up, Ninten, wake up, _wake up, wake up-!_ "

* * *

"Ninten! Ninten, wake up. C'mon, buddy, up and at 'em."

His eyes shot open, and Ninten immediately sat up. This startled Ness, who had been sitting next to him, shaking him by the arms. Ninten immediately began to pant heavily, catching his breath. Ness leaned over to look him in the eye, concerned and confused. Ninten took a moment to compose himself, running his hands over his face.

"...Ninten?" Ness murmured, "What was that all about?"

"I...um..." Ninten stammered, grabbing Ness' arm for comfort, "...I had a dream, is all."

"Yeah, no _shit_ , you had a _nightmare_. It looked like a bad one."

"I-It's no biggie, just...some crazy stuff happened, is all..." Ninten reached a hand behind him to run it over his back. He could almost feel the suffocating wax burning him alive.

"Lloyd taught you some magic yesterday, right? Yeah, you get freaky dreams, usually. That's your magic acting up." Ness explained. "Shouldn't happen more than a few times."

"O-Okay."

Ness' brow furrowed.

"Ninten, what'd you see? You're pale." He asked. Ninten swallowed anxiously.

"I saw...I-I saw..." He mumbled, trying to explain it, " _...I-Icarus._ "

"...Come again?"

Ninten quickly shook his head, "It's fine, don't worry about it. It was just a dream. Let's get up, okay? I wanna get a head start today."

"If something's bothering you, _tell me_ , Ninten." Ness insisted.

"No, I promise, everything's okay. Just trust me, it's alright." Ninten assured, sliding off the bedside and shakily catching his balance. Ness eyed him suspiciously, but chose to leave it alone. Ninten was right; they had a lot of ground to cover.

By the time seven chimes had echoed from the belltower, the two boys were dressed and packed up. Lucas and Claus, though awake, were sleepily sitting on the floor, legs and arms crossed. Both had decided that if Ninten wasn't going to let them have ten more minutes, they wouldn't speak to him forever and ever. Ninten knew that this actually meant they wouldn't speak to him for about an hour or two, so he let them pout. Ninten quickly checked outside to make sure he didn't leave anything on the balcony. He caught sight of the bright morning sun. He shivered.

When the four of them exited the room, they were pleased to find Lloyd nearby. The Seer spotted them and perked up with a smile on his face, though the smile seemed oddly weak. Fidgeting with his hands, he approached them.

"I was just coming to fetch you." Lloyd said, "Her Highness wishes to see you all before you leave."

"We can manage that," Ninten replied as they began to follow him, "Thanks again for your hospitality."

"It was our pleasure. We here in the royal family have the kingdom's comfort in mind." Lloyd shakily said. He turned to Ninten as they walked and held out his hand, "Good to see you again."

Ninten nearly happily accepted the gesture, but stopped when he noticed an oddity about Lloyd's hand. It was enveloped in a strange glow. Ninten raised a brow.

"...What's with your hand?" He asked.

"O-Oh! It's...traditional, for magic users." Lloyd explained. Ness eyed the magical aura suspiciously. He'd seen this magic before, but he wasn't sure where. Perhaps he was just a little out of practice. Ninten, meanwhile, shrugged.

"Really? Alright, then!" Ninten cheerfully shook Lloyd's hand. He felt a slight buzz upon doing so, "Oh, wow! Okay, that was...interesting."

"Right, yes, well! On we go, there's no time to lose." Lloyd sped up his pace, seeming less uncomfortable now. Ninten and Ness shared a concerned look, but said nothing and quickly followed.

The group of five collectively made their way through the maze of hallways. Each time the rays from the sun would touch Ninten's skin, he twitched, startled. That dream, he thought, had taken quite a toll. It was Claus who noticed his tense nature. Claus patted Ninten's shoulder, knowing that it was a tactic for comfort. Ninten only returned a smile back. Claus smiled too, but was suddenly nudged by Lucas, who shot him a glare. Claus quickly turned away, remembering that he wasn't speaking to Ninten forever and ever. Several hallways later, they finally found themselves back in the foyer with the stained glass windows. Venus was calmly standing near one of the windows, looking out at Summers and smiling contently. Ninten felt the same nervousness from yesterday.

"Madam," Lloyd greeted, "Ninten's leaving now."

"Right," Venus nodded and approached them. She placed her hands on either side of Ninten's face, "Ninten, thank you. You are so kind."

Ninten wasn't entirely sure what he'd done, but he only grinned and nodded back, not wanting to disagree.

"...Think nothing of it." Ninten replied, "And we can't thank you enough for the housing, we're honoured. It'd be lovely to stay, but the time is now."

"Of course, you must be off. I'll see to it that you're escorted out and on your way." Venus, with a wave of her hand, summoned two nearby guards to approach and join Ninten's sides. Venus placed her hands behind her back, "I wish you luck on your journey."

"Aye," Ninten bowed his head. "Wonderful seeing you again, Lloyd."

Lloyd averted his eyes and gave an awkward smile, "...R-Right, you as well."

And with that, Ninten jerked his head to the side to motion his cohorts to follow. Lucas and Claus excitedly jogged to join him, and Ness calmly followed afterwards, instinctively taking Ninten's hand. Ninten took a deep breath, amazed at the events of the past twenty four hours. Already, he was imagining all the things he could brag about when he reached home. Perhaps he'd be more than just a little famous. He couldn't help but praise himself at how amazing he was. Not too shabby for a small town farm boy, he thought. Just as he opened his mouth to say something to Ness, another voice interrupted him.

"Wrong way, loves." It was Venus who spoke.

All four turned, confused.

"We go this way?" Ninten pointed in the opposite direction, "Right, thank you-"

"Oh, nonono, you were okay, Ninten." Venus said. She gestured to Ness, Lucas, and Claus, "You three, come back, we'll get you settled."

A long moment of silence went by. Ninten stared back, brow furrowed in puzzlement. Lucas and Claus looked at each other, awkwardly fidgeting with their vest hems. Venus only waited for a response with a content smile. As the quiet dragged on, Ninten pondered on what to possibly say. The air held an ominous tension. Ness' pulse began to race. He then glanced at Lloyd, who stood near the wall. The Seer was facing away from them, head bowed. In a second, Ness immediately put two and two together.

"Ninten...!" He whispered harshly, taking a few steps forward. Ninten dragged him back and put a hand over his mouth.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I-I don't understand." Ninten said, nonchalantly reaching an arm behind him to guide the twins back. Ness pulled Ninten's hand away.

"Ninten, we need to go-!" Ness hissed, putting a hand on Ninten's chest and pushing him back near the exit. Before Ninten could protest, the guards standing by moved in to stop them. Ninten protectively grabbed both twins and held them close, whipping his head back to look at Venus.

"P-Princess?" Ninten stammered.

"I understand it's hard for the three of you to say goodbye to him, but Ninten must be on his way." Venus calmly stated, as content as ever.

"But he's our master, we go with him everywhere!" Claus piped, eyes gleaming with concern.

"Yeah, and Ness is his special friend! That's gonna make his heart break into a million crackly pieces if he leaves without him!" Lucas added.

"Boys, you mustn't make such important decisions if you aren't prepared for the aftermath." Venus responded, voice a bit stern.

"But we didn't make any decisions!" Ninten insisted. Ness tugged on his arm.

"Ninten, let's _go-_ "

"You _signed the pact_. The decision was made!" Venus advanced on them, visibly irritated. Ninten took a step back, threatened. Still completely in the dark, he narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't sign anything! I don't even know what the 'decision' was!" He protested.

"Of course you signed it. Didn't he, Lloyd? Just a few minutes ago?" Venus turned to her assistant, who froze. Lloyd's shoulders were now hunched nervously. He slowly turned and eyed the Princess. Lloyd swallowed and clasped his hands together.

"...Y-Yes." He murmured.

Suddenly, Ness violently tore away from the group, "I knew it! _Bastard!_ "

Lloyd recoiled in fear as Ness was grabbed by the arms and held back by Ninten and one of the guards. Ninten, eyes wide and frightened, tightened his grip as Ness began to thrash, feathers bristled to their full extent.

"Ness, what is your _problem?!_ " Ninten exclaimed.

"Have you not figured it out?! He's a thief, that's what he is!" Ness spat, eyes fiery, "I knew I recognized that magic he used from somewhere! When you touched his hand earlier? That was binding magic! Damn right, you signed a pact! And you handed over the twins and I!"

"H-Huh...?! Ness, what're you going on about?!" Ninten cried. Ness broke away from his grasp and stared a shivering Lloyd directly in the eyes.

"Poor Lloyd over here was sacked with charges, remember? But oh, he could repay for those, couldn't he? And he found something, or rather, _someone_ , to settle those charges!" Ness relayed as he slowly walked towards Lloyd, who backed up quickly. Ness continued, "However, he couldn't just ask for you to hand over your prized dragons and your partner, now could he? So he had to trick you into it. You _rat!_ "

Lloyd yelped and scrambled back as Ness lunged at him, "G-Guards! Apprehend him!"

The two guards did so, yanking back a now hysterical Ness, who was writhing to try and break free. Lucas and Claus instantly ran to the soldiers and began trying to pull them away.

"Let go of him! Stop that!" Claus shouted desperately, tugging on one's shoulder.

"There is no way I'm letting myself be owned once more! I spent twenty years in a cage, I'm not doing it again!" Ness snarled. He was still now, but only because his entire body was behind pinned by one of the soldiers. Ninten stood where he was, knees weak. He looked at his hand, then turned to Lloyd with horrified eyes.

"Lloyd, w-why? How could you...?"

"I'm sorry, Ninten, I-I...I've work so hard to get where I am, and if I were to lose this job, then...!" Lloyd was a quivering mess at this point, the guilt clearly plastered on his face, "I do respect you, honestly, I do! I was just desperate!"

"No, no, nonononono-! Princess! Princess, please, unhand them! You mustn't! I was tricked!" Ninten pleaded, approaching Venus, who had been watching in shock. However, the monarch stood her ground, lips pressed in a thin line.

"Whether my Seer was exercising deceit or not, you still signed a magical pact. Unless you wish to suffer the counter curse that surely comes with breaking said pact, I suggest you do as you're told!" Venus insisted, suddenly much colder than she was before. Ninten couldn't help but let out a gasp when both Lucas and Claus were grabbed and apprehended. Ninten's motherly instincts immediately took over.

"But Madam, _please!_ " Ninten dropped to his knees and bowed his head, "Lucas and Claus are like my children, I-I couldn't bear to part with them! And I love Ness! Please, Princess, my heart couldn't bear such a burden-! Whatever could you need them for, anyways?"

"For trade, of course. Lucas and Claus may be shapeshifters, but they can morph into incredibly rare dragons, mind you. Tazmilian Devil scales are the most sought after material right now. Just one could sell for enough money to feed a family for a month!" Venus explained, "And Ness, obviously, those beautiful feathers of his will be almost, and if not, _just_ as expensive. Imagine how many potion makers will want to buy them!"

"So you're saying you want to _flay_ my dragons and _rip the feathers_ off my lover?!" Ninten cried, now becoming provoked, "I apologize, Your Highness, but these three are not for the taking! Now, if you'll excuse me, I am leaving, and taking my family with me!"

But as Ninten secured his hand on Ness' arm, beginning to drag him away, he was suddenly pushed back by a light yellow force field of sorts that faded away as he stumbled back. Ness drew back.

"You can't just break a binding spell, Ninten. When you touched his hand, you agreed to all the conditions. The spell prevents you from breaking the conditions!" Said Ness.

"Correct. So, that being said! Guards, take them away and show Ninten to the exit, _please._ " Venus ordered.

With that, Ninten was pulled away by two new soldiers, while Ness, Lucas, and Claus were forced in the other direction by a few others. Both sides began to fight out of the grip, shouting to each other in panic and encouragement. Ninten prayed that one of the twins would transform and fight back, but since each twin looked blindly terrified, they clearly didn't have the mindset to transform right now. Ninten wriggled and pushed to try and break free. His eyes never left Ness', as they were pulled farther and farther away from each other. Ness looked legitimately frightened. Ninten couldn't bear to see him like this, so he fought harder. He wanted to use PSI, but his wrists were bound behind him, making a proper aim impossible. He looked helplessly back at Lucas and Claus, both of which were panicking the most. Claus was furiously hissing, spitting, and thrashing about. Lucas was hyperventilating. Ninten's instincts pushed even further.

 _'I have to save them! What to do, Ninten?! What to do!_ ' He thought, ' _Shes royalty! There's only one thing I can do!_ '

"Stop! Please! _I'll fight for them!_ " Ninten shrieked.

The room went silent as Venus raised a hand, prompting the guards to stop moving, but still keeping a steady grip. Ness, who had lost interest in escaping for just one second, glared at Ninten in horror at what he'd just done.

"What say you?" Venus asked, one eyebrow raised in interest. Ninten narrowed his eyes sharply.

' _Oh no, Ninten...don't..._ ' Ness internally pleaded.

"I'm not letting them go without a fight! I, Ninten Trinh, the Dragon Whisperer, challenge you! Send me your best soldier, and I'll fight to the death if I have to!" Ninten decided. Ness watched him in astonishment and disbelief in what he was stupidly doing.

"You're challenging... _us?_ " Venus asked to clarify. Ninten clenched his jaw.

"Yes." He stuttered with little hesitation.

"Ninten!" Ness shouted, ready to point out the stupidity of the challenge. Ninten ignored him solemnly.

Venus thought for a moment. She smirked, "And...say you didn't win. If that happens, then these three belong to me, fair and square."

"And if I do win?" Ninten asked.

"...Then...I will drop the pact and let all four of you go." Venus promised, "What do you wish to battle with?"

"I will use my knife," Ninten retrieved his dagger from his pocket, "And my PSI. And, if I need to, magic."

"Hmm." Venus pondered, "You know what? Very well, Dragon Whisperer. I accept your challenge."

Ninten nodded, satisfied, "And my opponent?"

"That's easy." Venus grinned, resting her eyes on a certain white-haired boy beside her, "Oh, Lloyd. Finally, the opportunity to put that combat magic of your to good use. You will fight for my honour today."

"Y-Yes, Madam." Lloyd stammered, clearly frightened out of his wits. He stepped forward, shedding his overcoat. Ninten felt a chill roll up his spine, but he put on a brave face. The last person he wanted to fight was Lloyd. But if that was what Venus wanted, then she would get it.

" _Ninten, now is not the time to be a dumbass!_ " Ness whispered.

"What else do you suggest I do, then?" Ninten hissed back, "I have my abilities, I'll be fine!"

"But you're PSI is at a basic everyday level, and you only just learned how to use magic! Let me do it." Ness said.

"I'm not gonna stand aside and watch you possibly get _killed_ , alright?" Ninten replied sternly, turning around to face Lloyd. Venus stood nearby, eyes focused and engaged at the building tension.

"You've got quite a bit of nerve, Ninten. Disobeying royalty, then challenging said royalty? My, my. How I look forward to watching this play out." She murmured. "Alright then, boys. Stand a good distance apart from each other, then, when the time feels right, have at it."

The only sound was muffled shouting from Ness, who's mouth was being covered by the hand of the guard restraining him. The twins looked just as terrified, though neither spoke. Ninten took a deep, shaky breath and drew his dagger from its holster, gripping the handle tightly. He looked Lloyd dead in the eyes, teeth grit. Lloyd stared back with anxiety and guilt in his eyes. Ninten considered catching him off guard by charging first, but each time he felt the need to advance, his own nervousness kept him back. Ninten, feeling a drop of sweat trailing down the side of his face, reared back into what he estimated was a fighting stance. Lloyd shifted into a stance that Ninten didn't recognize, instantly making his heart pound. While he'd seen Lloyd as nothing more than a skinny young boy, he hadn't taken his magical abilities into account. Behind him, he could feel Ness' psionic aura darken. The raven was trying to speak to him telepathically, but Ninten blocked out the muffled voice.

' _Clear my mind._ ' Ninten thought, recalling Lloyd's previous words.

As Ninten's head began to clear itself of thoughts, he felt a bit of a shiver go down his entire body. It was similar to what he felt when he experienced psionic energy flashes as a younger teenager. His fingers tightened their hold on the grip of the dagger. Strangely, Ninten felt lightheaded, but not in a dizzying way. Ahead of him, all he could see was Lloyd. His sudden focus combined with his anger towards the traitorous Seer prompted him to slowly take a step to the side. Lloyd mirrored the action. Ninten took another step, which again, Lloyd copied. The motion continued until they were circling each other, neither boy daring to break their gaze. Once again, Ninten tried to launch into action, but despite how betrayed he felt, something kept him from attacking Lloyd. He couldn't remember too much from when they were children, but certainly, he never expected to go toe to toe.

' _I weigh no more than a feather._ ' Ninten let out a quiet, shaky breath. How to even begin, he thought? He knew nothing of combat. Ness was right; Ninten barely had the skills to defend himself. Ninten knew he was strong due to his workings with dragons, but he had no clue how to use such strength to his advantage.

To hell with it, he decided. If he'd been able to protect himself this long, surely this would be no different. Surely there'd be no harm in taking one more risk.

' _I've survived danger around every corner._ ' Ninten squinted, ' _This will be no different._ '

" _PK Thunder!_ " Ninten threw his hand in front of him and unleashed a bright flash of electricity. The brilliant display of light zapped through the air with a blinding glow and an earsplitting crack. Ninten found himself being thrown back to the ground by the force of his own attack.

Lloyd, not expecting the great power, failed to dodge and was struck by the spikes of lightning. He hit the ground hard and almost immediately recovered his footing, swinging his leg into a roundhouse and tracing a smear of fiery blaze across the air. Ninten was quick to duck and scrambled to form a light shield, now frightened out of his wits. He let out a panicked yelp as he felt another blast of fire just barely miss him. If Ninten had expected anything from Lloyd, he definitely hadn't expected the astonishing strength his PSI clearly contained. Ninten, now immediately regretting his actions, resorted to his knife. He quickly advanced on Lloyd and began to swipe here and there. However, Lloyd was too quick, and shoved Ninten back with a kick to the chest. Ninten grit his teeth and stumbled back, deciding in a split second to take a risk. He sharply thrust the knife from his hand in Lloyd's direction. Instead of striking the opponent head on, as he'd expected, Lloyd instead managed to catch the dagger seconds before it hit him. Lloyd instantly took the weapon to his advantage, letting loose a barrage of swings, each of which Ninten desperately tried to avoid. Of course, Ninten wasn't nearly as fast. Several times, he felt the blade slit through the skin on his shoulders and face. Toughing through the stinging pain, Ninten grabbed Lloyd's wrist and restrained him, all the while avoiding the knife that was now dangerously close to his chest. Ninten felt a spark.

' _I weigh no more than a goddamn feather!_ ' Ninten repeated to himself.

To his sudden surprise, Lloyd staggered back with a cry, yanking his wrist out of Ninten's hand. Ninten gasped, seeing that a good portion of Lloyd's forearm and a bit of his hand was smeared with dark red patches. Lloyd glared down at the burns in astonishment, wincing upon touching any of them. Ninten, shocked, looked at his hands, which were tingling with an energy that didn't feel like PSI.

' _Did I do that...?_ ' Ninten wondered.

He didn't have much time to think, as he was suddenly shoved forcefully to the ground by Lloyd. The two boys began to try and wrestle and pin down the other. Lloyd had dropped the knife at this point, and was relying on his own strength. A bad mistake, he quickly realized, as Ninten easily overpowered him. He then resorted to PSI, pushing Ninten back with a wave of icy crystals. Ninten was hit directly by the frost. He stifled a grunt of pain upon feeling the cold burns. Lloyd took the opportunity to get to his feet, but stopped when he realized that Ninten wasn't moving. It must've been a trick, Lloyd thought. A trick to get him to let his guard down. To be safe, he took a stance and waited.

Ninten, however, was not tricking him. The dragon breeder was experiencing several waves of dizziness. He sat there, on his knees, completely still. Ninten couldn't quite recall what was happening, as his face flushed from the overwhelming nausea. Ness was the first to realize that something was very, very wrong. He tried to say something, but his mouth was still being covered. He continued to try and wrangle away, but the grip on his arms was made of iron. To his side, he saw that Lucas and Claus were both frozen as well. The two boys stared ahead, fists clenched and hackles raised. Something was happening to them as well. Ness turned back to Ninten, who was still not moving. His psionic aura was distorted and fuzzy, Ness noticed. It's glow was spiking and shifting violently. What this meant, Ness wasn't sure. He just prayed that Ninten would snap out of it and wake up. Lloyd continued to stare, refusing to break his stance. Venus observed the situation with interest.

But little did anyone in the room know, Ninten would not be coming back for a while. Because now, he was in a different place that they couldn't see.

* * *

Ninten's hair softly fluttered in the gentle breeze that wasn't too cold, but wasn't too warm either. His heartbeat was slow and calm. His eyes were entranced by the illusion of endless grass, only dotted by a tree every now and then. Above, the skies were blue and orange with clouds lined with bright pink outlines. Ninten's gaze traced over the tops of the mountains nearby. He wondered how long it would take to trek them. Seeing how peaceful and content he was right now, perhaps he could do it.

But he couldn't think about that now, as he had a visitor. Sitting directly across from him, turned away, was his younger self again. His head was turned down, as if he were looking at something. Ninten, still unsure of how to approach the child, cleared his throat. He got no response. Something was off, he thought.

' _Wasn't I doing something important just now?_ ' He thought. ' _...I was in the foyer, with Ness and the twins. We were leaving, and..._ '

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't remember a bit of information on what important thing he'd been doing. So, he turned his attention to the boy sitting away from him again. Ninten leaned over a bit to try and see what he was holding.

"...What'cha got there?" Ninten asked in a lighthearted tone, as not to frighten the boy, who still wasn't answering. Instead, he glanced back at Ninten over his shoulder, eyes just as blank as before. Ninten scooted closer, "C-Can you show me?"

The younger Ninten hesitated for a moment, glancing at the grass below him. Slowly, he turned around, and revealed what he was holding in his lap. Ninten's eyes widened.

"The s-scale? Hold on, please give that back, I need it!" Ninten reached forward to try and take the shimmery black scale from his hands, but the boy drew back, showing no signs of giving it up. Ninten began to panic, "Please, little me, you'll understand when you're older! Just please give it here!"

Again, the younger Ninten refused. Realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere, Ninten sighed and sat back down.

"You maybe wanna tell me what's goin' on? Why I'm here?" He asked.

The child looked down at the scale, then back up at his older counterpart. To Ninten's surprise, he spoke.

"How much do you know about yourself?" He asked. It was a voice that was soft, with a boyish high pitch, but it was Ninten's own voice. He shivered.

"Well, um...I _am_ me, so...a lot, I guess."

"Did you know your abilities in magic?"

"...No, but I do now." Ninten replied. He continued, "L-Listen, um...do you know...where it is?" He asked, hoping the boy would understand. Curiously, the boy nodded.

"Dakudoragon? Yes." He said.

"Great! That's great! Where is it?"

"You can't expect me to just tell you. Surely."

Ninten shrugged, "I mean, if you know where it is, then...?"

"Look behind you."

Ninten froze at the ominous statement. Tense and nervous, he slowly obliged to the child's order, turning to look behind himself. Behind him was something that wasn't there before. He rested his eyes on what looked like, of all things, a small cottage. It was run down and weary, as if no one had lived in it for years. It was surrounded by a long stretch of forest. Upon looking around, Ninten suddenly realized that he was no longer in a field, but within the forest itself. He stood up, alarmed at the out of nowhere trees. He swallowed and turned back to the house. Nearby, he spotted a small pond. The water was dark, but it was clear. His younger self had stood up as well, walking forwards to join his side. Ninten, still shaken, took a deep breath.

"I don't understand," He stammered, "Where is this place? _What_ is this place?"

"Questions, questions. That's something I can't help you with."

"But this is weird! Is this where I need to go? Is this where Dakudoragon rests?" Ninten asked.

"I couldn't know, that's in the future. I'm something from the past."

"But if you can't tell things from the future, then how do you know where Dakudoragon is?" No response. Ninten looked down at the child, who stared ahead at the small house. He sighed, dropping to his knees to look him in the eyes. "Fine, don't tell me. I get it, you want me to figure it out by myself. But please, at least gimme a clue. A hint, that's all I need. It was a clue that helped me get this far, maybe one more is all I need."

The younger Ninten pondered for a moment, as if debating the decision. He smirked a bit.

"Where can you find the Alpha? Simple." He murmured, "In a place of glass and silver, that is where you will catch its eye."

"In a place of...? What?" Ninten asked, "Glass and silver...those are expensive. The only place I know where they use it is Summers, and..." He thought for a second, "Onett." Ninten's eyes went wide, "Onett? Is that it? This place is in Onett?"

No answer. It didn't matter, however, as Ninten figured it out for himself.

"Onett! That's where we need to go! I need to go there and find this house, surely that's where Dakudoragon resides!" Ninten exclaimed. He began to feel dizzy again, as the dream began to wear away. Ninten couldn't care less, however, "Thank you, little me! This is what I needed!"

Ninten received yet again no answer as his vision began to fade. His heart began to pound with excitement, as he repeated the name of the town in his head again and again. He couldn't wait to wake up and tell Ness. As the world went black, Ninten felt that finally, he would reach his goal.

* * *

The first thing Ninten felt when he opened his eyes was dust in his throat. He coughed, jolted himself into reality. He realized that he was being held by someone; Ness. Ninten looked up at Ness, who's eyes were wide with astonishment. Ness quickly put an arm over Ninten's shoulders to support his head. Ninten realized that Ness was shaking violently. He squinted, confused and anxious.

"Ness...?" Ninten rasped, "...The hell is goin' on?"

Ness hesitated, still catching his breath, "N-Ninten...you...you need to get up now..."

"I don't get it," Ninten stammered as he began to sit up. "I need to tell you about-" Ninten went completely silent as he looked around him. It took him a moment to process. But eventually, he came to a staggering realization.

The place was destroyed. Every window was shattered, glass scattered around the cracked and disturbed tile floor. While the roof and walls were still in tact, chunks of brick and drywall were coating the floor. The walls displayed massive cracks within its surface. Everywhere was a collection of debris and destruction. Ninten gasped and sat up straight, quickly getting to his feet. He didn't last long, as he stumbled from weakness soon after, only being caught by Ness, who helped him stand. Ninten continued to look at the rubble, pulse racing.

"W-What...?" Ninten breathed, "Where are the twins?"

"They're fine," Ness gestured to the back corner. Lucas and Claus were clinging to each other, both boys shaking. When they spotted Ninten, they each quickly got up and rushed to latch themselves onto him. Neither said anything, but their tight grip and trembling bodies said everything. Ninten held them close, terrified of what could've possibly done this.

"Ness, what did all this?" Ninten asked.

"You don't remember? Ninten, this was all _you!_ " Ness stuttered, "You weren't moving, and then you were glowing. Then, there were flashes, and blasts of magic I've never seen before! It just kept going, and going, and when it all went quiet, all I saw was you, unconscious on the ground, and...then you woke up."

Ninten, who was at a loss for words, felt his heart sink. Before he even had time to process Ness' words, he heard a shuffle of movement behind him. The group of four turned to see the dirtied forms of Venus and Lloyd, shakily getting to their feet. Like Ness and the twins, they were both caked in dust. Lloyd's hair was in a tangle, and his glasses bore a large crack. Venus wasn't looking any better. Ninten, instantly concerned, ran to them to help. But he stopped when Venus spotted him, yelped, and backed away.

"D-Don't come any closer! Stay back, apparition!" She exclaimed. Ninten drew his hand back, confused.

"Your Highness? Please, I'm only trying to help-"

"It was a mistake to accept your challenge...young man, that was magical power far beyond anything I've ever seen."

"I don't even know what I did! I was completely out cold..."

Lloyd stepped forward, "Ninten, your power is far stronger than I imagined. How you did this, I don't know, but you mustn't do it again. You could cause terrible damage."

"But I'm so confused, h-how did I even do it?" Ninten asked, growing increasingly upset.

"You must go!" Venus shouted, "You are clearly a spirit of some sort."

"But I'm not a spirit, I'm just a human boy!" Ninten insisted.

"No human can display power that great!" Venus protested, "Please, leave my home. Take the others with you, you've won."

"But Your Highness-" Ninten stepped forwards.

"You need not call me that. You are above me." Venus admitted, dropping to her knees and placing her hands and forehead on the floor, "Please, leave."

Absolutely mortified that the leader of his country had just begged in his presence, Ninten stumbled back, falling into Ness, who took his arms to keep him steady. Not wanting to dig himself into a deeper hole, Ninten only bit his lip and nodded.

"If that is what you wish." Ninten murmured, "Th-Thank you."

With that, he turned and slowly made his way to the door, putting his arm around Ness to keep himself standing. He whistled, coaxing the twins to follow along. Ninten felt strangely calm; perhaps it was the shock he was in. They began to walk from the terrified princess and the astonished Seer. Ninten glanced over his shoulder at Lloyd, catching his stunned eye. He glared daggers at him, letting him know that he was not forgiven. Lloyd shrunk back and averted his gaze. As Ninten faced forward again, Ness turned to him, opening his mouth to speak. But Ninten spoke first, stopping him.

"We must go to Onett." He said.

"What?" Ness asked.

"Onett. A place of glass and silver, yes? We need to get there." Ninten insisted, "Just trust me on this."

Ness went silent, knowing that at this point, the best option was to just agree and go on with it. He nodded, "...Okay."

"Is that where we'll find Dakudoragon?" Claus asked softly.

"I'm certain, yes." Ninten said, "N-Now, I'm not so sure what I did or how I did it, but I want to forget it. Let's just...go."

Ness bit his lip and pushed aside the door exiting the foyer, "If that's what you want, then so be it. All I wanna do right now is get out of here."

* * *

"Guys, hold up!"

When Ninten heard Lloyd's voice echoing from behind them, he considered ignoring it. But the angel on his shoulder ended up winning over. He grimly turned over his shoulder, casting a bitter glare back at Lloyd, who was trying to tidy up his hair. Lucas hissed upon seeing Lloyd, taking a threatening step towards him. He was held back by Ness, who looked just as pissed. Lloyd ran up to join them, brushing himself off. His eyes were cast to the floor, only glancing up at them shamefully every now and then.

"What do _you_ want, Lloyd? Let me guess, you want me to brush it all off." Ninten muttered. He nearly winced at the venom in his own voice, but he dealt with it. Lloyd drew in his lower lip.

"I-I'm _sorry_ , Ninten, I really am..." Lloyd stammered, rubbing the back of his neck, "I needed to keep that position any way I could, and..."

"So you were willing to let members of two endangered species get killed? Just to clean off your hands?" Ninten replied in disbelief, "I could've lost these three! What would I have done if I didn't have that crazy magical outburst to save my ass?!"

"Ninten, please! You don't need to forgive me, I-I understand. Besides, I was cleared of the charges anyways." Lloyd admitted, "...My prediction. It was correct. Venus would be overpowered by someone greater than herself. A being of unfathomable power. That did, in fact, happen."

"Will you stop it? I don't want to be a _being_ , I'm just me! Just Ninten! I don't know what the hell happened back there, but I don't want to think about it now!" Ninten tugged on Ness' arm, prompting him to continue walking. Lloyd rushed in front of them, blocking their path.

"Wait! Please, Ninten, wait. Like I said, you don't have to forgive me. After this, you can leave and never speak to me again." Lloyd assured, hands raised to stop them.

"Yeah, that was kinda the plan." Ness spat.

"I get it. But please," Lloyd reached into his pocket and retrieved a folded sheet of parchment. He held it towards them, "...Take this with you. I heard you say you needed to get into Onett, but you need a referral from a high status magic user. Safe to say, I definitely fit the requirements. This here is a referral with a truth spell placed upon it, so they'll know it wasn't forged."

Ninten took the sheet of paper tentatively, opening it to see a short note scrawled onto it, bearing a flourished signature at the bottom. He scanned it a few times, letting Ness observe it as well. The two boys looked at each other hesitantly. Ninten was tempted to crumpled the offer up and toss it, but something told him that it'd be wise to keep it. Reluctantly, he nodded. Ness nodded back.

"...Thanks." Was all Ninten could say as he stuck the note into his front pocket. Lloyd clasped his hands together, seemingly satisfied.

"Again, my sincerest apologies, I-I'm not a bad man, I assure you." Lloyd insisted. "Please be safe, Ninten. That power of yours is strong and intense. Do not abuse it or take it for granted."

"How do I even take control of magic I didn't even know I could use until yesterday?" Ninten asked, frustrated.

"That's not for me to answer. Every set of powers is different, I can't tell you how to use yours! I can only guide you along the basics." Lloyd answered, "Look, I understand you don't like me very much right now. But if you're willing to tolerate me, come back after you find Dakudoragon. I'll train you, in a way."

Ninten pursed his lips a bit, slightly irritated by Lloyd's calm demeanor about the situation. However, the offer seemed tempting. Each time he considered saying no, all he could think about was accidentally blowing up the pebble from earlier. Now that he actually _did_ have almost celestial power, there could be a chance that poor Ness could meet his violent, bloody end with one flick of Ninten's wrist. He put his hands on his hips and thought for a moment. Despite how much he hated to admit it, Lloyd was probably the best source of knowledge at his advantage. Ninten sighed and rubbed the area between his eyebrows.

"I am putting every last bit of trust in my body in you right now." Ninten muttered. He looked up, "Fine. So be it. Next chance I get, I'll come back here. _Without_ Ness or the twins."

"Of course." Lloyd nodded, anxiously shrinking back into himself, "...I-I'm sorry, Ninten."

Ninten narrowed his eyes, desperately wanting to shun the apology and leave. But something within him just couldn't do it. This was an old friend, after all. They were never close friends, but the memories of their childhood were pleasant ones. Lloyd was simply desperate, he thought. All he wanted was to keep his job. Ninten realized that if it meant saving something he cared about, he'd do the same thing. So would Ness, probably. Ninten bit his lip. God dammit, he thought. He was such a softy. Maybe he should let Ness do all the talking from now on.

"S'alright." Ninten finally murmured. He put a finger under Lloyd's chin and tilted his head up, "Look at me. S'alright."

"...Okay." Lloyd bowed his head.

"You're right, you're not a bad man. Just...don't do that again." Ninten said, "Everything I said to you yesterday, about Ness, about Lucas, about Claus? That was real, okay? All of it. Losing just one of them in something I don't want to think about. I've already gone through that once, I don't wanna do it again."

"Yes."

"Good." Ninten replied, "I gotta go."

"Alright."

"I'll try and come back to help fix the place up, okay?"

"Oh, it'd be better if you didn't. Her Highness is... _quite_ terrified of you, now." Lloyd admitted.

"I don't want people to be _scared_ of me, especially not...!" Ninten trailed off, "Tell her not to worry about anything. Tell her that she doesn't have to like me, but I don't want her to be frightened."

"But she _does_ like you; she adores you. Ninten, _Princess Venus_ of all people respects you as something above herself. Just leave it at that."

Ninten paused, "...Fine."

Lloyd nodded, "Good. Now! You must be off! You've a long journey ahead of you, make haste!" He quickly extended his hand, "I hope we cross paths again, Ninten," He said. Ninten eyed his hand suspiciously, even though it was rid of any magical aura. Lloyd looked back, confused, before realizing the reason for his hesitation. He gasped, "Oh! You need not worry, no spells. Just my hand."

"Alright, I believe you." Ninten gladly shook his hand, relieved to not feel any buzzes. "Thanks for the referral, again."

"It was my pleasure. N-Now, I must leave. I, ah...have quite the mess to fix." Lloyd steadied his glasses.

"Right, sorry about that." Ninten said.

"Fear not, you can simply say it's your revenge on me." Lloyd shrugged. He then turned around and began to make his way back, "Much luck, travelers!" He called over his shoulder.

Ninten only waved in response. He watched Lloyd go, until he disappeared from sight. Ninten rolled his shoulders and sighed in relief. He turned to his cohorts and tipped his head towards the exit, prompting Lucas and Claus to excitedly rush towards it. Ninten and Ness followed afterwards, with Ness' face showing clear distaste and bitterness. Ninten looked at him, teasingly bending his knees so that he could reach Ness' much shorter height. Ness only caught his eye once, then looked away, blowing a puff of air upwards to push away a bit of hair in his face.

"Oh, stop it now. You look like a crow again." Ninten jeered, "You know I can't stay mad at people for long."

"Yeah, but that was another level of it. That guy tried to _kidnap_ me, practically!" Ness cried, crossing his arms, "But no, you're just _soooo sweet_ , Ninten. It's fine that he did that. Tch."

"You don't have to like him, alright?" Ninten said, straightening back up, "I just wanna let it go right now. I wanna let _all of this_ go."

Ness' eyes softened, and he looked up, concerned, "What're you gonna do? Word's gonna spread like wildfire, and soon, everyone will know that you're the boy who Princess Venus bowed to."

"...I..." Ninten uttered, "...I don't know. But like I said, I'm letting it go. We have a quest, and I'm not thinking about anything else until we reach it. We gotta get to Onett lickety-split. We'll spend one more night here, then we'll take off tomorrow."

Ness slowed down his pace a bit, to Ninten's confusion. He looked back at Ninten with a shy smirk.

"Good," He said, speeding back up and taking Ninten's hand, "That means I have time to show you something."

* * *

The skies were orange that evening. As usual, the wind was warm, but the late hour brought a nice chill. The roads of Summers had the usual cluster of people here and there, but for the most part, the town was silent. Ninten quickly padded along as Ness led him by the hand, following the path he knew by memory from years ago. He pointed out several locations along the way, such as 'the alley way where I got beaten up' and 'that place when I almost got shot that one time'. Despite Ninten having much longer legs, Ness was faster, causing Ninten great struggle in trying to keep up. Every word to each other was whispered, usually followed by a fit of snickering. Once rushing past a taller building, Ness excitedly pointed in front of them.

"See there? Look," He said, "There's the sea line."

Ninten's eyes lit up once he spotted the shimmery pattern of water up ahead. The last time he'd seen the ocean was back in Threed, when the skies were grey and the water was violent. But here, the water smoothly rippled and reflected the salmon coloured sky. He squeezed Ness' hand excitedly and began to sprint. Ness followed, and led the way to the wooden boardwalk bordering the beach up ahead. They slowed to a stop once reaching it, panting. Ninten looked around at the sandy shore, eyes wide. Just up ahead, the salt water lapped at the shore and drew back in a repetitive rhythm. He grabbed Ness' shoulder and pointed.

"Look at that! Look!" Ninten shook him, "Is _all of that_ sand?"

"Yeah, all of it." Ness said. He bent down and began to untie the laces on his boots, "You'll wanna take your shoes off, or else you'll be cleaning sand out of them for weeks."

Ninten froze, "We're walking _onto_ it? Is that even safe?" He asked, hesitantly toeing off his own shoes.

"Uhh, yes? It's _sand_ , Ninten, not coals." Ness assured, setting his boots to the side and hopping off the boardwalk. Ninten was still standing upon it, nervously looking down at the sand below him.

"Isn't sand a bunch of broken glass?" Ninten asked.

"W-Well, yeah, but look!" Ness reached forwards to take Ninten's hands. He lifted up one foot, "See? I'm fine. No blood or anything. Come on, nice and easy."

Ninten tentatively raised his foot and slowly lowered it again, gritting his teeth as he let it touch the sand. He sighed in relief upon feeling no pain, and gave a small laugh, digging his toes into the ground.

Ness nodded encouragingly, "There, see? You're okay. Down we go." He guided Ninten towards him. Ninten was completely entranced by the sandy floor. He squeezed Ness' hands again, exhilarated.

"Feels funny." He said.

"Yeah, it will for a bit. But you'll get used to it. C'mon," Ness pulled him along, "Watch out for shells, those actually do hurt."

Ninten drew in a sharp, frightened breath and raced to Ness' side. Each step he took was on the tips of his toes, careful and precise. He continued to walk, step by step, being led along by Ness, who reached over to cup the side of Ninten's face, and guided him to look up.

"Lookie." He said.

Before them, Ninten rested his eyes on the stretch of ocean. He'd never seen it this close before. Ahead, left, and right, it seemed to go on forever. Nearly hypnotized by the shimmering pattern, he barely even payed attention to the sand beneath him and his fear of what was underneath. Ness watched Ninten as he stared at the scene. He smiled. He always liked it when Ninten was amazed by something. It reminded him of his wonder back in Tazmily.

Suddenly, Ninten let out a yelp and jumped back. He looked down and realized they had reached the area where the water touched the sand.

"Ninten, it's _water._ " Ness said, stifling a small laugh, "I don't know if they have it in Podunk, but..."

"Oh, piss off," Ninten swatted his shoulder, "It's cold, is all. It startled me."

"Cold?" Ness asked. Ninten turned to look at him, catching sight of his planning, mischievous expression. Ness raised a brow, "You think _that's_ cold? I'll show you cold, Ninten."

Ninten realized Ness' plan far too late. He let go of his hands and began to back away, arms outstretched to shied himself.

"No! Ness, have mercy-!" Ninten cried as Ness began to pursue him.

"Mercy is for the weak! _Have at thee!_ " Ness exclaimed back, reaching down to cup a handful of water, "Better run, Ninten."

"Yikes! _No!_ " Ninten shrieked. He took off, but of course, Ness was much faster. Ninten cried out again as he felt a sudden splash of cold against his back. "I'm hit!"

He quickly returned the favour by swiping his arm into the water and sending a heavy wave of seawater back at him. Ness covered himself with his arms. He couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles, then faced Ninten with a determined look. Narrowing his eyes, he began to roll back his sleeves. He meant business, Ninten realized. He was in for it.

"Oh, I see how it is." Ninten smirked, running his hands up his own arms, "I...don't have sleeves to roll up, but just imagine that I do."

"If a battle is what you want, a battle I can give!" Ness charged at him, and the two boys immediately began to try and wrestle each other to the ground.

Ninten, just like when he'd fought Lloyd, easily overpowered the much smaller Ness. Ness struggled to keep his footing, but alas, he ended up stumbling, and fell directly into the shallow water. For revenge, he grabbed Ninten's shoulders and pulled him down with him. Ninten gasped as he hit the cold seawater. He shook his head to get his hair out of his face, before he continued the playfight. Both boys were laughing uncontrollably at this point. Ness was the one to escape first, quickly getting to his feet and taking off. Ninten took instant chase. He managed to catch up quickly, and trapped Ness in a bear hug from behind. They both staggered, eventually landing back into the water. Ness collapsed back onto the sand, snickering and catching his breath. Ninten, who ended up over top of him, was also laughing. He leaned down and kissed Ness' cheek.

Ness rested a hand on Ninten's shoulder and turned his head so that their lips touched. Ninten smiled into the kiss and deepened into it, before pulling away, letting his forehead touch Ness'. They gazed at each other, slowly breaking into more laughing fits. Ness sat up and scooted back to the dry part of the sand, letting Ninten crawl beside him. They reconnected there, feeling the same spark as they did back in Tazmily. Ness took a moment to take off his gloves so that he could feel Ninten's skin as he settled one hand on his arm and the other on his cheek. The warmth of Ninten's mouth was replaced with cold air as he felt him pull away. Ninten's entire body was shivering.

"You're shaking." Ness murmured.

"Take a wild guess why." Ninten replied.

Ness only shrugged unapologetically, prompting Ninten to roll his eyes playfully and let himself fall over into Ness' lap. There he stayed, eyes closed and rested, while Ness played with a lock of his hair. A few minutes passed with only the sound of wind blowing and the gentle waves nearby. Ness stared ahead at the horizon. It was a sight he was used to at this point. But, he had to admit, it was lovely. He couldn't think of the last time he'd simply taken the time to look at something beautiful. Well, besides Ninten, he thought. He glanced down, seeing that Ninten was already looking back up at him.

"What's up?" Ness asked. Ninten shrugged.

"Just looking at you." He replied.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Ness said. Ninten snorted and reached up to trace a finger down the side of his face.

"Hush, hush. You're a very handsome young man, it's a sight worth seeing." He said, "And I'm very lucky to have it."

"Christ, I'm gonna gag." Ness clicked his teeth, "You look much better than earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, earlier today; yesterday, even. You seemed...nervous." Ness explained. He paused, "How've you been feeling about... _this?_ " He gestured to the two of them, "Yesterday, when Lloyd called us a 'couple', you freaked out a bit."

Ninten hesitated on an answer. Dammit, he thought. Ness saw right through him. Ninten looked away for a moment, biting his lip.

"Um...well..." Ninten trailed off.

"Are you not ready?"

"No, I am! I am, totally. I'm just..." Ninten sighed, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Well...I actually..." Ninten laughed a bit, "I've never actually... _done this_ before."

Ness' eyes widened, "Wait, you mean the whole 'relationship' thing?"

"Yep. I've never been with anybody ever. Not once."

"What? _You?!_ " Ness breathed, "Not even with that Ana girl?"

"No, I've never even been in love." Ninten said, "So...safe to say, I'm a little inexperienced. It's just...'wow', you know? You and I are, like, a couple. It's just a little jarring."

"You mean to say that I'm the first person you've ever fallen in love with?" Ness asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. Of all the people in the world, it was you." Ninten said, smiling.

"Wow. Good god." Ness said, "...Well, I'm glad you did."

"So am I."

A few moments of silence went by.

"...You excited to get to Onett?" Ness asked. Ninten furrowed his brow a bit at the sudden change of subject, but went with it anyways.

"It's gotta be the place. I know it. Little me told me so."

"Who?"

"...I'll tell you later." Ninten assured, leaning back into him, "Just forget about everything for now, and be here with me."

Ness, realizing that he totally ruined the mood, drew in his lower lip and nodded. He settled one hand over Ninten's and buried his face into his slightly matted hair. Neither of them spoke, but words didn't need to be said. Simply being there was enough. An entire conversation was had, simply by Ninten running his hand over Ness' arm. Ninten had finally found peace with himself. He'd been worrying that this entire time he'd been doing this wrong, but Ness convinced him that was untrue. Ninten savoured every minute of just sitting there with him.

For a few hours, until the sun set entirely and gave way into night, Ninten could forget about everything. He could forget about his magic dilemma, he could forget about the journey ahead, he could forget about his odd dreams, the prophecies, the riddles, the quests. He could forget about being deceived by Lloyd. He could forget about how his ruler saw him and his apparent newfound authority. For now, Ninten could forget about the one word that had been running through his head for the entire day, ever since that first horrible dream. Ninten could forget about Icarus.


	7. To Heck And Back

"And so, I, the royal Seer of Her Highness, give my referral to these four young men to enter Onett."

Ninten nervously fidgeted with a button as the security guard at the gate observed the slip of parchment. She looked over the four individuals, eyes narrowed, then back at the note.

"You got this from Seer Lloyd?" She asked suspiciously.

Ninten swallowed anxiously and nodded, "...Uh-huh. He put a verification spell on it. That means we can go in, right? Me? Ninten Trinh? That's my name, by the way. Renowned draconologist." He added.

"Well, looks like it's authentic. You four are quite the bunch yourselves." The guard admitted, "Alright, you're in. Please step through the gate in a neat and orderly fashion, enjoy your stay."

Ness happily went first, "Thank you very much! Y'know, this was the original hometown of the witch I used to belong to, if the name 'Paula Polestar' sounds familiar-"

"Don't push it, kid."

"Right, right, thank you."

All four boys sighed in relief as they were allowed through the threshold, which led into a large station hall. The group was swarmed by seemingly endless people, each of which radiated a powerful magical aura. Ninten nervously shrunk into himself, grabbing his other arm. He felt instantly out of place. Lucas and Claus didn't seem to mind at all, but then again, both boys were too fixated on looked at their reflections in the marble floor below them. Ness was too busy pushing away waves of nostalgia to notice the other tree. The amount of times he'd been through this station looking through the bars of a birdcage was a number he didn't like to admit.

"Alright, then." Ness sighed, "Good to be home."

"Where to?" Ninten asked, taking Lucas' hand to make sure he didn't wander off to go look at a potted plant.

"Umm...Well, this place is like a maze, so first thing we need to find is a map of the town. I may have lived here for twenty years, but the good majority of that was spent in a tiny little house in a tiny little cage. I don't really know my way around." Ness explained.

"Right, then. First stop, map store." Ninten nodded, "Next, find a place to stay tonight, then tomorrow, we'll look for the house I saw in my dream."

"Ninten, are you positive that's where we need to go?" Ness asked as they exited through one of the large doors and found themselves at the steps leading down from the station.

"I know it is. I feel it in here." Ninten put a hand on his chest. He looked around and took in the massive view of Onett, "And, uh...'place of glass and silver'? Yeah. We're definitely in the right place."

If Tazmily was advanced, Onett looked like an entirely different planet. Around him was a scene of masterfully constructed buildings and perfectly carved cobblestone roads. Steam billowed from several chimney stacks and the shine of glimmering metal seemed to emit from every nook and cranny. Ninten grabbed Ness' arm in excitement.

"No wonder you need a referral! I feel posh just by standing here!" He exclaimed. Without warning, he immediately took off down the stairs, dragging the other three with him.

"Yikes-! Ninten, remember what we said about 'good choices'-!" Ness gasped as he quickly caught up, slowing to a stop as they reached the bottom.

"I just wanna see everything!" Ninten replied.

"Me too!" Lucas chirped.

"Also me too!" Claus joined.

"Okay, just...don't touch anything, don't talk to anybody unfamiliar, and don't eat anything off the ground that later turns out not to be food. I'm looking at you, Claus." Ness said. Claus hung his head.

"Let's just try and find a map, 'kay?" Ninten once again pulled Ness along, going headfirst into the busy streets.

"Right, let's go. Just remember that this place has technology that makes Tazmily look like the stone ages. You ever heard of a 'telephone', Ninten?" Ness asked.

"No, but that sounds delicious." Ninten breathed.

"That right there is all the evidence I need on why you need to stay close. Let's go." Ness said, guiding the other three like livestock.

And with that, their journey into the streets of Onett began. Around every corner was another thing that prompted Lucas to point and say, "Oh, wow!". They passed endless shops that displayed their collections of magical artifacts. Ness was particularly put off by the store that had an entire window display of piles containing nothing but bird feathers. Despite all of the variations around them, no one could seem to find a place that could possibly have a map. Even when asking for help from the fellow locals, no one seemed to know where to find one. It made sense, seeing as it was rare for outsiders to be there in the first place.

However, just as they were beginning to grow desperate, Lucas was the one to slow down to a stop.

"Hm?" Claus stopped as well, turning to his brother, "Lucas, keep up. We have to go." Ninten and Ness had also stopped.

"Wait, but lookit! See?" Lucas pointed. "Right there."

It took a moment to spot, but eventually, all eyes caught a small building that could've easily been lost within the other ones. Ninten squinted to try and see what was so special about it, before noticing something key. The place looked practically abandoned, with curtains drawn and wood splitting. But just above the door, he noticed what Lucas had been talking about. It was a sign, he realized.

Mapp Ƨtore.

"Map store." Ness read aloud. Ninten, who noticed text underneath in parenthesis, took a few steps closer.

"Maps for people who are new and have never been here before." Ninten recited. He smiled happily, "Hey, we're new and have never been here before! Thank goodness we found this place!"

As Ninten cheerfully began to make his way to the 'Map Store', Ness took off after him and grabbed his collar, stopping him in his tracks.

"Whoa, whoawhoawhoawhoa, hold your horses. Ninten, maybe we shouldn't go in there." Ness advised.

"But it's a map store, Ness. We'll find a map there." Ninten gestured to the sign. Lucas and Claus nodded in agreement, looking at Ness as if he were crazy.

"...The sign is made out of cardboard, Ninten." Ness pointed out, "Not to mention the letters were drawn with crayon. Don't you think it's also a little too convenient that we find a store that specifically sells maps, specifically for 'new people who have never been here before'? My instincts are telling me to walk away."

"Oh, it's just a stylistic choice, Little Miss Negative Nancy. C'mon, we'll just go in, grab a map, then get out. Simple as pie." Ninten said. Ness put his hands on his hips.

"They misspelled both 'map' and 'store'." Ness replied.

Ninten went still for a moment, body tense. He leaned over to Claus, covering his mouth to muffle his words, "...That's not how you spell it?" He whispered. Claus shrugged. Ninten pondered for a few moments, before shaking his head and getting back on track, "Whatever! If you want to stay outside, go ahead. But me and my best friends, Lucas and Claus, will go in and purchase the damn finest map you've ever seen. C'mon, boys. Let's leave Ness out here to wait. Alone. In the middle of Onett."

Ninten whipped his head to turn around, putting a hand on his hip. Lucas copied his smug movement, followed by Claus. Ness watched them approach the building in absolutely amazement. It was like dealing with three children, he thought.

"I'm not saving you if it's an ambush." Ness called after them, arms crossed.

"That's nice, Toots!" Ninten called back as he clutched the doorknob and let the door give away.

Ness watched as his three group mates disappeared into the building. A few seconds went by in silence.

'...He wasn't kidding.' Ness thought. With a groan, he slouched over and began to trudge to the door. 'Jesus Christ.'

Hesitantly, Ness pulled open the door. Immediately, he nearly started coughing from the flurry of dust thrown his way. The inside of the shack was cold compared to the bright sunny weather outside. The only light source seemed to come from the windows. The rays of sunlight illuminated particles of dust and fuzz tossing themselves around like a blizzard. The wooden floors beneath them, which were once oaky brown, were now caked with grey. As Ness closed the door behind him, the breeze from the action caused surrounding cobwebs to sway and shift. Just nearby, he spotted Ninten, Lucas, and Claus observing the shop and what it had to offer. The tiny room was mostly filled with shelves upon shelves, creating tight aisles that made Ness feel woozy. Almost instantly, Ness spotted something very important.

"Ninten, honey bunches of oats, light of my life," He said softly, but loud enough for Ninten to hear, "Have you noticed that there is not a single map in this place?"

Each and every shelf was bare, save for the dust and bugs who had met their maker. Nearby was a clear sales desk, which only held a deteriorating cash register and a plant that had wilted ages ago. Ninten, brow furrowed, wiped a finger down one of the shelf planks and observed the mound of dust now covering his fingertip.

"...Erm..." He paused, "Maybe they're running short...? Y-Y'know, money problems, and...stuff..."

"A shop in Onett is having money problems?"

"Well, you know what, Ness? Not all of us are rich like you, okay?"

Ness looked left and right, then back at Ninten, bewildered, "...If you think I'm rich, then the lower class must live like freakin' monarchs!"

Their rapid fire banter was suddenly interrupted by a floorboard creaking loudly. The room went silent, and simultaneously, all four travelers slowly turned to the back corner. All four sets of eyes were greeted by the figure of a new person standing completely still. He'd clearly been trying to sneak around them, as he was frozen with his arms raised and heels raised. The young man couldn't have been any younger than thirty. He sported a head of brown hair that had clearly been gelled back too much and an unshaven mess of stubble along his jaws. The first thing Ness noticed was how tall he was, and being under 5'3" himself, he was slightly intimidated by the sight of someone clearly over six feet. In fact, he realized that he must've even been taller than Lucas and Claus, who were practically giants. He took a step back.

The silence was beginning to get a little awkward. Ness silently pleaded for Ninten to just say 'Hiya!' already, so that they could-

"Hiya!" Ninten chimed, delighted to greet a new face. The stranger slowly fell out of his frozen pose, though his shoulders were still tense.

"W-Weary travelers! How pleased I am, to have you in my home! Do come and settle!" He stammered. Ness didn't feel so good after hearing the neurotic tone of voice. His eyes trailed to a poorly crafted nametag pinned to his shirt, reading the name 'Lucky'.

"Oh, we mustn't, Mister..'Lucky'," Ness claimed, "See, we are only naive, lost visitors who need to purchase a map of the city." He looked around a bit, before clicking his teeth and tipping his head to the side, "Say! This is...a map store, yes? A map store for new people who have never been here before?"

"...Yes." Lucky replied. His eyes trailed slightly behind Ness, who kept his guard up. Ninten was a bit more occupied with the twins, who were once again in the trance they usually shifted into when they sensed something.

"Why, we are new!" Ness breathed, "How long we've walked and wandered. Woe is us, brother. Woe is us. It'd just make my little day if you could provide us with a map of Onett. Won't you, kind sir? Name your price, money is no object."

"H-How much do you have?" Lucky nervously asked. The twins' pupils were slits at this point, and their hands were clenched into tight fists. Ninten put a concerned hand on Lucas' shoulder and looked around.

"Uhhhh, Ness...?" Ninten murmured. Ness ignored him. Ninten felt a brush of cold air nearby, but didn't think much of it.

"On us right now? Six hundred pounds." Ness answered confidently.

"W-What a c-coincidence! One map costs exactly that much." Lucky replied.

"N-Ness, it's getting mighty cold in here...!" Ninten shuddered, glancing around wildly. Ness still continued his charade.

"Six hundred pounds for a map? Much be a bitchin' map, I tell you what. Alright, you've got yourself a deal. Hand it over." Ness held out his hand. Lucky went still again, staring at his hand with aloof eyes. Ninten began to pull gently at Lucas' shoulder to try and snap him out of his daze.

"We really oughtta be going, Ness, and-! Eeep!" Ninten yelped as he felt something like ice trace down his arm. Ness and the stranger continued to speak.

"I'm afraid I can't p-provide it now, but if you chart down your name, I can g-get it to you in a few days. Just pay now, and be off on your merry way!" The stranger chirped anxiously. A lightbulb from above, which Ness had thought was dead, began to flicker. The raven smirked.

"Really, now?" Ness asked. "I have to say, this 'Map Store' of yours has a serious lack of...maps."

"It's quite new, really. N-Now, if you would please hand over your payment-"

"Roll up your sleeves for me, won't you?" Ness said.

"...I'd really rather not do that."

"It's a little funny that the lights are flickering, the air is cold, and I'm sensing more presences than the five of us. Roll up your sleeves." Ness repeated.

Lucky laughed anxiously, "Or, I have a better idea! Or, you can leave. Sound good? Okayyy, let's go..."

The stranger rushed forwards to push Ness towards the door. However, as he did so, Ness recoiled and grabbed him by the wrist, before yanking up his plaid blue shirt sleeve. The light went out once more, and the air returned to normal. The twins relaxed. Lucky scrambled to cover up his forearm, but he was too late. Revealed on his arm, from the top of his wrist to the crook of his elbow, was a mural of dark black, jagged patterns and symbols. Ness squinted to observe them, and grinned. He'd seen one of these before.

"Very interesting tattoo idea." Ness jeered, "...Y'know, I used to know one of your kind. My witch was friends with one of you, and your practice always interested me."

"Ness, what's going on?" Ninten asked, more confused than before. "I'm sure some weird tattoo designs don't give us the right to be all touchy feely to a map maker!"

"A 'map maker'. Tch. Wanna tell him what you really do? Who you really are?" Ness hissed, "Or are you really just a map maker with no maps?"

"Fine! You've been deceived! Lied to!" Lucky admitted dramatically, hanging his head.

Ninten gasped and pressed a hand to his heart, "No!"

"Yes! I'm just a filthy, dirty liar!" Lucky pouted. Ninten looked horrified. Ness rolled his eyes.

"How could you, Lucky? If that even is your real name?" Ninten squinted. Lucky let out a sad, defeated groan.

"It's not! My name is Duster!" He confessed, ripping off the cardboard nametag and throwing it to the side.

"I bet you don't even know how to make maps, you faker!" Ninten spat. His eyes were watering, Ness realized.

'Good lord, I could watch this for hours.' Ness thought, head turning left and right to face whoever was speaking.

"That's because I'm not a map maker! I'm a necromancer, alright? There! There's the truth!" Duster sighed, turning away and biting his lip. He rolled his sleeve back down and collapsed over the front desk, letting his forehead hit the surface, "I'm barely even that, I'm just a fiend. What a pathetic, pathetic fool I am."

Ninten's eyes softened, "Oh, don't say that about yourself." He comforted, putting a hand on Duster's back as the poor man wept, "You must understand that theft and deceit are never excusable."

"Curse this life." Duster replied, his words muffled by the wood surface.

"I know, I know. Its tough. But the only true way to find happiness is to be kind to others. Treat others the way you want to be treated! Would you want someone else to cheat you, Duster?" Ninten asked. Duster straightened up and sat on the desk, looking at the floor shamefully.

"...No." Duster replied.

"So how do you think we felt when you did that to us?" Ninten asked.

"Bad."

Ness was watching intently at this point, leaning back against a shelf, arms crossed.

'I could sell tickets for people to watch this. This is quality.' He thought, delighted.

"So, do you think you're going to work to become a better person?" Ninten prompted. Duster sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Yes." He decided, nodding his head.

"I'm glad we had this talk." Ninten said, smiling, "Now that that's all out of the way," He took a moment to take a deep breath, "Lights! Flickering! Cold! Spooky! What?! Explanation, please!"

"He already gave you one." Ness chimed in, taking a seat next to Ninten, "He's a necromancer. Talks with the dead. This place is probably super haunted."

"It's not super haunted, there's just a few departed souls living here and there," Duster shrugged.

"Then which one touched me? Because that gave me the heebie-jeebies somethin' awful! And I didn't like it one bit!" Ninten hissed.

"Oh, that's my little helper. Might wanna check if your wallet is still there." Duster said.

"My...?" Ninten patted at his side bag, and realized that his currency slip was missing, "Hey! You better give that back! There's, uh...nothing in it anyways."

"Figured. Tracy! You heard the man, give it back. We've been caught." Duster ordered the invisible entity.

Another flicker of the lights, a rush of cold air, and all attention turned to the far corner of the desk. Upon its surface was a wallet that hadn't been there before. Shakily, Ninten reached over and hastily took it before he was eaten by the ghostly apparition. He held up two fists to defend himself.

"Aha! Listen here, 'Tracy', you better back off or I'll send you to ghost heaven!" Ninten stammered.

"Ninten, there isn't a ghost heaven, that's what normal heaven is already for." Ness bluntly replied, arms still crossed.

"Actually, you're both wrong. Ghosts don't go to heaven. Those are angels." Duster explained, "Tracy here died before it was her time, so she didn't get to go. Give her a few years or so, then she'll be ready."

"'Before her time'? How old is she?" Ninten asked.

"Seven." Duster explained. Ninten froze.

"...Oh, Jesus, I-I'm sorry, I'm not gonna send a little girl to ghost heaven. S-Sorry, Doll." Ninten called, nervously backing away.

Duster paused for a moment, as if he were listening for something, then chuckled softly.

"Okay, I'll tell him." He murmured, before turning to Lucas, "She says you're very handsome. She wants to know if you'll be her boyfriend, pretty please with a cherry on top."

Lucas' body tensed up as his face went red. He glanced around for an answer. "U-Um...I don't think that's a good idea! I'm a big boy! That'd be a little weird, I think..." He stammered, "Also, my Master says I can't have cherries, or else I'll go into 'Andy-fill-amp-tick shock'."

"Dear, dear. Sorry, Tracy." Duster said. He listened once more and looked to Ness, "She likes your feathers. Very pretty birdy, she says."

"Oh, uh...thank- eyyawhk!" Ness shrieked, scrambling to flatten himself a nearby wall and startling everyone. He wildly looked around and clamped a hand over his neck, eyes wide and feathers bristled. Duster laughed.

"Sorry, she wanted to touch them." He said, "Tracy, you can't just go and sneak up on people like that. Remember, they can't see you."

"N-Nonono, that's okay..." Ness shakily breathed, feeling the icy touch trace along his neck, "S-So you just...lure unsuspecting travelers so that your ghosty friend can pickpocket them?"

"Essentially, yes." Duster admitted.

"Well, not to be too much trouble, but I think you owe us. Do you maybe wanna...help us? We just need to get to the forest around this place." Ness explained.

"Yes, yes. I do owe you, don't I?" Duster looked them up and down, "But first, you all look horrible. You look like you just came out of a warzone."

"That's...not too far from what happened." Ninten said.

"Well, then, come along. You just need to get yourselves cleaned up. You also shouldn't leave your wounds unattended, that could be trouble. Come back with me, I can help."

"I know this might be a bit of a shock, but I don't really want to go with the guy who just tried to rob us." Ness said.

"Ness, relax, I gave him a talking-to." Ninten assured, taking his arm, "Besides, good luck finding any other hospitality. At least let the twins rest. Poor Claus looks like he's about to pass out."

"..." Ness hesitated, glancing at the hopeful face of Duster, "...You're lucky I love you. Alright, Duster, lead the way."

"Splendid! This way, this way," Duster cheerfully led them past the rows of empty shelves and towards the back hallway. The living area of the building was much warmer than the front. It looked surprisingly well kept despite the person who owned it. Duster presented the small living space with his arms proudly, "Here she is! Mi casa es su casa!"

"Ooooh, merci," Ninten replied, "Cozy! Very cozy! I like it."

"H'aint nothing fancy. Just a kitchen and a bedroom, but it's a house. Believe it or not, Onett is rather expensive." Duster said, "Now! You, young man with the concerning injuries."

"That would be me." Said Ninten. Duster pointed to a chair.

"Sit. I'll have you know that I used to be a doctor." He said as he walked off to fetch some supplies. The visitors all sat down.

"What made you become a necromancer?" Ness asked.

"One of my patients kept talking to me after they died, and that's when I discovered I could talk with the dead. So, here I am."

"You gave up a well paying job in the medical field to become a guy who talks to dead people and has to steal to survive." Ness clarified.

"...Yes." Said Duster. He changed the subject, "Hey! Let's fix you up! Tracy, care to fetch my cotton swabs?"

Ness felt the cold aura nearby disappear. He hadn't realized that Tracy had been clinging onto him the entire time.

'This better not be the whole 'Travis' situation again.' He thought.

From the back of the room, a plastic box was tossed in Duster's direction. He caught it just in time and set to work.

"Thank you!"

Once again, Ness felt the little girl's presence near him. He swallowed back the need to shiver and let her stay.

"Yikes!" Duster's sudden exclamation jolted Ness out of his thoughts. He had lifted Ninten's shirt to expose his back. Ness winced; Ninten's skin was decorated with lacerations and bruises, most of which hadn't been treated. Duster clicked his teeth, "Christ, kid. What've you been doing?"

"O-Oh, you know," Ninten shrugged nervously, "Fights, and stuff. Is it bad?"

"Quite. We're gonna be here awhile. In the meantime, you can tell me how this happened in the first place." Duster said as he soaked a cotton swab in a clear solution from a bottle.

"It's quite the tale, do you wanna hear all of it?" Ness asked.

"He gets pretty into it when he tells the story. It's fun to watch." Ninten said to Duster, who grinned.

"If it's fun, then sure. It gives me something to listen to while I fix up your friend." He said, "Oh, and by the way, Ness. Tracy has decided that you are her big brother, now."

"...Big brother? I don't have any siblings." Ness said.

"You do now. Funny, she's really attached to you." Duster commented, "Alright, on with it. Tell me your harrowing tale."

Ness nodded and began, "W-Well, not too long ago, Ninten happened to catch me wandering about his stables. See, I was in a really tough spot, and I needed money, so I thought I could steal a few dragon eggs and sell them. But of course, these two little buggers spotted me, and took me down mighty quick. Little did I know, that night would change my life forever."

* * *

Ninten had fallen asleep. Lucas and Claus had fallen asleep. Duster had fallen asleep. Ness was fully awake and alert. It comforted him to see Ninten safely covered with bandages and healing pads. He was lying on his stomach on the floor, using his rolled up shirt as a pillow. Ness could see his lips just barely moving; something common. He loved it when Ninten said weird shit in his sleep. He smiled. Ness got up, careful not to wake up Lucas and Claus, and bent down to kiss Ninten's forehead. Each time he told the story of their journey, he felt like he was falling in love all over again.

He sat back down in the rickety armchair he'd been trying to fall asleep in. He found it difficult to even make himself tired. The cold temperature around him wasn't helping. The entire evening, he could feel Tracy hanging around him, no matter where he went. He wondered what it was about him that she was so drawn to. He wondered why, out of everyone, she wanted him to be her 'brother'.

'I wonder if ghosts sleep.' Ness thought. He spoke in a voice at medium volume, "...H-Hey, Tracy?"

A rush of air told him that she had heard him.

"...Hi, hello...um..." He pondered for a moment, "Is there a way for us to communicate?"

To his left, a few sheets of parchment flew into the air and drifted to the floor. Ness quickly rushed to grab one. To his shock, as he looked at it, he saw it begin to change. Slowly, letters began to scrawl out. The handwriting was messy and fit for a child. He watched, and tried to process what the spirit was trying to say to him.

We've met. In a way.

Ness paused, raising an eyebrow. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

"...How so?" He asked. A few more seconds of writing.

When you were created.

...

I'm a shapeshifter too.

To Ness' amazement, a strange mark spread itself over the sheet. It was a footprint. He could make out the clear shape of talons. It was a raven's foot, he realized.

"Did you just transform?" He asked.

Yes. As proof. Your witch did well with you.

"M-My witch?"

Paula. The moment I saw you walk in, I knew who you were.

"How's that? How do you know Paula?"

She killed me.

Ness froze. He searched for something to say.

"K-Killed?" He stammered, "I don't understand."

Do you know the process of creating a familiar?

"Well, yes. Like me, I was created by a spell. You just need a few chemicals, a raven's corpse, and-" Ness went silent.

The seconds ticked by as he began to come to a horrible realization. He glanced down at his hands. Years ago, he'd been nothing but a mixture of reacting ingredients being activated by a slew of magic incantations. His feathers, his beak, and his talons were all the remainders of something else. Paula would've had to kill a raven in order to create Ness in the first place.

"...You..." Ness murmured, "She used you to create me, didn't she?"

Aye.

"B-But you're a shapeshifter, aren't you? Why didn't she just sign the pact with you?" Ness asked, feeling horribly guilty all of a sudden. Tracy seemed to hesitate on writing for a few seconds.

I was already dying. She helped me.

"I don't understand."

Paula came upon me when I lay bleeding on the forest floor after I was attacked by a fox. She explained that she needed to find a familiar, and quick. She offered to take me in, but I told her that I was dying. Thus, I allowed her to put me out of my misery, and to use my remains as the foundation for creating what later became you.

"And you...haunt Onett?" Ness asked.

In a way. As Duster explained, I had unfinished business, so I didn't move on into the afterlife.

A pause.

Now, I can.

"W-What? What do you mean?"

I have reconnected with the one who used to be me, in a sense. You have kept me alive by simply being you. Now that I have met you at last, I am ready. I am leaving tonight.

"But what about Duster? You're really gonna just leave him?" Ness asked.

He has plenty of company. Besides, he's been hoping I would move on for years now. He'll understand. It's time.

"...Right now?"

Yes.

...

Thank you, Ness. You are, in a sense, my big brother. Technically, I'm the older one, but you know what I mean.

Ness snickered, "Yeah, I get it. You're really mature for your age."

I've been seven years old for over two hundred years. A mind tends to mature after so long, regardless of age.

"Right, right." Ness shrugged, "...I suppose you must be off, then."

So I shall. Thank you for setting me free. It's nice to see you.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Kinda cool, knowing I have a sorta little sister." Ness said, "W-Well, good luck out there, I guess."

And you as well.

The candles around the room flickered a bit, a few blowing out. Ness gripped the paper tighter as the temperature dropped. Just like that, he felt alone. He sensed no other presences, other than the ones sleeping soundly nearby. Giving a bittersweet smile, he folded up the sheet of paper and tucked it into his shoe. For safe keeping, he decided.

'Goodbye, Tracy.' He thought.

A sudden sound from nearby alerted him. It was Duster, who had awoken with a gasp. Duster looked around, confused and still sleepy.

"Tracy?" He asked, "She's gone. Where'd she go? I-I can't sense her anymore."

Ness stammered for an answer, "I-I'm sorry, she...! She...moved on." He explained, "She said you'd understand."

Duster's brown eyes glimmered with a sense of melancholy. He looked downwards, nodding slowing. He sighed.

"Ah. She has, hasn't she?" Duster said softly, "About time. Finally."

"You're not upset?" Ness asked as he sat back in the armchair.

"Oh, of course I am. I loved that little devil. But it's not fair to keep her here." Duster shrugged, "Besides! I'm a necromancer, aren't I? I'll just find another little minion."

"...Yeah, I suppose." Ness nodded. He considered explaining all that he'd discovered about the girl in such a short time, but a part of him wanted to keep it to himself. That was just a special thing that only he and Tracy knew. That being said, he didn't have much else to say. Without Ninten being his little nudge to be sociable, Ness found himself in that awkward place he knew too well. He tried to pass time in any way he could. He looked at his fingernails, fidgeted, clicked his tongue, anything. If only he could just fall asleep and not have to endure the silence with this thirty-something year old man who he didn't even know.

Thankfully, Duster saved the day.

"So. The Dark Dragon, huh?" He murmured, "Now that is quite the leap."

"Ninten's certain that we can do it." Ness said.

"That's sweet. A lot of this, you're doing for him, yes?" Duster tipped his head to the side.

"...W-Well, yah, but, whatever. I wanna find it just as much as he does." Ness stuttered, averting his eyes.

"Or, you just want to see him happy." Duster countered, "You wanna see him reach his goals. Typical young love."

"Of course I want him to be happy, that's my job! You're weird, dude." Ness said, "That's it. I just want Ninten to be happy."

"And safe, I presume."

"...Pardon?"

Duster sighed and brushed his hair back, "Ness, this situation you guys got yourself in...that's pretty dangerous stuff." He clasped his hands together, "Aren't you worried about him at all?"

"Sure I am, all the time! But we always make it out with only a few scratches here and there."

"But when comes the day when you aren't so lucky, Ness?"

Ness furrowed his brow, holding his knees close to his chest, "What do you mean?"

"Like I said, you're pulling some risky business. And you say you want to go to the north forest? Kid, that's a death trap. There's a reason no one goes there, that place is crawling with griffins." Duster said, "I know you've been able to defend yourselves, but what happens the day you make one wrong move? You'll really take that chance again?"

"Yes! Sure, it's dangerous, but...! Look, we have two dragons, one of whom has killed a griffin easily. Ninten can use magic that's beyond comprehension. I can...y'know, turn into a bird, I guess. We're not helpless." Ness assured.

"You're also not invincible. Ness, I gotta say. If I were you, I would just settle down." Duster urged, "Think about it; Ninten literally holds power over the leader of our country, if what you've told me is true. He's world renowned for his success in draconology. You're now considered amoung the high class. If you two stopped and took this to new places, imagine the possibilities! Ninten could travel and spread his teachings, not just around Nowhere, but the world. He'll still be in the limelight no matter what happens."

"But that's not what he's doing it for! He's not doing it for the fame, he's doing it for the four of us." Ness insisted.

"And at what cost?" Duster said, leaning in, "It could take you years to find that Alpha, kiddo. No one's seen it in nearly two decades. Why not use that time to go places? Play it safe. You could end up losing him, Ness. The day could come when you aren't paying enough attention at the wrong time, and he's left bleeding out. What then?"

Ness didn't answer at first. Duster's words seemed undeniably tempting. He looked back at Ninten, still sleeping soundly. Ness didn't even want to think about not having him. The thought of Ninten's inevitable death hadn't crossed his mind in a while. The last thing Ness wanted to do was to lose him right as things were beginning to be perfect for the two. Ness bit his lip. Duster was right; Ninten's satisfaction was important, but Ness had to admit that his safety was even more so. He ran a hand through his hair, struggling to find words.

"But..." He whispered, "...It's all he's ever wanted."

"You love him very much, right?" Duster asked. Ness nodded. "Then you need to protect him. Be smart, Ness. You're a bright young man, I know that. Ninten is an ambitious boy, and it's admirable, but ambition can be dangerous. I can't force you to do anything, but I can give you my advice. Quit while you're ahead, I say." Duster reached over a put a hand on Ness' shoulder, "Ninten will understand one day."

Ness hesitantly looked back at Duster with unsure eyes. He once again looked to Ninten. Such a perfect human being, he thought. Someone who couldn't be lost. They'd been playing Russian Roulette this entire time, and the sixth bullet could come at any moment. Ness gripped his hand into a fist.

'How could I have been so blind?' Ness thought. 'We can't do this.'

Duster spoke before he could, "As I said, Ness. You're a smart boy." He settled down, yawning, "I'll leave it to you to make the right choice."

And then, we went silent. Ness watched as Duster drifted off again. There he sat, alone in the armchair, an entire war taking place in his head. His logic and morality were in full blown combat, and the battle was getting bloodier. The angel and demon perched on his shoulders were locked in a heated argument. Ness gripped at his hair in stress and looked out the window. The sky was dark now.

At least he had a few peaceful hours before Ninten woke up.

* * *

Ninten's dreams were not peaceful. He once again endured the searing hot wax coating his body, trailing down his arms and legs, leaving him only able to grit his teeth against the pain. It was much longer than the last nightmare. It seemed as if he was there for hours, as the heat continue to assault his skin to no end. Ninten continued to pinch himself time and time again, but to no effect. He was trapped within this dream until his mind was satisfied with its torture. Every time he managed to look up, he could see the blurry image of the house with the pond nearby. He tried to crawl towards it, but his body was too heavy to move.

Meanwhile, Ness watched from his spot on the chair. Duster was gone, off to run some sort of errand. The twins had gone outside to warm themselves up. He saw Ninten squirm and murmur to himself, eyes squeezed tight. All Ness wanted to do was to wake him from his nightmare, but the last thing he wanted to do was confront him. So he simply watched Ninten suffer within his own mind. He even saw a few tears escape his eyes. It broke his heart to see him like this, but something within him kept him sitting there, praying that Ninten's psyche would take pity.

And take pity, it did. When Ninten finally woke up after nearly five minutes of writhing, he burst into a coughing fit that was so violent, it made Ness wince. He finally got up and rushed to Ninten's side, rubbing a hand over his back to help soothe him as he gathered his wits. Ninten looked absolutely terrified, gripping at his own arms and leaving crescent shaped divots in his skin. Ninten's entire body shook and twitched as he tried to calm himself down. Ness knew what he'd been dreaming about, and he couldn't imagine the pain he must've been in.

"Sssssshh, Ninten," Ness murmured, "It's done, it's over. Deep breaths."

"I-I...I couldn't move or nothin'..." Ninten breathed, his words barely understandable.

"S'alright, you're alright. Calm yourself down, okay?" Ness urged. 'Dammit', He thought, 'This just makes things harder.'

Ninten took another few moments, wiping his eyes and getting his hair out of his face. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into Ness for comfort. Ness tensed up, and failed to put an arm around him, like how he usually did. Ninten noticed his reluctance, and looked up, confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the quivering in his voice subsiding.

"Ah...um...Ninten?" Ness backed away, rubbing the back of his neck, "You know what I've been thinkin'?"

"What's that?"

"Um...y-y'know, we've made it pretty far. You know, with you and I basically overthrowing a monarch and all." Ness said.

"Well, yeah. What about it?" Ninten asked, "Ness, what's wrong with you? You look like your dog just died."

"It's just...! Why are we even doing this, yeah? If we just stopped right now, we'd still be on top." Ness explained. Ninten furrowed his brow.

"...Sure, but we set a goal." He said, laughing nervously, "We gotta get there."

"But do we? I mean, who knows how long this could take? This could take years!" Ness insisted, standing up. He struggled to keep his tone lighthearted, "Why not use those years to expand your studies? Maybe you can teach, or something. You could start learning magic, a-and with how much power you have, you could be really, really good at it."

"But that's not what we planned." Ninten said, standing up as well, "The plan was to find Dakudoragon, then go back to Podunk. Ness, you're acting weird."

"Dammit, uh..." Ness sighed, hanging his head, "There's no way to sugarcoat, is there?"

"What?"

"Ninten, look. I've been up all night thinking," Ness hesitated for several seconds, "...We need to stop."

"..." Ninten tilted his head to the side, "...Huh?"

"Listen, you were introduced to magic through Lloyd, right? I think some of his Seeing abilities wore off on you." Ness explained, "That dream you had...I don't think it was just a dream. Ninten, I think that was a prophecy."

"Ness, what're you saying?" Ninten asked, now visibly upset.

"You're flying too close to the sun!" Ness replied, "Don't you see? The wax? The feathers? That dream is telling you what you'll end up as if you keep going! Paula foretold it first, then you! Don't you understand the danger you're putting yourself in?"

"I don't care about that, though! Ness, come on! Where's this coming from?" Ninten demanded, "We're so close, Ness, we can't just stop! And sure, I might die, but at least I'll die chasing after what I want!"

"Ninten, I can't lose you! I can't remember the last time I cared about someone this much!" Ness protested, "You'll still be respected, Ninten. People will still know your name. You'll still be the greatest draconologist in the country! There's no shame in stopping now!"

"Yes there is." Ninten hissed, eyes darkening.

"You're not doing this anymore." Ness decided.

"Yes I am!"

"I won't let you!"

"To hell with that!" Ninten shot back. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not having it! Whether you like it or not!"

"Jesus...! You are so stubborn, you know that?!" Ness cried, throwing his arms up in frustration and turning the other way, "It doesn't matter what the consequences are, you can't risk damaging your pride, can you?"

"Oh, don't start, Ness. You're the one who went on about how I shouldn't give up on this back in Threed. Now, all of a sudden, I need to quit?"

"Yes! You're digging too deep!"

"Well I'm not stopping! Try all you want, Ness, but I'm not giving up."

"God dammit, Ninten, just when I thought you couldn't get any dimmer-!"

Ness quickly caught himself before he said anything else. He winced. Although he couldn't see Ninten's face, he had a pretty good idea of what it looked like right now. He stared down at the floor, shocked at what he'd just allowed himself to say. Ness took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder. The damage was already done. Ninten's expression was perfectly content, but Ness could see the venom in his gaze and the watering of his eyes. He raised a cautionary hand.

"Ninten," He murmured, not even knowing where to begin. He really fucked up this time, he thought. "N-Ninten, you know I didn't mean that."

"Heh..." Ninten shrugged, "I don't even know whether you do or don't mean anything you say at this point."

"Ninten, please just let me-"

"I'm not stupid, Ness." Ninten interrupted, his voice still quiet, but the force increasing, "I'm sure as hell not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm not an idiot."

"I-"

"I know how dangerous it is! You think I don't get it?! Jesus, I'm terrified every time we set off somewhere else! I'm scared of getting hurt, and I'm scared of screwing up! But I man up and do it anyways! I made a decision, and I'm going after it." Ninten said, "Whether you come with me or not."

Ness hesitated on his answer. He grit his teeth and tightened his hands into fists. Part of him wanted to break down into a mess of apologies, but the other part urged him to stand his ground. He could feel his legs shaking. He sighed, and then glared back up at him.

"Then it looks like you'll have to carry on without me." Ness muttered.

"...What?"

"You heard me. I care too much about you to watch you get hurt. So if you want to go put yourself in danger, fine by me. But I don't want to be around to witness it."

"Ness...!" Ninten breathed, immediately regretting his previous words.

"You said it yourself, Ninten. You've made your decision. Fair enough. I've made mine." Ness turned away from him, arms crossed.

Ninten only stared at the back of his head in disbelief. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. He clenched his jaw, having had enough with this. He simply grabbed his overshirt, pulled it on, then slipped on his boots. He bent down to grab the travel bag and shrugged it onto his shoulder. Wrath muffling everything else in his mind, he pushed past Ness hard enough to make him stumble.

"Fine." He said, not turning around to face him as he left the house.

Ness watched him go. Just as Ninten exited, Lucas and Claus entered. They watched in confusion as Ninten sped past without so much as a greeting, then turned back to Ness, who was silent. A few moments of silence went by.

"...Where's he going?" Claus asked softly.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Ness replied bitterly, turning around to put on his shoes. "Away from here. That's all that matters."

"But we need to go with him!" Lucas insisted, pointing to the exit.

"Just leave it, Lucas." Ness said, "Ninten's doing this by himself."

"What about us?" Claus fretted, "He wouldn't just leave us behind, would he?"

"We all have our dark sides." Ness muttered, "C'mon, guys. We're going back to Podunk."

"But we're not done yet!" Lucas insisted.

"For god's sake, do you not understand? Ninten's doing this alone! He doesn't need me, or you, or anyone!" Ness spat.

"He can't go into that forest alone, he'll die!" Claus argued.

"So be it. He had it coming."

"No!" Lucas exclaimed, catching Ness of guard, "Pardon my language, but that's dumb, Nest!" He jabbed Ness in the shoulder, "He is your special friend, got it? I don't know if you guys had a fight or whatever, but you're in love with each other, and stuff! Don't pretend like you don't care!"

"I do care, I-I just...!"

"Then get your act together and go after him!" Claus said.

"My Master doesn't like doing anything alone. He wouldn't have decided this." Lucas said, "You backed out, didn't you?"

"Um..." Ness hesitated, "W-Well..."

"What'd you do that for?!" Claus asked angrily, fists clenched.

"This whole thing is getting too dangerous! I don't want Ninten to end up getting hurt!" Ness replied. "If he wasn't gonna back down, then I was gonna leave."

"And you let him go into that incredibly dangerous forest by himself?!" Lucas cried, "Fine, stay here if you want. But Claus and I are going after him."

"Boys-" Ness tried to impose.

"No! You hush your mouth!" Claus interrupted, "Ninten is our master, and we'd follow him to heck and back."

"Yeah. C'mon, Claus." Lucas said, turning to make a hasty exit. Claus followed him, not even giving Ness a passing glance. Ness took a few steps forward.

"Lucas, Claus, hold on!" He protested. The twins both slowed to a stop, glaring at him from the side. Ness held his breath and crossed his arms, "...I was going to say, go ahead and go after him."

"Um, duh. We are." Lucas muttered.

"But," Ness sighed, grabbing his pelt vest from the chair and shrugging it on, "Not without me, you're not."

Claus' face brightened, "You mean you'll come with us?"

"...You're right, I'm being an idiot. I lost my temper, and…I said some things that..." Ness trailed off, "...Look, what matters is that you're right. Let's go get him."

"That's the Ness I know!" Lucas exclaimed, grabbing his arm and tugging him along, "Let's get to it!"

"A-Alright, alright, let's go…!" Ness quickly followed, struggling to keep up with his much taller friends. However, as they crossed through the hallway and into the main foyer, Ness was surprised to run into none other than the owner himself, "Oh! Duster-!"

"Jesus! What's got you kids all riled up?" Duster breathed, brushing himself off.

"Sorry, Duster. I get you were only looking out for Ninten and I, but…" Ness paused, "Ninten is my special friend. And just like these two, I'd follow him to heck and back. Bye, now! Thank you for the hospitality, I left some payment on the table! C'mon, guys."

They didn't even stick around long enough to hear Duster's reply. Out they ran, into the early morning streets, which were already crowded. Ness quietly groaned in frustration; it'd take hours to find Ninten in this. He stood on the tips of his toes to try and spot the familiar black hair, but Ninten was long gone at this point. Lucas and Claus, by the looks of it, had no luck spotting him either.

"It's gonna take forever to find him. We gotta get to the forest." Claus said.

"That's far! If only we had, like, one of those flying machines or something." Lucas added. Ness perked up.

"...Yah, gee. If only we had wings or something." Ness replied.

"Um, Nest, we do have wings, we're-" Lucas stopped, "...Oh, wait a minute. Good idea!"

Without hesitation, all three boys quickly transformed with a brief flash, taking to the sky the moment they felt the sensation of wings. Ness found it a bit difficult to keep up with the much larger and faster dragons ahead of him, but his determination pushed him to go forth. Putting in all of his might, he headed higher, before he managed to catch sight of the massive forest nearby. Knowing that Ninten definitely either sprinted or took a train to get there, he was calmed knowing that it wouldn't take long to find him. As Ness continued onwards, his heart ached. He felt ashamed to no end upon thinking about the things he'd said. He prayed that Ninten would forgive him, though Ness knew he didn't deserve it.

'Don't go far, Ninten,' He prayed, 'We're coming.'

* * *

The air was cold and dry. With each step Ninten took, the dead leaves underneath his feet crunched. He felt completely surrounded by jagged trees that looked like they wanted to grab him. He gripped at the strap of his travel bag in fear and anticipation. His brown eyes darted nervously. The only sound he could hear was his own deep breathing, the leaves, and the distant calls of animals. On his hip, he could feel his dagger brush against his leg. He kept it there, just in case there was trouble.

"It's mighty scary out here…" He murmured to himself, "Ah, geez...what I wouldn't give to see Ness or the twins right about now…"

What was he even thinking? Ness probably never wanted to speak to him ever again. Ninten sighed and bit his lip. Ness was right; he was an idiot. No smart person would ever lash out like that. Ness was only worried about his well being. He was only thinking about his safety.

All of a sudden, Ninten was startled by another noise; a rustle of leaves. He drew in a sharp breath and froze, shoulders hunched and knees bent. He stared ahead, seeing nothing. He shakily reached down to set the tips of his fingers on the grip of the knife. The rustling sounded again, this time accompanied by an eerie, droning wind. The rustling began to sound more and more like voices. Whispers, he thought. All around him, from all angles, only whispering.

"Oooookay, that's a little too spooky! Please don't do that!" Ninten pleaded.

'Is this not what you wanted?'

Ninten yelped in shock from the sudden voice. He instantly recognized it.

"Huh? Little me? What'chu doing out here?" He called.

'You asked for my guidance, did you not?'

"Well, yeah!" Ninten straightened his posture to seem braver, "...Can you help?"

Beneath him, the sudden wind tossed a flurry of leaves into the air. And ahead of that, it happened again. Ninten realized that he was being led by a spirit of sorts. He quickly began to follow, being led into a light jog. His fear had morphed into a nervous excitement as he continued. So close, he thought. His heart raced. So, so close. He reached to his side to grab Ness' arm, but grabbed at empty air. He bit his lip and kept onwards.

As he ran, he began to feel a familiar, prickly sensation itching at his skin. The same dizziness he felt when enduring the storm back in Threed, the same heat he felt when he touched the Alpha's scale for the first time. Eventually, he realized the leaves weren't even leading him anymore; he was simply following his own instinct. The tugging in his chest was a guide in itself, as if he were being pulled by a string. In the distance, he could recall the cry of an animal of sorts. The violent grit in its call was enough to frighten him a bit, but he continued on his way.

In the corner of his eye, he caught a glance of grey between the tree trunks. He felt a rush in his veins. He'd seen that exact patch of grey before. He swatted aside some low hanging branches and ducked around others, now falling into a full blown sprint. So close.

Meanwhile, Ness was beginning to grow desperate.

"Ninten!"

He hoisted himself into another tree, grabbing hold of a branch to keep himself up. He looked around, again finding nothing. Lucas and Claus clearly weren't having much luck either. With such a large forest, it was beginning to look impossible. Ness dropped back to the ground, frustrated, and hid his face in his hands.

"I'm such a dumbshit!" Ness cried, "I should've never let him go off on his own!"

"It's okay, Nest, we'll find him!" Lucas assured.

"What's the point? This forest is ginormous, and it's filled with griffins and cockatrices and all that fun stuff! He's probably become something's food at this point. We're never gonna find him, you two. We can search all we want, but we'll probably die from starvation or something. We are never, ever, ever, ever, ever going to find him, and it's my fault! We're never gonna find him!"

"I found him!" Claus called.

Ness looked up and fixated on the area where Claus was pointing. In that moment, Ness felt the most genuine sense of relief and joy he'd ever felt in his life. There was Ninten, standing a good distance away. He was standing facing away from them, completely still, but Ness barely noticed. He shot up to his feet and broke into a sprint, adrenaline coursing through him.

"Ninten!" Ness called again, "Ninten, there you are! Thank god, I thought I'd never see you again! Jesus, listen, I-I'm so sorry about what I said, you know I didn't mean any of it, right? I should've never turned on you, and...a-and...I...was…?"

Ness began to slow down as he got closer, and he trailed off his words. Ninten was still facing away from him, having not even reacted in the slightest. Ness took a few paces towards him. His eyes trailed upwards, and he spotted what Ninten was so entranced by. He finally settled to a stop directly beside him, and heard the twins stop just behind him. Ninten's eyes were wide and full of wonder as he took in what was in front of him. Ness' magical instincts were buzzing at this point. He took in a deep breath and began to reach his hand to the side. Ninten did not protest as Ness snuck his hand into the travel bag. He felt his fingers brush against the scale.

Ness nearly fell backwards from the magical energy that ripped through his body. His tracking impulse screamed at him to move forwards. It's right there, it said. Move ahead. Ness gripped his hands into fists to keep himself grounded. He turned to Ninten with nervous eyes.

"...N-Ninten…" He breathed.

Ninten still didn't move, but he blinked in response. Ninten took in a shaky breath, and spoke his first words.

"I've been here." Ninten whispered, "I've seen this place before."

Before them, in a fair sized stretch of clear prairie, was a rickety one-floor house. A few paces away sat a wide pond. Above, the skies were cloudy and dark grey. Ninten swallowed anxiously. It was the same place he'd seen in his dream. The familiarity was overpowering. Trembling, he reached over and took Ness' hand, relieved to feel the warmth and comfort of it. Ness squeezed his hand back. Somewhere, in this area, the Dark Dragon's stone was around. And with it was the dragon itself. All they had to do now was locate it.

"It's here." Ness said, "We found it."

They looked at each other.

What then, they thought?


	8. Icarus

Ness felt Lucas grab hold of his arm. The dragon was tense and rigid, his eyes wide. Claus looked no different. Ness figured he must've looked similar, because he could feel the feathers all over his body begin to bristle and stick out. Over and over, the tracking instinct inside of him screamed for him to go forth. Walk forwards, it shrieked. He could sense the energy radiating from the godly creature like a haze in the air. He could feel Ninten's hand trembling with both fright and anticipation. He was like a time bomb; any second, Ness could expect for Ninten to take off and immediately begin searching the grounds for any sign of the Alpha. But to his surprise, Ninten stayed put. He almost seemed too afraid to keep going. Ness couldn't blame him. With the dark skies, the long grass, and the small, abandoned cottage that was falling apart, he didn't quite feel like going towards it either.

"...M-Master?" Claus whispered, voice shuddering, "I can feel it. It's here."

"I-I know, buddy, just calm down…" Ninten replied, reaching back to set a hand on Claus' arm, "Where could it even be around here?"

"Give me the scale." Ness said. Ninten wasted no time handing the large scale over. Once Ness grasped it within his hands, he squeezed his eyes shut from the waves of magical power washing over him. He grit his teeth, the urge to walk forwards more intense than ever. He panted, "Hah…Th-this way…"

Step by step, the group of four slowly began to move, Ness leading the way. The scale was nearly vibrating at this point. Ness wanted desperately to put it down and stop all the nausea, but forced himself to keep going. The closer they got, the more powerful the magic became. He could feel his stone burn and writhe within his chest. Ness pushed away another fit of dizziness and kept going. This was definitely the Dark Dragon's stone he was sensing. No regular shapeshifting stone could radiate so much power. The eerie sound of the wind sent chills through him. Ness carried on leading the pack, his entire body shaking both from the cold and the fear. Fearing that something may happen to him, Ness quickly squeezed Ninten's hand; a silent apology for everything he'd said earlier. To his relief, Ninten squeezed back. An apology given back, Ness thought. He could say it aloud when this was all over and done.

The four of them were suddenly startled by a flurry of birds taking off from nearby the house. They froze with a quiet gasp, all grabbing onto each other for safety. Ness leaned in close, speaking through his teeth.

" _I don't think we're alone._ " He whispered.

"A griffin, maybe?" Ninten wondered, "Just stay close together."

A quiet squishing sound alerted them. They looked down to realize they'd stepped in a patch of marshy, wet grass; the edge of the lake. Had they not been paying attention, they could've easily fallen in. The boys looked down at the shimmering, dark water, catching sight of their own shocked faces in the reflection. Ninten turned to Ness, hopelessly praying that he wasn't correct on his suspicions.

"...Oh god, Ness. Please don't tell me... " Ninten pleaded. Ness sighed.

"It's down there. I can sense it." Ness concluded.

They all went silent, standing there and staring at the surface of the water. The water was nearly black despite it being daytime. It must've been quite deep, Ness thought. Ninten, on the other hand, was enraptured by the ripples. It seemed so much more familiar than something in a dream. But where, he thought? He thoughts were interrupted when Claus bent down suddenly. The red head was curiously untying his boots, ready to take them off.

"...Claus?" Ninten asked.

"I'll do it; I'll look for the Alpha. I know you don't like water." Claus said. Ninten's heart jolted.

"Oh, no you are _not,_ young man!" Ninten guided Claus' hand away from his shoes, "You are not a water dragon. You too, Lucas. Stay here."

"Ninten's right. I'll go." Ness decided, placing the scale aside and shrugging off his vest. Ninten turned to look at him, concerned.

"No! Those thick feathers aren't the same as the ones you had as a crow; you'll sink like a rock." He said, "Besides, I'm the one with the supernatural dragon whispering power. If anyone's gonna go find it, it's me."

"But-!" Ness protested.

"Ness, please. I know you're scared for me. I get it. But this is what I've wanted my entire life. Think about it. Minutes from now, we'll have found it." Ninten softly cupped his face affectionately, "And once we have, we'll be done with the crazy adventures. We won't have to worry about curses, or creatures, or any of that. We'll be home, with each other."

Ness gazed back at him. He clenched his fists, "But Ninten, you don't know what could be down there…"

"I know. But I do know _one_ thing that's down there, and that's the Alpha. And I'm ready to find it." Ninten said, taking off his shoulder cape and shoes, "I just have to ask you to let me put myself in a bit of danger one more time. After that, no more."

Ness held onto Ninten's hand as he stepped to the edge of the lake, the water already lapping at his toes. Ness tried to say no. He tried his hardest to pull Ninten back to safety, where they could just leave and be done with it. But the determination and fire in Ninten's eyes, the same he saw when they'd met Paula, was too much. Biting his lip, Ness reluctantly loosened his fingers and let Ninten's hand slip away.

"...Okay." Ness nodded once.

Ness took each twins' hand in his own and began to lead them back. Ninten smiled and faced the water again. He already felt goosebumps from how cold it was. The last thing he wanted was to submerge himself in the icy water, but knowing that the Dark Dragon rested just below him was enough to brave through it. Ness, Lucas, and Claus watched as Ninten took a small step forwards, the water now up to his ankles. Ness felt like he was probably crushing the hands of the twins, but he couldn't help it. He forced himself to watch.

Strangely, going deeper and deeper into the water felt right, in a way. Ninten, despite the freezing temperatures, felt fine. Something about the ominous water was tempting. Now about hip deep, he graced his fingers over the surface, sending miniature waves here and there. It felt oddly calming. He wanted to stay here forever, he thought. He had to physically stop himself from throwing himself underwater. Ninten took a quick moment to tie up his hair. He was now up to his torso. He turned around to look at Ness and the twins one last time. He gave Ness a comforting smile, and received a weak one back. As Ninten continued to wade in, he prayed that it wouldn't be the last time he saw them.

He took a deep breath of air, and let himself fall under the surface, plunging into darkness and silence.

Ninten floated there for a few seconds as he gathered his wits. He felt the hair tie he'd used begin to unravel, much to his annoyance. He peeked open one eye, surprisingly feeling no discomfort. In fact, it felt strangely natural. He opened the other. To his surprise, the underwater realm was lit well. Somehow, the lake's floor was brightly lit by...something. The sun, he thought? No, the skies were overcast above. Besides, the light was far from a sunkissed yellow. Ninten realized, as he stayed there, suspended by water, that around him were glimmers of bright white light. He glanced around, his hair lagging behind. He mustered up the courage to push himself closer to the bottom. The lower he got, the brighter the glow became. To keep himself steady, Ninten gently rested a hand on the sandy floor.

All of a sudden, Ninten's mind was racked with a forceful vision. In an instant, he was captured in a torrent of violent winds and the ear splitting noise of tree wood cracking. He cried out as thunder crashed and lightning ripped through the air like spears. He was collapsed on the ground, forced to look up at the sky. The clouds smeared across the sky and formed into a spiral. Ninten backed away, hopelessly grabbing onto the grass to keep himself from tumbling. Around him, the trees swayed and thrashed. He could hear voices. He couldn't tell what they were saying.

Nearby, a blinding flash of lightning ignited. Ninten yelped as he was thrown backwards. He could feel his skin burning slightly from the close proximity. His vision was only white, and his ears were ringing. The shock forced him into a coughing fit. His chest stung from the painful coughing that he couldn't stop. He felt nauseous.

Meanwhile, outside of his trance, Ninten thrashed and writhed within the water, sending a flurry of bubbles flying to the surface. Water forced its way down his throat and into his lungs, only making the coughing worse. Ninten found himself back in reality, though his suffering did not end. Realizing that he hadn't taken a breath of air in almost a minute and a half, he began to frantically paddle his way back up. But alas, the surface was terribly far. And although the adrenaline kept him going, Ninten's eyelids dropped, and his vision grew fuzzy. His arms ached too much. He fell limp, his mind being taken over by an intoxicating fog. He looked up at the water's surface, praying that Ness would realize something was wrong soon enough. But seconds went by, and he saw no shadows. Ninten felt his back touch the sand below. Clouds of dust appeared above him.

' _God dammit…_ ' He thought dazedly, barely wincing at the flickering white glow emitting beside him. He used the remaining strength he had to weakly turn his head.

He couldn't see clearly in the water. But through the muddled image, he could make out the shimmering gleam. His eyes widened slightly. Ninten reached a tired hand over as his eyes began to falter.

' _...Dakudoragon?_ ' He thought.

The sound of lightning still echoed in his mind as he let his hand touch the radiant light and his vision went black.

* * *

Ninten stared ahead. He saw his younger self. All around was blackness. The young boy gave a smile as he approached Ninten. Slowly, he reached up and rested a tiny hand over his chest. Ninten felt a warmth spread through him. He gazed back at him, confused and exhilarated. The child gave a nod of his head.

"All hail." He murmured.

* * *

Ness continued to pace worriedly, back and forth, back and forth. He glanced back at the lake every so often. Nothing. Biting his finger nervously, he paced and paced. Counting down the seconds in his head, he began to panic once he reached thirty. He looked at the water again. Still no sign of Ninten. He felt a feeling of being watched. Knowing how danger-filled this forest supposedly was, Ness didn't want to stay there too long. He checked the lake. Nothing.

' _If he doesn't come up in the next twenty seconds, I'm going to get him._ ' Ness decided, anxiously kicking a rock as he paced. He couldn't imagine how frightened Ninten must've been, submerged in the practically black water. Suddenly, he heard Lucas let out a small purr.

"...Huh? Nest, lookie there!" Lucas breathed, pointing to the water.

"Is it him?!" Ness gasped with anticipation.

"I...don't know." Lucas replied.

A section of water near the centre was swaying oddly. Clusters of bubbles rose to the top. Ness gasped and took a few steps forward, standing on his tiptoes to get a better look.

"Ah! It's Ninten!" He cried, relieved, "He's probably just swimming back up here"

But Ninten never appeared. Ness watched the spot longer, brows furrowed. He tipped his head to the side in confusion. The bubbles even began to thin out, becoming less and less frequent. Surely, they had to come from some sort of air source. Ness tried to come up with an explanation, but suddenly realized something awful.

' _Ninten! No…!_ ' Ness thought, gasping loudly.

"Nest! Nest, wait! Get back!"

Claus' sudden, panicked exclamations stole Ness' attention. He backed away from the lake's edge as Claus grabbed him. Ness looked around hastily, while still trying to keep an eye on the water. Ninten still hadn't appeared. While half of him longed to trek to the depths of the lake to retrieve Ninten, the other half forced him to stay back and protect the twins from whatever danger Claus sensed. Ness began to feel another presence as well. The Alpha, he thought? No, it wasn't powerful enough. It was a force that was weaker than Dakudoragon, but definitely stronger than Ness himself. He took another glance at the lake. Ninten was either extremely good at breath support, or he was drowning.

"I-I can't wait! I have to go get him!" Ness urged.

"But something's here-!" Lucas cried.

"I'm sorry, I can't lose him!" Ness threw off his vest and began sprinting back to the lake, ignoring the hysteric protests from the twins. His logic and vision muddled by his terror, Ness prepared to dive.

Before he could take the leap, Ness was suddenly struck by a sudden brute force that felt like a mountain had crashed into him. He hit the ground hard and skidded for a few feet. Drawing in a sharp, pained breath, he propped himself up weakly on his elbows. The impact had doubled his vision, making it difficult to see what was going on. To his horror, he could see the twins clinging to each other, backing away from...something. Ness saw four legs and a large mass of brown and white. As he gathered his wits and the headrush ended, Ness heard the sudden visitor emit a low growl. While his vision was still blurry, he now knew what it was. His heart nearly stopped.

"God dammit!" He spat, "Not another one, are you serious?! I've had my fill of griffins! What is this, number _four?!_ "

He soon realized that the massive creature had focused its eyes squarely on him. Ness gulped and scrambled back, tearing out chunks of grass. His sight restored slowly, and he found himself looking into the bright yellow eyes of the blood hungry bird, which clearly saw Ness as something appetizing. A few flashes of electrical zaps danced around Ness' hands as he prepared to deliver a blast of lightning. As he waited for the right moment to strike, the griffin approached slowly, one paw in front of the other menacingly. It gave another growl from the back of its throat. Ness clicked his tongue, trying to replicate a beak clack. It was a lot less threatening when he didn't have a beak. While he considered transforming, he remembered the last time he went up against a griffin in his avian body.

"Ah, Jesus...hey, kitty kitty, please back off…?" Ness whispered.

The griffin showed no interest in leaving him alone. Ness held out his hands in defense, struggling to stifle his frightened breathing.

"C'mon, we're both birds, aren't we? Raven to eagle? Bird to bird? You have absolutely no idea what the hell I'm saying, do you?" Ness muttered, giving up. He gave a side glance to Lucas and Claus, who were standing frozen in fear nearby, " _Guys…! A little help?_ "

"We would, b-but…" Claus stammered.

"...We're both…" Lucas continued.

"...Very scared at the moment!" Finished Claus, placing his hand over his chest, where his stone was.

"Now is _really_ not the time to get stage fright, you two!" Ness whispered, "Don't dragons literally eat griffins? Lucas, can't you tear out its throat like you did last time?!"

As if the creature had understood what Ness had said, it let its growl turn into a threatening snarl, and its slow stalk turned into a run. Ness yelped and broke into a sprint, the griffin now giving full chase. He took the opportunity to rush towards the twins, throwing an arm over both of them and protecting them with a light shield. The griffin, with a hiss of annoyance, began to claw and pound at the shield as Ness struggled to keep it alive. Using all of his energy, he grit his teeth and continued to focus. Lucas and Claus, realizing that he was losing energy fast, each summoned their own shield to ease the process. With all three of them contributing to the same shield, their attacker was having more and more trouble breaking through it. Ness knew he couldn't keep it up forever; he'd run out of power eventually.

"Boys! We can't keep it up, or else we'll have no more PSI to protect ourselves-!" Ness cried, his voice airy and weak.

"B-But we-"

Lucas went silent when Ness suddenly collapsed. The interruption in the Psionic field caused the shield to waver. The twins couldn't save it in time, resulting in the surface shattering and fragments scattering all over the place. Lucas and Claus both shrieked and threw themselves over Ness' unconscious body, while the griffin began to swipe at them. Lucas used his legs to try and kick it away, while Claus used what little PSI he had left. It wasn't enough to stop the opponent from leaving fair sized gashes in their skin, sending blood spraying against the grass.

"Ah…! Nest, wake up! You gotta get up!" Lucas exclaimed desperately, keeping one leg propped against the griffin's chest to keep it away from him, "Stop being such a baby and get up, you dumb bird!"

With his last sentence, Lucas pressed a hand to Ness' chest and delivered a sharp electrical zap. Ness awoke with a panicked gasp, crying out once he realized what was happening.

" _Holy shit!_ " Ness shouted, joining Lucas in pushing the attacker away with his foot.

"Now is a _terrible_ time to fall asleep! I'm tired too, but _we are about to die!_ " Lucas scolded. He was suddenly struck upside the face by one of the large talons, leaving a frightening slash that began seeping with blood. He lost the friction in his leg, and the griffin took advantage by pushing forwards and pinning Ness to the ground. Ness let out an agonized cry through grit teeth, feeling the claws sink into his shoulders. He prepared to transform, but nothing happened. He'd used up all his energy keeping the shield alive. Ness realized what he had to do, as he pushed the griffin's face away with his hands.

"Boys! Both of you! Get out of here and to a safe place, got it?!" Ness ordered.

"But-!"

"No buts! Get out of here before it kills you too!"

Ness was beginning to slip away again. He knew how much blood he was losing, and he couldn't force the sharp beak away forever. He desperately turned to Lucas and Claus, who were still trying to pull the large mammal off of him.

" _Quickly!_ While it's distracted by me!" Ness shrieked, "T-Tell Ninten I'm sorry!"

"We won't have to, because we're not going anywhere! You can tell him yourself!" Claus protested, finally finding the energy and adrenaline to let himself transform. A flash of light, and he'd inhabited his dragon form. With a battle cry, he sunk his claws into the griffin's flank and began to lash at it, causing the creature to recoil and let out an ear splitting screech. It swiped aimlessly, striking Claus and sending him tumbling to the side. As Claus recovered and got back to his feet, he bared his teeth in warning and let his wings flare. The griffin, clearly frightened by the sudden presence of a dragon, backed away only a bit, but stood its ground. Another flash of light, and Lucas joined Claus' side as his four legged counterpart.

Ness, meanwhile, struggled to get back up. But the pain in his shoulders left his arms almost unusable. He watched in horror as the two pint sized dragons squared off against the massive griffin, although they were clearly intimidating it. Lucas was the one to pounce, launching himself at the opponent and instantly locking into battle. Claus joined in soon after, and the three fighters were thrown into heated combat, with a terrible chorus of spitting, hissing, and snarling. While Lucas and Claus were each putting up a fight, the griffin was still much, much bigger. It didn't take long for the twins to be thrown off. Once Lucas hit the ground, he fell out of his transformation, returning back to his human form. Ness realized with horror that he wasn't moving, and his body was decorated in blood and dirt. Claus, though still transformed, could barely keep himself standing. The tiny dragon stared down the opponent as they began to circle each other. Claus' legs trembled as he walked, and he left bloody pawprints. Ness watched in despair as Claus' breathing faltered, and he collapsed in a crumpled heap.

"No!" Ness cried, immediately getting to his feet and sprinting to the exhausted twins. He only had a split second to scoop them both into his arms, before he squeezed his eyes shut, held them close, and prepared for the griffin to finish the job.

However, it never came. Instead of hearing his flesh being torn into, Ness heard a pained caterwaul. He opened his eyes in shock taking a quick moment to assure the twins were alright, before slowly turning his head to face the front. The griffin laid on its side a good few feet away from him. Ness' eyes trailed just a few paces to the side.

His heart dropped.

Ness' entire body went frozen as he realized what he was looking at. He could feel Lucas and Claus tense up as well; they saw it too. The saviour that had protected them from certain death stood before them. Tall, strong legs and a tail that thrashed in anger. Large wings that were flared. Jet black scales that lined its body without a hitch in the pattern. Long, sharp claws that looked as if they could cut through stone. All three boys backed away, clinging to each other, as the realization dawned on them in an instant.

'...I-It's…" Lucas stammered.

"...Is it really…?" Claus continued.

Ness shakily inhaled.

"...D-Dakudoragon…"

The massive Alpha dragon reared back, making it clear that the three of them were off limits. The griffin scrambled to its feet, eyes wide and feathers bristled. It growled and let out a furious snarl, bending down, prepared to battle again. Obviously, a griffin would be naive to such a being. The Dark Dragon advanced on it, letting out a smooth growl that sent shivers rushing through Ness' entire body. A few more moments of tension, and the dragon suddenly let out a bloodcurdling war cry. It threw itself at the smaller griffin, which just barely managed to dodge. The two creatures took to the sky, and were locked in a violent, terrifying battle. Ness' jaw dropped as he watched the brilliant display. His hands felt weak. His heart felt like it would stop beating at any moment.

" _H...H-Holy shit!_ " He shouted, " _Hah!_ It's there! There it is! Where's Ninten?! He's gotta see this!"

Ness continued to cheer excitedly. Lucas and Claus, though equally thrilled, only sat there in a catatonic daze, entranced by the presence of their Alpha. A bright flash ripped through the air, nearly blinding the three. Ness shielded his eyes, ducking away. The ground rumbled from the force of the magical blow the Alpha had just used. When the Earth settled and the dust cleared, Ness hesitantly opened his eyes. Just before him, he saw the griffin hit the ground. Its fur was torn and its feathers were tangled. Through it looked like it was still alive, it probably wouldn't be for long. The Dark Dragon gracefully landed nearby, folding its wings back and bending down to sniff at the defeated creature. It dipped its head and closed its eyes, seemingly saddened by its own actions. Ness watched, fascinated.

' _Ninten's gotta see this…! Where the hell is he?_ ' Ness looked around, once again frustrated to see that Ninten was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, another loud thump alerted him. He looked up, realizing that the godly dragon had collapsed. With a gasp, he shot to his feet and began to sprint to it. Lucas and Claus blinked out of their trance, getting up nervously.

"Ah! Nest, wait a moment…!" Lucas winced, clamping a hand over the wound on his face, "I don't think that's a good idea!"

"It's fine, don't worry about it!" Ness called back, "It's hurt. B-Besides, I need to see it…"

He slowed to a stop as he approached the dragon. He took deep breaths as he tentatively padded towards it. The Alpha's flank rose and fell as it breathed weakly. Ness took in everything there was to see. The dragon was much smaller than he thought it would be; it was only the size of a larger breed. He gazed down at its face in wonder. Its eyes were closed, its jaws only slightly ajar as it panted. Ness bent down slowly and wavered a hand over its shoulder, before gently placing it over the scales. The dragon twitched, startled. Ness held his breath and kept his hand there.

"Incredible…" Ness murmured, "...No one's seen you for twenty years."

The Alpha breathed out, as if answering. Ness continued.

"Th-Thank you." He said, "You saved us." Ness reached to grab the nearby travel bag, taking out the scale and showing it, "This is your scale, right?"

The dragon opened its eyes ever so slightly. Ness compared the scale to the ones on its body. A perfect match. He shivered; this was the real deal. He got closer.

"You have no idea how long we've searched for you." Ness said, "My name's Ness, and this is Lucas and Claus," He gestured to the twins, who were respectfully taking a knee and bowing their heads, "...And Ninten…"

Ness gasped, perking up.

"Ninten! He's still down there!" Ness breathed, "Dakudoragon! O-Or...Your Majesty, or whatever I call you? Please, you have to help him! He went into that lake to look for you, and-!"

He trailed off. The dragon hadn't moved at all. In that moment, the two locked eyes. Ness felt a tingle rush through him that was all too familiar. Squinting, he leaned down to get a better look. How entranced he was by its gaze. For the longest time, he simply couldn't piece together why it seemed to naturally hypnotizing.

' _Those eyes…_ ' He thought.

Dark brown eyes.

Ness' eyes widened as he once again settled a hand on the dragon's shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak. He stammered for a moment.

Then, he spoke.

" _..._ I _..._ " He murmured.

A pause.

".. _.Ninten?_ "

As if on cue, the dragon closed its eyes and rested its head. Its body had been glazed over with a soft white glow. Ness watched in amazement as the magical aura began to lift. He squinted against the light, and blinked away the fuzz as the glimmer began to fade away. Ness secured his arms underneath it, and seconds later, a weight fell into him.

There he sat, holding Ninten's sleeping form in his arms.

Ninten's face and neck bore small, shimmery black scales, as did the undersides of his arms and hands. Ness could see that his teeth were sharper, bearing front fangs similar to Lucas and Claus. Ness brushed his hair out of his face. Ninten's face twitched a bit, and he began to stir. He scrunched up his face a bit, before beginning to cough. Ness patted his shoulders as Ninten recovered slowly. Ninten slowly opened his eyes; the same brown eyes Ness had recognized. Ness couldn't help but smile.

"...H-Hey..." Ness murmured gently, "Rise and shine."

"Ness…" Ninten rasped, staring at the sky blankly. He gripped Ness' arm, "...I remember."

"Huh?"

"I remember…! All of it…" Ninten continued, "I lived here...this was my house."

"It was?"

"Y-Yeah! Before we moved to Podunk...I lived here! My parents, they found me right over there, in that lake!" Ninten pointed, "The storm...I had only just recently regenerated, and a storm came...I knew that hurricane back in Threed felt familiar!"

"Ninten-"

"A-And I was coughing! I must've lost my stone in the water or something, because next thing I know, I'm a human, and I can't remember anything." Ninten's eyes were now wet, "And twenty two years I went…

Ness couldn't think of anything to say as Ninten broke down into tears. He couldn't tell whether they were from relief, fear, or happiness. Perhaps it was all three.

" _A-A place of glass and silver..._ " Ninten whimpered. He reached up to rest his fingers upon a metal button on Ness' shirt. "In a place of glass and silver, I would reveal the truth. It was never just Onett."

Within the reflective button's surface, he caught sight of himself.

"A mirror." Ninten relayed, "...He was talking about a mirror."

His breath hitched.

"...I-It's me, Ness." Ninten choked, "It's _me._ "

Ness let Ninten burrow into his chest, cradling him close to try and ease him. Under his shirt, Ness could feel more scales trailing down his back. It must've been uncomfortable to suddenly sprout the scales he should've had his entire life. Ness turned to the twins, who were still hesitantly wavering behind him. He motioned for them to come forth, and so they did, though still incredibly cautious.

"Ssssh, Ninten," Ness said, "It's all over, okay? We did it. Look, Lucas and Claus are here too."

Ninten weakly turned his head, and gave a genuine smile as he caught sight of the two. Both of them looked rigid, each too scared to talk out of turn. Ninten reached over to touch Claus' arm. Claus shuddered, but stayed.

"Hey, boys…" Ninten said, voice soft and tired, "How 'bout that, huh? Heh…"

"...You are the Dark Dragon…" Lucas whispered.

"And you didn't even know? _We_ didn't even know?" Claus asked.

"Guess not." Ninten shrugged, trying to sit up better, "I traveled for days, almost got killed several times, and had to put up with _this_ dweeb just to look for something that turned out to be me?"

"That would be the case, yes." Ness concluded, "You seem a lot... _calmer_ than I thought you'd be"

"Oh, that's probably the crippling psychogenic shock." Ninten said, "Gimme a few hours."

"Got it," Ness nodded. He observed Ninten's face for a while, noticing how pale he looked. Ness smiled softly, putting a hand on Ninten's cheek and brushing it with his thumb. How close he came to losing him. How close he came to watching him drown. But alas, Ninten was here, alive and breathing alongside him. Ness bit his lip as the area around his eyes grew hot. "...I'm just glad you're alive."

"Ness, are you _crying?_ " Ninten cooed. "For _me?_ "

"You tell anyone, and I'll end you." Ness smirked. He pulled Ninten close and hugged him as tight as he could, fearing that letting go would do him harm. He felt Ninten relax into him, knowing that the worst was over.

And there, they stayed. Ness' legs had fallen asleep, but he didn't dare move from where he was and disturb Ninten's much needed rest. Ness felt strangely content, as he held the god of all dragons within his arms. It all made so much sense now, he thought. The godlike magical power. The dreams. The supernatural connection to dragons. It all fit together like one big puzzle that they'd finally solved. He traced his fingers over the pattern of clean black scales that glimmered with a prism of crystals. A thing of beauty, he thought.

The four boys didn't move for what seemed like hours. No more chasing, they thought. No more craziness, or dangerous things. They were all done, quest complete. So for now, the four of them could rest. After all, they really did deserve it.

* * *

Ninten stood upon the hill overlooking Onett. The skies were now blue and the sun was happily gleaming down. He'd never felt more powerful than he did in that moment, standing tall, above all. His hair gently blew along with the breeze. He felt the cool air seep into the spaces between his scales. Finally, he thought. Finally, he would be able to be the leader he was supposed to be all those years ago. No longer was he the Dragon Whisperer. What was he, then? Ninten did not know. But all he knew was that it felt right. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. Behind him, he could hear Ness' approaching footsteps.

"The twins are ready," Ness said as he came up beside him, "Are you all set to get back to Podunk?"

Ninten drew in his lip slightly, "Ah...well," He hesitated, "...I've been thinking."

"Oh? That's a first." Ness replied. Ninten swatted him.

"Hush." He snickered, "First, we'll go back to Podunk."

"Okay, and then what?"

"Then, we go to my stables and let 'em all go."

Ness turned to him, shocked. Ninten looked perfectly confident in his decision.

"But Ninten, that's your collection! You've got some really rare ones in there!" Ness breathed.

"Ness, I have the biggest collection of dragons in the world." Ninten reminded, "That being, _every single dragon_."

"Oh, heh," Ness rubbed the back of his neck, "...Right."

"And then, once we do that, we'll set off." Ninten decided, "Everyone's right; I need to expand my studies. We'll travel here and there, and we'll spread our knowledge, yeah? Maybe even to other countries. We'll bring the wonder of what dragons are to everyone." Ninten eyed Ness suggestively, shrugging his shoulders, "And lord knows you have quite the talent in storytelling."

Ness, who was only getting more and more invested, smirked. "...I wouldn't mind being a showman."

"Then it's settled." Ninten held out his hand, "Deal?"

Ness eyed his hand, eyebrow raised. He then rolled his eyes, took his hand, and leaned in to kiss him. Ninten rolled with it, gently placing his hand on the side of Ness' face. When they pulled away, a few seconds passed simply exchanging an affectionate glance. Deal, they thought. They were startled out of their little moment by something else.

"Stop being gross and _come on!_ " It was Lucas who yelled from the bottom of the hill.

Ninten and Ness glanced at each other, both sharing a moment of quiet laughter. Ness took his hand again and began to carefully make his way down. However, Ninten didn't budge. He looked back, confused. Ninten grinned.

"Hey, Angelface," Ninten began. "...Congratulations. You are now free of your debt."

Ness blinked, surprised. He then clicked his teeth, sighing playfully, "Seriously? I thought I'd payed that off a while ago." He said, "C'mon."

And so, off they went. Ness held Ninten's hand tightly as they took to the pathway going south. All the while, Lucas and Claus excitedly talked with each other. Finally, at last, everything was perfect. Ness glanced at Ninten from the side. He thought about how lucky he was. In a way, his life of thievery had helped him. If he hadn't tried to steal from Ninten in the first place, he never would've even met him. He remembered the time before they'd met, when he'd only heard of him through books and the like. Funny, he thought, how quickly things could change. Now, at last, Ness was happy. And it was all thanks to Ninten, with some help on the side.

He took in a deep breath of fresh air. Ahead of him, the sun's rays lit up his skin and illuminated the blue in his feathers and hair. He could see the colourful reflections within Ninten's scales. Beside him was a being of wisdom, valour, and strength. And he was his. Ness smiled to himself; a smile that felt more genuine than ever before.

' _Lead on, Dakudoragon._ ' Ness thought.

Ninten, meanwhile, trekked on, prepared to start the life he'd earned. All the while, all he could think of was one thing that he'd known all along.

' _I am no Icarus_.'

* * *

 **Icarus: By Double Felix**

 **The End**


End file.
